SENTIMIENTOS OCULTOS
by e-Jaina
Summary: COMPLETO. Un juego de sentimientos se mezclan durante el sexto curso de Hogwarts.¿Quien ganara el corazon de una Gryffindor?.DracoHermioneRon. Romance.
1. SENTIMIENTOS

**Notas de la Autora:**  
  
Sentimientos Ocultos fue un fanfic que escribí en mayo del 2003 y por lo tanto fue el primero. Después de un año y algunos meses he decido publicar nuevamente este fic con el objetivo de agregar escenas y diálogos que en su momento quise poner pero como era el primer fic no tenia nada de experiencia.  
  
Quiero aclarar que NO voy a cambiar en ningún momento la historia ni el final. Solo voy a agregar escenas y dialogos entre los protagonistas, no hay personajes nuevos ni se cambiará nada del curso de la historia.  
  
Esto es un compromiso moral que ya tenia planeado desde el año pasado. "Sentimientos Ocultos" tiene un valor especial para mi así que decidí escribir las escenas que siempre quise poner.  
  
Para las personas que no leyeron la primera versión de Sentimientos Ocultos no es necesario que lo hubieran tenido que leer porque viene siendo lo mismo solo que con escenas que no puse en el anterior.  
  
Es la versión Plus del fic. Jejejeje. me recuerda a lo de la Guerra de las Galaxias cuando sacaron la trilogía con escenas no vistas en el cine y efectos especiales nuevos. Digamos que algo así va a pasar con este fic. Jejeje.  
  
Bien entonces ya explicado el asunto damos inicio al primer capitulo de SENTIMIENTOS OCULTOS.... Versión Renovado.  
  
Muchas gracias y no olviden dejar sus comentarios.  
  
Atte  
  
Jaina

* * *

_Los personajes e historia del fic le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Visita su página web._

* * *

**CAPITULO 1  
  
SENTIMIENTOS  
**  
La veía venir, envuelta en una luz resplandeciente en tonos azules, parecía que a su alrededor había alguna especie de bruma que hacia sentir cálido el ambiente. Sus cabellos marrones revoloteaban como si tuvieran vida propia, su boca esbozaba una sonrisa mientras sus ojos color miel no dejaban de mirarlo. Era algo sensacional, no podía moverse simplemente, aquel personaje parecía flotar en medio de una grata sensación. No sabia que hacer: si correr hacia ella o quedarse parado hasta que se acercara lo suficiente. Ella lo miraba con ternura, mientras iba avanzando hasta quedar frente a frente. Los ojos color miel de la chica se mezclaban con los ojos azules de él, era una mirada que no requería palabras, era como saber lo que uno pensaba del otro. Ella le tomó cariñosamente de la mano y fue acercando sus labios a los de él y....  
  
- ¿Ron?.. ¿Ron?.  
  
Ron Weasley sintió una corriente de aire frío por debajo de las sabanas y que unas manos le empujaban de un lado a otro. El pelirrojo intentó de nueva cuenta cubrirse con la cálida prenda y dio unos cuantos manotazos distraídos.  
  
- Si no te levantas ahora llegaremos tarde a clases.- Seguía insistiendo la persona que lo intentaba despertar.  
  
- ¿P-pero que...?.- Titubeó el Gryffindor.  
  
El muchacho se incorporó de la cama con los cabellos rojizos alborotados mientras buscaba al inoportuno despertador ambulante. A su derecha unos ojos verde esmeralda, un tanto somnolientos, lo miraban fijamente.  
  
- Ya son casi las siete de la mañana y apenas tenemos tiempo suficiente para arreglarnos e ir al comedor antes de clases.- dijo el dueño de aquellos ojos verdes.  
  
Ron miró con desagrado a su amigo y como un niño malcriado retorció la boca como símbolo de rabieta.  
  
- ¿Qué es lo que crees que estás haciendo?.- dijo Ron enfadado.  
  
Harry Potter lo miró confundido sin saber a que se refería exactamente.  
  
- ¿De que hablas?.- Preguntó el joven Gryffindor.  
  
- Estaba en la mejor parte de mi sueño y lo haz echado a perder.- Reclamó Ron mientras retiraba las sabanas y se ponía de pie.  
  
- Lo siento...- dijo Harry con una amplia sonrisa.- Otro día tendrá que continuar.  
  
El pelirrojo no estaba muy conforme con la disculpa pero viendo las manecillas del reloj señalando la hora de despertarse no agregó más nada. Tomó sus cosas personales y se dirigió a los baños de los chicos de Gryffindor.  
  
Sentir el agua caliente recorriendo su cuerpo hizo que poco a poco su mal humor fuera apagándose. El chico se sumergió unos segundos para mojarse el cabello rojizo y poder pasar una suave esponja con el jabón que solía usar: una mezcla a maderas y cítricos, un olor que lo caracterizaba como uno de los inquietos Weasley.  
  
Se sentía extraño, mucho más de lo usual y era debido a un gran problema que comenzó a avecinarse desde inicios de curso. La muchacha del sueño no era mas que su mejor amiga Hermione Granger.  
  
No tenía una explicación lógica pero en los últimos días que había estado conviviendo con la prefecta de Gryffindor sentía una ola de cosquilleos en el estomago y se enrojecía de las mejillas más de la cuenta. ¿Cómo había pasado?. ¿Qué lo había ocasionado?.  
  
No había ninguna respuesta pero la sola idea de recordar el sueño donde estuvo casi a punto de besar a Hermione estaba haciendo que el corazón le latiera rápidamente.  
  
- "Tranquilo Ron".- Se repetía el Gryffindor mentalmente.- Hermione es tu mejor amiga, es como una hermana para ti. No te preocupes por un estúpido sueño que no significa nada.  
  
- "Pero lucía preciosa..."- dijo una vocecilla en su cabeza.  
  
- "Ella es linda... siempre es así. Además es mi amiga."  
  
- "¿Besarías a tu mejor amiga?".- Volvió a hablar la vocecita irónicamente.  
  
- "¡Por supuesto que no!. Deja de decir estupideces".- Contestó mentalmente Ron a la vocecilla.  
  
- "Talvez ha llegado el momento de enamorarse..."  
  
- ¡BAH! – Bufó el chico.  
  
Ron terminó de bañarse con el animo nuevamente exaltado aunque esta vez el motivo era el miedo a que la vocecilla realmente tuviera la razón. ¿Y si realmente estaba llegando a sentir algo más?.  
  
Era imposible, Hermione era su amiga desde primer curso y hasta la fecha él la había visto como una hermana más pero... la joven había cambiado mucho durante el verano o al menos eso era lo que él creía.  
  
Desde que se encontraron en el Callejón Diagon para comprar los nuevos libros supo que la ingenua adolescente estaba dándole paso a una grácil mujer. La muchacha había suavizado su carácter y ahora solía ser muy cariñosa y atenta con sus amigos. La Señora Weasley, madre de Ron, se había percatado del cambio mucho ante de que los muchachos se dieran cuenta y su hija, Ginny, estaba a un paso de seguir a Hermione.  
  
Ron quedó frente a un espejo de cuerpo completo. Se miró con curiosidad algunas zonas del cuerpo y parte de su rostro... él también había cambiado.  
  
Ahora estaba más alto pero con el mismo cabello rojizo y pecas en la nariz que lo hacían verse un tanto infantil. Sin embargo, comenzaba a atraer a algunas estudiantes con su tímida sonrisa y su mirada serena. Tener 16 años estaba dándole mucho provecho al más pequeño de los varones de la familia Weasley.  
  
Todavía dio un ultimo vistazo a su uniforme antes de salir. Por mas que lo intentara jamás le salía muy bien el nudo de la corbata.  
  
Con aire melancólico se dirigió de nueva cuenta a la habitación para buscar sus libros y demás herramientas escolares. Harry al verlo entrar lo miro severamente.  
  
- Creí que te habías quedado dormido en la bañera.- Reprochó Harry.- Apenas tenemos tiempo para desayunar y llegar sin demora a la clase de Snape.  
  
- Estaba luchando a muerte con la corbata.- dijo Ron mientras cogía unos libros.  
  
- Yo tampoco soy muy bueno con ellas.- dijo Harry con una mueca.- Pero al menos no tardo más de dos horas intentándolo.  
  
Ron sonrió ante el comentario de su mejor amigo.  
  
Ambos chicos bajaron las escaleras con tanta rapidez que parecían que rebotaban por ella. Harry también se había transformado aunque seguía conservando el cabello alborotado y ese aire triste que parecía no abandonarle nunca. No era más alto que Ron pero si más que las chicas de su grupo y eso al menos lo hacia sentirse aliviado, no hubiera podido soportar las burlas de los Slytherins.  
  
Sintieron un gran regocijo al llegar a sus narices el exquisito desayuno del Gran Comedor, Ron sobretodo. Llegaron a la mesa de Gryffindor con los ojos brillantes de deseo por los panques con mantequilla derritiéndose y mermelada de durazno.  
  
- ¡Hola!.- Saludó una voz con suma alegría que Ron no tardó en identificar.   
  
El Gryffindor levantó la mirada y encontró a Hermione con una sonrisa que casi logró que le temblaran las piernas. La chica estaba sentada entre Longbottom y Ginny. Apenas pudo sentarse tranquilamente sin llamar mucho la atención por la intensa sonrojes.  
  
- Hola a todos.. Buenos días.- Saludó Harry mientras se sentaba.   
  
- Creímos que se perderían el desayuno.- dijo Ginny mordisqueando una tostada.  
  
- Ni soñarlo...- Contestó Harry mirando con ansias la infinidad de cosas que había en la mesa.- ¡Ah! Esos panques se ven deliciosos...  
  
Ron comenzó, en silencio, a colocar un poco de todo en su plato. Hermione y Ginny se miraron confundidas, era muy raro que el chico pelirrojo se mantuviera en silencio.  
  
- ¿Sucede algo Ron?.- Preguntó Hermione preocupada.  
  
El chico la miró a los ojos y un vértigo removió su ser.  
  
- N-nada... es solo que... tengo frío...- Contestó con una sonrisa nerviosa.  
  
La Prefecta de Gryffindor levantó una ceja.  
  
- No hace tanto frío.- dijo Neville con aire distraído.  
  
Ron volteo a mirarlo amenazante pero el chico ni siquiera se percató.  
  
- ¿Estás preocupado por las clases?.- Continuó insistiendo Hermione.  
  
- En realidad no tengo nada.  
  
- Creo que si está preocupado por las clases.- dijo Ginny.  
  
- ¿No conoces a tu hermano?. Él jamás se preocupa por las clases.- dijo Hermione untando mermelada a su tostada.  
  
Hermione espero que el muchacho rezongara por lo dicho pero al parecer ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir su amiga.  
  
"¿Frío?. ¿Es todo lo que se te ocurrió idiota?. Decirle que tienes frío fue la excusa más estúpida que se te pudo haber ocurrido Ron Weasley."- Se dijo mentalmente Ron mientras tomaba su taza de chocolate caliente.  
  
"El día de hoy luce muy bonita con ese moño azul... y pensar que estuve casi a punto de besarla en mis sueños... hubiera sido... hubiera... sido... ¡HORRIBLE!. ¿Cómo podrías besar a tu mejor amiga?. Deberían colgarte en medio del comedor por pensar en esas cosas. Aunque claro cuando la vi en verano con esa tez bronceada en el callejón Diagon no pude evitar darme cuenta de lo bonita que se veía. ¿Por qué no me había dado cuenta de eso antes?... ¿Y si...?"  
  
- ¡Ron!... ¡Ron Weasley! - Se dejo escuchar una voz molesta interrumpiéndole sus pensamientos.  
  
- ¿E-eh? - dijo distraídamente.  
  
- ¿Qué pasa contigo esta mañana?. Te he hecho la misma pregunta dos veces y no me has prestado un poco de atención.- dijo enfadada Hermione.  
  
- Lo siento Hermione, estaba pensando en otra cosa no te escuché. – Dijo avergonzado.  
  
- ¿En que cosa pensabas?- Pregunto extrañado Harry.  
  
- Eh.. en el partido de quidditch del domingo -Mintió.  
  
- Entonces un tonto partido de quidditch es más interesante que lo que estoy hablando. - Hermione estaba colorada por el enfado. Era una gran desfachatez por parte de Ron el no escuchar su interesante platica sobre la Historia de Hogwarts.  
  
- ¿Podrías repetir lo que me preguntaste?- dijo Ron con un lado de la boca llena de pan.  
  
La muchacha suspiró.  
  
- Ya no importa. Mejor olvídalo.- Contestó intentando ocultar su enfado.  
  
El resto de los chicos se miraron unos a otros resignados. No era extraño que esa mañana los dos Gryffindor comenzaran una disputa.  
  
Hermione le dio un sorbo a su bebida mientras Seamus y Neville comenzaban una platica sobre los diferentes castillos embrujados de Escocia. Ginny y Harry comentaban sobre los próximos partidos de quidditch. Ron, por su parte, estaba demasiado avergonzado por la actitud que estaba tomando ante su amiga. Era un enorme alivio que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que realmente le pasaba.  
  
Tenía tantas ganas de mirar a su amiga que no podía controlar el temblor de su pierna izquierda; sin embargo, no pudo seguir aguantando y volteo a mirarla. La chica ya se había unido a la platica de Neville y Seamus por lo que pudo observarla sin que se percatara. Tuvo la repentina sensación de que solo escuchaba la voz de ella y que sus movimientos eran lentos.  
  
La risa de Ginny le sacó violentamente de su estado y Ron volteó a mirar a su hermana casi asustado, por un momento creyó que la joven se había dado cuenta de cómo miraba a Hermione pero la pequeña Weasley solo se reía de un comentario de Harry que le pareció gracioso.  
  
Ron pensó que lo mejor era seguir desayunando en silencio. Harry de vez en cuando le miraba pero creía que probablemente si estaba preocupado por las clases.  
  
A una mesa de ellos, un joven observaba todo sigilosamente, grabando en su mente cada detalle de lo que sucedía en la mesa de Gryffindor y que no apartaba sus ojos grises del rostro de Hermione. Alguien tan astuto como una serpiente...   
  
-----  
-----  
-----  
  
Esta historia continua... asi que por favor dejen reviews!!! Gracias 


	2. MIS PENSAMIENTOS

**CAPITULO 2  
  
MIS PENSAMIENTOS**  
  
Draco Malfoy se encontraba leyendo en una de las bancas del patio principal. La utilidad de la raíz de hiedrenosa mezclado con sangre de murciélago tuerto era bastante interesante. Se le había ocurrido una idea magnifica como proyecto de fin de año en la clase de pociones y eso le inflaba el orgullo. Estaba seguro que a ningún estudiante más se le ocurriría.  
  
Esos momentos eran los que últimamente disfrutaba Draco. Sin la compañía de Crabble y Goyle podía respirar un poco el aire sin escuchar sus estupideces. Al Slytherin no le agradaba salir de la sala común y mucho menos solo pero desde que inicio el curso de sexto grado no podía concentrarse en una cosa por lo que evitaba la compañía de los demás para que no se dieran cuenta.  
  
Una voz femenina hizo que despegara sus ojos del libro encontrándose con la estilizada figura de Hermione Granger acompañada de Susan Bones. El chico ni siquiera miró a Susan sino que se concentró en observar los movimientos de Hermione.   
  
El corazón comenzó a palpitarle mucho más rápido y no dejó de hacerlo hasta que hubo perdido de vista a la Prefecta de Gryffindor. Después no pudo evitar sentirse enojado consigo mismo y a su vez una ola de recuerdos invadieron su mente.  
  
...  
  
Aquel día de verano se encontraba muy aburrido. Su padre se encontraba en una platica de negocios con personas del Ministerio de Magia en el Caldero Chorreante por lo que no le quedó más remedio que dirigirse al Callejón Diagon para entretenerse.  
  
Las tiendas de deportes, dulces y misceláneos ya las tenía demasiado vistas, así que no perdió mucho tiempo recorriéndolas. Después de un rato caminando vio algo interesante: una nueva librería.  
  
Él era muy asiduo a leer y la idea de encontrar algo interesante y útil le fascinaba. En casa poseía una enorme biblioteca donde hasta en una ocasión de niño se perdió.   
  
Draco entró a la tienda recorriendo con sus ojos grises los diferentes tipos de libros. Un pequeño libro negro con unas elegantes líneas doradas le llamó la atención. Lo tomo y empezó a hojearlo.   
  
Estaba algo interesante pero el movimiento de una sombra a unos pasos de él hizo que levantara la mirada. Una figura caminaba entre los anaqueles de libros, no podía ver su rostro pero sabia perfectamente bien que era una chica.   
  
El Slytherin comenzó a seguirla con la mirada. La joven tenía el cabello marrón sostenido por un sencillo lazo azul aunque algunos suaves rizos se escapaban rebeldemente. Ella subió por una escalera para alcanzar un libro que estaba a varios centímetros de su cabeza. Movió su capa de tal forma que dejó ver su delgada figura vestida en una blusa azul y falda de tablones negra.  
  
La siguió mirando y empezó a caminar entre los anaqueles muy despacio. De acuerdo a lo que las piernas de ella le permitían ver, la chica en cuestión estaba bronceada, y tenía un gusto particular por los libros de transformaciones, lo que la hacía verse más interesante a sus ojos.  
  
¿Quién sería ella?. ¿Alguna bruja de Londres?. ¿Extranjera o de Hogwarts?. No, de Hogwarts no creía que fuese porque talvez se hubiera fijado antes en ella. Aun no podía visualizar su rostro pero podía ver una parte. Si se movía un poco más podría verla completamente.  
  
Necesitaba caminar por un anaquel para verla mejor y talvez acercarse lo suficiente para buscarle alguna platica si ella era demasiado bonita. Justo en ese entonces dobló para mirar el perfil de la chica... y...  
  
- ¡Hermione, ya vamonos.!.- dijo una voz que inmediatamente él reconoció como la de su peor enemigo: Potter.  
  
Como pudo se escondió entre unas pilas de libros y apenas le dio tiempo para acechar a la chica que bajaba las escaleras con un libro en mano. La joven habló diciendo unas cuantas palabras a Potter.  
  
Aquella joven que había estado vigilando era... Hermione Granger.  
  
Sintió una sensación de nauseas, si fuera por él habría vomitado ahí mismo. La chica que estaba mirando desde hace unos minutos era una hija de muggles, alguien quien era totalmente inferior a él. ¿Cómo se atrevía?. ¿Granger atractiva?. Seguramente era una broma de mal gusto...  
  
...  
  
Draco sintió que el aire de la mañana le acariciaba el rostro. El chico parpadeó varias veces para salir del trance de sus recuerdos.  
  
¿Qué era lo que había pasado aquel día en el Callejón Diagon?. ¿Por qué desde ese día no pudo dejar de pensar en Granger?. No podía ser que desde ese entonces se sintiera atraído a ella. ¡Por supuesto que no!... ¿O si?.  
  
-----  
  
La situación no había mejorado, Ron pensó que al pasar los días aquella sensación hacia Hermione iba a cambiar pero no fue así. Cada día que pasaba se iba dando cuenta de la personalidad atrayente de Hermione y de lo que él creía su repentina transformación. No le había contado nada a nadie sobre sus inquietudes, ni siquiera a su mejor amigo Harry Potter. Trataba de mil maneras evitar que se notara sus mejillas rosadas cada vez que ella se acercaba para susurrarle algo o simplemente platicar.  
  
Aquel día prefirió no salir de la habitación hasta que no fuera la hora para ir al campo de quidditch con Harry. No deseaba encontrarse con Hermione en esos momentos en que se sentía confundido. Sin que él se diera cuenta Harry desde su cama lo miraba suspicaz.  
  
- Ron, necesito platicar contigo de algo. - Harry se acerco al borde la cama de Ron con el rostro serio.  
  
- ¿Qué sucede?.- Preguntó el pelirrojo fingiendo una sonrisa.  
  
- He notado un ligero cambio en ti y me gustaría saber si hay algún problema en el que te pueda ayudar.  
  
El chico vaciló un poco en contestar, no sabia si debía contarle a Harry lo que le sucedía con Hermione aunque no porque no confiara en él sino porque le daba vergüenza confesar que su manera de ver a Hermione como una amiga estaba cambiando.  
  
- No, Harry no pasa nada. Solo que me he agotado con todas las tareas que han dejado. -Mintió.  
  
Harry lo observó unos segundos antes de hablar.  
  
- ¿Estas seguro?.- Insistió.- A mi me parece que hay algo más.  
  
- No te preocupes estoy bien. - Ron fingió lo mejor que pudo una sonrisa.  
  
El ojiverde al ver la sonrisa de su amigo también sonrió.  
  
- Entonces bajemos al campo. Ya es hora de irme al entrenamiento. Hermione me dijo que nos tenia que decir algo.  
  
- Esta bien. - Contestó Ron con poco ánimo.  
  
Al salir de la sala común los muchachos fueron platicando de las diversas técnicas de juego que podrían utilizar para el partido de Griffyndor contra Hufflepuf. Ron parecía haber levantado un poco el ánimo para cuando llegaron al campo. Aunque se sintió un poco nervioso cuando encontró a Hermione platicando con Janice Bell, una chica de Hufflepuf que tenia cierto interés en Harry.  
  
Janice fue la primera en percatarse de la presencia de los Gryffindor y levantó una mano con entusiasmo.  
  
- ¡Hola chicos!.- Exclamó la joven Hufflepuff.  
  
- Hola Janice, Hola Hermione - Contestó amigablemente Harry.  
  
- Hola - saludo Ron.  
  
- ¡Hola! - Saludó Hermione.- Janice y yo hemos estado platicando sobre la salida a Hogsmeade del próximo fin de semana. Estamos pensando en ir todos juntos a las tres Escobas. ¿No les parece bien?.  
  
- Eso me parece bien.- dijo Ron. - Será un buen momento para quitarnos encima tantos deberes y relajarnos un poco.   
  
Harry estuvo a punto de dar su opinión pero una voz se escuchó en el centro del campo de quidditch.  
  
- ¡HARRY YA ES HORA!.   
  
Era la voz de George Weasley, uno de los hermanos de Ron. El pelirrojo daba algunas piruetas en su escoba en señal de impaciencia por entrenar.  
  
- Nos vemos - se despidió Harry.  
  
- En un rato nos vemos - Dijo Hermione.   
  
A Janice le brillaron los ojos en cuanto vio a Harry ascender en su escoba. Hermione tuvo que darle un ligero codazo para evitar que Ron se diera cuenta.  
  
- ¿Qué piensan hacer?.- Preguntó el pelirrojo tratando de comportarse normal con las chicas.  
  
- Yo tengo ensayo en el salón de música.- Contestó Janice mirando el reloj.  
  
- Y yo voy un rato a la biblioteca. ¿Me acompañas Ron?.- Preguntó la castaña con una gran sonrisa.  
  
- ¿Qué?. Para nada Hermione, lo ultimo que necesito es mas presión en mi cerebro, mejor me quedo a ver el entrenamiento – dijo Ron igual de sonriente.  
  
- Bueno,.. entonces regreso en una hora. Necesito adelantar mi clase de Aritmancia.  
  
- Como gustes.- dijo el chico dirigiéndose a las gradas.  
  
- ¡Hasta luego! – Se despidió Janice.  
  
Ron agitó una mano sin voltear a verlas en señal de despedida. Hermione solo se encogió de hombros y acompañó a Janice hasta una de las entradas del castillo.  
  
Con buen humor Hermione caminó rumbo a la biblioteca. Pensaba emocionada en la solución a la tarea que le habían dejado. No cabía duda que conseguiría una muy buena calificación en sus proyectos.  
  
La joven Prefecta al dar vuelta por un pasillo tropezó con alguien haciendo que se le cayesen sus libros.  
  
--------  
--------  
--------  
  
Hola!  
  
Como comentario a este capitulo. Sobre la aparición de los gemelos Weasley sabiendo que ellos son dos cursos mayores que Harry y Ron he decidido hacerlos aparecer a un solo año de diferencia. En ese curso los protagonistas estan en sexto año y los gemelos en septimo.  
  
Con quien habra tropezado Hermione??.. CONTINUARA..   
  
Saludos  
  
Jaina 


	3. ENREDOS

**CAPITULO 3  
  
ENREDOS**  
  
Instintivamente Hermione sacó su varita para recoger sus libros mientras pedía disculpas a la otra persona con la que había tropezado.  
  
- ¡Fíjate por donde vas, Granger!.   
  
Hermione no tenía que ser clarividente para identificar la voz enojada de la persona con la que había tropezado. Era el clásico arrastra-palabras de Malfoy, el prefecto de sexto curso de Slytherin.  
  
- No se como te consideran inteligente si ni siquiera sabes caminar bien.- Dijo Draco mientras la veía altaneramente.  
  
- No tengo la culpa de tu torpeza Malfoy.- dijo la chica con un tono de rencor.  
  
El rubio la miró fijo mientras ella recogía sus cosas del suelo con su varita. El chico le imitó y con un movimiento de su varita levantó uno de los libros y lo hizo volar hasta su mano.  
  
- ¡Deja eso!.- Exclamo sumamente enfadada Hermione.  
  
- ¿Aritmancia?. ¿Crees tener habilidad para esta materia Granger?. A mi me parece que no.- dijo el chico con un tono burlón.  
  
- ¿Por qué no me dejas en paz?.- La chica intentó arrebatarle el libro pero Malfoy lo escondió rápidamente por detrás.  
  
- ¿Qué piensas hacer si no lo hago?.- El muchacho levantó una ceja.  
  
- No estoy para tus juegos maquiavélicos Malfoy. Dame mi libro y punto.  
  
El rubio levantó el libro por encima de su cabeza y lo dejó caer a sus pies. La chica aguantó la respiración al ver como su libro estaba siendo maltratado de esa manera. ¿Pero que se creia ese estúpido?.  
  
La joven tuvo el impulso de inclinarse para recogerlo pero Draco lo empujo con el pie para que quedara fuera del alcance de la Gryffindor.  
  
- Anda por tu libro Granger.  
  
Draco echo a reírse con verdadera malignidad.   
  
- Siempre a mis pies estúpida Gryffindor.- dijo Draco cruzándose de brazos y alejándose de ella.  
  
Los ojos miel de la chica chispeaban de la ira y trataba de aguantar la respiración para no contestarle pero prefirió no darle mas motivos a Malfoy para molestarle.  
  
- Como odio a ese Malfoy - dijo entre dientes Hermione. - Es la persona mas aborrecible que he conocido.   
  
Con el cuerpo temblándole por la rabia recogió su ultimo libro y se dirigió hasta la biblioteca. Al llegar ahí se sintió mucho mejor al no ver a ningún Slytherin que la fuera a molestar. Escogió la mesa que más retirada estaba y asentó sus libros.  
  
Algunos alumnos se encontraban haciendo labores o leyendo como pasatiempo. Hermione se sintió minutos después a gusto y olvidó por completo el incidente de Malfoy.  
  
El tiempo transcurrió muy rápido y se dio cuenta que había pasado bastantes horas en la biblioteca, mucho más de lo que le había dicho a sus amigos.  
  
Hermione tuvo la sensación de hambre unas horas después. Se dirigió al comedor y comió tan rápido como pudo bajo las protestas de sus amigos que le repetían una y otra vez que estaba exagerando al querer regresar a la biblioteca.  
  
Draco Malfoy, por su parte, la observaba disimuladamente. Blaise Zabini y Pansy Parkinson sostenían una platica 'interesante' sobre las túnicas de algodón. El rubio dio unos ligeros golpecitos en la mesa de impaciencia y se levantó.  
  
- ¿A dónde vas?.- preguntó Blaise con el ceño fruncido.  
  
- Voy a la biblioteca a buscar información sobre las hierbas venenosas de nivel 3.- Contestó el chico.  
  
- Pero si hoy es día libre...- Comentó Crabble.  
  
- No voy a esperar al ultimo día para hacerla Crabble, sabes que no me gusta.- Contestó el Slytherin de mala gana.  
  
El resto de los chicos guardó silencio hasta que el rubio se alejó de la mesa. Al final de cuentas nadie podía llevarle la contraria a Draco.  
  
El prefecto dirigió sus pasos distraídamente hacia la biblioteca mientras pensaba en el encuentro que había tenido con Granger horas antes. Era cierto que se había portado como un verdadero cretino pero con ella tenia que ser así aunque realmente no estaba de ganas de hacer algo tan malo. Por un instante tuvo la sensación de querer observarla a los ojos y... ¿tocarle una mano?.  
  
Draco se sintió molesto, buscó el lugar más alejado, donde ni siquiera podría encontrarse con la Gryffindor. Se cubrió con una pila de libros y comenzó a leer tratando de olvidar todo lo referente a la impura.  
  
Fue difícil concentrarse, en vez de mirar un dibujo de una hoja veía el del rostro de Hermione. El chico comenzó a tocarse la nariz con la punta de su pluma de águila mientras se imaginaba a la joven Gryffindor sentarse en su misma mesa. Draco hecho a volar su imaginación unos cuantos minutos y, sin darse cuenta, sonrió.   
  
Unos susurros hicieron que despertara de su ensueño y de mala gana volvió a poner atención a su libro. Unos chicos caminaban entre los anaqueles y al verlo dieron vuelta para retornar por donde vinieron.  
  
Draco sonrió satisfecho. La mayoría de los estudiantes le tenían miedo (o pánico) así que preferían mejor no cruzarse en su camino. En cierta forma, el rubio gozaba de esa condición, era muy gracioso observar los rostros pálidos de los estudiantes de menor grado cuando lo veían.   
  
Sin embargo, la sonrisa se borró en cuanto vio llegar a Hermione Granger con una carga de libros en sus brazos. La chica estaba tan atareada que ni se dio cuenta de la presencia de su enemigo. Draco se hundió un poco en la silla y levantó el libro como especie de refugio. El chico comenzó a observarla por encima del borde del objeto sin poder evitar el palpitar de su corazón.  
  
Hermione respiraba profundamente cada vez que tomaba un libro para dar comienzo a la búsqueda de lo que necesitaba. A veces se detenía para poder hacer unos cuantos apuntes en los pergaminos y mordisquear su dedo índice cuando algo no le parecía.  
  
Draco ni siquiera leía ni hacia apuntes, parecía que solo había llegado a la biblioteca para estudiar a la amiga de su peor enemigo.  
  
La chica siguió trabajando sin mirar a su alrededor aunque sentía que alguien podía estar observándola. No quería perder tiempo en buscar a la persona que hacia tal cosa puesto que era primordial.  
  
Las manecillas del reloj de Draco apuntaron casi la hora de la cena y el rubio se sobresaltó al darse cuenta que había avanzado poco su tarea. En pocas palabras había perdido varias horas valiosas en observar los gestos y movimientos de Granger.  
  
A Draco le importo poco hacer ruido con la silla. Hermione se sobresaltó y miró hacia donde había escuchado tal sonido. La joven casi palideció cuando vio al Slytherin acercarse a su mesa pero el chico ni quiera volteo a mirarla sino que siguió de largo.  
  
Hermione parpadeó confundida. Esta vez Malfoy ni siquiera aprovechó su soledad para agredirla. Pudo haberse quedado pensando en el motivo de la reacción del rubio pero prefirió continuar a toda prisa antes de que se le hiciera tarde para cenar.  
  
Luego de un rato, Hermione no tuvo más remedio que recoger sus cosas e ir al gran comedor para la cena.  
  
Cuando se encontraba caminando por el pasillo escucho una carcajada, Hermione volteó asustada pero no vio a nadie. Siguió caminando y apretó contra su pecho los libros y volvió a escuchar la risa socarrona. Esta vez la escuchó más cerca y con cierto miedo volteó a mirar a sus espaldas.  
  
Peeves venía volando hacia ella, casi a punto de írsele encima. Traía consigo una bludger, quien como loca trataba de zafarse de las manos de Peeves. Hermione como pudo corrió para ponerse a salvo de la bludger que salió disparada segundos después.  
  
En su carrera, Hermione trató sacar la varita de su capa pero tenía que soltar los libros y apuntes para hacerlo por lo que no era la mejor opción. Observó a lo lejos una figura que se dejaba venir hacia ellos y la bludger iba directamente a ella.  
  
- ¡¡Cuidado!!- Exclamó Hermione.  
  
La chica corrió con mas fuerza y soltó sus cosas para poder lanzarse sobre la persona y salvarla de la bludger que estaba casi a punto de golpearla. La bludger les rozó la cabeza y Hermione sacó con rapidez su varita lanzando un hechizo que hizo que la bludger cayera al suelo.  
  
Hermione hizo un movimiento como seña de levantarse y retirar su peso de encima de la persona a la que había salvado de la bludger.  
  
- ¡Quítate de encima, estúpida!.- Vociferó Malfoy.   
  
El chico la tomó de los hombros y la empujó.  
  
Hermione miró sumamente sorprendida a Draco y tan rápido como pudo se levantó.  
  
- ¡Que asco!.- Exclamó el rubio mirando sus manos como si acabara de tocar algo desagradable.  
  
- ¡Oh, estúpida rata fangosa!. De haber sabido que eras tú hubiera dejado que la bludger te golpeara en esa cabeza hueca.  
  
- Mira lo que has hecho... ¡me has ensuciado la túnica!.- dijo el mago sin darle importancia a las palabras de Hermione mientras sacudía sus ropas.  
  
- ¡Imbecil!.- Hermione le dio un ligero empujón con el hombro.  
  
Hermione sacó su varita e hizo que sus libros volaran nuevamente a sus manos. ¿Para que se suponía que era la magia sino para facilitarle la vida al ser humano?. La chica miró su enemigo con rencor.  
  
Draco continuó su camino sin decir más nada. Hermione estaba dolida y colérica, Malfoy ni siquiera le había dado las gracias, pero claro que siendo él sería mas probable ver a Snape vestido de rosa que él le diera las gracias por algo.  
  
Sin embargo, Malfoy estaba desconcertado y... temblando. Todavía podía sentir el peso de Hermione sobre él. Tuvo la sensación de cruzar sus brazos por la espalda de la chica y hundir sus labios en los de ella.  
  
- ¡Demonios!.- Masculló el rubio.  
  
El chico apretó los dientes. ¿Cómo había podido pasar lo que paso?. ¿Para que había tenido que regresar a la biblioteca?. ¡Ah claro!. El muy tonto había dejado unos apuntes dentro de uno de los libros y se regresó a recuperarlos.  
  
¡Por Merlín que era la primera vez que tenia a Granger tan cerca!. Durante el tiempo que la tuvo encima (que solo fueron unos segundos) pudo mirarla a los ojos y notar lo cristalina que era su mirada, los cabellos de ella le rozaron su cara por lo que pudo sentir su suavidad.   
  
Draco se detuvo a la entrada de la biblioteca y comenzó a respirar con profundidad. ¿Por qué ella tenia que hacerle sentir tan extraño?. ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando con él?.   
  
El muchacho se mordisqueó el labio imaginándose el beso que le hubiera dado a Hermione Granger si se hubiera atrevido. Sin embargo, al entrar en conciencia hizo una mueca de asco.  
  
---  
  
Cuando llegó a la sala común para dejar sus cosas, no había ningún alumno. Todos se encontraban cenando en el Gran Comedor.  
  
Hermione se apresuró en bajar a cenar y al llegar a la mesa de los Gryffindor no pudo esconder su gesto de contrariedad. Harry y Ron la miraron confundidos.  
  
- ¿Sucedió algo?.- Le preguntó Harry.  
  
- ¿Estabas aún en la biblioteca? - pregunto Ron desconcertado.  
  
- S-si, estaba ahí... solo que me demore porque Peeves estaba persiguiéndome con una Bludger.  
  
- ¿Cómo que una bludger? – dijo Harry enfadado.   
  
- Si, así es. Si no es que saco mi varita y lanzo un hechizo me hubiera pegado en la cabeza y en estos momentos estaría en la enfermería. - Hermione se quedó pensativa, estuvo a punto de contarles lo de Malfoy pero creyó que no era conveniente.  
  
- Íbamos a pasar por ti a la biblioteca pero pensamos que ya habías vuelto a la sala común y que te encontraríamos aquí. - dijo Ron.  
  
- No se preocupen, estoy bien y ya estoy aquí.- Hermione sonrió a sus amigos, era necesario que no sospecharan nada, sabia que le hubieran reclamado por haber evitado que la bludger le pegara a Malfoy, aunque en cierta forma no era su culpa, ya que ella ni siquiera lo había reconocido debido a la premura de la situación.   
  
Después de un pequeño discurso de Dumbledore, los alumnos comenzaron a saborear los ricos platillos que ahí aparecían. Hermione parecía comer a gusto pero algo la estaba molestando. No sabia que, pero sentía una especie de incomodidad. Empezó a mirar de reojo a todos lados buscando aquello que la incomodaba.... miro hacia la mesa de Hufflepuf, Ravenclaw y Slytherin pero no encontró nada. Pensó que estaba paranoica y siguió disfrutando de su cena.  
  
Pero Draco era quien había estado observando a Hermione. No había escuchado ni una sola palabra de Pansy al platicar sobre su viaje en el verano; algo que no era muy raro en Draco puesto que detestaba a veces oír las platicas insulsas de su compañera de Casa.   
  
En esos momentos solo miraba a Granger, lo más disimuladamente que podía. Quería saber que cosas tan importantes tenia ella que le llamaba su atención. El chico sonrió socarronamente cuando se le ocurrió pensar que Hermione además de bonita era inteligente.   
  
Las cosas no estaban siendo fáciles para Draco Malfoy, algo muy diferente se estaba apoderando de él y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.  
  
------  
------  
------  
  
Que talll!!! Como veran las cosas estan poniendose dificiles para Draco y Ron. Este es mi primer Fic, asi que pongan sus reviews. Para las personas que me acaban de dejar por los dos primeros capitulo se los agradesco y tambien a mi me encanta la pareja Draco-Hermione   
  
Kisss!! 


	4. LA REALIDAD

**CAPITULO 4  
  
LA REALIDAD**  
  
Los siguientes días transcurrieron en la normalidad. Hermione había olvidado por completo el incidente que tuvo con Malfoy en los pasillos puesto que había mejores cosas en que pensar: las clases y sus labores como prefecta.  
  
En aquel instante, Harry y Ron todavía se hallaban en clases y ella tenía libre aquella hora. No estaba de humor para encerrarse en la sala común. Hacía un lindo día y que mejor que ir al lago para despejar un poco la mente.   
  
Escogió una sección cerca del lago donde estaba repleto de árboles frondosos y arbustos, frente a ella había un pequeño arroyo que se unía al lago y que prodigaba un agradable sonido. En ese momento solo esperaba poder avanzar un capitulo de su novela mientras esperaba a sus amigos. Nada en ese momento la hubiera hecho molestarse.... excepto Malfoy.  
  
- Granger, .. Granger..- Se escuchó una voz en tono irónico que provenía a sus espaldas.- ¿ya se aburrieron tus amigos de ti tan pronto?  
  
- Malfoy...- dijo exhausta.- ¿por qué siempre me persigues?.¿qué te hago para que me estés molestando todo el tiempo?.  
  
- ¿Perseguirte?.- Draco sonrió burlón.- No estés dándote importancia Granger. A mi me gusta este lugar y ahora entorpeces mi hora libre. Estás estorbando así que... retírate.  
  
- Yo llegue aquí primero... así que vete a donde puedas. –dijo enfadada.  
  
- En primera yo voy a donde me dé la gana y en segunda,... ¡Quítate!. – Ordenó en voz alta.   
  
Draco la miró directamente a los ojos y vio en ellos tanto odio que por un momento se sintió incomodo pero no se iba a dejar intimidar por una sangre sucia... él era un Malfoy.  
  
- ¡Pues quítame!. – Hermione se levantó de su lugar de un solo salto. Su rostro reflejaba rabia.  
  
- No me tientes Granger.- dijo en voz baja Draco.- Puedes arrepentirte de tus palabras.   
  
- No te tengo miedo Malfoy, ya estoy harta de tus necedades y durante 5 años he soportado todos tus insultos. Así que puedes hacer lo que te venga en gana pero ni tú ni nadie me va a quitar de aquí.   
  
La joven Gryffindor dio un golpe en el suelo con el pie mientras buscaba su varita en el bolsillo. Draco sintió un horrible sentimiento oscuro y solo pensó en hacerle algún daño a la Gryffindor.  
  
- Vas a quitarte...- Musitó con cólera el Slytherin.   
  
Draco no le dio tiempo de reaccionar a Hermione. La tomó de los brazos con fuerzas atrayéndola hacia él. La chica por unos segundos creyó que se encontraba en un grave aprieto pero lejos de lastimarla el Slytherin solo la miró fijamente con sus fríos ojos grises.  
  
El rubio fue suavizando su expresión. El cabello de Hermione revoloteaba con el aire y su boca recién humedecida, parecía una cálida invitación a que los besara. Los segundos parecían correr con lentitud y Draco se vio envuelto en una nube que le empañó los sentidos. Se acercaba lentamente al rostro de su enemiga con el simple objetivo de averiguar a que sabían sus labios.  
  
Hermione estaba petrificada, sin habla y sin poder reaccionar ante la actitud del Malfoy. Ella temblaba en una atmósfera densa, ¿qué estaba pasando?. Sin embargo un rayo de conciencia cayó sobre Draco, quien la soltó con cierta brusquedad.   
  
El rubio la miró unos instantes antes de darse la vuelta para marcharse, dejándola totalmente desconcertada.  
  
_"¿Qué fue lo que pasó?"._ Pensó Hermione. Le pareció que Malfoy se había acercado mucho a su rostro, por un momento pensó que.. ¿estuvo a punto de besarla?. Hermione se cubrió la boca, el solo hecho de pensar en un beso de Malfoy la llenó de repulsión. Esa idea era de lo mas descabellada... ¡Draco Malfoy la odiaba con todas sus fuerzas!.  
  
------  
  
Malfoy caminaba hecho una furia, que bajo había caído, acercarse a Granger de esa manera... ¿Pero en que diablos estaba pensando?.   
  
- ¡¡Quítate estorbo!!- dijo Draco empujando a un chico de cuarto curso de Griffyndor que tuvo la mala suerte de cruzarse en su camino.   
  
Sus pasos se dirigieron a la sala común de Slytherin, escuchó su nombre pero ni siquiera volteó a ver quien le llamaba, si fuera por él mismo hubiera agarrado su varita y hubiera lanzado hechizos por doquier. Al entrar a su habitación dio un portazo con tanta fuerza que nadie se atrevió a acercársele.  
  
Malfoy comenzó a dar vueltas por toda la habitación, pateando y tirando lo que estuviera en su paso, exhausto se tiró a su cama. Posó una mano sobre su frente y noto que estaba mas frío de lo normal, ¡estaba casi congelado!. Mil ideas bombardearon su cabeza y se repetía a si mismo lo imbecil que era. ¿Un Malfoy besar a una sangre sucia?. ¿Pero que le estaba pasando?. ¿Qué tenia en el cerebro?.  
  
El Slytherin fue molestándose más a medida de que pensaba en la insensatez de habérsele acercado a Granger y que ella se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que él trataba de hacer. De la boca de Draco comenzaron a brotar Maldiciones. Trató de calmarse y cerró los ojos para transportarse hasta el momento en que la tenía sostenida por los brazos.   
  
Fue un circunstancia extraña. En aquel momento que tomó los brazos de Granger sintió una descarga eléctrica en todo su cuerpo y un vacío en el estomago. Fue como aferrarse a ella en vez de empujarla con las intenciones de quitarla del lugar. El haber visto a la bruja tan enfadada y tan cerca, lo primero que le vino a la mente fue acercársele y besarla.  
  
Draco abrió los ojos... si la hubiera besado, si él no hubiera reaccionado a tiempo, seguramente a estas alturas Granger se estuviera burlando de él junto con Potter y Weasley._ "¿Supiste lo del idiota de Malfoy?. Besó a Granger, si a la sangre sucia",_ Draco se imaginaba que eso es lo que hubieran dicho todos y a continuación su reputación se iría por los suelos. Pero para alivio suyo nadie había observado la escena, los únicos que sabían eran ellos dos.  
  
---  
  
Hermione, sin embargo, se había quedado totalmente petrificada en el lago. No sabía si moverse o no, solo acertó sentarse de nuevo y mirar el cielo. No entendía la actitud de Malfoy, su mente sacó miles de conclusiones pero todo parecía indicar que él se había acercado para besarla.   
  
Pensó en un momento en esa posibilidad pero resultaba incoherente dado que si él sintiera algo ni siquiera la trataría como lo hace, además que él no besaría a una 'sangre sucia' como le decía él.  
  
_"No, eso es imposible"_. Se decía a si misma. "_Estás loca si piensas que él se acercó para eso, lo más probable es que perdió el equilibrio y solo quiso tomar impulso... Si,.. si.. esa es la respuesta. Claro, ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió?. Malfoy solo estaba tomando impulso"._  
  
Hermione se sintió una tonta ante la respuesta a su pregunta pero parecía ser la correcta o al menos eso quería pensar. Después de haber encontrado la supuesta respuesta, ella se levantó para alcanzar a los muchachos, en unos momentos más tendrían que ir juntos a la clase de Transformaciones con la Profesora McGonagall.  
  
La chica caminó con pasos firmes pero su mente estaba enmarañada de tanto pensar. Lo mejor que se le ocurrió fue no pensar mas en Malfoy antes de presentarse con sus amigos. Sino ¿cómo podría ocultar lo que le había sucedido?.  
  
- ¡Hermione! - Saludó con alegría Ron al verla acercarse - Que linda te ves el día de hoy.  
  
El Weasley se sorprendió interiormente de lo que acababa de decir y no pudo evitar sonrojarse.  
  
- ¡Gracias Ron! - exclamó Hermione un poco tímida.- Err...¿Dónde está Harry?  
  
- Ahora viene, se quedó platicando con Dean sobre no se que cosas, yo preferí salir a buscarte.   
  
Nuevamente el chico volvió a sonrojarse. Hermione lo miró confundida.  
  
- Y... ¿que estuviste haciendo?. - Preguntó Ron para cambiar el tema pues sentía que sus mejillas iban a explotar.  
  
- Deje mis cosas en la sala común y me fui al lago a descansar un poco. Solo que no me fue tan bien, Malfoy se acercó a molestarme de nuevo.  
  
Hermione guardó silencio. Por supuesto no iba a agregar lo demás que había pasado. Quien sabe como se lo tomaría su pelirrojo amigo.   
  
- Pero lo puse en su lugar. - Concluyó.  
  
- Ese tipo... - gruñó Ron. - No se porque no se lo come el calamar gigante o que venga un dementor y le dé un beso.   
  
_"Beso"._ La sola mención de esa palabra hizo que a la chica le diera escalofríos.  
  
- Ron, es mejor no molestarse por alguien insignificante, es una persona infeliz. - dijo Hermione dudando de su propias palabras.  
  
- No se como puedes compadecerte de él a pesar de todo lo que hace. - Insistió Ron. – Su deporte favorito es humillarte y hacerte sentir mal.  
  
- Lo se, pero es que después de todos estos años, sus palabras ya no me hacen efecto. De hecho hasta pienso que ya lo hace solo por costumbre. - dijo con aire pensativo.- Y además...   
  
- ¡Qué tal!. ¿No creen que ya es hora de apurarnos?. McGonagall no tolera retrasos. - Dijo Harry sonriente interrumpiendo el dialogo entre los dos Gryffindor..  
  
- ¡Es cierto!.. Tenemos el tiempo justo. - Dijo Hermione asustada al ver que solo le quedaban pocos minutos para ir por sus cosas a la sala común.  
  
Hermione se apuró cuanto pudo para ir a su habitación y coger los libros que le servirían para su clase. La clase de McGonagall hizo que dejara de pensar en los sucedido en el lago con Malfoy.  
  
En el camino a las clases, Hermione saludaba a todos y Ron no dejaba de mirarla de reojo. Pensaba que desde el cuarto curso Hermione había dado el cambio y él siempre se había tratado de convencer que lo que sentía por Hermione era solo cariño de hermanos pero la realidad era otra.  
  
No escuchaba lo que decía Hermione, solo veía que Harry se reía, él solo tenía mente para una cosa: poner en regla sus pensamientos. Sabía que no podía seguir así y que Hermione no aceptaría ser más que amigos. Sintió una punzada en el corazón al imaginarse que ella no le correspondería sus sentimientos.   
  
Ron respiró profundamente. Sin embargo, tenía un plan. Talvez funcionaría o tal vez no, pero al menos debía intentar.  
  
-----  
  
-----  
  
-----  
  
Terminó este capitulo. Y las preguntas que quedan en el aire son: ¿Volverá a intentar Draco besar a Hermione? ¿Que decision tomara?. ¿Que es lo que tiene planeado hacer ROn?.  
  
Aahhh!!!... en este capitulo se me puso la "piel de gallina" al imaginarme aquel momento en que Draco besaría a Hermione. Pero ni modos, no hubo beso.  
  
Les agradesco sus reviews y espero me sigan apoyando para que asi me de mas animos y siga escribiendo.   
  
Hugsss and kisss.. Jaina Andley. 


	5. CONFESIONES DEL CORAZON

**CAPITULO 5  
  
CONFESIONES DEL CORAZON  
**  
En la clase de McGonagall las cosas sucedieron de lo mas normal, la clase se había reído de la transformación de Trevor, la mascota de Neville, en una paloma. La paloma todavía croaba y tenia el plumaje verde. A McGonagall no le hizo gracia pero le dejo tarea extra para que practicara.  
  
Hermione estaba de lo más divertida y consiguió no pensar en Malfoy ni en nada que no fueran sus clases, además de que Hermione ya era prefecta de Griffyndor y de vez en cuando tenía que atender a los demás alumnos. Las clases transcurrieron hasta la hora de la cena, donde los tres amigos se fueron juntos al comedor.  
  
- Mañana recuerden que vamos a ir a Hogsmeade.- Dijo divertida Hermione. - Así que no olviden que mañana esperaremos a Janice y a sus amigas. - Le guiñó un ojo a Harry.  
  
- ¿Por qué estas tan misteriosa? - preguntó Harry sorprendido. - ¿Qué tramas?.  
  
- Yo ya deseo que sea mañana, no soportó una clase más. Snape me esta matando. - gruñó Ron.  
  
- Pero Ron, si al menos prestaras atención y estudiaras - dijo seria Hermione señalándole con el dedo como aquel que comete una falta. Sin embargo luego sonrió para alivio de Ron quien pensó que llevaría a cabo su sermón.  
  
Ginny y Lee estaban entusiasmados platicando sobre sus planes para la salida a Hogsmeade. En la mesa de Griffyndor todos charlaban y reían entusiasmados. Solo había una mesa donde no había tanto entusiasmo, al menos no para Malfoy.  
  
- Draco,.. Draco... - Decía una voz insistente.  
  
- ¿Qué deseas? - contestó de mal humor Malfoy.  
  
- Estaba preguntandome si vamos juntos a Hogsmeade mañana, podemos ir con Zabini y Millicent. - dijo risueña Pansy, esperando que Draco le dijera que si.  
  
- Si pero Crabble y Goyle van con nosotros. - Contestó sin siquiera mirarla.  
  
- ¡Ay!. ¡Por supuesto!..- dijo apresuradamente Pansy y se rió tontamente.  
  
Draco buscaba con la mirada a Hermione pero no lograba encontrarla. Puso una mano en su frente a manera de estar pensando en algo mientras tomaba la cena aunque verdaderamente si estaba pensando y no tenía ganas de que nadie le interrumpiera. Chispazos de pensamientos e ideas revoloteaban en su cabeza, ¿Por qué sentía eso?. Él no era considerado una persona generosa, de hecho no recordaba que él hubiera hecho algo por alguien, ni tampoco haber recibido y dar afecto. Él estaba acostumbrado a discriminar y manipular a la gente.   
  
Quiso encontrar una respuesta, pero en realidad no había ninguna simplemente... llegó de improviso tocando gran parte de sus neuronas y haciéndolo sentir diferente a lo que siempre ha sido. Draco se negó a que algo cambiara su estilo de vida, un miedo lo estremeció de pies a cabeza. ¿Y si esas sensaciones nunca desaparecían?. Tenía que tomar una decisión, de alguna manera había que acabar con todo esto.  
  
-----  
  
Al día siguiente todos se estaban arreglando para salir al pueblo. Hermione estaba más linda que nunca. Su cabello había dejado de ser un desastre, tenía unos suaves ondas que caían sobre sus hombros. Sus ojos eran generosos y chispeantes, su manera de caminar y de hablar era mas elegante y femenino. Se amarró la mitad del cabello con un moño rojo, dejando que la otra mitad resbalaran por sus hombros, se miró al espejo y sonrió: Ya estaba lista.  
  
A su vez, Harry y Ron estaban terminando de arreglarse y Ron miraba a Harry insistentemente.  
  
- Que pasa Ron? - Preguntó preocupado Harry.  
  
- Tengo que decirte algo. - Contestó nervioso Ron. - Pero no se como decírtelo .  
  
Harry dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y lo miró fijamente.   
  
-¿De que se trata? – Preguntó más preocupado.  
  
- Es.. es.. - Titubeó. - Es sobre una chica,   
  
- ¿Una chica?. ¿Acaso estas interesado en una chica, Ron Weasley?- Sonrió el chico.- ¿Y se puede saber quien es?  
  
- Ese es el asunto Harry... estoy en un problema grande. No se que hacer ni como hacerle, pero quiero hacer algo. - Ron estaba poniéndose de todos colores.  
  
- No entiendo. ¿cuál es el problema?. ¿ya tiene novio? .  
  
- No, el problema es que ella me mira como un hermano. - dijo Ron agachando la cabeza.  
  
Harry se quedo pensando un poco y su boca se abrió ligeramente, ¿Sería posible que Ron estuviera refiriéndose a Hermione?.  
  
- Ron, ¿estas hablando de Hermione? - Preguntó sorprendido.  
  
- S-si pero no se como pasó. Estoy seguro de sentir algo por ella. He estado pensando mucho en estos últimos días y he llegado a la conclusión de no decirle nada, ella me mira como un hermano y se que nuestra amistad podría cambiar si le digo algo.  
  
- No te entiendo Ron, me dijiste que tenias pensado hacer algo. - Harry estaba confundido. No sabía si alegrarse o entristecerse por la confesión de su amigo.  
  
- Lo que pasa es que no pienso decírselo personalmente sino que...- Dudó.- Pienso hacerlo...anónimamente.  
  
- Espera... ¿Piensas mandarle anónimos?. ¿Pero para que harías algo así?.  
  
- Pienso que si ella recibiera anónimos, talvez ella se enamore de la persona que los esta escribiendo y que cuando sea el momento podría decirle. Si ella no se interesa en la persona que escribe los anónimos entonces dejaré de hacerlo y ella nunca se enterará por lo que nada cambiaría entre nosotros.- Sonrió débilmente.  
  
- No lo se, Ron... Hermione no es como una chica cualquiera.. Ella es especial. - dijo preocupado Harry.  
  
- Eso lo se, Harry. Es por eso mismo que quiero hacerlo de esta manera. No soportaría la idea de que ella se entere de lo que siento por ella y me rechace y lo que es peor, que nuestra amistad pudiera cambiar. Prefiero tenerla como amiga a tener que perderla. - Ron estaba cabizbajo. Por un momento un sentimiento de tristeza lo embargó y Harry se acercó a él poniéndole una mano sobre uno de sus hombros.   
  
- Ron... Tú sabes muy bien que quiero a Hermione como una hermana, nada me haría mas feliz que verla con alguien que la aprecia.   
  
Harry respiró profundamente.   
  
- Odio mentirle a Hermione, pero si así crees que puedes conquistarla entonces te ayudaré a lo que fuese necesario.- Añadió el moreno.  
  
Ron sonrió y se quedó mirando a Harry con ojos de agradecimiento. Ambos se estrecharon la mano.  
  
- Ahora es hora terminar de vestirnos porque sino estamos listos Hermione nos va a matar. – dijo Harry con una amplia sonrisa.  
  
Los chicos rieron juntos.  
  
------  
  
Estaba terminando de colocarse su capa, se miró al espejo y sonrió. Se parecía mucho a su madre, pero había sacado el carácter de su padre. Tenía 16 años, su cuerpo había experimentado una metamorfosis pues iba tomando lentamente la forma de un hombre. Sus ojos grises cada vez eran más fríos, al igual que la temperatura corporal de su cuerpo... parecía que dentro de él no había un corazón que bombeara su sangre. Sin embargo desde que inició el sexto curso su corazón latía más fuerte.  
  
Draco se sentó en la orilla de su cama, por un momento pensó en su padre... si lo viera así, seguramente lo golpearía. Algo nuevo surgía de su pecho, sentía una extraña sensación de sed, una sed que solo los labios de Hermione podían mitigar.  
  
Se imaginó por un momento si él no hubiera reaccionado antes de besarla, ¿hubiera sido posible que Granger también le hubiera besado?. Draco se río para si mismo con una expresión de amargura, probablemente lo hubiera golpeado y le hubiera dicho a sus amiguitos, quienes ni tardos ni perezosos lo hubieran ido a retar a golpes. De pronto, algo se le ocurrió.. ¿y si estuviera embrujado?. ¿pero embrujado por quien?, ¿por Granger?.  
  
_"Idiota"._ se dijo a sí mismo. Sus ojos reflejaron miedo. Si alguien lo hubiera visto en ese momento no lo hubiera reconocido. Ese miedo era algo que había sospechado hace días, pero había estado negándose. Era un miedo llamado Amor.  
  
------  
  
------  
  
------  
  
Y termino este capitulo!!.. (¿esta muy corto?) jojo!.. En realidad a mi no me gusto mucho que digamos pero no se me viene mas nada en la cabeza. Lo interesante es que Ron acepto que siente algo por Hermione y Draco sigue luchando con todos esos pensamientos que no lo dejan en paz.  
  
Les agradesco mucho todos sus reviews, la mayoria me han dicho que Draco se quede con Hermione, pero quien sabe!!.. Draco aun sigue tratando friamente a Hermione y ella ni le hace caso. Aunque ella se siente confusa un poco sobre el comportamiento de Malfoy, pero sus sentimientos de coraje hacia el no han cambiado eehh!!! (jajaja por el momento )  
  
Les mando a todas las personas que estan leyendo este fanfic un besotote porque me estan dando animos de seguir adelante.  
  
Jaina Ravenclaw Andley 


	6. DESAPARECE DE MI PENSAMIENTO!

CAPITULO 6  
  
Los tres iban caminando por el pasillo, seguidos de Ginny, Fred, George y Neville, quienes platicaban alborotadamente sobre lo que comprarían en el pueblo. En dirección opuesta, Draco caminaba acompañado de sus dos gorilas: Crabble y Goyle, Pansy, Millicent y Zabini, quienes se habían dado cuenta que los Gryffindor se acercaban. Cuando se hubieron acercado lo suficiente, ambos grupos se miraron intensamente, esperando el primer golpe de alguien. Draco miró con desdeñosidad a Harry, quien le devolvía la mirada; pero sintió un vuelco en el corazón al ver a los ojos de Hermione, quien lo miraba como si desease que él cayera muerto ahí mismo. Sin embargo, Draco le sostuvo la mirada mas fría que nunca, tratando de borrar cualquier sospecha de su estúpida actitud del día anterior.  
  
Los dos grupos pasaron sin hacerse daño, hasta que... Millicent sacó su varita e hizo que Hermione cayera de rodillas tropezándose con su propia capa. Las carcajadas de los Slytherin estallaron, menos la de Malfoy, quien fríamente observaba cada uno de los movimientos de Granger al levantarse y solo logró sonreír burlonamente. Los Slytherin se alejaron festejando lo que acababa de suceder.  
  
- Hermione estas bien?,- Preguntó Fred, ayudándola a levantarse.  
  
- Si estoy bien, gracias - contesto Hermione avergonzada de haber tropezado.  
  
- No fue tu culpa, Millicent hizo que te cayeras con su varita. - dijo Harry tomándola del brazo.  
  
- Esos imbeciles ya nos la pagaran. - Dijo Ron, mirando del lado donde ya se alejaban las Serpientes.  
  
- Vamos Ron! - Dijo Hermione tomando de la cara a Ron para obligarlo a mirar al frente. - Nada nos echara a perder el día, cierto?. -   
  
- Tienes razón. - Sonrió Ron. Todos los demás empezaron a exclamar que no les iban a echar a perder el dia en el pueblo.  
  
*-*-*-  
  
En Hogsmeade, podía verse muchos estudiantes recorriendo las calles y los establecimientos. Los estudiantes más jóvenes llenaban sus bolsas de golosinas y juguetes. Harry y Ron, observaban algunos libros sobre quidditch o estampillas de los jugadores mas importantes. Hermione, sin embargo se había ido con Ginny, Janice (Hufflepuf), Alice (Hufflepuf) y Cora (Hufflepuf) a ver objetos musicales y escuchar lo mas nuevo en canciones. Janice, era una chica baja de cabello oscuro que sentía simpatía por Harry, este la conoció por medio de Hermione, ya que ambas pertenecen al "club de la biblioteca". Sus amigas Alice y Cora eran unas chicas alegres y siempre estaban empujando a Janice para atreverse un poco más con Harry pero ella era demasiado tímida.  
  
Era por esa causa que Hermione las había invitado a unirse con el grupo Gryffindor para pasear por Hogsmeade, ya que quería que Janice conviviera un poco más con Harry. Hermione estaba sonriendo ante una disparatada que habían comentado las chicas pero su sonrisa desapareció cuando vio llegar a Pansy y Millicent.  
  
- Vaya, vaya... quienes están aquí. El grupito de los gusanos de biblioteca... Querida, ¿tendrás para comprarte esto?. - Dijo Pansy maliciosamente señalando un objeto y mirando fijamente a Ginny, quien estaba roja. - No creo que te alcance, con lo pobretona que es tu familia... - y se rieron.  
  
- Porque no la dejan en paz. - Dijo Hermione, poniéndose al frente demostrando que ella no tenia miedo de enfrentarlas.  
  
- ¿Tu no tuviste suficiente con la caída?. Ahh!!.. Es que siempre estas acostumbrada a caer de rodillas ante nosotros no?... - Dijo Millicent.  
  
- Solo porque este es un lugar público sino...   
  
- ¿Sino que?- contesto Pansy retadoramente.  
  
- No se porque hablo contigo, - dijo Hermione. - Vamonos chicas. Y todas salieron del lugar dejando a las dos Slytherin desconcertadas por haberlas dejado con la palabra en la boca.  
  
- Hermione empezó a reírse junto con las demás. "Gracias" murmuro Ginny tímidamente. Pero Hermione solamente sonrió, sabía que Ginny era de carácter fuerte pero ante esos dos monstruos cualquiera se intimidaba.  
  
*-*-*-  
  
Draco había entrado a un establecimiento de antigüedades, habían objetos de todo tipo, algunos muggles otros eran mágicos. Camino lentamente entre los aparadores y había un mueble enorme que dividía la sala con miles de libros, algunos eran interesantes y otros no, pero se aburrió pronto. Iba a salir cuando vio con nerviosismo por el aparador que Hermione se acercaba con otras chicas hacia el lugar donde él estaba. Se quedó paralizado ante la idea de que lo vieran solo y mucho menos tener que enfrentarse con Hermione. Miró a todos lados para ver donde podía esconderse y le pareció perfecto el enorme mueble con libros, podía quedarse en la parte trasera y observar desde ahí.  
  
Para su sorpresa, la única que entró fue Hermione, las demás decidieron entrar a una tienda de mascotas. Él observaba cada uno de los pasos de Hermione, ponía atención a sus gestos cada vez que veía algo que le agradaba o cuando no le parecía. Estaba demasiado distraído viéndola que no se dio cuenta en el momento que ella se dirigía poco a poco a donde él estaba. De pronto se sobresalto cuando ella volteo a ver a donde él se encontraba. Se hizo hacia atrás deseando que ella no se hubiera dado cuenta que la estaba observando. Se quedó un momento quieto y Hermione no hacia acto de aparición del lado del mueble donde él se encontraba, se acercó de nuevo al hueco que se hacía entre los libros y no la vio, respiro aliviado pensando que ya se había retirado. Camino para salir pero...  
  
- Auch!! - se quejo Hermione.  
  
Draco había chocado nuevamente con Hermione, haciéndola perder el equilibrio. Pero sus reflejos fueron más rápidos y la sostuvo por la cintura. Su cuerpo entero tembló al percatarse con quien había chocado y solo habían pasado 3 segundos cuando...  
  
- Ayy!!.. - se quejo nuevamente Hermione.  
  
Malfoy la había dejado caer. - Ah! Eres tú Granger. Como siempre de tonta que no te fijas por donde vas. Espero no me hayas manchado mi vestimenta. - Y sonrió a Hermione burlonamente mientras hacia un movimiento de estarse limpiando las manos con la túnica.  
  
- Estúpido!! - Dijo enfadada Hermione, sosteniéndole la mirada mientras se levantaba. Iba a decirle algo más pero Draco la obligó a callarse con la mirada intensamente fría y se fue.  
  
Draco sonrió cínicamente divertido pero su sonrisa cambió por una expresión de preocupación al recordar su estremecimiento cuando la tomo de la cintura. Era una sensación nunca antes sentida pero estaba seguro que era algo pasajero y que todo volvería a la normalidad. Él nunca pondría sus ojos en una hija de Muggles.  
  
*-*--*  
  
Los Gryffindor y los Hufflepuf se juntaron en las Tres Escobas para saborear algunas golosinas. Hermione una vez más no le comentó nada a los demás pero empezó a dudar sobre los coincidentes encuentros con Malfoy pues era la segunda vez que se veía en una situación demasiado comprometida, pero para alivió de ella Malfoy seguía siendo el mismo patán. .. nada había cambiado. Aunque sin embargo seguía dándole vueltas a su actitud del día del lago.   
  
Desde otra mesa, observaban disimuladamente a Hermione, quien le sonreía a Ron y a Harry tomando una expresión coqueta. Su sangre hervía como un volcán. "¿Pero que diablos me importa lo que ella haga?. "Eres un cretino... que demonios le miras!!!" Pensaba enfadado Malfoy.   
  
Trató de concentrarse en la platica de Millicent y Pansy...  
  
- Mi papá comprara una nueva mansión de descanso pero ahora quiere una en las montañas,.. no se.. bla bla bla.... - cada vez escuchaba menos.  
  
No soportó más, la alegría de los Gryffindor le estaba quemando. Se levantó de ahí desconcertando a sus compañeros y dejando con la palabra en la boca a Pansy que preguntaba si le sucedía algo.  
  
Draco salió de ahí, respirando un poco de aire fresco. Estaba furioso por la manera en que Hermione sonreía y hablaba con sus amigos y ni siquiera lo miraba a él. Miró hacia el cielo, que ya empezaba a oscurecer anunciando que tendrían que partir pronto a Hogwarts. Se le venían a la mente aquellas imágenes donde tuvo a Hermione tan cerca: la primera cuando ella lo salvó de una bludger, la segunda vez fue en el lago y la tercera acaba de suceder horas antes en la tienda de antigüedades. Se preguntaba a si mismo porque él tenía que sentir esa sensación y ella no. Era muy duro mirarla y ver en ella demasiado odio.  
  
Sin embargo, él seguía renegando sus sentimientos. ¿Qué le pasaba,.. se estaba enamorando?. La sola idea le dio pánico. Eso no podía estar sucediendo. Él tenia que hacer algo para evitar seguir sintiendo lo que sentía. De pronto los ojos de Malfoy brillaron maliciosamente. Talvez si hacía lo que estaba pensando su 'capricho' podría esfumarse.. "¿Por qué no? - Dijo para si mismo Malfoy. Al final de cuentas podría funcionar para hacer desaparecer de sus pensamientos a Granger.  
  
************************************************  
  
Lo seee.. este cap. estuvo muy cortito, pero tenia que ser asi...Mil graciaxxx por todos sus reviews!!.. La verdad todavía no se con quien se quede (y si lo supiera no se los digo.. jeje). Pero les dejo pensando en algo. ¿Que planea Draco para sacar a Hermione de sus pensamientos?. Porque esta mas que claro que el niño a pesar de todo piensa que esta loco y que es algo pasajero. Y sabemos el plan de Ron, ¿pero funcionara?. Hermione sigue X... pero quien sabe... a lo mejor alguno de ellos le mueve la campana.  
  
Para las chicas que me escribieron que les gusta mi fic. Muchisimas gracias... Es el primero, espero hacer otro muy pronto. Tambien les comento que mi pareja favorita es Draco y Hermione pero eso no quiere decir que el final sea asssiii.. eeehh.. jejeje. ^_^  
  
Un bexote a todas y sigan mandando reviews!!!!!!!!.. Jaina 


	7. EL ANONIMO

CAPITULO 7  
  
Era una noche silenciosa, caminaba sin rumbo y a lo lejos vio una sombra que se movía. Él camino presurosamente hacia la sombra y ante la palidez de la luna la reconoció. Se acerco a ella y la tomo de la cintura, la estrecho hacia él y le murmuro al oído cuanto la amaba. Sus labios se juntaron en un beso lento y suave, ella le sonrió. "Draco no sabes cuanto te amo" le murmuro ella. La miró como nunca antes había mirado a nadie, con infinito amor. Y cuando él quiso acercarse a volverle a besar vio que ya no era Hermione sino Pansy sonriéndole tontamente.   
  
Draco se levantó con un grito ahogado, se revolvió entre sus sabanas sudando y respirando rápidamente. Había tenido un sueño confuso o talvez una horrenda pesadilla, se levantó y tomo un vaso de agua para aclarar sus ideas. Se sentó al borde de la cama tratando de comprender. Sonrojado paso sus finos dedos por su cabello platinado y cerro sus ojos , entonces una imagen de su sueño apareció.. Hermione mirándolo dichosamente y él la tenía abrazada tal y como él hubiera querido abrazarla en la tienda...sin darse cuenta sonrió cuando recordó el beso. Se llevo unos dedos a sus labios y un sensación de vacío lleno su corazón  
  
Volvió a refugiarse de nuevo entre sus sabanas y una extraña tristeza le embargo. Lo que fuera que estuviese sintiendo lo estaba cambiando y eso no podía ser, simplemente no podía.  
  
Draco cerro sus ojos y suspiró deseando no volver a soñar con ella.  
  
*-*-*-  
  
No se escuchaba ruido alguno, solo escuchaba unos pasos que se acercaban. Entre la oscuridad no podía ver quien era, solo sintió que la abrazaban y le murmuraba cuanto la amaba. Y ahí mismo sus labios se encontraron en un beso dulce. Un rayo de luz hizo brillar unos ojos grises que la miraban amorosamente. "Draco no sabes cuanto te amo" murmuro y cuando él se quiso acercar para besarla de nuevo..... despertó.  
  
Hermione se levanto angustiada, miro a su alrededor temerosa de haber despertado a sus compañeras de cuarto, pero para alivio suyo nadie escucho nada. Al recordar el detalle del beso, Hermione coloco una mano en su boca e hizo un movimiento como si se estuviera limpiando. Sintió un vuelco en el estomago que le provocaba nauseas. Le tomó 5 minutos reaccionar para volverse a acostar. Hermione se quedó pensando en la horrible pesadilla que acababa de tener y enseguida se durmió.  
  
*-*-*-  
  
Hermione estaba leyendo un enorme libro de Historia Mundial, el tamaño era tan grande que con trabajo podía vérsele la cabeza.   
  
- Es hora de que vayamos a comer, chicos. Muero de hambre - dijo Ron aturdido. - Hermione, por favor vayamos a comer!. - suplico .  
  
Hermione lo miro con ojos enrojecidos, pues no había dormido bien la noche anterior. Pero viendo que su amigo mostraba los dientes a una manera de suplica, no hizo mas que sonreír tratando de olvidar su mal humor.   
  
- Tu siempre tienes hambre Ron- dijo Hermione. Dejo el libro a un lado y se levantó de su lugar mas sin hacer mucha platica con sus amigos, quienes miraban extrañados a su amiga. Pero era mejor no preguntar.  
  
*-*-*-  
  
Salieron de la sala común para dirigirse hacia el comedor, cuando vieron a lo lejos a Malfoy, también se dirigía hacia el pasillo que llevaba al comedor. Malfoy les lanzo una mirada fulminante a Harry y a Ron pero se tomó un segundo para ver a Hermione quien no estaba de humor para una de sus tantas groserías y le decía con la mirada todo el odio que sentía por él.  
  
"Bien hecho Granger"- se dijo a si mismo. "Con eso te darás cuenta Imbecil quien es ella.".   
  
Draco se acerco a Elvira Parker, una sensual chica Slytherin de quinto año, y le sonrió insinuosamente. Él sabía que la única manera de sacar a Granger de su vida era saliendo con otras chicas y sobre todo de su categoría.   
  
Elvira aprovecho el momento para corresponderle la sonrisa y al sentarse lo abrazo bajo la mirada fulminante de Parkinson. Draco se dejó abrazar, pues deseaba de alguna manera sacar de sus pensamientos a Granger y demostrarse a sí mismo que nada había cambiado, que él podía tener a todas las chicas que quisiera.  
  
Draco miraba a la mesa de Hermione, deseando que sus ojos chocaran y ella viera los coqueteos de la sensual chica. Pero Hermione lo miró sin darle importancia a lo que veía, después de esa mirada ni siquiera se molesto en volver a ver. Ella estaba felizmente platicando con los miembros de su casa.   
  
¿Seria posible que ella no sintiera absolutamente nada?. ¿Por qué ella actuaba tan indiferente a lo que él hiciera?. ¿Por qué él si tenia que estallar de ira cada vez que la veía cerca de Potter o de Weasley?. El era un Malfoy. Simplemente no podían dejarlo desapercibido y menos ella.. alguien que no se comparaba absolutamente en nada con él.  
  
Fue entonces cuando Draco le pidió a Elvira que lo soltará e hizo una mueca de no querer seguir hablando con ella. Elvira se levantó indignada y soportando las ricitas de Pansy y Millicent.  
  
  
  
*-*-*-  
  
Al terminar la comida, Draco se dirigió a la biblioteca donde tenía que terminar unos deberes. Busco un rincón donde nadie lo molestara y vio uno hasta el final. Al dejar sus cosas busco entre los libros, alguno que le ayudara a su investigación, cuando sus ojos toparon con un libro rojo de letras doradas. Lo saco de su lugar y lo hojeo.  
  
" Tus ojos serenos como el viento que acaricia el mar... tu boca es como la fruta prohibida que se deseo saborear..."  
  
- ¿Qué es esto? - Dijo con una expresión de asco. "Poemas a mi Amada"... uuffff!!,- Draco había sacado un libro de poemas.   
  
Que cosas tan más cursis.!!. como pueden leer y escribir esto - dijo burlonamente. Sin embargo siguió leyendo pero estando alerta ante cualquier persona que se acercara. Había un poema que se llamaba "Veneno" que se asemejaba perfectamente a la situación que estaba viviendo. Quiso continuar pero alguien se acercaba... dejo el libro en su lugar y se fue directamente a su asiento.   
  
Vio con un gesto chocante que quien se acercaba era Ron Weasley. De pronto ambos se miraron con furia, pero ninguno se atrevió hacer nada en la biblioteca pues eso seria puntos menos para sus casas. Ron camino hacia el pasillo donde había estado Malfoy y con rapidez sacó varios libros, entre ellos uno rojo.  
  
Draco lo miró sorprendido al darse cuenta que llevaba un libro rojo muy parecido al que estaba leyendo. Cuando vio que este se alejo lo suficiente, el se acerco a revisar y sonrió al ver que el libro de los poemas había desaparecido.  
  
"Vaya, vaya Weasley... el pobretón esta enamorado.. ¿pero de quien?.. " - pensó y ahogo una risa burlona. " . - "esto hay que averiguarlo".  
  
*-*-*  
  
Esa noche a la hora de la cena Ron le pidió a Harry que lo cubriera para poder salir a dejar su carta a la lechucería del colegio. Harry asentó y distrajo a Hermione durante lo que quedaba de la cena.  
  
¿ A donde va Ron?- Pregunto extrañada Hermione.  
  
Va a.. pues tú sabes..- dijo en susurro Harry haciendo muecas.  
  
Ah!. - Hermione se avergonzó de haber hecho la pregunta. Y cambió el tema.  
  
Malfoy se dio cuenta de la salida de Weasley, era muy raro no verlo retirarse con sus amigos por lo que decidió seguirlo sin que nadie se percatara de su salida.  
  
Ron iba nervioso, mirando a todos lados para que nadie se diera cuenta a donde se dirigía. Pero Draco llevaba una distancia prudente para que no lo vieran.  
  
Ron se acerco a la lechucería, escogió una lechuza negra y entrego un sobre. Mirando a todos lados y viendo que no había peligro, se retiro. Malfoy espero que Weasley se alejara un poco más y mordiéndose los labios del nerviosismo se acerco a la lechuza que había escogido el pelirrojo y le quito el sobre.  
  
Para su sorpresa, vio que era un poema dirigido a .. Granger. Una ola de lava ardiente cubrió su cuerpo que temblaba de celos y de ira. Draco salió de la Lechucería y mientras se dirigía a la sala de Slytherin, tomo la decisión de hacer unos 'pequeños' cambios en sus planes.  
  
*-*-*  
  
A la mañana siguiente, Hermione se levantó de mejor humor, pensaba que el sueño con Draco solo se debía a los últimos encuentros con él. Y que de ahora en adelante todo volvería a la normalidad. Miró hacia las camas de sus compañeras quienes aun dormían y un ruido la hizo volverse hacia la ventana, era una lechuza que no conocía, así que probablemente era del Colegio, ¿pero que haría tan temprano tocándole a su ventana y sobre todo llevando un sobre?. Le abrió la ventana y esta entro dejando un sobre en la mano.  
  
Hermione la dejo irse mirando fijamente al sobre, que solo tenia escrito su nombre. Lo abrió nerviosamente y comenzó a leer. Cuando terminó una sensación de dulzura lleno su corazón. Alguien le había escrito unas bellas palabras, talvez no eran propias de la persona que se lo mandaba pero era un poema que exponía claramente sus sentimientos hacia ella.  
  
Hermione sonrió y volvió a leer de nuevo la carta, por un momento pensó en Harry y Ron y lo que dirían al enterarse. Pero hizo una mueca de desagrado y se propuso mejor no contarlo. Volvió a recostarse en su cama para mirar la impecable letra de su admirador. Su mente viajó a una lista de posibles autores, pero estaba muy lejos de imaginarse quien era el dueño de aquellas letras.  
  
***************  
  
Este capitulo, se me hizo un poco determinante...Draco haciendo cosas para dejar de pensar en Hermione.. jeje pero nada ha funcionadooo!!!.. Hermione empieza a pensar un poco en Draco pero solo para odiarlo (del odio al amorr....) . Y Ron ya ha llevado a cabo el primer paso. No se pierdan el prox. capitulo, tal vez pase algo interesate... jajaja..  
  
Dejen sus reviewssss. por fisss... La verdad no se si ande lento mi fic, pero ahi me dicen si???. Pero es que todavia no quiero beso... estoy guardandolo para mejor ocasion. asi que no se pierdan los demas capitulos.  
  
He estado subiendo un cap. diario pero a lo mejor en el cap. 8 me tarde un poco mas... pero tengo el fin de semana.. jeje ^c^.. Byeee 


	8. CAMBIO DE PLANES

CAPITULO 8  
  
Hermione, se levantó de la cama. Si seguía soñando con el anónimo iba a llegar tarde a clases. Emocionada tomó sus cosas para arreglarse. No cabía de felicidad, pero ¿quién seria la persona capaz de escribir cosas así?.  
  
Ron y Harry la vieron llegar con una sonrisa. Se quedaron mirándose y hablaron sin palabras. Ron la miró con un brillo en los ojos y espero a que ella comentara algo.  
  
- Buenos días!!!!- exclamo feliz Hermione. Sentándose a la lado de Harry.  
  
- Buenos días, Hermi. ¿Por qué estas tan feliz? - Preguntó Harry con una sonrisa y mirando discretamente a Ron.  
  
- Porque hoy es un magnifico día!!. Además hay tantas cosas en que pensar, tareas que realizar, clases que tomar... - Hermione interrumpió y sonrió ampliamente.  
  
- Supongo que si, pero a lo mejor estas así por algo en particular. - pregunto intrigado Ron. Deseando que Hermione le contara sobre la carta que le enviaron. (que seguramente ya había llegado).  
  
- Harry le lanzo una mirada dando a entender que no siguiera preguntando más, pues Hermione era muy lista y podría darse cuenta de la situación.  
  
- Bueno, Ron... en particular en particular.. si, si tengo algo. Pero eso es algo para después por el momento no tengo cabeza para ello. - Contesto Hermione arqueando una ceja.  
  
Ron suspiro aliviado, al parecer a Hermione si le había 'pasado' algo, seguramente era su carta. Solo que ella no tenia ninguna intención de contarles nada.  
  
- ¿Qué clase tenemos a primera hora?. -Pregunto Harry.  
  
- Tenemos clase con Snape. - Dijo seria Hermione.. - Es mejor no llegar ni un segundo tarde. - Y se apuro su bebida.  
  
- Tienes razón, es mejor darnos prisa. - Dijo Ron, tomando un poco de todo lo que estaba servido en la mesa.  
  
Los tres Gryffindor comentaban emocionados sobre las nuevas noticias del padrino de Harry, Sirius, quien tenia preparado irlos a visitar pero no sería tan pronto, él les avisaría con una lechuza.  
  
El año pasado, Voldemort pudo escapar nuevamente y se encontraba escondido en algún lugar planeando reunir a sus mortifagos. Harry y Ron comentaron rápidamente que si talvez el ministerio lograba conseguir la ruta secreta donde Lucius Malfoy tenia guardada todas las cosas de Voldemort podrían llevarlo a los tribunales y eso significaría la ruina de los Malfoy.  
  
  
  
En eso entró Draco Malfoy, con aire de suficiencia y caminando directamente a la mesa de su casa. Harry lo miró dándole un codazo a Ron . Hermione se dio cuenta de lo que hizo Harry pero no entendía nada absolutamente por lo que frunció el cejo.  
  
- ¿Qué pasa? - pregunto en susurro Hermione.  
  
- Ayer comentábamos Ron y yo, que aunque atrapen a Lucius, Draco reemplazaría su lugar. - Dijo Harry un tanto serio.  
  
- Es mas que obvio - dijo Ron frotándose la manos para seguir tomando mas de lo que estaba en la mesa.  
  
- Talvez, pero aunque atrapen a Lucius, aun así habría que probar que Malfoy esta relacionado. - Dijo Hermione con aire intelectual.  
  
- Seguro, pero al menos su padre estará recluido en la cárcel.... Y por lo menos es un paso. - Harry se quedo mirando un poco a Malfoy y en pensó un poco en la posibilidad de que Draco no siguiera a Lucius. Pero Harry negó con la cabeza que sería muy difícil que Draco Malfoy no siguiera los pasos de su padre... después de todo era un Slytherin. Harry dejó de mirarlo y se apresuro a terminar su desayuno.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Caminaban muy aprisa por los pasillos, solo quedaban 4 minutos para llegar a tiempo a la clase y no hacer enojar a Snape. Pero la mochila de Hermione se abrió por debajo, dejando escapar todos los libros y apuntes.  
  
- Es increíble, una mochila nueva y ya se parte en dos.... - dijo enfada Hermione.  
  
- Es que cargas muchos libros en esa pobre mochila- dijo Harry mientras recogía algunas unas hojas.  
  
- Esperen, es mejor que Harry y tú se vayan - refiriéndose a Ron quien se agachaba para levantar unos libros. - seguramente me castigaran pero si son ustedes los castigaran lo doble y lo que es peor le quitaran puntos menos a Gryffindor... Mejor váyanse!!! - Hermione se agacho para recoger algunos de sus libros.  
  
- Pero Hermione.. - dijo Harry con un gesto sorprendido.  
  
- Por favor, si no se apuran Snape los castigara, yo los alcanzo en un minuto. - Dijo exasperada Hermione.  
  
- Vamos Ron! - Harry tomo del brazo a brazo a Ron quien hacia una mueca a Harry de no querer irse.  
  
- Vayan!! - Volvió a decir Hermione.  
  
- No tardes Hermione, por favor - dijo Ron en tono preocupado.  
  
Hermione apurada seguía recogiendo sus notas, que estaban regadas por todo el suelo, cuando una mano pálida le dio un libro y dentro de él varias hojas de apuntes.  
  
Hermione alzo la mirada y se quedo totalmente desconcertada. Era Malfoy.  
  
Se lo quedo mirando en silencio, no sabia que decirle... Draco sin embargo la miraba serio y sin ninguna expresión en su rostro. Por un momento solo se miraron, pero Hermione estaba demasiado paralizada para decir algo, lo único que se le ocurrió fue ignorarlo y siguió levantando sus cosas. Fueron 5 segundos más de total nerviosismo pero respiró tranquila cuando escuchó sus pasos alejarse rápidamente. Hermione lo miró a lo lejos y volteó a mirar a su alrededor... no había nadie mas alrededor.  
  
*-*-*-  
  
- Srita. Granger, no se que piensa usted pero mi clase empieza a las 9 en punto!!. - Snape miraba exasperado a Hermione. - Tendrá usted que cumplir un castigo, la veo al final de la clase.- Le dijo y se dio vuelta para seguir dando instrucciones de la poción que prepararían.  
  
- Pero si solo ha llegado un minuto tarde- susurro con coraje Ron.  
  
- ¿Dijo usted algo Weasley? - y miro a Ron con sus ojos oscuros y tenebrosos.  
  
Ron negó con la cabeza y respiro aliviado cuando Snape le dio la espalda, le hubieran quitado 50 puntos a su casa por un comentario así.  
  
Hermione estaba incomoda, la actitud de Malfoy la tenia muy desconcertada. Lo menos que se imaginaria es que él le prestara un poco de ayuda. Hermione volteó a ver disimuladamente a Malfoy y se sobresaltó al ver que este también al mismo tiempo volteo a mirarla. Pero ahora tenia una imagen diferente, sus labios sonreían con una expresión burlona.  
  
Hermione aparto la vista rápido y trato de calmar sus nervios... "Un momento me ayuda y otro se burla de mi.. ¿pues que le pasa?" - retumbaba en sus adentros. Trató de pensar en otra cosa, había que escuchar a Snape explicar la poción sino se metería en problemas.  
  
La clase transcurrió en silencio y el dúo Gryffindor no se metió en problemas. Hermione respiró con dificultad al escuchar a Snape decir su nombre y con una ademán la obligo acercarse.  
  
El castigo era lavar todas los frascos e instrumentos de los alumnos y después de eso podría retirarse. No le quedó mas remedio que acatar y con una seña les dio a entender a Ron y Harry que se fueran y les sonrió para hacerles sentir que ella estaría bien.  
  
Ron sonrío amargadamente y miró a Snape de reojo. Con la mano se despidió de su mejor amiga.  
  
- Que asco! - susurro Hermione. La poción después de enfriarse tomaba una condición viscosa. Por algo era un castigo, no era muy agradable lavar un frasco pegado de esas cosas.   
  
Después de 20 minutos, Hermione ya había terminado de lavar todo, tomó sus cosas y salió del salón en silencio. Su castigo había terminado, ahora tendría que caminar hacia la clase de herbologia. Afortunadamente aquella clase les tocaba con Ravenclaw.  
  
En el pasillo se topo con varios alumnos mas pequeños de Gryffindor que tenían clases con Snape. Hermione los saludo y los animo. Saliendo de las mazmorras, un rayo de luz le pegó en la cara haciéndola sentir mejor.   
  
- Hola Hermione!! - le saludo un chico de Hufflepuf.  
  
- Hola Henry!! - le contestó y sonrió. Todo iría genial si no hubiese sido por dos grandes dudas en esos momentos: ¿qué se traía entre manos Malfoy? y ¿quién era su admirador secreto?.   
  
Su cabeza daba vueltas a un rompecabezas que se acababa de formar. A pesar de sus diversas explicaciones, no había ninguna coherente que explicara el hecho de que Malfoy se le acercara demasiado a su rostro el día que se vieron en el lago y ahora que recordaba, el momento en que chocó con él en la tienda de Hogsmeade, ella había sentido un ligero temblor en las manos de Malfoy al sostenerle la cintura. ¿Sería acaso que Malfoy estaba planeando algo?. ¿Pero que podría ser?. Talvez lo mejor era estar alerta y no aceptar absolutamente nada de él.. Malfoy no era una persona de confiar. Hermione gruñó un poco pues odiaba a Malfoy con todas sus fuerzas.  
  
Iba tan distraída que no se dio cuenta que Malfoy estaba pegado a una columna con un pie pegado a la pared y con los brazos cruzados platicando con otro chico de Slytherin. Malfoy la miró pasar disimuladamente y se dio cuenta que iba tan pensativa que ni siquiera se percato de su presencia. Malfoy sonrió.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Se acabo el capitulo 8 !!!!!!!!.. Los personajes harry, draco, hermione, ron, entre otros no son mios sino de la maravillosa J.K. Rowling.  
  
Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, en lo particular a mi me gusto. Pues parece que hay un poco más de intriga. ¿Porque Malfoy ayudo a Hermione?. ¿Funcionara el plan de Ron?. ¿Que hara Hermione para evitar encontrarse con Malfoy?... y ademas.. ¿que esta planeando Draco???????..  
  
No se pierdan el capitulo 9. Por fis.. escriban mas reviews.. Les agradesco a todas sus comentarios, me siguen dando animos para continuar.  
  
Ahh!! y recomienden este fic con otras personas... siii?????????  
  
Besos!!  
  
J@ina 


	9. EL ENCUENTRO

CAPITULO 9  
  
Ron daba vueltas alrededor de la cama...  
  
- No aguanto mas Harry!!.. Hermione no nos dice absolutamente nada!!. Ya han pasado varias semanas y nada. – dijo Ron enojado.  
  
- Tranquilo Ron, probablemente son cosas de chicas. Talvez lo quiere guardar para sí misma. – Harry le dabas palmadas en la espalda a su amigo tratándole de dar animo.  
  
- Si, pero ni siquiera se que pasa,.. si le gusta o no.. No se!!.. – Ron estaba desilusionado. Se agacho de tal modo que su cabeza topó con sus rodillas como si queriendo llorar. Hermione se veía muy contenta, era cierto. Pero ella no comentaba nada de cartas ni admiradores anónimos. ¿Cómo podía saber él si estaba enamorándose o no?. Si ni siquiera ella les platicaba!!!.  
  
- Talvez considere que aun no, es mejor darle tiempo. Después nos dirá. – Dijo Harry alegre, tratando de dar animo.  
  
Ron sonrió a fuerzas. Probablemente era cierto, Hermione querría un poco de privacidad, era mejor esperar. – Harry.... he pensado un poco en la posibilidad de no seguir escribiendo – añadió.  
  
- ¿Piensas darte por vencido?.Pero si ni siquiera sabes que piensa ella al respecto.!!! – Harry estaba mirando desconcertado a su amigo.  
  
- Si Harry, pero si ella no hace mención de eso, tal vez es porque le da vergüenza o.. – Ron se quedo pensativo.  
  
- Ron, tu sientes algo por Hermione. ¿Por qué no simplemente le dices? – Dijo Harry.  
  
- No puedo!!.. ¿Qué tal si me rechaza?. – Ron se tapo la cara con las manos.  
  
- Lo que pasa es que a lo mejor así no esta funcionando, digo puede que ella piense que es una broma. No se.. Hermione a veces puede ser diferente a las demás chicas. Es muy difícil saber como piensa. – Harry se mordió un labio.  
  
- Si, en eso tienes razón. – Ron se sentó de golpe en la cama. La duda lo estaba matando.  
  
- Vamos!!. Anímate, la noche de Brujas se acerca y Dumbledore organizó una fiesta de antifaces!. Será divertido. – Harry trataba con todas sus fuerzas darle ánimos a su amigo.   
  
- Tienes razón Harry, además debo ser optimista,..tengo planeado algo para esa fecha. – Dijo Ron un tanto esperanzado.  
  
- Ya es tiempo de ir al comedor, Hermione debe estar esperando. – Dijo Harry haciendo un ademán de salir y sonriéndole ampliamente.  
  
*-*-*-*-  
  
'Hermione...me he armado de valor mandándote esta carta pidiéndote que nos veamos en la fiesta de Noche de Brujas. Te espero a las nueve de la noche cerca del lago donde esta el árbol torcido. No faltes... '  
  
Hermione leía una y otra vez la carta que le habían enviado esa mañana. El modo que le entregaban la carta a veces solía ser distinto. Algunas veces por las mañanas muy temprano que llegaba hasta su habitación o en el correo matutino a la hora de desayunar. Ese día había llegado una a la hora de desayuno.   
  
Ya sabia que podía llegar carta de él, por eso trataba de no leer su correspondencia delante de Harry y Ron, por mas que ellos trataran averiguar alguna novedad.  
  
Aquella carta esta vez era diferente. Pedía una cita para verse... y en el día de las brujas. ¿Qué decisión debería tomar?. ¿ Como podía no estar segura de que no era una cruel broma?. ¿Y si ella iba y él no aparecía?. Que difícil decisión!!.. Pero faltaba una semana para ese día, talvez para esa fecha ella podía pensar bien las cosas.  
  
- Hermione!!- Un saludo alegre la saco de sus pensamientos.  
  
- Hola chicos- sonrió Hermione.  
  
- Llegamos justo a tiempo, tenemos mucha hambre – Harry se sirvió un poco de jugo de calabaza. Mientras Ron trataba de pasar desapercibido su nerviosismo al estar frente a Hermione.  
  
- ¿Ya tienes planeado que ponerte el día del baile de brujas? – Pregunto Neville a Hermione, quien se había sentado a lado de ella.  
  
- Si, Neville. Aunque no estoy muy segura pero es de las pocas opciones que tuve. – chasqueo la lengua.-¿Y ustedes?- Pregunto mirando rápidamente a Harry, Ron y Neville.  
  
- Yo tengo planeado uno de conejo. Mi abuela me lo confecciono. – Sonrió tímidamente Neville.  
  
Harry y Ron sonrieron. – Realmente aun no tengo idea, tengo unos días para pensarlo bien...- Comento Ron mientras tomaba su sopa.  
  
- En mi caso es un León. – Dijo Harry con una gran sonrisa.- Hay que hacer honor a Gryffindor. – A Harry le brillaron sus ojos verdes.  
  
- Hola chicos!.- Lee y Seamus acaban de llegar.  
  
- Hola! – saludaron todos.  
  
- Tenemos buenas noticias sobre el baile. Dicen que vendrán los 'Celtic Magics' a tocar para la fiesta de brujas y habrá juegos artificiales mágicos. Se va a poner interesante. – Dijo Lee sonriendo picaramente mientras le daba un codazo a Seamus.  
  
- Seguramente tienen planeado hacer alguna travesura – Harry les cerro un ojo.  
  
- ¿Nosotros??.. Para nada!!!.. – Dijo Seamus poniendo cara de inocente.  
  
Todos se rieron.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Los tres Gryffindor salieron del comedor. Harry y Ron estaban perturbados por una tarea que Snape les había pedido esa mañana y que tenían que entregar en 3 días..  
  
- Es imposible!!. Una poción así podemos llevarnos hasta 15 días. ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – Exclamo Ron desesperado.  
  
- No tenemos opción Ron, hay que hacerla. Cuando lleguemos a la biblioteca tendremos que investigar como prepararla. – Harry estaba igual de desesperado.  
  
- En el Lago, a las 9 en punto – musito Hermione quien no escuchaba la conversación de sus amigos.  
  
- ¿Qué? – Pregunto Harry.  
  
- Nada.. – dijo Hermione, mientras miraba por otro lado.  
  
- ¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto Ron desconcertado. – He notado últimamente que estas muy rara.  
  
- No me sucede nada, no se porque lo preguntas – Dijo Hermione con tono decidido.  
  
- Es verdad Hermione, desde hace un mes hemos notado un ligero cambio en ti. Andas muy pensativa... No se.. ¿hay algo que te preocupa? – Harry la miró fijamente, quería obligarla a contar todo lo de las cartas.  
  
- No se de que me hablan, si estoy pensativa es porque tengo en muchas tareas en que pensar. Por si no lo recuerdan soy prefecta y tengo que atender otros asuntos además de las clases. – Hermione frunció el cejo.  
  
Harry y Ron se miraron.  
  
- Hermione, es que últimamente andas muy distinta. Ahora resulta que ni siquiera nos prestas atención. – Dijo Ron.  
  
- No se porque son tan egocéntricos. Ustedes saben muy bien que tengo un deber como prefecta, además de asistir a clases también asesoro estudiantes. – Hermione acelero el paso enfadada tratando de llegar primero que ellos a la biblioteca.  
  
- Imposible, Harry – Susurro Ron. – Ella no nos va a decir nada, estoy seguro que ni siquiera le gustan por eso le da vergüenza mencionarlas.   
  
Harry no contesto. Solo se quedo observando a Hermione... iba ser muy difícil sacarle la verdad.  
  
*-*-*-  
  
Hermione sudaba frío, casi se daban cuenta los chicos de su nerviosismo. Apretó contra su pecho sus libros. Había mucho que hacer: investigar la poción, la ultima tarea de aritmancia, preparar un juego de ejercicios a dos alumnos de Gryffindor que están atrasadas en transformaciones....  
  
- Hola...- Hermione se sobresaltó. Ya conocía esa voz.   
  
- ¿Qué quieres Blaise? – Dijo Hermione molesta sin detenerse al saludo.  
  
- ¿Por qué estas a la defensiva?. Solo te dije Hola – Dijo Blaise mirándola cínicamente-  
  
- De ti puedo esperar de todo, menos un saludo. Mejor vete con tus compañeros Slytherin. – Dijo Hermione más enfadada y despidiéndolo de una buena vez.  
  
Blaise se rió burlonamente. Entró a la biblioteca y se sentó junto a Draco, quien ya había empezado a investigar la tarea de Snape.  
  
- ¿De que te ríes? – Pregunto Draco molesto por la interrupción.  
  
- Esa Granger- hizo una seña con la mano hacia Hermione-...ha cambiado mucho últimamente... – chasqueo la lengua- ya no es tan fea como antes.  
  
- ¿Qué dices estúpido? – Draco frunció el ceño mientras buscaba con la mirada a Hermione.  
  
- No pienses mal Malfoy, es solo que la chica es bonita y yo se admirar la belleza femenina. Aunque sea de una Gryffindor. – Dijo Blaise.  
  
- O de una sangre sucia..- susurro Malfoy mientras miraba con enfado a Blaise.  
  
- Tú sabes muy bien que cuando se trata de chicas me da igual. Y Granger esta de buen ver. – Blaise volteó a mirar a Hermione.  
  
- No digas idioteces y déjame estudiar. – Susurro irritado Malfoy. – Si sigues con eso, mejor lárgate.  
  
- Esta bien, ya no te haré perder el tiempo. – Blaise sonrió sarcásticamente y sacó sus apuntes para comenzar a estudiar.  
  
Draco miró por encima del libro a Blaise y de nuevo busco con la mirada a Hermione. Potter y Weasley ya habían llegado a sentarse con ella. ¿Pero que tienen esos dos que lograban obtener la atención de cualquiera?. El Potter ese no era bien parecido y muchos menos Weasley, ni siquiera tenia para comprarse libros nuevos. Draco centró su atención en su libro de mal humor.  
  
- ¿Será posible que en todo Hogwarts tengamos que encontrarnos a ese? – Dijo Ron haciendo señas con los ojos hacia donde estaba sentado Malfoy.  
  
- Ron, creo que es mejor que lo ignores... no debes dejar que eso te moleste – Susurro Hermione poniendo un dedo en la boca dando a entender que bajara un poco más la voz.  
  
Ron miro a Hermione resignado y se puso a leer. Harry solo sonrió y los miró a ambos. Después de todo hacían una buena pareja.  
  
****************  
  
Este es el capitulo 9. Tal parece que el autor de las cartas anonimas se aparecera ante Hermione,... pero ella lo aceptara??..  
  
Por favor, no se pierdan el proximo capitulo y dejen reviews!!!!!!!!  
  
J@ina 


	10. EL SLYTHERIN

CAPITULO 10  
  
Draco se encontraba leyendo en su enorme cama, no tenia sueño alguno. Todavía seguía irritado por el comentario de Blaise en la biblioteca. ¿Cómo se atrevía a fijarse en alguien tan inferior a ellos?.   
  
Draco suavizo sus facciones endurecidas al recordar a Hermione, nunca había estado tan cerca de ella como el día del lago. Se preguntó a que sabrían sus labios. Cerró un instante los ojos y respiro profundamente. Se dio cuenta que ya no tenia ganas de seguir leyendo, dejó el libro en la mesa de noche y colocó sus manos atrás de su cuello y se recostó.  
  
- "Granger"- susurro. –"¿qué tendrá de especial aquella chica?. Es de lo más común!!"- dijo Draco algo molesto..  
  
Si era cierto que Hermione había cambiado un poco físicamente pero según Draco en Slytherin habían chicas con mas clase y con mejor físico que ella. Draco reflexiono un poco, es que no era solo el físico de Hermione que la hacía más atractiva sino el carácter que se había formado en el ultimo año. Granger ya no era la misma chica llorona de antes, ya no salía huyendo cada vez que él la insultaba.. sino todo lo contrario, cada vez que Draco le hacia algún comentario hiriente, ella le contestaba otro inteligentemente más hiriente aun o le devolvía con la cabeza en alto sus irritantes miradas.  
  
Era inexplicable, pero el carácter fuerte de Hermione era para él muy atrayente, era todo un reto. Y a él le gustaban los retos. Sabía perfectamente bien que ella estaba por debajo de sus expectativas, pues aparte de ser una Gryffindor era una hija muggles, pero era muy difícil sacarla de sus pensamientos. Pasaba más tiempo observándola que haciendo cualquier otra cosa. Parecía ser que él ya conocía casi a la perfección sus rutinas y movimientos.  
  
Se odiaba a si mismo por pensar tanto en una Gryffindor, pero es que era demasiado apetecible observarla y provocarla. Algunas veces le parecía divertido hacer enojar a Granger, cada vez que la veía enfadada sentía una sensación extraña de diversión.   
  
Draco observo un cuadro que estaba casi al frente de su cama en el enorme cuarto. Era una pintura de su padre, quien parecía mirarlo acusadoramente con sus intensos ojos grises. Cerró los ojos tratando de borrarlo de su pensamiento. Una ola de escalofríos cubrió su cuerpo, si tan solo su padre se enterara de... no quisiera mejor imaginarlo.   
  
Draco se acomodó entre sus sabanas de seda y miró hacia el otro lado de la habitación, se sentía totalmente impotente al no poder frenar sus pensamientos. Cerro los ojos tratando de concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera Granger y se durmió.   
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
Hermione se despertó contenta, no solo era prefecta sino que se acercaba la noche de brujas. Sabía que ese día por fin conocería al personaje que le mandaba cartas todos los días. Cada palabra de él era como un regocijo en su corazón, pues a pesar de ser una chica interesante la mayoría de los chicos se sentía intimidado ante ella.   
  
Y es que Hermione podía intimidar a cualquiera. Después de cuarto año, la bruja mas inteligente de Hogwarts era más bonita y su carácter había suavizado. Justin de Hufflepuff estuvo interesado en ella el curso anterior (y todavía) pero nunca se atrevió a decir nada pues cada vez que estaba frente a frente, temblaba.  
  
Los únicos que podían acercarse sin temor eran Harry y Ron, aparte de algunos Gryffindor. Pero para el resto Hermione era... inalcanzable.  
  
Suspiró levemente al mirar las cartas de su enamorado secreto. Ella no solo se sentía atraída por la persona que escribía aquellas cartas sino que se estaba enamorando.  
  
Miró a sus compañeras que estaban de perezosas aun en la cama. Nunca había podido llevarse tan bien con ellas como lo hacia con Harry y Ron, que eran sus máximos confidentes. Pues ellas solo solían hablar de cosas superfluas, al menos para Hermione.  
  
Tomó un baño y se vistió con su impecable uniforme. Estaba lista y era el momento de bajar a desayunar.  
  
Al llegar a la sala común se encontró a un somnoliento Harry Potter quien junto con Ron ya estaban por salir hacia el comedor.  
  
- Buenos días!!.- saludo Hermione.  
  
- Buenos días. – dijeron los dos con suma flojera.  
  
- ¿Qué les pasa? – pregunto extrañada.  
  
- Ayer nos acostamos tarde jugando cartas en la habitación con los demás chicos y no hemos dormido casi nada.. se nos cierran los ojos – respondió Ron con los ojos mas cerrados que abiertos.  
  
- Pues tendrán que abrirlos porque hoy hay que trabajar con la poción de Snape, ayer no pudimos terminar la investigación en la biblioteca y hay que tener todo listo para prepararla el día de la clase. – Hermione los miraba acusadoramente. ¿Cómo iban a pasar el examen si se desvelaban?.  
  
Dean se unió al grupo para ir a desayunar. En el camino platicaban de la próxima fiesta. Harry comentaba que esta vez podía hacer un mejor papel bailando pues las chicas del equipo de Quidditch le habían estado enseñado unos pasos. Hermione solo los escuchaba callada, no hacia ningún comentario, ella tenia mejores razones para creer que aquélla fiesta iba a ser la mejor.  
  
Al llegar al comedor, se oía el enorme bullicio de los alumnos. Miembros de todas las casas platicaban entusiasmados de los juegos artificiales mágicos, vestidos de gala y antifaces.   
  
Hermione tomo del brazo a Ron para hacerle un comentario sobre Harry y Janice, no se dio cuenta que alguien fulminaba a Ron con la mirada.  
  
- ¿Por qué la miras tanto? – Pregunto Mildred Hill, una chica morena de Slytherin.  
  
- Eso es algo que no te interesa Mildred – Blaise le contesto con una sonrisa sarcástica,  
  
- Cada día bajas mas de categoría, Blaise- Dijo Pansy Parkinson que lo miraba con enojo.  
  
- No lo creo querida Pansy. La señorita Granger es la chica más inteligente de todo Hogwarts y además con una belleza impresionante.- Blaise sonrió mostrando los dientes.  
  
- ¿Impresionante?. Definitivamente estas arrastrando tu apellido por los suelos. – Dijo Millicent con una mueca de asco.  
  
¿Se puede saber porque tanto alboroto? – Draco llegaba con Crabble y Goyle y miraba a todos de mal humor, no era un buen día para oír las tonterías de su grupo.  
  
Es este idiota. – exclamo Mildred señalando con los ojos a Blaise. –No deja de mirar a esa sangre sucia.  
  
Draco lo volteo a mirar con odio mientras este seguía mirando cínicamente a Hermione. Draco alzo una ceja y miró hacia la mesa de Gryffindor. Ahí estaba ella.. sonriendo en todo su esplendor acompañada de.... puros imbeciles.   
  
No estoy de humor para oír nada de esos estúpidos, así que cambien el tema. – Señalo Draco con cierta exasperación mientras tomaba asiento.  
  
Los Slytherin se quedaron callados y comenzaron a platicar de otra cosa. Era impresionante la manera en que Draco los manipulaba, él no pedía las cosas.. las ordenaba. De todo el grupo él era el más rico de todos y con mayor aristocracia. Talvez por saber que su padre era un conocido mortifago nadie se atrevía a hacer enojar a Draco era muy probable que vivirían una terrible experiencia si lo hacían.  
  
Blaise se acomodo en su asiento y empezó a sonreírle a Catherine Mackinlay, una rubia Slytherin que desde hace algunos días él estaba tratando de conquistar. Catherine lo miraba enfadada por el comentario con la sangre sucia pero él solo se limito a enviarle un beso con la mano.  
  
Draco tomo su humeante taza de té, no se sentía con hambre. Lo único que deseaba era eliminar su mal humor y no lo estaba logrando con la presencia de Hermione y el comentario sobre Blaise mirándola.  
  
- Malfoy, ¿ya tienes planeado que ponerte para el baile?- pregunto tímidamente Pansy tratando de obtener un poco de atención de Draco.  
  
Draco asintió con la cabeza pero ni siquiera la miró, realmente no estaba de humor para platicar de nada.  
  
Pansy se sonrojo levemente ante la cortante respuesta de Draco, pero al final de cuentas ya estaba acostumbrada.  
  
*-*-*-*-  
  
TERMINO EL CAPITULO. Y POR FAVOR DEJEN REVIEWSSSS!!!!!.. LES AGRADESCO A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE ME HAN APOYADO Y ME HAN MANDADO CORREOS. NO SE PIERDAN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO. LES ASEGURO QUE LOS SIGUIENTES TIENEN MUCHAS SORPRESAS.!! 


	11. MIRADAS

CAPITULO 11  
  
Habían pasado las clases sin ninguna novedad, bueno solo que Gryffindor perdió 10 puntos por Neville que no contesto una pregunta de Snape., pero eso ya no era raro.  
  
Harry estaba más desesperado que ayer, no entendía nada de lo que leía en la Biblioteca. Ron estaba en las mismas. Ambos se encontraban sentados en una mesa tratando de encontrar la formula para la dichosa poción y miraban con coraje a Draco quien estaba pacientemente en su lugar y haciendo anotaciones sin preocupación.  
  
- ¿Cómo le hace ese para lograr todas las pociones? – Dijo Ron con fastidio.  
  
No lose, supongo que en algo debe ser bueno. – Dijo Harry con cierta molestia.- Talvez acabe siendo el próximo maestro de pociones.  
  
Ron ahogo una risa, se imagino a Malfoy con el cabello grasiento, cuando este mismo procuraba tenerlo impecable. Claro, ya no usaba esa espantosa cosa en el cabello para que se quedara fijo pero aun seguía teniendo su costumbre típica de peinarse hacia atrás.  
  
Harry también trato de reírse pero se aguanto. Sin embargo aquel rato de buen humor desapareció al mirar nuevamente los libros de pociones.  
  
- ¿Dónde esta Hermione? – Pregunto Harry cansado de tratar de entender.  
  
- No lo se, después de la comida desapareció. – Contesto Ron un poco confuso.  
  
- Hola – se escucho en susurro el saludo de alguien que se sentaba a en la misma mesa que ellos.  
  
- Hermione!, ya te pedíamos a gritos. – Dijo Harry también en susurro.  
  
- Lo siento, pero tenia que asesorar a unos alumnos de primer curso. Eso dará más puntos a Gryffindor contesto Hermione contenta.  
  
- Excelente!!! – exclamo Ron en voz baja.  
  
- Chicos, no se porque ustedes no entienden esto.!!- Hermione hizo una mueca insinuando que era muy simple. Empezó a leer en voz baja pero claramente hacia sus compañeros que la escuchaban atentamente. Estaba dando una completa explicación entre párrafos de lo que había que hacer con la poción.  
  
Draco a lo lejos miraba la escena burlonamente. "Potter y Weasley son tan estúpidos que por ellos mismos no pueden hacer la tarea" pensó para si mismo y se concentro nuevamente en sus apuntes. Lo tenia todo perfectamente bien detallado. Prácticamente ya estaba por finalizar, solo le hacia falta unos cuantos apuntes más y estaría listo.  
  
Miró con orgullo su letra, sabia que por tan formidable investigación le darían puntos a Slytherin y si no fuera por una Gryffindor él estuviera colocado como el mejor alumno.  
  
Salió de la biblioteca no sin antes mirar burlonamente a los Gryffindor, pero no logró que Hermione lo mirara esta vez, solo Harry y Ron le respondieron.  
  
- ¿Habrá terminado?- Pregunto asombrado Ron a sus amigos.  
  
- Ron, si te pones a indagar lo que hacen los demás nunca podrás terminar la investigación. – Exclamo enfadada Hermione.  
  
Ron se puso rojo, pero le dio la razón a Hermione. Harry solo le lanzo unas miradas a su amigo de que mejor prestara atención.  
  
*-*-*-  
  
Después de ardua labor en la biblioteca, el trío Gryffindor subió exhausto a la sala común para dejar sus libros y apuntes. Lo único que los movía era la necesidad de ir a cenar. Hermione estaba hambrienta, todo el día había tenido labores.  
  
- No puedo creer que hayamos terminado – Dijo exhausto Harry sentándose.  
  
- Ni yo.. estoy que muero de hambre – Replico Ron con los ojos rojos.  
  
Hermione no hablo solo se dedico a tomar de casi todo lo que había. También su rostro se veía cansado pero satisfecha pues sus amigos habían entendido la compleja poción y estarían listos para exponerla en clase.  
  
Dio un sorbo a su bebida que era una especie de ponche caliente y entre el humo observo para su fastidio que Blaise la miraba burlonamente y le alzaba las cejas a manera de coqueteo. Hermione le envió una mirada asesina y retiro la mirada, pero al hacerlo choco con la mirada de Malfoy, quien también desviaba su mirada del punto de conversación que tenían los de su casa. Hermione iba retirarla pero se detuvo, ¿por qué tenia que ser ella quien desviaba la vista?. Y le sostuvo la mirada explicándole a Malfoy que por ningún motivo se iba a dejar intimidar por alguien tan despreciable como él.   
  
Malfoy se dio cuenta de la situación y sonrió de lado mirando aun más intensamente a Hermione. Ella respiro profundamente tratando de que aquellos fríos ojos grises no le ganaran. Draco empezó a sentirse nervioso, las miradas de Granger no eran miradas de coqueteo eran de una lucha de poder. Una lucha de poder entre un León y una Serpiente.  
  
  
  
Draco desvió su mirada hacia la puerta haciendo que Hermione sonriera triunfalmente. Tomó fuerzas y volvió a mirarla pero ahora ella ya no lo miraba sino que sonreía burlonamente. Hermione le había ganado.  
  
  
  
Draco apretó los puños por debajo de la mesa, no había podido sostenerle la mirada a Granger. Se suponía que era él quien tenía mayor poder sobre alguien como ella, pero no pudo. La mirada de Hermione era más fuerte, más llena de rencor y odio, un odio que yacía en su corazón mucho tiempo atrás y que se estaba cobrando una a una todo lo que él le había hecho anteriormente. Evito a toda costa mirar hacia la mesa de Gryffindor mientras terminaba de cenar y decidió ser participe en una conversación de sus compañeros.  
  
Hermione sin embargo no le dio importancia a lo sucedido, siguió platicando con Colin y su hermano Dennis sobre la próxima fiesta. Hermione había logrado hacer buena amistad con ellos ya que ambos eran hijos de muggles también. Además como prefecta ella se sabia ganar la confianza de los más pequeños de Gryffindor.  
  
- ¿Cual será tu antifaz, Colin? – pregunto Hermione a Colin.  
  
- Tengo un antifaz perfecto de una rana. – Dijo Colin alegre. – Mi hermano usara un antifaz de oso, verdad Dennis?. Dennis asintió con la cabeza pues su boca estaba ocupada con un pedazo de pan con mermelada.  
  
- Yo creo que encontré uno – Dijo Hermione. – Pero será una sorpresa. – Hermione les sonrió y guiño ojo. Los chicos sonrieron.  
  
La cena transcurrió entre bullicios, risas y peleas disimuladas. Los profesores estaban en su mesa platicando sobre los últimos detalles de la fiesta.   
  
- Me siento cansada, creo que mejor me retiro- Dijo Hermione observando la hora.  
  
- Yo también estoy cansado, te acompaño Hermione- comento Neville.-   
  
- Esa investigación de Snape nos ha dejado molidos. – Ron estiró un poco los brazos.  
  
  
  
- Espero que mañana Snape este de buenas – Comento Harry con los ojos somnolientos.  
  
- Ni siquiera porque mañana es la Noche de Brujas nos dejara de dar tarea- dijo Ron con enfado. – Estoy seguro que mañana se desquitara.  
  
Todos asintieron.  
  
Al llegar a la Torre de Gryffindor, todo mundo entró a su dormitorio. Mañana sería un largo día.  
  
*************  
  
Ja!!.. que les parece!!! dejen sus reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	12. LA NOCHE DE BRUJAS

CAPITULO 12  
  
Las clases terminaron a medio día, Dumbledore las había cancelado por los preparativos de la Noche de Brujas. Todas las chicas caminaban de un lado a otro entusiasmadas por la celebración y por el grupo musical que amenizaría la fiesta esa noche.  
  
En la torre de Gryffindor una chica de cabello marrón terminaba de amarrarse el cabello a media cola con un hermoso moño blanco, permitiendo que una cascada de cabellos cubrieran sus hombros.  
  
Hermione usaba un hermoso vestido blanco sin mangas acompañado de un antifaz de cisne. Su capa era igual de blanca haciéndole juego. Se mordió los labios impacientemente eran las 20:45 y en un momento más se encontraría con el dueño de las cartas.   
  
Bajó hacia el gran Comedor, varios Gryffindor conocidos se encontraban platicando y sabia que sus amigos estarían ahí, muy probablemente.  
  
Hermione miró por todos lados buscando a sus amigos en el comedor. Solo vio a Harry pero ni rastros de Ron.   
  
Sabia que a las 9:00 en punto comenzarían las festividades de la Noche de Brujas. Dumbledore comenzaría su discurso y presentaría reconocimientos a las Profesoras y demás personal femenino del colegio. Por lo mientras todos estaban dispersos por todo el comedor platicando y riendo.  
  
Se miraba impaciente, solo faltaban 5 minutos mas y tendría que presentarse en el lugar convenido. Era mejor irse ahora puesto que si Harry o Ron la veían seria mas difícil excusarse para irse.  
  
Caminó siligiosamente a la puerta esperando que en el pasillo no se encontrara a nadie de sus amigos. Pero solo habían unos cuantos alumnos de Ravenclaw y Gryffindor de menor curso que platicaban amenamente huyendo un poco del bullicio de la fiesta.  
  
Su cuerpo temblaba y mas de mil veces pensó en darse vuelta y no ir. Pero la extrema curiosidad de conocerlo era mucha. Se iba alejando más de la fiesta hasta solo escuchar sus propios pasos y se paró justo a la entrada del patio convenido. Pero no había nadie.  
  
Aquel lugar estaba totalmente solitario, camino un poco mas para ver si había alguien más, se quitó el antifaz y permaneció alerta. Solo habían pasado unos segundos cuando sintió la necesidad de salir de ahí, ... justo cuando se dio la vuelta para retirarse una figura oscura se interpuso.  
  
- ¿Te vas tan pronto? – le dijo en susurro aquella sombra haciendo que Hermione se estremeciera.  
  
- N-oo! – dijo en suspiro. –Pensé...   
  
- ¿Pensaste que no llegaría?. – le dijo en un tono serio.- Estaba justo detrás de ti.  
  
Hermione se quedó callada solo lo observó, era más alto que ella, de cabello oscuro y piel morena y sus ojos, a pesar del negro antifaz, se veían marrones. Sus rodillas deseaban traicionarlas y el silencio era perturbador, pues él no hablaba solo la miraba.  
  
- Pensé que no vendrías. – dijo quedamente él.  
  
Hermione tragó saliva, lo único que los iluminaba eran las antorchas del pasillo y sintió un poco de miedo.  
  
- No tengas miedo. – Dijo suavemente tratando de tranquilizarla.  
  
- No tengo miedo. – Mintió Hermione.  
  
- Estas temblando. – Sonrió a la perturbada Hermione.  
  
Hermione al ver su sonrisa se sintió mas tranquila.  
  
- Tus cartas.. gracias por todas ellas. – Se sonrojo.  
  
- Solo escribo lo que siento. – Contesto en un tono bajo como queriendo no ser escuchado.  
  
Hermione lo miró nerviosa, ante ella estaba el hombre que la había hecho estremecer con cada una de sus cartas. En un silencio abrumador él se acercó y le tomó una mano. Hermione pudo sentir la suavidad de su mano, que a su vez estaba increíblemente fría, probablemente por los nervios o por el frío que estaba haciendo.  
  
Inexplicablemente sus brazos se enredaron en la cintura de él y colocó su cabeza cerca de su pecho. Por un momento se arrepintió de su impulso, pero desecho la idea cuando sintió que los brazos de él cubrían su pequeño cuerpo.  
  
Podía sentir que él temblaba y que jugueteaba con sus rizos tratando de hacer más fácil la situación. El corazón de ella galopaba desenfrenadamente, quería decirle tantas cosas y simplemente su boca se negaba a decir una sola palabra.  
  
Hermione lo soltó suavemente y lo miró, más sin embargo él no la soltó - ¿Es verdad todo eso que me escribiste?. – Pregunto.  
  
El chico solo logró asentar con su cabeza que si, él estaba también demasiado perturbado como para responderle.  
  
- Por favor, dime quien eres. – Le dijo en un tono suplicante.  
  
Él respiró profundamente.  
  
- Pero cierra los ojos... – contesto quedamente. – Por favor.  
  
Hermione no entendía porque debía de cerrar los ojos, pero por la manera en que se lo pedio no se resistió. Cerró los ojos y sintió que él la soltaba totalmente.  
  
Él estaba a punto de huir de ahí, pero el ver la serenidad en su rostro esperando poder abrir los ojos, se acercó a ella y busco suavemente sus labios. Hermione abrió los ojos asustada y trato de zafarse de aquellos labios, pero los dedos de él se enredaron con las dedos de ella impidiéndole irse.   
  
Los labios de él estaban fríos, Hermione sintió una especie de corriente eléctrica en todo su cuerpo. Era una sensación de mezclar el hielo con el fuego. Pero a medida que seguían besándose los labios de él iban inyectándose de calor.  
  
El ritmo de sus besos era lento como saboreando cada segundo, como si deseando que con ello quedara marcado un amor que iniciaría....  
  
Él soltó sus manos y la tomó de la cintura. La besó con vehemencia, su cerebro no respondía.. lo único que deseaba era ser besado por ella. Su corazón latía desesperadamente y deseaba que ese momento nunca acabara. Lentamente separo sus labios de los de ella y hundió su rostro entre los cabellos de Hermione, quien respiraba con dificultad y nerviosa por aquel beso inesperado. Él la abrazaba deseando no soltarla nunca, era una sensación de necesidad total.  
  
- Hermione.... –susurro tembloroso.  
  
Ella se estremeció al escuchar su nombre. Hermione coloco sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él. – No se como... pero cada una de tus cartas han hecho que nazca un sentimiento en mi corazón. (Tomó un respiro). Pensé en no venir pero había algo más fuerte que yo que me trajo hasta aquí... siento que poco a poco me he enamorado de ti. – Le susurro ella. Y no había mentido, aquel chico había movido su ser hasta el grado de amarlo sin conocerlo.  
  
Al escuchar esto sintió que su cabeza daba vueltas y la abrazó aun mas fuerte. Pero no podía quedarse ahí tenia que irse a como diera lugar. Suspiró profundamente para tomar valor.  
  
- Lo siento...- Dijo en el oído de ella con voz extraña.  
  
- ¿Sentir que? – preguntó Hermione quien se hizo hacia atrás para mirarlo.  
  
- No puedo decirte nada de mi,... no ahora. – Dicho esto la soltó y camino hacia atrás.  
  
- No entiendo,... – Dijo Hermione desconcertada.  
  
- Necesitaba verte y decirte....– Se quedó un segundo mirándola. No aguantaba más... , saco su varita rápidamente y murmuro algo.  
  
Hermione quiso avanzar pero una barrera frente a ella se lo impidió. Era una enorme pared invisible que impedía que ella lo fuera a detener. Sacó su varita para deshacer el hechizo pero aquellos segundos fueron suficientes para que él se desvaneciera.  
  
Hermione camino aprisa tratando de alcanzarlo pero era demasiado tarde, no lo veía por ningún lado. Se quedo un momento recargada en la pared tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de suceder. Simplemente no entendía... ¿porque salió huyendo?. ¿Porque no quería dejarse ver si era claro que ella también sentía algo por él ?. Eran muchas preguntas rondando su cabeza y ninguna con respuesta.  
  
Respiro tranquilamente tratando de recuperar la cordura y camino hacia el comedor. Sus amigos estarían buscándola.  
  
*-*-*-  
  
Caminaba agitadamente hacia la sala común, sus nervios estaban totalmente alterados. Temblaba de pies a cabeza cada vez que recordaba los labios de Hermione. Se paró y miró hacia todos lados, no había mas nadie. Saco de entre sus bolsillos un pequeño frasco y lo bebió rápidamente.  
  
Increíblemente los ojos y el color de cabello cambiaron, al igual que el color de su piel. Había utilizado una poción para esconder su verdadera identidad.  
  
Siguió caminando hasta llegar a la sala común de su casa. Afortunadamente no había nadie en la sala por lo que con seguridad se dirigió a su habitación. Se quitó el antifaz lanzándolo contra la cama, se sentó en el borde de ella y cubrió su rostro con las manos.  
  
Aun temblaba y un sudor frió invadía su frente. Instintivamente llevo unos dedos a sus labios y cerro los ojos . ¿Cómo puedo pasar todo eso?. ¿Cómo pudo besarla de esa manera?. Su cabeza daba vueltas, aun podía sentir la pequeña cintura de ella, sus labios quemándole y la suavidad de sus manos. Era algo que lo estaba poniendo fuera de sí.  
  
Miró al otro lado de la cama y ahí estaba otro traje, esperándolo para ser usado en la fiesta. Lo miró unos minutos, dudando si ponérselo o no. No tenía ganas de ir al Gran Comedor, no si ella estaba ahí.   
  
Iba a ser muy difícil contenerse y no abrazarla. Su corazón se sentía desesperado. Con dificultad se quito el traje negro que llevaba y se vistió con el nuevo.  
  
Se miró al espejo y al verse no se reconoció. Aquel ser que veía no era él... era otro totalmente distinto. Respiro pausadamente y se dirigió a la puerta para salir de la habitación. Para su deleite no había nadie mas a la vista pero...  
  
- Me supuse que aun no habías bajado – se escucho una voz desconcertada de verlo ahí.  
  
Malfoy lo miró fastidiosamente. -No tengo intenciones de darte una explicación de mis actos.- Dijo en tono encendido. ¿Habría visto Blaise el momento en que él llego y vestido de negro?. Al parecer no.  
  
- No me importa lo que hagas Malfoy, solo vine porque Pansy me pidió que te viniera a ver. Tienes como 30 minutos desaparecido. – Blaise lo miraba confundido.  
  
Sin decir nada camino hacia la puerta principal. Blaise lo siguió. La puerta de la Sala Común Slytherin se abrió. Draco se amarró firmemente la capa y se colocó su antifaz: Una serpiente.  
  
*-*-*-  
  
AAAHHH!! un grito en lo mas profundo de mi ser... ¡Draco era la persona que enviaba las cartas?.. jaja.. pero todavia falta ver que paso con las de Ron... no se pierdan el sig. cap. 


	13. DESAPARECER

CAPITULO 13  
  
Hermione entró al comedor. Para su tranquilidad, Dumbledore estaba entregando reconocimientos a la Profesora Trelawney y la Sra. Pomfrey. Nadie parecía notarla, pero una figura larga y de cabello rojo intenso se acerco.  
  
- Hermione!, te hemos estado buscando.- Exclamó Ron desconcertado al verla.  
  
- Estaba tomando un poco de aire. –Mintió. Ya se había puesto su antifaz tratando de ocultar su sonrojes.  
  
- Casi te pierdes los premios, vamos Harry esta por allá!.- Ron la tomó del brazo de una manera cariñosa.  
  
Hermione estaba demasiada perturbada como para darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo Ron y buscaba entre las personas alguien con traje negro.   
  
- ¿Te sientes bien.?.- Pregunto Ron asustado. –Estas temblando.!  
  
- No, es... – Hermione miraba atentamente a una figura vestida como el chico de sus sueños que se paro justo frente a ellos.  
  
- Hola Hermione, Ron!!.- Justin se quito el antifaz para saludarlos y mostró sus bien formados dientes.  
  
Ron solo saludo con la cabeza y una sonrisa tratando de ocultar lo mal que le caía Justin  
  
- Hola.- dijo quedamente Hermione. No podía mas estaba a punto de desmayarse.  
  
- ¿Te sucede algo?.- Pregunto Justin mientras veía desconcertado a Ron quien no entendía nada de lo que le sucedía a Hermione.  
  
Hermione lo miro con intensidad, los ojos de él también eran marrones, su cabello oscuro.. pero... sus labios no. Esos no eran los labios que la habían besado minutos atrás.  
  
- Estoy bien, es solo el cansancio de todos los deberes de hoy. – dijo Hermione un tanto confundida.  
  
Ron y Justin se miraron.  
  
- ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti Hermione?.- Pregunto Justin preocupado.  
  
- Estaremos bien, gracias. – Dijo Ron un tanto celoso de la 'preocupada' actitud de Justin.  
  
Justin se quedo desconcertado ante la respuesta de Ron pero sonrió y se despidió de ellos.  
  
- Si te sientes indispuesta, es mejor que vayas a tu habitación. – Dijo Ron preocupado quien ya la tomaba de las manos y la miraba cariñosamente.  
  
- No, Ron. No es necesario... estoy bien. – Hermione no quería levantar ninguna sospecha y tampoco quería irse. Tal vez podría encontrarlo... encontrar aquel chico que le había cimbrado sus pensamientos.  
  
Ron la miro inseguro y siguieron caminando entre la gente hasta llegar a Harry quien se encontraba con Janice.  
  
Hermione los saludo a todos, tratando de que no hubiera ninguna sospecha de su conducta. Terminada la entrega de los premios comenzó hacerle platica a Janice sobre unos nuevos tomos de Aritmancia en la biblioteca. Harry y Ron se habían unido con Fred para hacer algunos comentarios de la comida y de lo que tenia planeado Dumbledore para la noche.  
  
La noche prosiguió entre aplausos y algunos actos mágicos. Dumbledore anuncio que tomaran asientos porque la cena empezaría a servirse.  
  
Hermione se sentó a lado de sus amigos, pero se mantenía callada. Harry la miraba suspicazmente haciendo señas a Ron con la mirada sobre que le pasaba a su amiga. La cena continuo entre las bromas de Harry, Ron y Lee. Platicaron desde Quidditch hasta lo que harían para las próximas fiestas navideñas.  
  
De pronto comenzó la música, lista para que los alumnos comenzaran a bailar. Harry sonrió a Janice y le ofreció su mano invitándola a bailar. Ron hizo lo mismo a Hermione quien con una sonrisa acepto.  
  
Habían comenzado a bailar y Hermione trataba de concentrarse en el baile. Ron lucia un traje blanco igualmente, haciendo juego con Hermione. Entre los movimientos del baile no dejaba de mirar a su amiga. Su corazón palpitaba rápidamente como queriendo salir disparado de su cuerpo. Se sentía nervioso pues ese día tenia planeado decirle a Hermione sobre sus sentimientos. Aparentemente las cartas no habían funcionado en nada así que no dejaría que la duda le siguiera atormentando.  
  
Ron había cambiado mucho físicamente, estaba más alto y simpático. Las pecas lo hacían verse infantil y eso para algunas chicas era irresistible. Algunas chicas explotaban en risitas cada vez que lo veían pasar, algunas ya soñaban con él, pero los pensamientos de Ron estaban puestos sobre Hermione desde que inicio el sexto curso.  
  
La música cesó y una de las brujas que estaba tocando se paró al frente. – "Brujas y Magos, la siguiente pieza es más que conocida por ustedes, así que tomen a su pareja y no pierdan de vista a la otra.!!". – Todos aplaudieron.  
  
La música comenzó de nuevo y los alumnos se colocaron frente a su pareja de baile. La siguiente pieza consistía en bailar a ritmo rápido y al sonido de un tambor dar vuelta para bailar con el que estaba inmediatamente atrás de ti, es decir cambiar de pareja.  
  
Ron y Hermione comenzaron a bailar sonriendo divertidos por la rapidez del baile. Pero el sonido del tambor indico que tenían que dar vuelta y bailar con el que estuviera atrás de ti.  
  
A Hermione le toco bailar con Frank Village, un chico atlético de Ravenclaw que se encontraba sonrojado al ver a Hermione. Miró hacia donde se encontraba Harry y Ron. Harry bailaba animado con Ginny y Ron con Parvati. Hermione rió al ver la cara de resignación de su amigo Ron.  
  
Volvió a oírse el sonido del tambor y de nueva cuenta tuvieron que darse la vuelta.. Hermione se quedo petrificada al ver a la persona que estaba frente a ella. Ni loca, ella no iba a bailar con 'eso', se dio la media vuelta pero él la tomó firmemente de la muñeca.  
  
- Ni lo pienses, Granger. – Draco la jaló hacia si mismo para tomarla de la cintura y comenzar a bailar.  
  
Hermione comenzó a bailar con Draco pero lo miro con molestia mientras buscaba la manera de zafarse sin hacer una escena.  
  
- Si tu preocupación es que yo me ensucie Granger, no lo hagas... afortunadamente traigo guantes. – Draco la miró por debajo con sus fríos ojos grises. Hermione temblaba de ira.  
  
- La que se ensucia soy yo, Malfoy. – Dijo Hermione ya sin mirarlo.  
  
- Créeme que no me es absolutamente agradable tener que compartir esta pieza contigo, pero a un Malfoy nunca lo desprecian. En este caso el que ejecuta ese papel soy yo. – Contesto arrastradamente.  
  
Malfoy tragaba saliva, no quería que Granger se diera cuenta de su nerviosismo. No deseaba estar con ella en esos momentos, trataba de ser lo más indiferente posible y para su alivio Hermione ni siquiera parecía notar nada de lo que pasaba.  
  
- En este caso ya somos dos los que no estamos a gusto, no tenemos porque seguir bailando. – Hermione lo miro retadoramente.  
  
Draco le devolvió la mirada. Ella tenia razón ¿qué hacían los dos bailando si ni siquiera se aguantaban el uno del otro?. Justo cuando la soltó para separarse los tambores sonaron nuevamente y la música ceso. Las luces del Gran Comedor se apagaron y en segundos el cielo empezó a brillar de colores, dejando ver figuras de todos los tamaños.  
  
Hermione se marchó sin mirarlo siquiera. Draco esta vez no la detuvo, no había suficiente luz y todos miraban maravillados los fuegos artificiales. Solo se limitó a seguirla con la mirada hasta que fue necesario mirar a otra parte.  
  
Comenzó a buscar entre la gente a Ron. Ya se había desesperado pues no lo veía por ningún lado. Pero entonces alguien la tomó de los hombros haciendo que ella se volteara.  
  
  
  
- ¿Te ha hecho algo ese Imbecil?. – Ron la miraba angustiado.  
  
- No Ron, casi ni cruzamos palabras. No te preocupes. – Hermione le sonrió y le tomo de la mano tratando de tranquilizarlo.  
  
- No entiendo porque continuaste bailando con él.- Ron dirigió una mirada molesta a Draco, pero el aristócrata chico se encontraba observando los fuegos artificiales.  
  
- No deseaba hacer una escena. Malfoy es experto en tratar de dejarme siempre en ridículo. Pero agradablemente solo fue por poco tiempo. – Dijo Hermione moviendo las manos como si quisiera cambiar el tema. – Pero eso ya paso... mejor vamos por allá ¡. Nos estamos perdiendo de lo más interesante.  
  
Hermione guió a Ron a un lugar donde se pudiera disfrutar mejor el evento. Ambos miraban maravillados aquel baile de luces de colores. Ron se sonrojo al sentir a Hermione demasiado cerca de él..  
  
Pero alguien estaba furioso al ver a Ron demasiado cerca de Hermione.  
  
- "Ese Weasley.."- pensó. Draco se encontraba de brazos cruzados y ya ni siquiera miraba aquella cascada de estrellas, lo único que miraba era aquella chica de cabello castaño.  
  
Draco Malfoy, era uno de los chicos mas asediados de Hogwarts, no solo por ser miembro de una de las familias mas importantes de Magos, sino que él había mejorado su aspecto físico con el paso de los años. Su delgada figura lucia a la perfección el traje fino que él llevaba. Su piel pálida y sus fríos ojos grises le daban un aire de misterio. Casi siempre tenia una actitud cínica y con una sonrisa suya, por mas fría que fuera, lograba arrebatar a mas de una estudiante. Pero en esos momentos para él no era importante eso. Podía ser que varias chicas buscaran su aprobación, pero ahí mismo había una chica que para nada lo aprobaba, al contrario lo odiaba infinitamente.  
  
Se sintió agobiado, sin decirle nada a sus compañeros se retiro de todo aquel bullicio tratando de no llamar la atención.  
  
Apretó los puños con furia y logro salir del Gran comedor. Empezó a caminar sin rumbo. Por la hora sabia que no era permitido estar fuera de las áreas permitidas pero en esos momentos no le intereso nada.  
  
Lo único que quería hacer era pensar. Sin darse cuenta fue a dar al mismo lugar donde estuvo horas antes. Y como si fuera una película recordó el momento en que él y Hermione se fundieron en ese abrazo que explicaba todo.  
  
Camino hacia el patio y se dirigió a una de las bancas. Se acostó por completo en una de ellas y comenzó a mirar el firmamento. ¿Se estaba volviendo loco?. ¿Qué era lo que le había pasado?. Se suponía que él solo iba a arruinarle la fiesta a Weasley, por eso había intervenido cada una de las cartas que enviaba a Granger.  
  
Una de las lechuzas de su casa la tenia alojada en la Lechucería del colegio y por ordenes suyas el correo siempre era intervenido para que él pudiera cambiar las cartas de Weasley por las suyas.  
  
La idea era echarle a perder el amorío al pobretón, se suponía que tenia que llegar y burlarse de Hermione... debió de haber sido así!!!!,, No tenia porque besarla, no tenia porque abrazarla de esa manera. Draco cerro los ojos, recordaba como se estremeció entre los brazos de Hermione, sintió una cálida sensación en el estomago. Los labios de Hermione eran suaves y tibios, al hacer roce con sus labios perdió toda cordura... lo único que deseaba era abrazarla y que ella no lo soltara, sentía una necesidad de amor, de ese sentimiento que él nunca antes había sentido.  
  
Aquello era algo nuevo para él, el cariño en su familia se manifestaba de otra manera, nunca con caricias ni palabras. Su madre y él eran muy unidos antes de que él llegara a Hogwarts pero no acostumbraban a decirse lo que sentían. La relación con su padre siempre había sido fría y distante por lo que solo se basaba en una conexión de sangre y respeto, pero no de amor.  
  
Él no estaba acostumbrado siquiera a querer a alguien excepto a alguien de su familia. De hecho era demasiado difícil para él tener que lidiar con esos sentimientos. Jamás había dicho "Te quiero" o "Te amo" a nadie, ni siquiera recordaba habérselas dicho a su madre. Las palabras nunca se le daban, él demostraba su cariño por ella de otra manera.  
  
Todavía podía sentir el olor del cabello de Hermione y la sensación de sentirlo en su rostro. Draco estaba asustado. No solo era porque sabia que se había enamorado de Granger sino que era algo imposible. Pensó que tenia todo controlado, era cierto que le atraía ella, pero el hecho de mandarle cartitas cuyos poemas los sacaba de esos estúpidos libros cursis que habían en la biblioteca no era como para que él se enamorase de ella.   
  
Draco repaso mentalmente su plan original. Primeramente al darse cuenta de la atracción que sentía por Hermione decidió salir con cuanta chica le fuera posible, talvez así se le pasaba el capricho. Pero al enterarse de que Weasley estaba enamorado de Granger una furia invadió su ser. No iba a dejar que ellos dos se unieran, al contrario le echaría a perder los planes al pelirrojo y decidió ser él quien enviara esas cartas. Primero se valió de una lechuza del colegio, pero después mando por otra lechuza de su casa para que ella se hiciera cargo del envió de las cartas. Cada mañana su lechuza intervenía el correo y él ya tenía preparada una carta para ese día.  
  
Había empezado como un juego, donde poco a poco se fue quemando las manos. Solo en una cosa había acertado: había quitado a Weasley del camino. No podía olvidar las palabras de Hermione sobre sus sentimientos hacia él.   
  
Se llevo ambas manos a su cara, ¿cómo era posible que eso sucediera?. ¿Cómo pudo enamorarse ella de él?. Draco quitó sus manos de la cara y coloco el dorso de su mano izquierda sobre su frente... ¿pero de quien estaba enamorada Granger?. No de Draco Malfoy, por supuesto.... Draco Malfoy era la peor pesadilla de Granger. Ella estaba enamorada de otro menos de él. Pero ¿que pasaría si ella se enterase que era él quien le enviaba esas cartas?. Probablemente vomitaría. Este ultimo pensamiento hizo que Malfoy sonriera tristemente.  
  
Ahora la situación que tenia que plantearse era: ¿qué seguía?. Ya había conseguido quitar a Weasley del camino, pero y ¿ ahora que?.. ¿enviarle flores a Granger?.   
  
No, ahora no podía pensar en eso. Talvez simplemente desaparecería su 'otro yo' como si nunca hubiera existido y probablemente era lo mejor. Era una locura seguir con un juego que tarde que temprano lo iba quemar,... por completo.  
  
*-*-*-*-  
  
CAPITULO 13 TERMINADO!!.. POR FAVOR DEJEN REVIEWS!!.. DIGANME QUE LES PARECE..!! MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS DEMAS REVIEWS QUE ME HAN DEJADO. SALUDOS!! JAINA 


	14. ¿CONFESIONES?

CAPITULO 14  
  
Faltaban 45 minutos para que la fiesta terminara, había que aprovechar el ultimo segundo para pasarla bien. La música seguía pero a un ritmo mas suave, permitiendo algunas parejas bailar platicando entre ellos.  
  
Ron por su parte, se armaba de valor para hablar con Hermione. ¿Qué le diría?. ¿Y si ella le decía que no?. Estaba demasiado nervioso. Invito a Hermione a salir al pasillo para platicar, a lo que ella accedió gustosa. Harry estaba demasiado distraído con Janice a su lado.  
  
Ambos se quitaron el antifaz y al salir un poco de la fiesta, Hermione sintió una inmensa tristeza por lo que sin poder aguantarse un lagrima se le salió de sus bellos ojos marrones.  
  
- Hermione. ¿Qué es lo que te sucede?. – Pregunto Ron intrigado. ¿Acaso eso era una lagrima lo que brillaba de la mejilla de Hermione?.  
  
Hermione no respondió y bajo su mirada al suelo. Levanto los hombros tratando de decir que no era nada importante.  
  
Hermi... por favor dime que es lo que te pasa. – insistió Ron.  
  
Hermione siguió sin responder. Necesitaba en esos momentos que su mejor amigo la apoyara en silencio y sin decir nada se recargo en su pecho. Ron se quedo desconcertado, algo realmente triste le había pasado a Hermione, pero no dijo nada. Interpreto que lo único que necesitaba era un abrazo de un amigo. Ron cruzo los brazos suavemente y con algunas palmadas en los hombros le intentaba dar ánimos.  
  
- Vaya, Vaya... que linda pareja!!. - Se oyó un tono burlón.  
  
Ron y Hermione se separaron. Era Blaise quien junto con Pansy habían estaba observando la escena.  
  
- Vamonos!!. – Dijo Ron quien miraba con furia a la pareja intrusa.  
  
- Sinceramente hacen una linda pareja,... Una sangre sucia y un muerto de hambre. Están hecho el uno para el otro. – Comento Pansy con sarcasmo mientras rodeaba a los Gryffindor.  
  
- Cállate!!.- Exclamo Hermione quien ya había sacado su varita.  
  
- Cálmate Hermione. – Dijo Ron pero sin quitarle la vista a Blaise, quien este ya empuñaba su varita también.  
  
- Si, 'sangre sucia'.. mejor escúchalo.. te podría ir muy mal si no lo haces. – Decía Pansy con mayor ironía.  
  
- Dudo mucho que puedas hacer un hechizo de lo mas simple Parkinson. – Hermione le lanzo una mirada burlona.  
  
  
  
Pansy borro su sonrisa y como respuesta a tal insulto le lanzo un hechizo que Hermione logro evitar.  
  
- Eres tan tonta Parkinson. – Dijo molesta Hermione. Y Sin pensar en las consecuencias se abalanzó hacia ella y la golpeo directamente a la cara. Pansy cayo al piso y con los ojos vidriosos miro con infinito odio a Hermione.  
  
- Hermione!!. – Exclamo Ron y la tomo de ambos brazos.  
  
Blaise miró a Pansy y como esta se mordía un labio para no echarse a llorar. Empuño su varita y lanzo sobre Hermione un hechizo pero Ron la empujo, aquel hechizo hizo que aventara a Ron hasta el final del pasillo.  
  
Hermione volteo a ver a Ron, quien este se encontraba atontado por la caída. Sus ojos brillaron de la misma furia que tenia en ese momento y camino lentamente hacia Zabini apuntándole con su varita. Zabini se reía de la situación pero la veía con una mezcla de placer y furia.  
  
- ¿Qué se supone que piensas hacer Granger?- Se oyó una voz bastante bien conocida.  
  
- Eso es algo que no te importa Malfoy. – Contesto Hermione quien miraba alerta a ambos Slytherin sin dejar de apuntar a Blaise.  
  
Malfoy apuntaba con su varita a Hermione. Después de una larga conversación consigo mismo ya estaba de regreso y había observado para su desconcierto como Hermione enfrentaba sin miedo alguno a Blaise. Ron por su parte, estaba totalmente de pie y apuntaba a Malfoy para evitar que cobardemente lastimara a Hermione.  
  
- Estas atacando a miembros de mi casa, Granger. ¿Sera acaso que quieres tener problemas?.- Draco alzo una ceja y la miro con ironía.  
  
- Creo, Malfoy, que Zabini es lo bastante grandecito para que se sepa defender... O ¿es que acaso es tan tonto como para no poder conmigo?. – Ahora era Hermione quien alzaba la ceja y miro a Malfoy con desprecio.   
  
A Blaise se le hirvieron las venas con lo que acababa de decir Hermione.  
  
- Déjame con ella Malfoy. No tardare con esta mugrosa. – Dijo Zabini burlonamente y camino lentamente hacia ella apuntándole.  
  
- ¿Qué se supone que esta pasando aquí?. Abajo las varitas!!!. -Una voz fría retumbo en el pasillo.  
  
Todos obedecieron mecánicamente.  
  
- Es Granger, Profesor Snape. Solo íbamos a nuestra sala común (sollozos) .. ella y Weasley nos buscaron pleito. – Dijo llorosa Pansy. – Mire lo que me ha hecho. – Pansy señalo su nariz.  
  
- Eso no es cierto.!!!- Exclamo Ron quien miraba disgustado a Parkinson.  
  
- Cállese!!. Que no le he pedido su opinión.- Grito Snape. -   
  
- Sr. Malfoy. ¿Podría decirme que fue lo paso?. – Pregunto pacientemente a Draco.  
  
Draco miro a ambos Gryffindor y le dio la razón a Pansy. Logro que Hermione y Ron lo miraran con odio.   
  
Una prefecta como usted no debería de tener una conducta como esta....50 puntos menos a Gryffindor por atacar a unos alumnos de Slytherin.- Dijo con voz sombría y llena de placer a la vez. - ...y además tendrán que cumplir un castigo en el almacén de calderos a las 8 de la mañana. Creo que les gustara acomodar uno a uno los calderos por tamaños y en su respectivo lugar.. sin magia por supuesto. - Enfatizó.   
  
Snape hizo señas a los Slytherin para que se retiraran de ahí. Los Slytherin sonrieron triunfantes dejando a Ron y Hermione enfadados con la situación.   
  
*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Los demás alumnos que se encontraban cerca los miraban asustados. Era muy difícil ver a Hermione actuar de esa manera, pero era obvio que Pansy lograba irritar a cualquiera y Blaise... él ya tenia exhausta a Hermione con sus pésimos coqueteos.  
  
- Te has excedido. –Dijo Ron mientras se tallaba el hombro izquierdo.  
  
- Es que esa ya me tiene harta. Si tan solo pudiera llenarle de granos su insípida cara.!!- Dijo furiosa refiriéndose a Pansy.  
  
- No debiste hacerles caso. – Ron tomó de una mano a Hermione para guiarla hacia la sala común de ellos.  
  
- No soporto que se metan con nosotros cuando ni siquiera buscamos problemas... y 50 puntos menos!!!!.. Tenia que ser Snape quien nos viera.!!.- Hermione estaba tan furiosa que ni se daba cuenta que ya iban caminando hacia la Torre de Gryffindor.  
  
- Es mejor que te tranquilices, al menos no llego a más. Lo único bueno es que Malfoy, sin querer, intervino. – Dijo dudosamente Ron.  
  
- ¿Lo bueno?... Si eso fue lo peor..!!!.. hubiera querido partirle la cara ahí mismo y más al idiota de Zabini!!!.   
  
- Si le hubieras hecho algo a Zabini la situación se hubiera puesto peor y nos hubiéramos metido en mayores problemas. Yo no iba a permitir que te hicieran nada. – Ron se sonrojo al decir esto.  
  
Hermione miró de reojo a Ron, se detuvo y lo miro con cariño.  
  
- Gracias por haberme salvado de ese hechizo. Estuviera tallándome ese hombro en vez de hacerlo tú. – Sonrió.  
  
Ron se mordió los labios y bajo la mirada.  
  
- Imagínate si hubiera llegado Harry.. – continuo Hermione.  
  
- Ron!!... Hermione!!.. – Una voz agitada se hizo oír.  
  
- Harry!!.  
  
- ¿Qué sucedió?. Colin me dijo que estaban de pleito con los Slytherin, corrí lo más rápido que pude pero cuando llegue me dijeron que ya se iban hacia la sala común. – Harry se agachaba para tomar aire.  
  
- Fueron Parkinson, Zabini y Malfoy. – Explico Ron. – Parkinson quiso lastimar a Hermione, pero ella fue mas rápida y evito el hechizo. Pero... – Hizo un gesto de resignación. – Hermione se le fue encima y le dio un puñetazo... – Como si hubiera sido un buen chiste empezó a reírse.  
  
Harry sonrió. – Pero Parkinson no lo va a dejar así.. estoy seguro que buscara la manera de hacer que las pagues Hermione.   
  
- Lo se, pero ya estoy harta de tener que estarme escondiendo. – Hermione sonrió con determinación.  
  
- Lo único malo es que Snape nos vio y nos castigo.- Exclamo Ron con fastidio.  
  
- ¿Qué castigo? – Dijo con preocupación Harry.  
  
- Ir a las 8 de la mañana a limpiar y acomodar los calderos del almacén. – Resoplo con fastidio Hermione.  
  
- ¿Dónde esta Janice? – Pregunto Ron mirando hacia todos lados.  
  
- Ah!..Le dije que se quedara con Henry y Marion para averiguar que era lo que había sucedido.   
  
- ¿Vas a regresar?. – Pregunto Hermione.  
  
- No... no,.. me dijo que nos veríamos en la mañana. Vamos a los dormitorios, me duelen mucho las piernas.- Harry hizo una mueca de cansancio.  
  
- De tanto bailar.- apunto Ron con una carcajada.  
  
Los tres Gryffindor comenzaron a reírse, pero dentro de si mismo Ron pensaba que estando Harry él no podría decirle nada a Hermione. Y ella por su parte, solo pensaba en aquel chico de traje negro que momentos antes la había besado. Tenia muchas preguntas pero ninguna sin una respuesta. Talvez lo mejor era irse dormir y desear que todo fuera un sueño.  
  
*-*-*-*  
  
Blaise y Pansy iban riéndose a carcajadas mientras seguían a Draco.   
  
- ¿Viste la cara de la sangre sucia cuando escucho que le quitaban 50 puntos a su casa?- Sonrió Blaise.  
  
- Pero esa estúpida me las va a pagar.. si cree que esto se va a quedar así... – dijo entre dientes Pansy.  
  
- ¿Se puede saber que paso? – Interrumpió Draco.   
  
Pansy fue quien hablo.  
  
- Blaise y yo salíamos a buscarte, pero al caminar hacia donde nos encontraste vimos a Granger abrazada con el mugroso ese... Weasley.   
  
- Solo le dijimos la verdad.. que hacían bonita pareja... – Intervino Blaise poniendo cara de chico bueno.  
  
Draco apretó los dientes... ¿Granger y Weasley?.   
  
- Por cierto, te andábamos buscando... – reclamo Pansy.  
  
- ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetir que no tengo porque dar explicaciones a nadie de lo que hago?. – Mascullo Malfoy irritado.  
  
- "Veneno Negro". – Zabini acababa de decir la contraseña.  
  
- Últimamente estas de lo mas irritable Draco. – Pansy hizo una mueca y se dirigió a su habitación.  
  
- Ella tiene razón Draco... en estos días has estado de lo mas.. distante, diría yo. – Blaise daba vueltas alrededor de Draco como si quisiera examinarlo.  
  
- ¿Cuál se supone que es el cambio que he tenido.?- Pregunto Malfoy cruzando los brazos.  
  
- Prefieres estar solo que andar con Crabble y Goyle algo que el Malfoy que yo conozco no hacia... si no mal recuerdo, aborrecías estar solo. Ahora te da por hacerte de caminatas en plena soledad.  
  
- Tu lo dijiste Zabini... antes. No necesito escuchar todo el día las estupideces que hagan los demás.. – Draco lo miro suspicaz. Blaise esta probándolo.  
  
- Tienes varias chicas a tu alrededor y a ninguna la volteas a ver si quiera. – Alzo los brazos como si se tratara de una estupidez no hacer caso a esas chicas.  
  
- Si te refieres a Parkinson, Mc Kenall, Sullivan... – Respiro profundamente.- son de lo más aburridas. Te diré algo.. – Malfoy se sentó sobre un enorme sofá negro de piel y sonrió. – para un Malfoy solo existen los retos y ninguna de ellas es un reto para mi. Es imposible platicar con ellas que no sean de cosas sin sentido. – Resopló con aburrimiento.  
  
- Eres muy selectivo Malfoy. Dudo mucho que encuentres a una chica bonita e inteligente entre nosotros. – Se rió.- No es que diga que las chicas de Slytherin son tontas, pero las que valen la pena no tienen lo que tú buscas.  
  
Draco dirigió su mirada al fuego de la chimenea. Su naturaleza Slytherin exigía más de lo que podían proporcionarle aquellas chicas. Las que le podrían interesar solo esperaban que él las mirara para que estuvieran dispuestas... pero no... eso no era precisamente lo que buscaba.   
  
- Granger...- murmuro Zabini.  
  
- ¿Que ?- Draco volteo a mirarlo con indignación.  
  
- ¿No te diste cuenta como me miraba?. Tenia ganas de matarme ahí mismo. Te diré que con ese nuevo carácter se me hace mucho mas atractiva. Me gustan las mujeres fuertes. – sonrió con cinismo.  
  
Malfoy lo miró amenazante. Un río de lava corría por sus venas pero apretó los puños para contenerse. Se levanto en silencio.  
  
- ¿Te vas?. – pregunto Blaise desconcertado por el silencio de Draco.  
  
- Estoy cansado y además la platica se ha hecho desagradable. – Sin mirarlo siquiera se marcho.  
  
- Que descanses!!.- Exclamo con burla.  
  
Draco camino hasta su habitación. Los celos estaban quemando su cerebro. La actitud cínica de Blaise lo sacaba de quicio. Al abrir la puerta se tiró a su cama. Había pasado de todo esa noche y no quería pensar en mas nada. En esos momentos lo único que deseaba hacer era dormir.  
  
************  
  
Yo se que en estos momentos muchas me mandaran vociferadores.. pero es que la verdad no pude evitarlo. Ron todavia no puede decirle nada a Hermione... aun. Y sobre Draco... pues él tendra que tomar una decision.. pero tal parece que su cerebro esta de mal en peor.  
  
Quiero agradecer todos los mails que me han mandado y por favor sigan dejando mas reviews!! recomienden la historia.. pleaseee!!!  
  
J@ina 


	15. ¿RON Y HERMIONE?

CAPITULO 15  
  
Eran las 8:00 de la mañana. Hermione y Ron se encontraban en el lugar donde cumplirían su castigo. Ambos miraban horrorizados la pila de calderos enormes y sucios.  
  
- Esto es imposible.- Dijo Ron con la boca abierta.  
  
- Si tan solo pudiera usar magia.- Hermione estaba perpleja ante la cantidad de trabajo que se les avecinaba.  
  
Hermione se amarro el cabello y comenzó a limpiar de polvo algunos calderos, Ron la imitaba.  
  
- Hermione.- Dijo Ron con cierto temblor después de un rato.  
  
- ¿Si?- Contesto Hermione sin mirarlo.  
  
- Quiero preguntarte que fue lo que paso anoche que estabas tan triste.- Ron la miro fijamente.  
  
- N-nada.. es solo que... me sentía triste,.. es todo.- Hermione empezó a ponerse nerviosa, no quería decirle nada a Ron de lo sucedido.  
  
- No me parecía que estuvieses triste sin razón, mas bien había una.- Ron dejo de frotar el caldero y se acerco a ella.  
  
- ¿Por qué no podría ponerme triste sin razón?.- Hermione fingió una sonrisa.  
  
- Tu no me engañas. Existe algo mas y no me quieres decir. – La miraba un poco con enfado.  
  
- Son alucinaciones tuyas. – Volvió a insistir.  
  
Ron la miro en silencio, conocía a la perfección a Hermione y sabia darse cuenta cuando algo la molestaba.  
  
- No.- Contesto Ron.- Tu sabes bien que no son alucinaciones.  
  
Hermione lo miro de reojo y trato de sonreír pero solo logro torcer la boca de lado. Ron se acerco mas aun y la obligo mirarlo a los ojos.  
  
- Hermione....- Ron la miraba intensamente.  
  
Ella comenzó a sentirse extraña ante la situación. En esos momentos la mirada de Ron era diferente.  
  
- ¿Uh?- Logro decir Hermione.  
  
- Yo..- Ron la tomo cariñosamente de la mano y se la llevo a su pecho.  
  
Hermione sentía un escalofríos por todo el cuerpo, aquello no era una situación normal, no era algo que su pelirrojo amigo hiciera en un día normal y menos si se encontraban solos en esos momentos.  
  
Ron no decía nada, solo miraba en silencio a Hermione haciendo que el ambiente fuera mas pesado aun.  
  
Sin decir nada, Ron se acerco lentamente y quiso besarla, pero Hermione desvió ligeramente la cabeza.  
  
Ron la miro afligido. La soltó de la mano y volvió a concentrarse en el caldero que estaba limpiando.  
  
Hermione sin embargo lo observaba y se sentía desdichada por haberse negado besar a Ron, pero simplemente no podía hacerlo. Él era su mejor amigo, nunca se había puesto a pensar en él de otra manera. Además su corazón en esos momentos palpitaba por un desconocido. Ese huracán de pensamientos invadió su mente y sin poder contenerse comenzó a sollozar.  
  
Ron la miro desconcertado, a veces él era duro con su amiga y sin intención la hacia llorar. Pero en esos momentos aquellas lagrimas le lastimaban mas por saber como había reaccionado él hace unos instantes. En silencio él avanzo hacia ella y la abrazo.  
  
Ella al sentirse en sus brazos comenzó a sollozar con mas fuerza. ¿Por qué Ron la amaba y ella no?. ¿Por qué ella no podía corresponderle en esos momentos?.  
  
Ron alzo su cara y comenzó a limpiarle las lagrimas. Ella no lo miraba.  
  
- Hermi....- Dijo al fin.  
  
Ella seguía sin mirarlo y suspiraba tratando de ahogar sus sollozos.  
  
  
  
- No quise hacerte sentir mal. Es solo que necesitaba saberlo.. no se como paso. – Ron le acariciaba las mejillas. – No tienes que amarme a la fuerza si no puedes, sabes que mientras estés a mi lado como una amiga me sentiré feliz.  
  
Ella levanto la vista y lo miro con cariño. Sin decir absolutamente nada se abalanzo sobre él y lo abrazo con mas fuerza aun. Ron sonrió con amargura... aquello significaba que sus esperanzas se desvanecían en el aire.... Hermione solo lo amaba como un amigo.  
  
*-*-*-*  
  
Habían pasado dos horas limpiando los calderos y acomodándolos en su lugar. Después de aquella confesión de sentimientos, ambos actuaban un poco tímidos.  
  
Sin embargo, Ron no deseaba que aquello endureciera la relación y tratando de suavizar un poco las cosas comenzó a hacerle bromas a Hermione mientas ella colocaba el ultimo caldero en su lugar.  
  
- Ron Weasley!!- Se quejo Hermione.  
  
Ron empezó a carcajearse. Un nube de polvo había cubierto la cara de Hermione, dejando su cara gris por el hollín.  
  
- Me las vas a pagar.- Hermione quiso hacer lo mismo cuando de un portazo entro Snape.  
  
- Veo que ya terminaron.- Sonrió oscuramente.  
  
Los dos Gryffindor lo miraban seriamente, esperando que él diera su aprobación para marcharse.  
  
- Pueden irse.- Dijo en voz baja Snape.  
  
Ambos asintieron con la cabeza y sin perder un minuto mas se dirigieron a la puerta.   
  
- Srita. Granger.- Dijo Snape haciendo que Hermione se detuviera.- La próxima vez no tendrá tanta suerte si vuelve e meterse en problemas. – Snape sonrió malévolamente.  
  
Hermione solo asintió con la cabeza y salió tras de Ron.  
  
- ¿Qué te dijo? – pregunto en susurro Ron.  
  
- Que para la próxima no tendría tanta suerte si me meto en problemas.- contesto.  
  
Ron hizo una mueca de inconformidad e iba a decir algo pero una presencia en el pasillo los interrumpió.  
  
- Vaya con ustedes dos!!. Por lo que veo ya los mandaron a donde deben de estar.- Draco obstaculizaba el pasillo junto con Crabble y Goyle.- Supongo que ahora trabajaran con los elfos en la cocina. – Sonrió malvadamente.  
  
- Quítate Malfoy.- Dijo Ron con tono encendido.  
  
- El Elfo habla..!!- Sonrió con malicia.  
  
- Ya escuchaste Malfoy, hazte a un lado.- Ron se acerco frente a frente con Draco.  
  
Ambos se miraban en silencio con infinito odio. Una mano empujo el pecho de Ron hacia atrás, Crabble y Goyle tronaban sus dedos en espera del aviso del rubio.  
  
- Ron, ignóralo.- Dijo Hermione.  
  
Draco la miro con frialdad pero la chica no se inmuto. Ron apretó los puños y rodeando a los Slytherin continuaron su camino.  
  
Los Slytherin comenzaron a reírse hasta que perdieron de vista a los Gryffindor.  
  
*-*-*-  
  
- ¿Por qué ese imbecil se aparece en las peores ocasiones?- Exclamo Ron con rabia.  
  
- No se porque Harry y tú le hacen caso a lo que diga ese tipo.- Dijo con enfado Hermione-  
  
- Un día de estos me lo encontrare sin esos dos gordinflones y me las pagara. – Dijo entre dientes.  
  
- Y te meterás en problemas...- Agrego Hermione.  
  
- No me importa si lo dejo peor que basura.- Ron tenia el cejo fruncido.  
  
- Es tarde, tengo hambre y estoy toda llena de hollín. Así que mejor cambiemos el tema y vayamos a la torre para tomar un baño.- contesto exasperada.  
  
Caminaron sin comentar nada de los que sucedió en el almacén. Ron trataba de hacer que las cosas eran igual que antes, pero en realidad sentía una enorme tristeza. Pero al ver a Hermione sonriente y tratándolo igual que siempre se daba ánimos.  
  
*-*-*-*-  
  
Era sábado, un día perfecto para ir a pasear por los alrededores de Hogwarts. Hermione ya había terminado de ducharse. Termino de colocarse los zapatos. Vestía una blusa blanca de mangas largas, una falda de cuadros rojo y negro estilo escocesa y mallas blancas. Con un poco de apurancia se coloco la capa con el emblema Gryffindor.   
  
Al mirar sobre su mesa de noche, observo que todavía estaba colocada la ultima carta que le habían mandado donde concertaban la cita. Ella se sintió extraña, la noche anterior había besado a un perfecto desconocido y no tenia tantas referencias de él como para averiguar quien era.  
  
Con una mueca de tristeza guardo la carta en uno de sus libros y se dirigió hacia el comedor.  
  
En el comedor solo estaban algunos alumnos, entre ellos Ron. Se sentó a un lado de él mientras Ron devoraba un enorme pedazo de panque con mantequilla. Ambos permanecieron en silencio un rato.   
  
- ¿Cómo les fue?- Harry se había frente a ellos.  
  
- Bien, pero estamos un poco cansados.- Contesto Ron con flojera.  
  
Hermione solo se limito a torcer su boca.  
  
Esta mañana hemos preparado un día de campo, le hemos pedido a Dobby que nos colara un poco de comida. Así que terminen pronto. – Dijo Harry con una sonrisa.  
  
- ¿No crees que hace un poco de frío?- Dijo Ron frunciendo el cejo.  
  
- A mi me parece una mañana hermosa.- Hermione sonrió.  
  
Ron asintió con la cabeza.  
  
- Bien, les esperamos del otro lado del lago.- Harry guiñó un ojo.  
  
Harry se retiro y quedaron nuevamente solos. Ron comenzó a platicar con Hermione sobre lo que había leído en el libro de Quidditch de la biblioteca. Hermione de vez en cuando reía haciendo que Ron se sintiera un poco mejor.  
  
Terminaron de desayunar y Ron tomo para el camino un pedazo de una tableta de chocolate. La amistad seguía, Hermione talvez no lo llegaría a querer como él la quería pero había un lazo más fuerte que todo: LA AMISTAD.  
  
***********  
  
Yo se que con esto me van a matar.. lo se..sobre todo para las admiradoras de Ron.  
  
Shiro: Gracias, igualmente me encanta la pareja Draco/Hermione. Y si, a mi tambien me da lastima hacerle esto a Ron, pero en otro fic le tocara.. jeje.  
  
Am@nd@: Gracias!!.. NO sabe que aliciente es que me digas que te fascino!!.. Y ya con esto sabes que va a pasar con Hermione y Ron, creo que despues de este capitulo ya te puedes dar una idea sobre como va a quedar la pareja... no?  
  
Duendezilla: Gracias!!.. Y no te preocupes.. ya estoy pensando en otro fic draco/hermione.  
  
duzodiaque: Hola!!.. Me temo que en este fic es probable que Hermi se quede con Draco. Aunque la verdad quien sabe,... jeje talvez cambie de opinion.  
  
DEJEN MAS REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
P.D. LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS SINO DE ROWLING!! 


	16. SIN SABER DE TI

CAPITULO 16  
  
Había pasado un mes sin recibir una sola carta desde la noche de brujas. Hermione no entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo. ¿Qué había pasado con aquel chico?. ¿Realmente no le volvería a escribir mas?. Ella se sentó en el suelo y saco de entre las cosas de su baúl una caja de madera bellamente decorada. Con un toque de su varita la caja se abrió y dejo al descubierto un cúmulo de sobres... eran las cartas de él.  
  
Talvez todo había sido una broma, pero si fuera así ¿qué ganó él?. Nadie durante ese mes había hecho ningún comentario. Ni siquiera nadie más aparentemente sabia lo de las cartas. No había respuesta. Con cierto enfado volvió a guardar los sobres.  
  
El invierno había llegado, y con ellos las próximas vacaciones navideñas. Solo quedaban algunos exámenes mas y pronto podría irse a casa.  
  
- "Creo que estará bien así".- Murmuro. Hermione se había amarrado el cabello con un listón amarillo dejando caer los rizos marrones por su cuello.  
  
Tomó su mochila con apresuración pues no quería llegar tarde a su clase de Estudios Muggles. Tratando de no caer por las escaleras Hermione bajaba con rapidez..  
  
- Hola Hermione!- Escucho que la saludaban.  
  
- Hola Harry- Saludo Hermione.  
  
- ¿Ya vas a clases?- Pregunto.  
  
- Si. ¿Y ustedes no tienen clase?.- Pregunto desconfiada.  
  
- No. Ron y yo nos quedaremos aquí leyendo un rato.- Contesto Harry como si fuese de lo mas normal.  
  
- ¿Cómo?- pregunto sorprendida.  
  
- No te imagines nada, es solo que llego un nuevo tomo de "Practicas y Trucos interesantes de Quidditch". - Harry rió.  
  
Ustedes dos no cambian .-Hermione alzo una ceja y sonrió.-... Harry, me tengo que ir los veo luego.- se despidió.  
  
- Nos vemos mas tarde. - contesto Harry.  
  
*-*-*-  
  
Sentado al aire libre, Draco se encontraba leyendo su interesante libro de "Maleficios Antiguos" . Como si una voz se lo dictara alzó su vista y la vio venir acompañada de unos alumnos de Hufflepuff. La observo por encima de su libro disimuladamente ya que Crabble y Goyle estaban a un lado de él tirando bolas de nieve a los estudiantes más pequeños que pasaban.  
  
Durante los siguientes días de la noche de Brujas Draco volvía a ser el mismo, ya no se le veía pasear solo y participaba activamente en todo lo que tuviera que ver en contra de los hijos de muggles o los estudiantes de Gryffindor. Aquella actitud le había ayudado a que Zabini evitara seguir preguntando sobre que hacia durante sus caminatas solitarias.  
  
  
  
Sin embargo su corazón aun palpitaba cada vez que veía Hermione y evitaba a toda costa pasar por los lugares donde sabia que ella estaba. Aunque si alguna vez tenia que topársela con sus molestos amigos, él se comportaba igual de odioso que siempre.  
  
Pronto se iría a casa, tal vez la lejanía haría olvidar todo lo que había pasado esa noche. Volvió su vista al libro y trato de leer nuevamente.  
  
"Demonios"..- susurro. Una vez más Hermione invadía sus pensamientos. Fingió estar leyendo, pues en realidad ya había perdido toda concentración en el contenido. De pronto un pensamiento se le vino a la mente... ¿Granger habría olvidado todo lo que sucedió esa noche?. ¿Estaría enojada?. Pensó que talvez ella lo había pasado desapercibido, pues no había notado un cambio en la actitud de Hermione. Siempre que la veía la notaba feliz. Draco apretó los dientes, ¿cómo era posible que ella olvidara sus besos cuando él no dejaba de pensar en ella ?. ¿Acaso no le había tomado ella importancia?.   
  
Cerro el libro con cierto fastidio y con una mano sostuvo su cara apoyándose en el respaldo de su asiento. ¿Y si le escribía de nuevo?. Solo era para averiguar si ella lo había tomado como una broma o si ella estaba enfadada por no haberle escrito en tanto tiempo.   
  
Draco parpadeo varias veces. ¿Qué se suponía que estaba haciendo?. El mismo había decidido terminar el juego. Ni una carta mas.   
  
Dándose cuenta de que sus pensamientos habían llegado lejos se incorporo y trono los dedos para informarles a Crabble y Goyle que lo siguieran. Ambos obedecieron.  
  
*-*-*-*-  
  
La clase de Estudios Muggles finalizo y Hermione se dirigió a la sala común para dejar su mochila y algunos libros. La siguiente hora la tenia libre y era sabio aprovechar ese tiempo para terminar los deberes antes de las vacaciones. Al llegar sus amigos salían de la sala con varios pergaminos entre las manos.  
  
- ¿A dónde van?.- Pregunto desconcertada.  
  
- Tenemos clase de Adivinación.- Contesto Harry.   
  
- Hoy presentaremos examen.- Dijo con fastidio Ron.  
  
- ¿Estarás en la torre?- Pregunto Harry.  
  
- No, dejare esto e iré con Susan Bones a realizar una tarea que nos dejaron para después de las vacaciones.  
  
- ¿Después de las vacaciones?. Hermione todavía tienes tiempo!!- Exclamo Ron.  
  
- ¿Eso que tiene que ver?. Es mejor terminarla ahora y no tener que andar haciendo deberes durante las vacaciones, ¿no crees?. - Hermione sonrió mostrando sus dientes.  
  
- Como quieras..- Dijo Ron frunciendo el cejo.  
  
- Es hora de irnos. Vamos Ron!!!- Interrumpió Harry.  
  
- Nos vemos mas tarde. - Se despidió Hermione.  
  
Entró a su habitación y dejo algunos libros. Tomo un libro más pequeño y algunos apuntes. Los coloco dentro de su mochila y se dirigió de nuevo a la salida.  
  
Al salir hacia el patio donde se encontraría con Susan, vio a una niña de Gryffindor de primer curso llorar silenciosamente.  
  
- Que te sucede Mariel?- Pregunto Hermione preocupada.  
  
La niña seguía llorando en silencio aunque tratando de articular algunas palabras.  
  
- Es que..- suspiro.- un alumno me arrebato mi carpeta de trabajo y ahí tengo tarea que entregare para los exámenes.  
  
- ¿Quien fue?- Pregunto enfadada Hermione sospechando del posible autor.  
  
Él....- Mariel señalo con su dedo hacia donde estaban alumnos de Slytherin.   
  
Zabini tenia entre sus manos una carpeta pequeña con el escudo de Gryffindor, platicaba junto con Malfoy y Ferguson, un chico con cara de pocos amigos. A un lado estaban Parkinson platicando con Parker y Goyle.  
  
Hermione sintió un temblor en las rodillas, si Zabini estuviera solo seria otra cosa pero se encontraba con cinco Slytherin mas. Pero ella era la Prefecta de Gryffindor, ¡Tenia que hacer algo!. Tomando aire se dirigió con paso firme hacia Blaise.  
  
- Que quieres Granger?- Pregunto Zabini molesto sin mirarla si quiera.  
  
- Tienes algo que no es tuyo Zabini, es mejor que lo devuelvas.- Dijo Hermione seria. Los Slytherin voltearon a mirarla con frialdad, sobre todo Parkinson.  
  
- Te refieres a esto?.- Pregunto Zabini moviendo entre sus manos la pequeña carpeta.  
  
Hermione quiso tomarla pero Zabini la alzo por encima de su cabeza. - Si la quieres, quítamela Granger. - Zabini sonrió burlonamente. Los demás Slytherin rieron excepto Malfoy quien miraba a Hermione con una mezcla de rabia y admiración por la osadía de reclamarle a Zabini frente a cinco Slytherin mas.  
  
- Si no quieres problemas Zabini, es mejor que me la devuelvas.- Hermione se cruzo de brazos y lo reto con la mirada.  
  
Pansy se acerco a Zabini y arranco de sus manos la carpeta.  
  
- ¿Quieres esto sangre sucia?.- Y la lanzo por los aires, haciendo que los papeles volaran por todos lados.  
  
Hermione miró con horror lo que acababa de hacer la Slytherin y con rapidez saco su varita...  
  
- Burbucatem!!. - un ondas de luz cubrieron los papeles encerrándolos en una burbuja y colocándose lentamente en las manos de la pequeña Mariel.  
  
Una ola de aplausos estallaron en el patio, varios alumnos de las demás casas vitoreaban la rapidez con la que Hermione había actuado. Si aquellos papeles hubieran caído en la nieve se habrían arruinado.  
  
Pansy apretaba los dientes con furia y si no fuera porque ya había hecho el ridículo le hubiera lanzado el peor de los hechizos a Hermione en ese momento.  
  
- Gracias Parkinson!!. - Exclamo Hermione y sonrió a todos de manera triunfal.  
  
- Excelente Hermione!!. - Fred se acercaba lentamente a ella aplaudiendo.  
  
- ¿Cuándo entenderán que con nuestra mejor alumna no podrán? - Dijo George sonriendo burlonamente.  
  
Los Slytherin los miraban rabiosos pero no podían decir nada en ese momento que lastimara a los Gryffindor. Ni siquiera Malfoy que era demasiado audaz pudo decir nada, solo miraba a Hermione.  
  
- Hasta luego chicos!!.- Fred y George hicieron una ademán con la mano despidiéndose.  
  
Parkinson lanzo un grito ahogado de coraje y se volvió con rabia hacia el lado contrario.   
  
- Estuviste brillante Hermione.- Dijo George.  
  
- Gracias.- Contesto feliz Hermione  
  
- Le diste su merecido a esos Slytherin. – Fred se estaba carcajeando.  
  
Se acercaron a Mariel, quien contenta le dio las gracias a su prefecta y se despidió de todos corriendo hacia el salón de clases que le correspondía.  
  
Hermione también se despidió de los chicos y camino en dirección hacia donde se supone alcanzaría a Susan. Pero se detuvo al sentir que algo presionaba muy fuerte su espalda. Dio la vuelta para buscar que era pero no había nadie o algo. A lo lejos solo estaba Malfoy observándola con sus fríos ojos grises. Hermione lo miro inexpresivamente tratando a su vez de definir la mirada del rubio. Sintió escalofríos cuando vio que este le sonrió, no una sonrisa cordial sino una sonrisa que prometía que tarde o temprano a ella le tocaría perder.  
  
Con una mirada llena de frialdad Draco se dio la media vuelta y se perdió entre la multitud de alumnos que se encontraban en el patio dejando a Hermione desconcertada.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-  
  
^_^ Aahh!!!.. ¿Que les parece Hermione?. Muy lista verdad?. Esta ultima parte me dio escalofrios. Imaginate una mirada de Draco... arrgghh..!! muero ahi mismo... Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y por favor dejen mas reviewsss!!!!..  
  
Agradesco los que me han mandado... y con respecto a que Hermione se quede con Ron... ya veremos.. aunque dejenme decirles que este fic esta mas orientado a Draco.  
  
Un beso!!!  
  
J@ina 


	17. LA PELEA

CAPITULO 17  
  
Hermione caminaba por los pasillos que daban al patio principal. Los últimos 4 días habían sido de lo más agotadores. Esa día partiría a su casa para disfrutar de sus vacaciones.  
  
Sonrió satisfecha al recordar sus excelentes calificaciones en los pasados exámenes y había terminado la mayoría de sus deberes antes de que salir de Hogwarts. Saludo amigablemente a los alumnos que le sonreían. No solo era la más inteligente de Hogwarts sino que además era más gentil y amistosa. Talvez eso le había ganado popularidad entre los alumnos.   
  
El patio estaba cubierto de nieve y veía algunos chicos jugar y aventarse bolas del blanco material. Camino con alegría hacia una pequeña casa a las orillas del bosque Prohibido.  
  
- Hola Hagrid!- Saludo Hermione.  
  
- Hola!!!- Hagrid sostenía un montón de leños secos entre sus brazos.  
  
- Vine a despedirme, talvez en la estación no tenga mucho tiempo para hacerlo.  
  
- Gracias. ¿Harry y Ron no vendrán?.- Dijo Hagrid un poco serio.  
  
- Supongo que si. Deben de estar terminando de empacar. Harry esta muy emocionado por pasar las vacaciones en casa de Ron.- Dijo Hermione un tanto preocupada.  
  
- No tienes de que preocuparte Hermione.- Hagrid le hizo señas de que pasaran a la casa.  
  
- Lo se, es solo que con tantas cosas que han pasado siento que la madriguera no es muy segura.- Hermione se sacudió un poco la capa.  
  
- Dumbledore ha decido que Harry pase esta temporada en casa de Ron. Varias personas del ministerio estarán cerca por cualquier cosa que se presente.- Dijo seguro.  
  
Hermione sonrió débilmente.   
  
- Te traje esto.- Dijo Hermione sacando de entre su bolsillos un pequeño sobre.  
  
- ¿Una tarjeta?. Muchas gracias!!!!!.. Desearía que Harry y Ron fueran tan detallistas como tú. – Hagrid tenia sus ojos brillantes de la emoción.  
  
- Son chicos, no puedes exigir que te regalen una tarjeta con un poema. – Hermione sonrió al ver que Hagrid había abierto su tarjeta y al abrirla miles de nochebuenas revoloteaban por su cabeza.  
  
- Es preciosa!!.- Hagrid se agacho un poco y la abrazo.  
  
- De nada. – Sonrió.  
  
Hermione miro hacia fuera.  
  
- Me tengo que ir Hagrid. Dentro de unos momentos partiremos a la estación, además los chicos estarán buscándome.  
  
- Escríbeme donde estés.- Dijo Hagrid.  
  
- Si, lo prometo. Nos vemos pronto Hagrid.- Hermione cruzo la puerta y la cerro.  
  
*-*-*-  
  
Hermione camino de regreso a la Torre Común, tenia que estar segura que ya tenia todo su equipaje listo.  
  
- Hola Hermione!- Saludo Justin.  
  
- Hola Justin.- Contesto ella.  
  
- ¿Venias de casa de Hagrid?- Justin sonrió.  
  
- Fui a despedirme. – Contestó.  
  
- Quiero felicitarte por tus calificaciones. Estas contenta, ¿cierto?- Pregunto Justin  
  
- Por supuesto, aunque no estaba muy segura en el examen de Aritmancia..- Dijo Hermione.  
  
- Era de esperarse que salieras con la mejor puntuación.- Dijo Justin con una sonrisa tímida.  
  
- Tu también eres de los mejores..- Hermione le dirigió una sonrisa.  
  
- Hermione, ¿qué harás para las vacaciones?.- Dijo Justin mirando hacia otro lado.  
  
- Me iré a Escocia con mis padres, allá celebraremos la navidad.- Dijo Hermione contenta.  
  
- ¿A Escocia?.- Justin resopló.  
  
- ¿Por qué la pregunta?.  
  
- Pensaba que podía irte a visitar y salir a algún lugar muggle. Ya sabes, después de todo nuestros padres son muggles.- Justin sonrió un tanto nervioso.  
  
- Oh!. –Hermione se sonrojo.- al menos que vayas a Escocia podríamos salir. Pero estaré la ultima semana en Inglaterra, talvez ahí coincidamos, te puedo mandar una lechuza.- Sonrió.  
  
- Eso estaría bien.!!- Justin sonrió contento.  
  
- Bueno, me tengo que ir por este lado.- Dijo Hermione.  
  
- Si, nos vemos luego Hermione. – Justin le regalo la mejor de sus sonrisas.  
  
- Adiós!!-  
  
*-*-*-  
  
Ron definitivamente no estas bien de la cabeza.- Dijo Harry tomándolo de un brazo.  
  
- ¿Por qué ese tonto tiene que acercarse a ella?.- La cara de Ron estaba casi del mismo color que su cabello.  
  
- Talvez porque son amigos, comparten casi las mismas clases y además ambos son prefectos. – Contesto Harry.  
  
- Puede ser que inclusive por eso no me haga caso, porque ni soy el mejor estudiante ni soy prefecto y no tengo padres muggles.- Ron hizo una mueca.  
  
- No seas tonto Ron!!..El hecho de que Hermione se haya negado a que la besaras no quiere decir que es por eso. Ella te dijo que te quiero como un amigo. Tu sabes muy bien que a ella no le importa nada de eso que dices. – Harry lo miraba molesto.- Mas vale que cambies esa cara porque ya se acerca.  
  
- Hola ustedes dos!!!. Acabo de ir a casa de Hagrid y... ¿qué te sucede Ron?.- Hermione lo miro interrogante.  
  
- Por lo visto ese 'prefectillo' no pierde el tiempo.- Dijo Ron sin mirarla.  
  
- ¿De que hablas?.- Dijo Hermione desconcertada.  
  
- Ya es hora de irnos... – Dijo Harry.  
  
- Lo que pasa es que no te das cuenta que es solo el interés que lo acerca a ti..!!- Ron ignoro el comentario de Harry.  
  
- ¿Qué tiene de malo que se acerque Justin a platicar?. – Dijo enfadada.  
  
- Que tú no te das cuenta de las intenciones de ese 'prefectillo', Señorita Granger. – Ron apretó los dientes.  
  
- Eres insoportable cuando te comportas de esta forma!!- Hermione lo miro enfadada.  
  
- Yo creo que esta conversación se esta yendo muy lejos...- Harry se puso en medio.  
  
- Harry esto es entre Hermione y yo.- Dijo irritado.- ¿Por qué si entonces soy tan odioso no me dejas de hablar?. Solo porque no soy tan inteligente ni prefecto como tu no merezco la pena, ¿cierto?.- Ron se dirigía nuevamente a Hermione.  
  
- ¿Por qué eres tan estúpido en algunas ocasiones?.  
  
- Chicos,.. es mejor..- Harry observaba impacientemente la escena.  
  
- ¿Entonces porque no me diste opción de poder acercarme a ti?.  
  
- Ya te dije que es que porque solo te quiero como un amigo. Pero no porque yo piense que soy mejor que tú.  
  
- Mas bien parece que es por Justin por quien no me hiciste caso. Ahora te juntas mas con Susan Bones y ese. – Ron dejo de mirarla y le dio la espalda.  
  
- Mira Ron, no voy a seguir tolerando tus escenas... así que... discúlpate.  
  
- No.!- Ron se cruzo de brazos.  
  
- Ron, por favor... Hermione tiene la razón.- Harry lo tomo de un hombro.  
  
- ¿Por qué me he de disculpar?.- Ron lo miro de reojo.  
  
- Hermione lo miro rabiosa. – Déjalo Harry, deja que se coma su inmadurez. - Cuando madures podrás hablarme Ron Weasley. Al decir esto se dio la vuelta y dejo a ambos.  
  
- Ron!!- Harry lo jalaba de su capa. -¿Por qué hiciste eso?.  
  
- Es una chica testaruda que...- Ron se callo y miro hacia el suelo.  
  
- Acabas de hacer la peor escena de celos que hayas hecho antes. Tendrás que disculparte. – Dijo Harry mirándolo desaprobatoriamente.  
  
Ron miro a Harry, con una mirada muy diferente a la que le había lanzado a Hermione unos segundo antes. Era una mirada de arrepentimiento, efectivamente se había comportado como un perfecto idiota.  
  
- Esta bien Harry, pero ella tendrá que disculparse también.  
  
Harry lo miro resignadamente, si había un defecto enorme que tuviera Ron era el ser demasiado orgulloso.  
  
- Talvez, pero por lo pronto vamos con Hagrid rápidamente. – Dijo Harry mientras arrastraba a Ron por un brazo.  
  
Harry y Ron caminaron directamente hacia la casa de Hagrid. Harry pensaba que talvez durante el trayecto a la estación ambos volverían a hablarse.  
  
*-*-*-  
  
OK... Talvez en este capitulo no paso la gran cosa, pero tenia que ponerlo.  
  
ÔsakÝ @§il: Yo actualizo cada semana los capitulos, a veces si tengo mas tiempo lo hago en menos. Y muchas gracias por tu comentario.  
  
Mariam: Igual a mi me encanta la pareja Draco/Herms  
  
Am@nd@: Gracias.. sobre eso de que Draco ya no le mande las cartas, pues si.. que mala onda. Pero ya veras lo que va a pasar en estas vacaciones. :P  
  
Un beso a todas y por favor.. escriban mas reviews!!!  
  
J@ina 


	18. LA HABITACION DE MALFOY

CAPITULO 18  
  
El tren estaba llegado a su destino. Hermione había pasado todo el trayecto sin hablarle a Ron y él tampoco le hablaba. Solo de vez en cuando chocaban sus miradas pero ambos la desviaban rápidamente.  
  
Harry una vez mas trato de reconciliarlos, pero Hermione estaba segura que era Ron quien debía disculparse y a su vez Ron esperaba lo mismo. Harry únicamente los miraba resignados, ¿por qué a él siempre le tocaba tener que suavizar las cosas entre ellos cada vez que se peleaban?.  
  
Al llegar a la estación Hermione se despidió de todos y solo le dirigió una mirada fría a Ron pero éste la ignoro. Tomó su carrito de equipaje y a Crookshanks, a lo lejos vio a Draco con unos elfos cargándoles el equipaje y Lucius, su padre. Draco en ese momento volteo a mirarla y le dirigió una mirada llena de burla. Hermione lo miro desafiante, en esos momentos un elfo mas pequeño que el resto luchaba por cargar un baúl doblemente mas grande que él. Hermione no soportaba ver a un elfo ser tratado de esa manera. Con una mueca de desaprobación continuo su camino.  
  
- Es mejor que nos vayamos ahora, tu madre esta ansiosa por verte.- Dijo Lucius a Draco.  
  
- Krollov trae el equipaje.- Dijo Draco mirando a uno de los elfos.  
  
- Si amo.- Contesto quedamente.  
  
Tres elfos domésticos cargaban las pertenencias de Draco. Dos de ellos arrastraban el carrito del equipaje, otro cargaba la jaula donde estaba la lechuza de Draco. Lucius camino por delante con Draco hacia una parte mas solitaria de la estación. Ahí mismo había un elfo domestico portando una bola como si fuera de cristal. Draco no tenia permitido aparecerse pues aun no tenia la licencia para hacerlo, por lo que su padre había optado, como siempre, llevar un Transportador.  
  
Draco toco aquella bola y en unos segundos se vio en una enorme sala amueblada de lujosos sillones y que solo estaba iluminada por el fuego de la chimenea. Sus ojos brillaron cuando vio sentada en uno de los sillones a una figura estrictamente familiar.  
  
- Buenas Noches, Draco- Se paro la figura.  
  
- Buenas Noches, Madre. – Draco se inclino ante ella haciendo una reverencia.  
  
Narcisa se acerco a Draco y le dio un beso en la mejilla. – Que guapo estas hijo!. Cada vez que vienes a la casa estas más alto. – Narcisa lo miro orgullosa.  
  
- Narcisa.- Se escucho la voz de Lucius, quien aparecía en ese momento. – Draco debe estar muy cansado y con hambre.  
  
- Ve a cambiarte Draco, - Dijo Narcisa. – La cena se sirve en 30 minutos.  
  
Draco solo asentó con la cabeza y camino con familiaridad hacia una enorme puerta de madera con el grabado extraño de un Dragón sobre una calavera.   
  
- Buenas Noches Draco.- Saludaban algunos retratos. Algunos de ellos antepasados de la familia Malfoy.  
  
- Buenas Noches.- Contestaba él secamente.  
  
Llegó a una sala mas amplia, el piso era completamente negro, talvez de mármol. Su textura era demasiado lisa y Draco podía mirar su propio reflejo. Al fondo habían dos escaleras que al llegar a una parte centro de unían en una sola. La entrada de la escalera estaba custodiada por dos basiliscos de piedra, uno en cada lado. Con tranquilidad subió las escaleras y se dirigió al lado derecho. Llego a un pasillo amplio con varias puertas a los lados pero en el fondo había una puerta mas grande y de color negro... aquella era la puerta de su recamara.  
  
Empujo la puerta con facilidad y no se sorprendió de ver su cuarto totalmente ordenado y con la chimenea encendida.  
  
La decoración de la habitación era extremadamente lujosa que si no fuera por el aspecto sombrío hubiera sido hermosa. A la entrada se encontraban unos muebles frente a la chimenea donde alguna veces tomaba el té. A los costados habían libreros y retratos de algunos de sus familiares y de él mismo. Después de ese espacio se subían algunos escalones para llegar a su cama. En aquella cama podían entrar fácilmente 10 personas sin tocarse una con otra. Unas sedosas cortinas cubrían los lados y colgaban de unos mástiles de madera que sobresalían de cada una de las esquinas de la cama.  
  
A un lado de la cama había una enorme ventana con un balcón espacioso, se acerco a ella y observo que una parte importante del jardín estaba iluminado por esferas de color verde. Con una mueca de aburrimiento bajo los escalones y camino hacia lo que parecía una puerta, al abrirla había un extraordinario guardarropa. Con agilidad tomo uno de los trajes y comenzó a desvestirse. La sedosa tela gris se deslizaba por los brazos de Draco, tal color hacia resaltar el color de sus ojos y lo hacia verse mas pálido de lo que era.  
  
Termino de vestirse y salió de su habitación rumbo al comedor. En el camino se encontró a sus padres y otras personas más, su tío Vladimir y su tía Eloise.  
  
- Buenas Noches Draco.- saludo su tía.  
  
- Buenas Noches.- Contesto.  
  
- ¿Qué tal el viaje? .- Pregunto su tío.  
  
- Mas o menos.   
  
- He escuchado que te va excelente como buscador del equipo de Slytherin. – Continuo su tío. – Yo fui el Guardián en mis tiempos gloriosos, el mejor de Durmstrang.  
  
Draco sonrió de lado.  
  
- Vladimir ¿cuándo tiempo estarás en Inglaterra?.- Pregunto Narcisa, mientras se dirigía a la mesa.  
  
- Estaré solo dos semanas, luego nos iremos a los Estados Unidos.- El resto imito a Narcisa y se sentaron en la mesa.  
  
- Quiere decir que entonces podrás asistir al baile.- Dijo Lucius.  
  
- ¿Baile?.- Pregunto Draco.  
  
- Tu padre ha organizado un baile, Draco. Hemos invitado a todos nuestros amigos y familiares.- Declaro Narcisa.  
  
- Será un baile espectacular.- Dijo Eloise.  
  
- Lucius tiene muy buen gusto.- Narcisa lo miro y le sonrió.  
  
La cena transcurrió entre platicas de negocios y viajes al extranjero. Draco solo se limitaba a escuchar, lo único que deseaba era terminar de cenar y retirarse.  
  
- Si me lo permiten, me retiro a descansar.- Dijo Draco parándose y haciendo una reverencia a sus tíos.  
  
- Adelante Draco, ya tendremos tiempo de platicar mas adelante.- Contesto su tío.  
  
- Que descanses.- Se despidió su tía.  
  
- Su padre solo lo miro firmemente mientras con la cabeza le indicaba que podía marcharse.  
  
Draco salió del comedor en silencio. Llego a su habitación, su equipaje ya estaba ahí y los elfos se habían encargado de acomodar todas sus cosas.  
  
Se sentó frente a la chimenea y observo fijamente el movimiento del fuego. Era su primer día en casa y ya sentía una nostalgia por ver a Hermione.   
  
¿Por qué era tan difícil olvidar a Hermione Granger?. Sentía una malsana satisfacción hacerla enojar y ver como los ojos de Hermione brillaban de odio. Talvez porque sabia que así era la única manera de estar unido a ella... solo por el odio.  
  
Una vez mas, apareció en su pensamiento la idea de saber si ella había olvidado todo lo que hacia sucedido entre ellos aquella noche. Porque él sencillamente no podía. Sus labios ardían con solo imaginar que besaban los de la Gryffindor. Una sensación de calor corría por sus venas cada vez que imaginaba abrazarla de la misma manera como la abrazo en la Noche de Brujas.  
  
Miro por encima de la chimenea algo que emanaba un brillo extraño. Miro mas atentamente pero aquel objeto se encontraba escondido entre otros que también ahí se encontraban. Se paro y lo tomo en sus manos para revisarlo. Era un objeto ovalado, de unos 8 centímetros y con ondas azules. Tenia algunos grabados de estrellas.   
  
Draco sonrió. Aquel objeto había pertenecido a su bisabuela. Al abrirlo por la mitad, miles de luces se escaparon cubriendo la habitación. Lo que tenia Draco en sus manos era un 'Cosmos Observador'. Prácticamente desde su asiento podía observar las estrellas y algunas galaxias. Recordó que su bisabuela se lo había regalado cuando él tenia 6 años. Lo volvió a cerrar y las luces regresaron a su lugar.  
  
Lo miro fijamente. ¿A Hermione le gustaría un 'Cosmos Observador'?. Draco sonrió abiertamente. Talvez podría ser el regalo de navidad de Hermione Granger.  
  
*-*-**-*-*-*-  
  
En este capitulo no soy tan especifica de como es la casa (mansion) de Draco. Pero por el momento solo abarco su cuarto. Espero que me haya dado a enteder de como es.  
  
¿Ustedes creen o quieren que Draco le regale algo a hermione?. ¿Se atrevera?.  
  
No se pierdan el prox. capitulo!!!  
  
J@ina  
  
Si desean escribirme por cualquier cosa es a kasaes@hotmail.com 


	19. EL GUARDADOR DE SENTIMIENTOS

CAPITULO 19  
  
  
  
- Es precioso, no crees Hermione.- Dijo la Sra. Granger.  
  
- Es hermosísimo!!..- Confirmo feliz. Hermione miraba asombrada el paisaje que estaba frente a sus ojos.  
  
- Escogimos las habitaciones con vista al lago. La señora Charlotte nos avisara cuando sea la hora de comer. – Dijo el Sr. Granger.  
  
- ¿Quieren ir a dar un paseo?- Dijo Hermione emocionada.  
  
- Oh no!! Hermi, estamos muy cansados. El viaje de Inglaterra a Escocia ha sido una locura. – Contesto la Sra. Granger. – Hemos estado viajando por 3 días, no se porque a tu padre se le ocurrió venir hasta acá manejando.  
  
- Si tú te sientes con energía todavía, puedes ir a dar un vistazo. Solo que no te alejes mucho.- Dijo el Sr. Granger.  
  
- Estaré en las tiendas que están al otro lado de la calle, regreso en una hora.- Sonrió.  
  
- Ten cuidado!. – Dijo la Sra. Granger.  
  
Hermione fue a su habitación por su abrigo, acaricio el lomo de su gato Crookshanks y salió.  
  
Entro a una tienda extraña, pues vendían algunas antigüedades. Habían libros en otros idiomas, también algunas preciosas tazas y campanas de cristal. Sin embargo su mirada se detuvo con atención en un pequeño dije (colgante) en forma de corazón.   
  
- Es precioso, ¿verdad?.- Dijo una señora de unos 60 años de edad.  
  
- Muy lindo. ¿Cuánto cuesta?.  
  
- Me parece que te he visto antes.- Dijo la anciana.  
  
Hermione la miro extrañada. -No lo se, algunas veces hemos venido aquí de vacaciones pero es la primera vez que nos hospedamos enfrente.   
  
- No, creo que... aahh!!.. ¿Hogsmeade?.- La anciana analizo con la mirada a Hermione.  
  
- ¿Hogsmeade?. ¿Conoce usted Hogsmeade?.- Dijo asombrada.  
  
- Claro!!. Mi hermana tiene un tienda de mascotas. Talvez te he visto por ahí. Estudias en Hogwarts, ¿cierto?.- Sonrió la señora.  
  
- Si!. ¿Su hermana no es la señora Miriam Belmont?. – Exclamo emocionada.  
  
- Exactamente, soy Clarissa Miller Belmont.- Estrecho la mano de Hermione.  
  
- Mucho gusto, nunca pensé encontrar a una bruja en este lugar.- Sonrió ella.  
  
- Eso es porque mi esposo es Muggle y tenemos esta tienda. Solo que algunas veces visito a mi hermana.   
  
- Me da gusto encontrarme a otra bruja. No conozco muchas en el mundo muggle.  
  
- Yo tampoco, pero al menos en esta calle podrás encontrarte a dos personas más que son magos. – La señora sonrió amigablemente.  
  
- Que interesante. ¿Entonces usted vive aquí?.- Repitió Hermione.  
  
- Si, con mi esposo Robert Miller. Mi hijo George es el único que vive en el mundo mágico. Solo que él esta en estos momentos en Portugal.- Suspiro  
  
- Debe ser muy difícil acostumbrarse a la vida muggle siendo bruja. – Dijo en un tono melancólico.  
  
- Por supuesto, que no fue fácil, pues es difícil comportarse como un muggle. Aunque la verdad ya le he tomado practica... pero no he dejado de hacer magia del todo.- Guiño un ojo.- Me sirve muy bien para las labores de la casa.  
  
- Supongo que si.- sonrió Hermione. Ella nunca había usado magia para ayudar a su mama en las labores de la casa, pues tenia prohibido practicar magia fuera de Hogwarts.  
  
- Recuerdo haberte visto a inicio de curso, con unos amigas tuyas supongo. Una de ellas compro un gato.- Dijo la señora.  
  
- Si, es cierto. Janice fue quien compro el gato.- Dijo con una sonrisa Hermione.  
  
- Bueno, este dije es muy especial. – Dijo la anciana regresando al tema anterior. Al acto, saco aquel hermoso corazón dorado.-En manos de un muggle es un dije cualquiera pero en manos de una bruja sirve como guardador de sentimientos.  
  
- ¿Guardador de sentimientos?.- Dijo extrañada.  
  
- Es como una especie de cajita donde puedes guardar algunas emociones de tu corazón y regalársela en este dije a la persona que creas conveniente.- La señora saco el dije del mostrador y lo abrió.  
  
Al abrir el dije unas brillantes luces doradas comenzaron a salir lentamente de él. Como si fuera una especie de mini-huracán comenzaron a dar vueltas.  
  
- Aquí es donde puedes guardar lo que desees, talvez algunas palabras, sonidos y darle la forma que quieras.   
  
Hermione miraba extasiada aquel juegos de pequeñas luces doradas.  
  
- Debe ser muy cara.- Dijo tristemente Hermione.  
  
- No creas. – Sonrió la señora.- En dinero muggle solo cuesta 10 Libras.  
  
- Es un objeto muy hermoso como para que valga eso.- Dijo sorprendida.  
  
- Lo se, pero tengo años tratando de venderlo. Solo tú has estado interesado en él. Talvez podría servirte.   
  
- Bueno, entonces me lo llevo,- sonrió y saco de su pantalón unos cuantos billetes.  
  
- Perfecto!!- Exclamo la señora.- ¿Te lo envuelvo?  
  
- Oh no!!. Lo llevare puesto, gracias.- Hermione se colgó en su cuello el dije y sonrió.  
  
- Luce precioso en ti.- Dijo la señora.  
  
- Gracias!!.  
  
- Si un día te sientes aburrida, talvez podrías venir a tomarte un poco de chocolate caliente. Mi esposo hace unos panques de nuez riquísimos.  
  
- Eso estaría bien. Le aseguro que vendré pronto,- Hermione se despidió de ella estrechándole nuevamente la mano.  
  
- Hasta luego!!- Le dijo la señora  
  
*-*-*-*-  
  
Draco caminaba sobre los jardines de la Mansión Malfoy. Una gigantesca gárgola de piedra lo miraba de reojo amenazadoramente. Draco no sintió ni el más mínimo miedo, aquella gárgola solo era una de las tantas guardianas del Jardín de su Madre, a quien le gustaban algunas especies raras de plantas y flores que utilizaba en sus múltiples pociones.  
  
Salió de aquel jardín y vio a lo lejos una pequeña torre. Siguió avanzando hasta llegar justo a la enorme puerta. Al entrar ahí pudo ver cientos de lechuzas que ululaban y revoloteaban en el interior de la torre. Vio a una lechuza negra que le atrajo y la llamo.  
  
- Kingson, tengo algo para ti.- Draco alzo su brazo para que la elegante lechuza se posara.- Necesito que lleves esto a esta persona. – Draco señalo con el dedo el nombre.  
  
La lechuza agito las alas en señal de aprobación y dejo que su amo le amarra el pequeño sobre.   
  
- No quiero que regreses si no traes una respuesta.- Dijo él.  
  
La lechuza agito las alas nuevamente y emprendió el vuelo. Draco la observó alejarse y sin darse cuenta comenzó a mordisquearse el labio inferior.  
  
Camino de regreso a la Mansión, vio que algunos elfos caminaban de prisa y cargando varios objetos.  
  
- Estoy muy sorprendida por lo negligentes que son.!!- Escucho que decía Narcisa a una señora de cabellos grises.- Mas vale que tengan esto a tiempo. Los invitados llegaran a las 9 en punto.  
  
- Si, señora.- Escucho que decía la persona y con una reverencia se retiro.  
  
- Draco!!.¿Donde has estado?.- Narcisa le sonrió tratando de borrar su mal humor.  
  
- Caminando por ahí.- Contesto distraído.  
  
Antes de que Narcisa pudiera preguntarle algo más. Draco avanzo hacia las escaleras.  
  
- Estaré en mi habitación.- Dijo mientras subía estas.  
  
Se encontraba muy nervioso, lo que acababa de hacer era algo inaudito pero necesitaba de cierta manera saber si solo él pensaba en lo que había pasado. Sabia bien que ella no sabia que era él quien le había estado enviando todas esas cartas  
  
Al llegar a su habitación se quito la capa dejándola en un enorme sofá frente a la chimenea. Con un movimiento rápido se sentó y poso sus ojos en el fuego.  
  
Le llevo varios días desde que se fue de Hogwarts para darse cuenta que deseaba volverle a escribir a Hermione.  
  
Parpadeo los ojos un poco y poso sus ojos sobre el Cosmos Observador. Desde que lo vio tuvo la primera impresión de dárselo a Hermione, pero todo dependía de la contestación que le diera ella.  
  
Se recostó un poco sobre el sillón, esa noche tendrían una fiesta en su casa y había que estar lo mejor despejado para recibir a los invitados.  
  
Draco hizo una mueca y volvió a cerrar los ojos pensando en cual seria la respuesta de Granger.  
  
*************  
  
Perfecto..!! ok.. soy culpable... He dicho una y otra vez que Ron y Draco se disputan por el amor de Hermione, pero en realidad no es asi... no en estos momentos. Me he decidido por que el fic fuera un Draco/Hermione, como podran haberse dado cuenta.  
  
Talvez al principio quise darle la oportunidad a Ron, pero Draco me ha ganado el corazon.  
  
Asi que lo siguiente que queda es si ellos podran reunirse, si Hermione se enterara de que Draco fue quien escribio las cartas y si ella al saber quien es le correspondera.  
  
Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo. pronto vendra el proximo.!!!  
  
Cualquier comentario de manera mas personal escriban a kasaes@hotmail.com  
  
J@ina 


	20. EL BAILE

CAPITULO 20  
  
Ya estaba listo. Si no fuera porque era un deber social él se quedaría en cama leyendo algún libro interesante. ¿Habría Kingson encontrado a Hermione?. Draco se mordió un labio por los nervios.  
  
'TOC, TOC".  
  
Un golpe en la puerta lo saco de sus pensamientos. Era el momento...  
  
- Adelante.  
  
- ¿Ya estas listo?.- Preguntó una hermosa mujer mientras se acercaba a él.- Que guapo te ves, Draco.- Narcisa paso una mano sobre el hombro de su hijo y lo observo orgullosa.  
  
- Gracias, Madre.- Contesto Draco.  
  
- ¿Te parece si bajamos de una vez?. - Dijo Narcisa.  
  
Draco sonrió y le ofreció el brazo. - Vamos.- Contesto.  
  
Narcisa tomo el brazo de su hijo y salieron de la habitación. Al llegar al pie de las escaleras, muchos de los invitados voltearon a verlos. Draco, aunque se parecía mucho a Narcisa, en esos momentos era la viva imagen de Lucius cuando tenia 16 años.   
  
Draco usaba un elegante chaleco gris de terciopelo haciendo juego con el pantalón negro y camisa negra. La capa igualmente de gris estaba hecha de alguna tela exquisita pues hacia suaves ondas cada vez que Draco caminaba.  
  
Con una inclinación en la cabeza Draco saludaba a todos los presentes y su madre lo guió hasta un grupo de personas.  
  
- Joven Malfoy, Narcisa.. Buenas Noches.- Se escucho la voz áspera del Sr. Crabble  
  
- Buenas Noches, Sr. Crabble.- Draco lo miro por debajo de sus ojos grises.  
  
- He tratado de localizar a Lucius pero no lo veo por ningún lado.- Dijo a Narcisa.  
  
- Debe estar en la Biblioteca, te sugiero que disfrutes de la fiesta mientras tanto. - Dijo Narcisa.  
  
- Gracias. Estaré por aquí esperándolo.- Dijo el Sr. Crabble.  
  
- Con tu permiso .- Contesto Narcisa y le hizo un ademán con la mano a Draco para que continuara caminando entre los invitados.  
  
- Narcisa querida!.- Se escucho una voz chillona.  
  
- Amanda, que agradable sorpresa.- Narcisa se soltó del brazo de Draco y camino hasta la señora Amanda Parkinson.  
  
- No sabes la alegría que me da haber llegado a tiempo, no podía perderme esta fiesta. - Dijo la Sra, Parkinson.  
  
- Lucius me dijo que habían salido de viaje.- Dijo Narcisa un tanto sorprendida.  
  
- Ya conoces a Tomas, cuando se trata de fiesta en la Mansión Malfoy no hay poder que lo detenga.- Dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.  
  
- ¿Solo han venido Tomas y tu?.- Pregunto Narcisa.  
  
- No, también vino mi hija Pansy.- Dijo mirando de reojo a Draco.  
  
Draco estaba parado totalmente derecho y miraba sin expresión alguna a la Sra. Parkinson. Sabia bien que Amanda Parkinson anhelaba ver que Pansy y él acabaran juntos, mas que nada porque así convenía a los Sres. Parkinson. Pero él no tenia ni la mas mínima intención de querer andar con su hija.  
  
- Pansy esta por allá, Draco.- Dijo la Sra. Parkinson mientras señalaba con un ademán el lugar.  
  
- Con Permiso. - Dijo Draco mientras se inclinaba para despedirse.  
  
Draco comenzó a caminar fingiendo buscar a Pansy. Respiro aliviado cuando vio que no estaba a la vista.  
  
- Draco!.- Escucho que lo llamaban.  
  
Draco dirigió su vista al punto donde lo llamaban. Al ver quien era respiro profundamente y quiso sonreír pero lo único que logro hacer fue una mueca.  
  
- Te he estado buscando. Siempre si pudimos asistir a la fiesta de tus padres.- Dijo Pansy sonriendo tontamente.  
  
- Eso he notado.- Dijo Draco serio.- Creí que estaban de viaje.  
  
- Si, pero regresamos esta misma mañana. Papa no quería perderse esta fiesta.- Pansy lo miraba con los ojos brillantes.  
  
- Que bien. - Dijo Draco distraídamente mientras miraba por otro lado.  
  
- ¿Te parece si caminamos un poco?.- Dijo ella esperanzada.  
  
Draco no contesto, solo le ofreció el brazo que Pansy gustosamente tomo como si fueran a quitárselo.   
  
- No pensaras llevarte a Draco a ningún lado ¿cierto?.- Se escucho la voz sensual de una chica detrás de ellos.  
  
- Eva Granchester.- Murmuro Draco al darse la vuelta y ver a la persona que se interponía a la caminata de ellos dos.  
  
Eva Granchester, una chica de 16 años, era hija de Anthony y Charlote Granchester, una de las familias magas mas importantes de América. La belleza de Eva era rara y apreciada, el color de su piel era extremadamente blanca, su cabello negro como la misma oscuridad y los ojos eran de un color verde intenso. Vestía un hermoso vestido verde oscuro haciendo juego con el color de sus ojos.  
  
- Se suponía que estabas en América. - Dijo Pansy molesta.  
  
- Gracias, a mi también me da gusto verte. - Dijo Eva mirándola con arrogancia.  
  
Draco solo las miraba divertido. Pansy y Eva tenían diferencias desde que eran niñas. Pansy simplemente no la soportaba y Eva siempre trataba de hacerle la vida de cuadritos.  
  
  
  
- Pansy querida. Tú tienes a este caballero todo el tiempo en Hogwarts. Así que en estos momentos tendrás que cedérmelo. - Dijo mirando burlonamente a Pansy.  
  
- Siento decirte que Draco y yo nos disponíamos a pasear.- dijo Pansy con un tono despectivo y sujetándose mas fuerte del brazo de Draco.  
  
- ¿Dónde queda la hospitalidad de los Londinenses?. Si deseas hacer una escena aquí....- Eva le dirigió una mirada a Pansy que Draco sintió que esta tembló.  
  
Pansy volteo a ver a su padre quien se encontraba platicando amenamente con el papa de Eva. Su padre buscaba hacer negocios con los Granchester, si hacia una escena ahí mismo solo haría el ridículo.  
  
- Solo por esta vez Eva. Pero no creas que me quitas tan fácil del camino.- Dijo Pansy con recelo.  
  
- No te preocupes, te aseguro que no intervendré hasta dentro de... ¿un día?.- Eva sonrió sarcásticamente.  
  
Pansy soltó a Draco y camino hacia un grupo de chicas mientras murmuraba probablemente algunas maldiciones a Eva. Draco observo la escena con cierta simpatía... Pansy se había ido.  
  
- Una menos....- Murmuro Eva dirigiendo la mirada nuevamente hacia Draco.  
  
- Vaya, vaya Eva. Tu siempre tan oportuna. - Draco sonrió de tal forma que mostró sus dientes y tomo del brazo a Eva haciéndola caminar suavemente.  
  
- No podía dejarte con esa lagartija. Además hace tiempo que no te veo.- Eva lo miro coquetamente.  
  
- ¿Te parece si vamos al balcón?.-Pregunto Draco.  
  
- Si. Me parece bien.- Dijo Eva entusiasmada.  
  
- ¿Cuándo llegaron a Londres?.- Pregunto Draco mientras respiraba un poco el aire de la fría noche.  
  
- Llegamos la semana pasada. Hubiera querido enviarte una carta pero mi papá me ha tenido ocupada haciendo visitas a los múltiples parientes.- Hizo una mueca de aburrimiento.  
  
- Me da gusto verte. - Draco la miro fijamente.  
  
- También a mi, solo que casi no me has escrito.- Le reprocho.  
  
- He estado muy ocupado, además seguramente con tantos pretendientes ni siquiera me hubieras contestado.  
  
- No te burles.- Le dijo fingiendo molestia.  
  
- ¿Burlarme? ¿Quién habla de burlarse?.- Draco sonrió maliciosamente y se recargo en el balcón con una mano. Ambos se encontraban en uno de los balcones con vista al jardín. A pesar del frío, el lugar tenia un encantamiento de calefacción.  
  
  
  
- Te conozco bien, ya se por donde va tu pregunta.- Eva lo miro detenidamente.  
  
- Dudo mucho que no los tengas.- Draco sonrió burlonamente.  
  
- En realidad no muchos. Nadie como… tú.- Eva se acerco a él lo suficientemente cerca que parecía estar a punto de darle un beso.  
  
Draco comenzó a reírse.  
  
- Estoy seguro que estas saliendo con alguien en estos momentos.- Dijo él aun sin dejar de reír y no dándole importancia al acercamiento de Eva.  
  
- Estuve saliendo con alguien. - Se alejo de él para recargarse en el balcón.- Pero mi padre lo amenazo con matarlo si me seguía viendo.  
  
- ¿Amenazarlo?.¿Porque tu padre querría amenazarlo?.- Dijo Draco en tono mas serio.  
  
- Era un chico del colegio, hijo de unos Magos importantes en los Estados Unidos. Solo que él verdaderamente era hijo de muggles. Sus verdaderos padres murieron en un accidente y ellos lo adoptaron por alguna razón. Como podrás darte cuenta mi padre se entero y lo demás es historia.- Eva tenia su rostro sombrío.- Al final de cuentas en sus venas corre sangre muggle.- Eva toco con un dedo una vena de su mano.  
  
Draco miro a Eva sin decir una sola palabra. Ella pertenecía una de las familias mas antiguas de Magos de Sangre Limpia. Entendía muy bien las razones para que el padre de Eva amenazara de muerte al chico si seguía frecuentando a su hija pues todos ellos veían inferiores a los muggles.  
  
- Por el aspecto de tu rostro, tal parece que te dolió perderlo. - Dijo Draco sin mirarla.  
  
- ¿Qué mas da?. Yo se mi destino. Para nosotros no existe el amor.  
  
- ¿Qué quieres decir?.- Dijo Draco frunciendo el cejo.  
  
- Me sorprendes Draco Malfoy. - Eva camino hacia él. - Sabes muy bien que los magos de sangre limpia solo pueden matrimoniarse con sus iguales. Y ya quedan tan pocas familias de nuestra categoría que no hay muchas opciones.- Eva miro hacia el interior del salón.- Puedo apostarte que mientras estamos aquí nuestros padres estarán arreglando un futuro compromiso.   
  
Se volteo a mirar a Draco y lo miro burlonamente.- Seguramente te casaran con Pansy.  
  
- ¿Pansy?.- Draco miraba horrorizado a Eva.- Si tuviera que escoger a alguien te escogería a ti.  
  
Eva lo miro fijamente y puso una mano sobre la mejilla de Draco.- ¿Lo dices en serio?.  
  
- Es mejor a estar soportando a Pansy en los próximos 50 años.- Dijo fastidiado.  
  
Eva comenzó a reírse mientras regresaba a su posición anterior. Draco guardo silencio en ese momento el recuerdo de Hermione se hizo latente.   
  
- Pero seguramente tu no tendrás de que preocuparte. En Hogwarts hay muchas chicas de sangre limpia. Seguramente ya habrás escogido alguna.  
  
- En realidad ninguna. - Draco desvió la mirada al salón. En esos momentos el recuerdo de Hermione se hacia mas fuerte al grado que su corazón latía rápidamente.  
  
- Ahora soy yo quien no te cree.  
  
Pero Draco no hizo ningún comentario mas, su vista se perdió en el interior del salón. Separo un poco los labios cuando vio que Hermione aparecía frente a él sonriéndole y acomodándose su limpio uniforme.  
  
- ¿Draco?.¿estas escuchando?.- Eva estaba frente a él mirándolo interrogante.  
  
Draco solo parpadeo los ojos.  
  
- ¿Quién es la chica?.- Pregunto Eva con una ceja alzada.  
  
- ¿Qué chica?- Dijo Draco volteo a mirar al punto donde había visto a Hermione, pero ya no estaba... todo fue una alucinación.  
  
- La chica que estabas recordando. No me prestaste ninguna atención mientras te hablaba. Te quedaste así cuando te pregunte si estabas saliendo con alguien....- Eva se acerco a él y le tomo de un hombro.- Yo no me equivoco Draco Malfoy. Existe una chica....  
  
Draco la miro serio, no quería hablar con Eva sobre Hermione. Mucho menos si él tenia que contarle que Hermione, al igual que su ex pareja, era de sangre muggle. No solía platicar de sus asuntos personales con nadie y menos con alguien tan peligroso como Eva Granchester.  
  
- No me vas a decir nada. ¿Cierto?- Eva lo miro indignada.  
  
- Hay muchas chicas Eva, pero ninguna en especial.- Dijo Draco recuperando el aliento.  
  
- Creo que prefiero que vayamos al salón, ya tendremos mas tiempo para platicar, ¿no crees?.- Eva solo sonrió y le tomo de la mano.  
  
- Si tu quieres...- Draco sintió un alivio. Había terminado el interrogatorio.  
  
Eva tomo del brazo a Malfoy y caminaron de regreso al salón de baile. Iba a ser una noche muy larga, una noche de risas, de diversión, de competencias. Para Draco solo seria una noche mas sin ver a Hermione. Pero Kingson ya había volado con una carta. Solo esperaba que Hermione estuviera en Londres para no tener que esperar tanto tiempo.  
  
*-*-*--*-*  
  
Hermione aun se encontraba dormida cuando escucho un aleteo cerca de su ventana. Con un ojo abierto comenzó a buscar que era lo que generaba ese ruido.  
  
Por entre las cortinas solo lograba ver una figura oscura y pequeña. De un salto salió de la cama y camino hacia la ventana para ver mejor. Abrió la ventana y para su asombro una lechuza negra entro y se poso en la cama.  
  
- ¿Quién eres?.- Pregunto Hermione.- A ti no te conozco.  
  
La lechuza mostró la pata donde tenia amarrado un sobre. Hermione se acerco dudosa y tomo la carta.   
  
- No puede ser.- Murmuro ella.- No puede ser él.- Hermione miraba a la lechuza. Esta lechuza era diferente a la que le enviaba las cartas en Hogwarts.  
  
Con cierto temblor en la mano comenzó a leer:  
  
"Entiendo que estarás molesta por el largo silencio de mi parte, solo espero que olvides este incidente y decidas continuar escribiéndome. La lechuza esperara tu respuesta."  
  
- Pero que... ¿Cómo se atreve?...¿Nada mas así?.. Me escribe como si fuera una orden!!!. Si cree que le voy a escribir..- Hermione se levanto de la cama y rompió la carta en pedazos.- Ahora tú vete..- Comenzó a manotear al ave para que se fuera. Pero lo único que hizo la lechuza fue volar por el cuarto.  
  
- Vamos.. vete!!.- Hermione ya estaba exasperada.  
  
- Hermione... ¿qué..?.- La señora Granger entro a la habitación de Hermione y se quedo sorprendida al ver a la negra lechuza volar por el cuarto.  
  
- No se quiere ir..- Dijo Hermione roja por el coraje.  
  
- ¿De quien es?.- Dijo sorprendida.  
  
- De alguien que quiere jugarme una broma.- Dijo con una mueca de total enfado.  
  
- Talvez este cansada. ¿No será mejor darle un poco de agua?.  
  
- Lo que quiero es que se vaya.- Hermione miraba exhausta la elegante lechuza, que al ver que la chica había cesado de manotear se poso en la mesa de noche.  
  
- Esa lechuza esta cansada hija. Seguramente viajo desde Inglaterra.  
  
– La señora Granger tomo un vasija y la lleno de agua. – Ten.- Murmuro ella mientras colocaba la pequeña vasija frente a la lechuza.  
  
Hermione miraba la escena pero su cuerpo temblaba de ira. Estaba bien si dejaba a la lechuza descansar pero ella no iba a contestar. ¿Qué se creía ese chico?.  
  
- Hermi, ¿vas a bajar a desayunar?.- Dijo en un tono amable.  
  
- Si mama. En un minuto bajo.- Contesto fingiendo una sonrisa.  
  
- Te esperamos entonces.- Dijo mientras salía por la puerta.  
  
Al quedar Hermione sola se sentó en el borde de la cama. ¿Ahora que iba a hacer?. La lechuza tenia ordenes de que no se fuera hasta que ella no contestara. ¿Tendría la lechuza ahí durmiendo junto con ella?.  
  
Chasqueo la lengua y camino hacia su maleta. Tomo algunas prendas de vestir y se dispuso a cambiarse. Todavía tenia que pensar muy bien que haría con esa lechuza negra.  
  
*****************  
  
Capitulo 20!!!!.. Y si, puede ser que el fic este un poco lento... no ha pasado nada entre Hermione y Draco... no aun... pero esperen un poco porque lo mejor entre ellos dos se acerca.   
  
Por cierto, que este mismo fic lo estoy publicando en mi pagina http://www.geocities.com/kasaes/fanfiction/ realmente no tengo mucho, solo unos cuantos fics de algunas amigas. De hecho este mismo fic tiene una portada que me hizo mi super amiga Mei Ikaruga. Digo por si quieren echar un vistazo.  
  
Les agradecere que me dejen mas reviews y no se pierdan la continuacion de este fic. Les aseguro que los demas capitulos habra mas acercamiento entre Draco y hermione. (sorry Ron!!)  
  
UN beso a todas.  
  
J@ina 


	21. MUY PRONTO ME AMARAS

CAPITULO 21  
  
Draco daba varias vueltas por su habitación, miraba una y otra vez por la ventana. "Tampoco hoy..." fue su pensamiento. Granger era mas difícil de lo que él pensaba. Habían pasado diez días desde que envió a Kingson y aun no recibía respuesta. A los tres días de haberse ido envió dos lechuzas mas con un intervalo de tres días cada una. Ninguna había regresado para ese entonces.. ¿Qué pretendía Granger, poner un zoológico de lechuzas?. Ninguna podía regresar, tenían estrictamente ordenado no regresar sin respuesta de Hermione. Pero esta continuaba en silencio.  
  
Draco salió al balcón de su habitación y observo la magnificencia del jardín. Miles de ideas revoloteaban en su cabeza... ¿tan enojada estaba?.  
  
A Draco le vino un brillo en los ojos, talvez lo que necesitaba Granger era una de esas cursis cartas que él acostumbraba a copiar de un libro. ¿Pero en casa tendrían algo parecido?. No, definitivamente no. ¿Entonces que podía hacer?. Definitivamente él no iba a escribir un poema cursi, ni siquiera sabia a ciencia cierta como empezar.  
  
Draco regreso nuevamente a la habitación y se sentó frente a un lujoso escritorio. ¿Cómo podría lograr la atención de Granger?. ¿Algo que la obligara contestarle?... de pronto sus ojos se posaron en un objeto ovalado y brillante.... "el cosmos observador".. ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes?. Se suponía que seria el regalo de navidad de Granger pero debido al enojo por el silencio de ella había lanzado el dichoso objeto fuera de su vista. Aunque aparentemente algún elfo domestico lo había colocado de nuevo en su lugar.  
  
Lo tomo y se sentó nuevamente... esta vez sabia que escribir.  
  
"Sigues en silencio... pero eso no importa. Podrás negarte a no escribirme pero no podrás negarte a lo que te ofrezco... Las estrellas.  
  
Este es un regalo que yo te doy en compensación de las faltas que he tenido hacia a ti. Es un antiguo objeto de la familia y deseo que lo conserves como muestra de mi interés hacia a ti.  
  
Solo espero que no me lo regreses. Ah! Y envíame a las lechuzas vuelta a casa, sino ¿quién entregara el correo de la familia?. "  
  
Draco sonrió. Con cierto cuidado guardo el pequeño objeto en una caja y bajo hacia la Lechucería. Estaba seguro que esta vez si iba a funcionar.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
- Hermione Granger.- Se escucho la voz seria del Sr. Granger.  
  
Hermione sonrió fingidamente y trago saliva.  
  
- ¿Qué se supone que es todo esto?.- El Sr. Granger miraba exasperado las tres lechuzas que dormían dentro del cuarto de Hermione.  
  
- Errr.. ¿Lechuzas?.- Hermione se sintió tonta al decir esto. ¿pero que podía decirle a su papa?  
  
- Se que son Lechuzas Hermi, pero ¿que hacen dentro de tu habitación?. Se supone que tienen que estar de regreso con su dueño. ¿Por qué no se han ido?- La miro acusadoramente.  
  
- Es que requieren que yo devuelva contestación para que se vayan.- Bajo la mirada.  
  
- Pues entonces devuelve la contestación!!. La señora Charlotte ha estado preguntando y ya no se que mas inventarle, asi que por favor deshazte de esas lechuzas!.- Dijo determinante.  
  
Esta bien, Papa.- Dijo Hermione resignada. – Ahora mismo escribiré.  
  
- Muy bien. – Dijo y se retiro del cuarto con paso firme.  
  
Su papa estaba muy molesto por la situación, ahora tenia que enviar una respuesta pero realmente ella no tenia ganas de escribirle. Pero tenia que mandar a esas lechuzas de regreso.  
  
Apenas acababa de tomar sus cosas para escribir cuando apareció otra lechuza, un poco más pequeña que las demás.  
  
- ¿Otra?, ¡¡¿Cuántas lechuzas tiene en su casa?!!.- Exclamo Hermione.  
  
La simpática lechuza movía la cabeza con algarabía y mostró el paquete que tenia amarrado. Hermione lo tomo y se dio cuenta que dentro también había una carta. Comenzó a leerla, su carta esta vez se asemejaba a una disculpa, a diferencia de las otras que parecían haberlas escrito el propio Malfoy. Pero darle las estrellas... eso si que era exagerado.   
  
Con una sonrisa burlona saco el brillante objeto, lo observo más de cerca, no estaba muy segura de lo que era pero recordaba haberlo visto en alguna parte, talvez en algún libro.  
  
- "Tiene un corte a la mitad.."- murmuro. Hermione abrió lentamente el cosmos observador. Y dejo escapar un sonido de admiración cuando vio que miles de luces la rodeaban.  
  
- Es el cosmos..!!- Exclamo sorprendida. El corazón le latía rápidamente, era tan bello y real que por un momento pensó que realmente estaba en el espacio. Con facilidad lo cerro y todas esas luces volvieron a su sitio. Definitivamente le había dado las estrellas.  
  
Recordó las ultimas palabras de la carta "Envíame a las lechuzas vuelta a casa, sino ¿quién entregara el correo de la familia?.". Hermione sonrió, prácticamente se estaba quedando con todas las lechuzas de su familia. Tomó papel y pluma y comenzó a escribir:  
  
"Sinceramente me encontraba molesta por la actitud que tomaste en tus primeras cartas, pero esta ultima es mas amable. El regalo que me diste es hermoso, no podría explicarte lo que sentí pero puedes estar seguro que me fascino. Muchas gracias por eso. ¿Pero exactamente que es?. Se lo que hace pero no estoy muy segura de su nombre.   
  
Me asombro mucho que me dieras algo así, debió de estar en tu familia desde hace años pues se ve muy antiguo.  
  
Saludos desde Escocia…  
  
Hermione"  
  
Con eso bastaría, esperaba al menos no parecer muy fría. Pero tampoco deseaba demostrarle ninguna debilidad de su parte. Todavía no quedaba olvidado todo.  
  
La amarro a la primera lechuza: Kingson y esta salió volando. Las otras lechuzas al ver que Hermione había dado una carta que entregar, se enfilaron para que ellas también recibieran su mensaje.  
  
- ¿También tengo que darles cartas a ustedes?- Dijo con cierta sorpresa. Las lechuzas la miraron impacientes. Aparentemente ellas también esperaban llevar algo consigo a su dueño.  
  
Hermione resoplo. "Esta bien… también les daré a ustedes". Preparo otras tres cartas más y con cierta resignación amarro una por cada lechuza. Todas ellas revolotearon alrededor de Hermione como símbolo de agradecimiento por las atenciones y salieron por la ventana.  
  
Hermione las miro sonriente. Sea quien fuere su chico se iba a sorprender.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-  
  
A la mañana siguiente, Draco se encontraba volando sobre la enorme propiedad de los Malfoy. Sentía algo muy raro en su interior de que las cosas con Hermione no estuvieran saliendo bien, pero tenia la corazonada que Liver, la ultima lechuza, tendría mas éxito que las otras.  
  
A lo lejos vio una mancha oscura en el firmamento. "¿Pero que rayos?..." murmuro. Voló con velocidad hacia la mancha y lo que vio lo dejo sorprendido: cuatro lechuzas avanzaban rápidamente hacia él y formaban un circulo. Draco reconoció a sus lechuzas. No podía creer que las cuatro estuvieran de vuelta y cada una tenia un sobre amarrado a la pata.  
  
Con una sonrisa en el rostro se dirigió lo más veloz que pudo al balcón de su habitación. Casi con desesperación comenzó a desatar cada una de las cartas de las patas de sus lechuzas. Se recostó en su cama y con habilidad abrió una de ellas: la que traía Kingson.  
  
- ¿Es todo?. Le doy mi Cosmos Observador y solo me escribe esto.- dijo refunfuñando al terminar de leer. – Con razón tardaron demasiado en regresar, Granger esta en Escocia..- Draco observo las otras tres cartas, talvez en ellas escribiría algo mas.  
  
"Realmente tienes unas lechuzas muy fieles, no se han querido ir si no llevaban consigo también una nota. Espero que hayas pasado una felices fiestas. Yo estaré de regreso a Inglaterra en pocos días, por lo menos todavía quedan algunos días de vacaciones antes de regresar a Hogwarts.  
  
Saludos.  
  
atte. Hermione"  
  
Otra carta simple... ¿qué acaso no iba a ser ningún comentario de ellos dos?. Con cierto fastidio tomo otra y continuo leyendo:  
  
"Tengo algo que decirte, después de la noche de Brujas me quede pensando en ti. No entiendo aun porque huiste de esa manera. Sabias muy bien lo que sentía por ti, por un momento estaba segura de lo que tú sentías por mi cuando me besaste. ¿Qué fue lo que paso para que tú huyeras de esa forma?. Como me encuentro en Escocia la correspondencia tarda un poco en llegar, pero la próxima semana estaré de regreso a Inglaterra. Será mas fácil cartearnos… necesito obtener una respuesta a todo esto.  
  
Atte. Hermione"  
  
Draco sintió un ligero temblor en las manos, ella había mencionado el beso que se dieron. ¿Cómo no recordarlo?. Si había sido el inicio de la locura, la llave para que él día a día pensara mas en ella. Cerro los ojos y respiro profundamente. Ella se sentía aun dolida por la situación, no le iba a perdonar tan fácil. Sin embargo esta carta reflejaba todavía un sentimiento, algo que en su corazón aun existe. Algo que él estaba dispuesto nuevamente hacerlo arder.  
  
Con cierta picardía en los labios decidió leer la ultima carta.  
  
"Esta tarde estaré de visita con una bruja que conocí a mi llegada. Su esposo hace unos panques riquísimos. Yo me las he pasado fabuloso estas vacaciones, ¿tu como te las has pasado?  
  
Atte  
  
Hermione"  
  
Draco se levanto de su cama, su corazón palpitaba rápidamente. Jamás había tenido una conversación amistosa con Hermione y ella lo estaba invitando a hacerlo. Siempre que la veía era para insultarla, ¿cómo se escribiría con ella sin que fueran insultos?.¿Cómo darse a conocer ante ella como un simple muchacho?.  
  
Estaba enamorado de ella, de eso no había la menor duda. No sabia como había pasado, no entendendia nada. Pero lo que si sabia es que cada momento que pasaba en la Mansion solo pensaba en ella y por las noches aparecia una y otra vez sonriendole o besandose como aquel dia que se conocieron.  
  
Una sombra de nostalgia cubrió el rostro de Malfoy. Si él se presentaba ante ella como era, ¿lo amaría?. El estaba dispuesta a amarla, estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuese por tenerla. Él estaba acostumbrado a obtener todo lo que se proponia... ¿por qué era tan difícil obtener un poco de amor?. ¿Seria verdad lo que le comento Eva esa noche en su casa?, ¿Los magos Puros viven sin amor?.  
  
Hasta hace un tiempo no había deseado amar ni ser amado. Pero desde que inicio el sexto curso de Hogwarts, un intruso había pegado todas sus neuronas y acabado con todo raciocinio.   
  
Draco dio vueltas en la habitacion. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas a Hermione... nunca nada se le habia escapado de las manos. Y esta vez no iba a ser diferente,... obtendria a Hermione Granger fuese como fuese.  
  
*-***********  
  
este fue un cap. corto pero necesario... despues de este cap. ya veremos mas cosas acerca de draco y hermione... les aseguro que cuando ella llegue a Inglaterra se va a llevar una sorpresa...  
  
jajajajajaja..  
  
no se lo pierdan!!!  
  
y por favor dejen reviews!!!!!!!!!  
  
gracias.. 


	22. ALGO INESPERADO

CAPITULO 22  
  
Hermione ya se encontraba en Inglaterra, en el regreso a casa su papá ya no se mostraba tan emocionado por tener que manejar casi tres días de viaje.  
  
Pero habían valido la pena porque pudieron conocer varios lugares y visitar algunos parientes nuevos que ella no había tenido oportunidad de verlos desde que entro a Hogwarts.  
  
También Ron le había hablado por teléfono (ayudado por Harry) para pedirle una disculpa por su tonta actitud antes de salir de vacaciones. Durante el resto del tiempo que tardo en Escocia, también recibió correspondencia del misterioso chico.  
  
Hermione sentía algo extraño. Tenia la ligera impresión de que algo no estaba bien. La carta que había recibido de él después que ella le contestara le hacía sentir una ligera corazonada... pero nada tenia sentido.  
  
Con cierto nerviosismo volvió a leer aquella carta, donde explicaba el porque del silencio después de ese día.  
  
"En tu carta me pides una explicación a mi actitud de aquella noche, la respuesta es que no es fácil para mi ser yo mismo delante de ti. Tengo una vida, una razón de ser que no me permite en muchas ocasiones hacer ciertas cosas. Es un estereotipo que tengo que vivir.  
  
No reconozco quien soy en estos momentos, no entiendo tampoco como es que fuiste entrando a mi mente poco a poco, al grado de ser como un fantasma que me persigue a todas horas.  
  
Te deje de escribir porque deseaba desaparecer de mi cerebro toda esta locura. Pero como te darás cuenta no he tenido éxito. Si deseo seguir escribiéndote es porque también busco una respuesta a los latidos de mi corazón cada vez que pienso en ti.  
  
El regalo que te di es un Cosmos Observador. Fue un regalo de mi bisabuela, quien estudiaba las artes adivinatorias, cuando yo tenia seis años. Dedicaba la mayor parte del tiempo observando las estrellas, creo que era su pasatiempo favorito y ahora pasa a tus manos.  
  
Referente a mis vacaciones, no las he pasado tan mal, he realizado algunos viajes cortos de negocios con mi padre y llevado a cabo algunos experimentos con pociones. Creo que pude avanzar algunos niveles mas en mi tiempo libre, ya después te comentare con calma.  
  
Escribe Pronto.  
  
Atte. M "  
  
"La inicial M, trabaja con pociones, estereotipos,...", su corazón le decía que algo no estaba bien con todo eso. Algo no encajaba, pero ¿qué significaba M?. Ella había conocido ese día un chico moreno, de ojos marrones y cabello oscuro... no concordaba con alguien que ella conociera, o al menos alguien que no fuera...   
  
- No, eso no puede ser!!.- Susurro Hermione.   
  
Sintió un escalofríos cubrir todo su cuerpo, pero es que realmente nada tenia sentido. Las otras cartas reflejaban un poco mas de seguridad en sus palabras y la ultima la citaba nuevamente a un encuentro, pero esta vez sin mascaras.  
  
Hermione sentía emoción y miedo a la vez, miedo a confirmar sus sospechas y emoción por volver a estar junto a él.  
  
- Este chico es moreno, alto, delgado y de cabello oscuro... no puede ser...- volvió a murmurar.  
  
Un golpe en la puerta le interrumpió sus pensamientos.  
  
- Hermione. ya es hora, vamonos!.- Se escucho la voz de su mama.  
  
- En seguida voy.- Contesto Hermione.  
  
Sacudió su cabeza un poco, no era momento para ser paranoica. Tenia que llegar a tiempo al Callejón Diagón, estaba ansiosa de volver a ver a sus amigos. Habían quedado de verse ahí mismo para partir al día siguiente a la estación de King Cross.  
  
*-*-*-*-  
  
El trayecto al Callejón Diagón fue tranquilo, el trafico los hizo demorarse un poco, pero llegaron a tiempo. Los Sres. Granger disfrutaban ir al mundo mágico, sobre todo cuando se trataba de escuchar las excentricidades de Arturo Weasley con referencia a los cacharros muggles. Al llegar Hermione comenzó a buscar con la mirada a sus amigos.  
  
- Hermione!.. Aquí!!- Escucho que alguien la llamaba.  
  
- Fred, George!!!.. Ginny!!- Hermione camino hacia ellos y los saludo efusivamente.  
  
- Que gusto verte!!- Dijo Ginny.  
  
- Gracias.!!  
  
- Sres. Granger!!. Hola!- saludo Ginny.  
  
- Hola!.- Fred y George se acercaron a saludar a los papas de Hermione.  
  
Los papas de Hermione saludaron a los chicos Weasley con un apretón de manos.  
  
- ¿Donde están sus padres?.- Pregunto la Sra. Granger.  
  
- Están en esa tienda.- Señalo Fred.- Mama esta emocionada viendo unos calderos nuevos para la casa.  
  
- ¿Estará bien si nos vemos más tarde Hermione?.-Pregunto su mama.- Iremos con los Sres. Weasley.  
  
- Si, esta bien!. Nos vemos más tarde por aquí.- Dijo Hermione.  
  
Los Sres. Granger se retiraron dejando al resto de los Weasley y Hermione solos.  
  
- ¿Donde están Ron y Harry?- Pregunto enseguida.  
  
- Los vi observando artículos de mantenimiento para sus escobas.- Dijo Ginny.  
  
- Los iré a buscar, ¿vienen?.- Pregunto Hermione.  
  
- Mejor nos vemos en la fuente de sodas, estamos exhaustos.- Contesto Fred.  
  
Ginny y George asentaron con la cabeza.  
  
- Esta bien, iré por ellos y los alcanzamos.- Hermione hizo un ademán de despedida y camino hacia donde se suponía que estaban Harry y Ron.  
  
Hermione entro a un lugar lleno de escobas, posters y artículos para mantenimiento de las mismas. También podían verse algunos libros y manuales de manejo recomendados por la tienda. En la primera parte de la tienda no vio a Harry o a Ron, solo algunos alumnos de menor curso de Ravenclaw. Camino hacia el fondo, tal vez estarían ahí...  
  
- ¿Ahora piensas aprender a volar, Granger?.- Se escucho una voz fría.  
  
Hermione volteo e hizo una mueca de fastidio.  
  
- Eso es algo que no te importa Malfoy.- Contesto Hermione tratando de ignorarlo.  
  
- Pensé que te habías decido por aprender a volar. Ni siquiera siendo amiga de Potter aprendes a hacerlo...- Dijo mordazmente.- Aunque pensándolo bien... tampoco él sabe volar.  
  
- Harry sabe volar bien, Malfoy... inclusive hace las cosas mucho mejor que tu.- Dijo Hermione molesta.  
  
- Lo dudo mucho, Granger. Potter podrá hacer sus acostumbrados actos heroicos tratando de salvar al mundo... pero hay muchas cosas que él no puede hacer...- Draco la miro fijamente y en sus labios se dibujo una cruel sonrisa.  
  
- ¿Si?. ¿Como que tipo de cosas no puede hacer Harry?.- Dijo Hermione enfadada.  
  
- Cosas como esta...- Draco tomo de los brazos a Hermione firmemente y la atrajo hacia él. En un segundo sus labios habían encontrado el espacio perfecto para fusionarlos con los de ella. Draco comenzó a besarla sin importarle si ella lo deseaba o no. Hermione no hizo el intento por zafarse de aquellos fríos labios, su cuerpo no le respondía, sentía que su mente estaba totalmente desconectada de la realidad.  
  
Draco alejo a Hermione bruscamente. Hermione tenia una expresión de sorpresa y de horror, no concebía decir una sola palabra. Sentía que las piernas le temblaban y que en cualquier momento caería.  
  
- Bien Granger.- Dijo Draco mordiéndose el labio inferior.- Esas son las cosas que Potter no puede hacer. Nos vemos en la escuela.  
  
Draco se dio la media vuelta no sin antes mirar a Hermione provocativamente y le regalo una sonrisa burlona.  
  
Hermione no reaccionaba, había sido tan rápido que no podía decir nada. Aquellos labios parecían haberla envenenado pues sentía un vértigo en el cuerpo y que estaba a punto de desmayarse. El dueño y los clientes estaban tan entretenidos en sus asuntos que nadie se percato de lo ocurrido.  
  
Ella comenzó a buscar con la mirada a Malfoy, pero este se había marchado del lugar. Su mente hábil trataba de encontrar una explicación. Pero ella aun no reaccionaba de la sorpresa.  
  
- Hermione!!- Escucho la voz de Ron.  
  
Hermione brinco asustada al escucharlo. ¿Habría visto a Malfoy besándola?. Quiso decir algo pero lo único que hizo fue abrir la boca sin emitir ningún sonido.  
  
- ¿Hermione?.. ¿que te sucede?.- Pregunto Ron.  
  
- Nada... yo... ¿donde estaban?. - Pregunto Hermione tratando de ocultar el temblor de su cuerpo.  
  
- Estábamos en la tienda de mascotas. Ginny nos aviso que estabas aquí.  
  
Hermione perdió su vista nuevamente a la entrada del lugar.  
  
- ¿Estas bien?.- Ron la miraba preocupado.  
  
- Estoy bien, es solo que...- Hermione volteaba a mirar a todos lados.  
  
- ¿Que buscas?.- Ron miraba también en la misma dirección que Hermione, tratando de localizar el punto de atracción de su amiga.  
  
- nada...- Hermione se quedo callada. Sonrió a Ron y lo abrazo efusivamente.  
  
- ¿Que te ocurre?.- Pregunto Ron un poco sonrojado.  
  
- Nada..es solo que me alegra verte.- Dijo Hermione fingiendo una sonrisa.  
  
- Gracias... yo... - Ron bajo la mirada.  
  
- ¿Donde están los demás?.- Dijo tratando de esquivar la situación.  
  
- Están en la Fuente de Sodas, nos convendría ir a tomar algo. - Dijo Ron recuperando el color de su rostro.  
  
- Ehh.. si, es mejor que vayamos.- Dijo Hermione empujando delicadamente a Ron para salir de ahí.  
  
*-*-*-*-  
  
- Harry!- Saludo Hermione.  
  
- Hola Hermione!. Que bueno que te encontró Ron, Ginny nos dijo que estabas buscándonos.- Dijo Harry mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo.  
  
- ¿No quieres un barquillo de chocolate?.-Pregunto Fred a Hermione.  
  
- Err.. si..- Contesto distraídamente Hermione.   
  
- ¿Así esta bien?.- Dijo Fred dándole un enorme barquillo de chocolate a Hermione.  
  
- Si, gracias!!.- Contesto agarrando su barquillo.  
  
- Tenemos mucho que platicarte Hermione.- Dijo Harry.- No te puedes imaginar la cantidad de cosas que me han sucedido estas vacaciones.  
  
- Ni tu tampoco..- murmuro a sus adentros.   
  
Hermione perdió su vista entre las personas del lugar. Había algo que estaba mal... algo que no concordaba con lo natural... y es que ella tenia ganas de ver en esos momentos a Malfoy.  
  
-**-*-*-*-  
  
Bueno!!!.. No se que les paresca este capitulo pero a mi me ha gustado mucho. Como se los prometi: al regreso de Hermione alguna sorpresa le iba a pasar.  
  
espero que me dejen sus reviews, para saber si les gusta el rumbo que esta tomando la historia. Por cierto muchas gracias a todas aquellas chicas que me han dejado sus reviews, me dan mucho animo para continuar escribiendo.  
  
un enorme abrazo. J@ina 


	23. DE REGRESO A HOGWARTS

CAPITULO 23  
  
Montones de chicos se arremolinaban en la estación de King Cross anden 9 ¾ , algunos alumnos corrían por los pasillos del tren tratando de encontrar una cabina vacía. Harry, Ron y Neville habían apartado una cabina para ellos. Hermione y Ginny caminaban hacia la cabina de Prefectos.  
  
Al entrar Hermione sintió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo, frente a los únicos lugares disponibles donde podrían sentarse estaba sentado Malfoy leyendo placidamente la edición del Profeta. Malfoy junto con Erika Bull eran los prefectos de sexto grado de Slytherin.   
  
Hermione se sentó y tomo un libro sin siquiera mirarlo. No concebía la idea de que ella tuviera que sentirse nerviosa al estar frente a él. Los recuerdos del momento en que él la beso llegaron a su mente:  
  
Los labios de Malfoy le parecían extrañamente familiares y esa sensación de electricidad en su cuerpo se parecía demasiado a la sensación que tuvo cuando se beso con aquel chico en la noche de Brujas. Todavía no comprendía porque la había besado,¿Cómo se había permitido un Malfoy besar a alguien que corre por sus venas sangre muggle?. Y lo que era peor, ¿por qué ella no había actuado rápido para evitar su beso?, ¿por qué su cuerpo se quedo rígido cuando él la besaba?. Todo era una enorme caja de preguntas.  
  
- Hola.- Hermione dio un brinco al escuchar que alguien la saludaba.  
  
- Hola.- Saludo ella mirando un poco temerosa.  
  
Justin estaba sentado a un lado de ella sonriendo cortésmente. Hermione sintió un alivio de que fuera él.  
  
- Estuve esperando aquella salida...- dijo Justin un poco melancólico.  
  
- Oh!, Justin.. lo siento..- Hermione se sintió apenada, se suponía que saldría con él al regresar de sus vacaciones de Escocia. Justin le había enviado una lechuza recordándole pero ella solo le contesto prometiéndole comunicarse con él.- Es que..es que estuve tan ocupada que me olvide por completo.- añadió.  
  
- Me lo imagine... no te envié otra lechuza porque no quería parecer muy insistente. Ya tenias mi teléfono, supuse que en cuanto tuvieras tiempo, me llamarías.- Justin la miro tímido.- Pero entonces estas en deuda conmigo... talvez en la próxima salida a Hogsmeade...- esta vez Justin la miro con los ojos brillantes.  
  
- Err... – Hermione casi le sudaban las manos pues Ginny la miraba de reojo.- Bueno,.. si claro,.. si no hay nada que lo interponga....eerr..¿por qué no?.  
  
- Perfecto!. Entonces.. así quedamos – Justin sonrió abiertamente.  
  
Hermione sonrió nerviosamente. Justin nuevamente se acomodo en su lugar y comenzó a platicar con Susan Bones pero miraba de reojo a Hermione.  
  
- ¿Qué sucede con Justin?.- Pregunto rápidamente Ginny al oído de Hermione.  
  
- Nada.. es solo que.. se suponía que saldríamos la semana que regrese a Inglaterra pero se me olvido por completo.- dijo en susurro.  
  
- Creo que si deberías de salir con él.- dijo Ginny.- Es muy simpático...  
  
- Shh..!!. Baja la voz.- Replico Hermione.  
  
Ginny solo hizo una risita de picardía y volvió a concentrarse en su revista. Hermione tomo nuevamente su libro, pero se sentía incomoda. Por encima del libro miro hacia donde estaba el Slytherin. Hermione sintió terror cuando se topo con los ojos grises de Malfoy, que al igual que ella veía por encima de su lectura a Hermione. Como si aquellos ojos la estuvieran matando Hermione volvió rápidamente su vista al libro respirando con dificultad.   
  
Draco sonrió divertido al ver la actitud asustadiza de Hermione. Nunca la había visto actuar así por lo que gozaba la situación. Continuo leyendo y con cierta picardía se mojo los labios recordando que un día antes habían estado unidos a los de la Gryffindor.   
  
Hermione por su parte intentaba concentrarse en su libro, pero lo único que hacia era pasar sus ojos sobre las líneas sin siquiera entender lo que estaba leyendo. Solo deseaba que terminara su tiempo de estar en la cabina para poder irse con sus amigos.  
  
- Creo que ya podemos irnos, ¿no crees?.- Dijo Ginny mirando su reloj. Ya habían pasado algunas horas dentro de la cabina de Prefectos.  
  
- Si. Ya podemos.- Dijo Hermione mirando su reloj también y tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo por marcharse.  
  
Hermione fue la primera en pararse de su asiento, los chicos Ravenclaw también hicieron lo mismo. Ginny se paro enseguida y siguió a Hermione.  
  
- ¿Cuál es la prisa?- pregunto Ginny tratando de alcanzar a Hermione.  
  
- Ya no aguantaba un minuto mas ahí.- Dijo con cierto fastidio.  
  
- Si, es cierto. Melissa de quinto año de Slytherin no dejaba de hacerme muecas. Y ni que decir de Malfoy, aunque esta vez no dijo una sola palabra su sola presencia irrita.  
  
- Ya lo creo.- Hermione respiro profundamente. Realmente lejos de irritarle la presencia de Draco lo que le hacia era ponerse nerviosa. Durante el camino había estado pensando en las probabilidades de que el chico M y Draco Malfoy fueran la misma persona... pero eso simplemente no podía ser. Ella no recordaba estar con un rubio sino con un moreno...   
  
Llegaron a la cabina de sus amigos. Aquellos estaban relamiéndose comiendo chocolates y demás dulces.  
  
- Hola!.- Saludo Hermione.  
  
- Hola!.- Saludaron todos.  
  
- ¿Qué tal la pasaron?.- Pregunto Ron.  
  
- Bien, los Slytherin no han hecho nada hasta el momento.- Dijo Hermione.  
  
- Seguramente han de estar preparando algo mejor para la llegada a Hogwarts.- Dijo Harry.  
  
- Te noto un poco extraña Hermione. ¿Te sucede algo?.- Le pregunto Ron.  
  
- Es que Justin le acaba de invitar a salir para la próxima salida a Hogs... – Ginny se callo, Hermione la miro ordenándole silencio.  
  
- ¿Justin te invito a que..?.- Pregunto Ron a Hermione acusadoramente.  
  
- Ron, basta!.- Contesto.  
  
- ¿El prefecto perfecto te invito a salir?.- Ron comenzó a alterarse sin importarle las miradas sorprendidas de Neville, Harry y Ginny.  
  
- ¿Y si así fuera que?.- Dijo Hermione con enfado.  
  
- Pensé que saldrías con nosotros!!.- Dijo exasperado Ron.  
  
- Puede unirse a nosotros.- Dijo Hermione quedamente.  
  
- Olvídalo!!.. seguramente querrá que estén solos...- Ron se cruzo de brazos. Tenia el rostro exageradamente rojo.   
  
Ginny miraba insistentemente a Harry para que él dijera algo.  
  
- Ehh.. creo que este año.. podremos ganar la copa...- Harry sonrió nerviosamente.  
  
- ¿La copa?. Si le ganamos a los Hufflepuff si..- dijo Neville tratando de ayudar a Harry.  
  
Ginny miro a Neville con una mirada significativa de "No menciones Hufflepuff". Ron hizo un gruñido, haciendo que Hermione apretara los labios.  
  
- El que me preocupa mas es Slytherin, con el nuevo guardián...- Seguía intentado Harry de suavizar el ambiente.  
  
- Con permiso, no me siento cómoda aquí.- Dijo Hermione y se paro bruscamente.  
  
- ¿Hermi.. a donde vas?.- Pregunto Neville tímidamente.  
  
- A donde se pueda respirar bien...- Dijo Hermione mirando fijamente a Ron.  
  
Ron hizo como que no había escuchado nada y se acomodo mejor en su asiento.  
  
- Espera...- Dijo Harry pero Hermione ya había salido.  
  
- ¿Por qué actuaste otra vez tan impulsivamente?.- Dijo Harry mirando enojado a Ron.  
  
- Es que no soporto que... – Ron miro a Ginny y Neville.- que Hermione salga con ese idiota.  
  
- ¿Por qué te preocupa tanto?.- Pregunto Ginny.  
  
- Es que Ron, siente algo por Hermione.- Dijo Neville.  
  
Ron miro a Neville, pero este solo bajo la mirada.  
  
- ¿Tu como sabes?.- Pregunto sorprendido.  
  
- La otra noche escuche que entre sueños la llamabas.- dijo Neville apenado.  
  
Ron hizo un gesto de confusión y miro a Ginny.  
  
- ¿Te gusta Hermione?.- Pregunto ella sorprendida.  
  
Ron asintió con la cabeza..  
  
- ¿Cómo es eso posible?... Ella es tu mejor amiga.!!.- Exclamo Ginny.  
  
- Es solo que... un día ella comenzó a parecerme atractiva y después.. no se empecé a quererla diferente.- Dijo Ron levantando los hombros.  
  
- Yo creo que lo que tu sientes no es amor...- Dijo Ginny decidida.  
  
Ron miro sorprendida a su hermana y abrió un poco la boca para decir algo pero Harry lo interrumpió.  
  
- ¿cómo puedes estar segura?.-Pregunto Harry.  
  
- Porque Ron solo se dio cuenta de que ella es una chica y que además no es fea... y sobre los celos, mas bien es porque como ella siempre ha sido amiga de él únicamente se siente desplazado y cree que ya no le va a prestar atención como antes.- Ginny miro a todos con aire de inteligencia.  
  
Ron y Harry se miraron fijamente. ¿Ron todo el tiempo estuvo pensando que amaba su mejor amiga pero en realidad nunca la amo?.  
  
- Ustedes los chicos se idealizan a la chica perfecta, es como tú, Harry. – Harry dio un respingo al escuchar su nombre.- Tú estabas muy interesado en Cho y después de un tiempo se te fue pasando. Así que en realidad solo la idealizabas como la chica perfecta, pero eso no quería decir que estuvieras enamorado de ella. Así que yo creo que a ti te sucede lo mismo Ron Weasley. Hermione es la figura femenina que ha estado mas cerca de ti, así que si soñaste con ella es porque como no has convivido con ningún otra chica tu subconsciente guarda solo la imagen de ella.- Al decir esto Ginny estaba seria.  
  
- No lo se.. siempre he pensado que siento algo por Hermione.- Dijo Ron un poco confundido.  
  
- Es mejor que lo analices, porque si no ambos saldrán lastimados. – Dijo Ginny seriamente.  
  
Harry solo le lanzo una mirada llena de duda a Ron, pero este se perdió entre sus pensamientos.  
  
*-*-*-*-  
  
Hermione comenzó a caminar por el pasillo del tren enfadada. ¿Por qué Ron tenia que encelarse por todo?. No aguantaba la manera tan poco madura en la que se comportaba. Sin proponérselo había llegado a una cabina que estaba vacía, miro a todos lados parecía que la cabina no estaba siendo ocupada por nadie mas. Sin pensarlo entro y se sentó cerca de la ventana.   
  
Deseaba estar sola para poder pensar. Había tanto en que pensar. ¿Qué pasaría con ella y con M?. ¿Por qué se sintió tan extraña cuando Malfoy la beso?. ¿Por qué su corazón le decía que M era una persona diferente a la que ella se podía imaginar?. ¿Por qué Malfoy la había besado?.  
  
Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la presencia de alguien dentro de la cabina. Hermione comenzó a temblar, Draco se había sentado casi frente a ella y la miraba calculadoramente.  
  
- Creo que no te he invitado a sentarte.- Dijo ella molesta.  
  
- No necesito de tu permiso para sentarme en donde yo quiera.- Contesto él.  
  
- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?.- Dijo mirándolo fríamente.  
  
- ¿De ti?,.. nada que se me antoje.- Draco esbozo una cruel sonrisa.  
  
- Entonces lárgate.- Hermione volvió su vista nuevamente a la ventana.  
  
Draco comenzó a reírse y se cruzo de brazos. Sin importarle la expresión de enfado de Hermione subió sus pies al asiento de enfrente.  
  
- ¿Qué es lo que te causa gracia?.- Pregunto ella roja por el coraje.  
  
- Me causa gracia que me tengas miedo Granger.- Draco la miro divertido.  
  
- ¿De que hablas?. Yo no te tengo miedo.- Hermione lo miro irritada.  
  
- Claro que me tienes miedo. Desde aquí puedo oler el miedo que transpiras...- Draco mantenía su cruel sonrisa.  
  
Hermione sintió que su sangre ardía y se paro rápidamente de su lugar para salir de ahí. Pero Draco obstaculizaba el paso con sus piernas.  
  
- Déjame pasar!.- Ordeno ella irritada.  
  
Draco no contesto solo sonreía.  
  
- Me dejas pasar o...  
  
- ¿O que Granger?.- Draco se había parado de su asiento quedando demasiado cerca de Hermione.  
  
Hermione puso sus manos sobre el pecho de Malfoy para empujarlo pero este la tomo de la cintura y la jalo bruscamente hacia él.  
  
- ¿Qué estas...?.- Quiso preguntar Hermione pero los labios de Draco no la dejaron terminar.  
  
El Slytherin la besaba de una manera que proclamaba poder y Hermione se sintió débil frente a él. Era Draco Malfoy quien la besaba pero ella sentía que realmente estaba siendo besada por el chico de los anónimos. Sus labios fríos, el jugueteo de sus dedos enredados en su cabello, el ritmo de su respiración, todo parecía tan idéntico a él que su mente se nublo por completo y olvido que era Draco quien la sostenía entre sus brazos. Hermione se dejo llevar por ese mar de sentimientos, el beso había pasado a ser mas lento dejando que los dos se encontraran a un ritmo suave.   
  
Después de varios segundos, Draco la soltó suavemente y la miro sorprendido. Hermione abrió los ojos y sintió un fuerte golpe en el estomago: ella había besado a Draco no al chico de las cartas. Desesperada quiso caminar hacia la puerta pero Draco se movió impidiéndole salir.  
  
Pero Draco no dijo nada solo la observaba insistentemente tratando de encontrar algo en los ojos de Hermione que le explicara lo que había sucedido.  
  
  
  
Hermione sentía una desesperación por salir de ahí a como diera lugar. Sin decir absolutamente nada ella lo empujo logrando encontrar la puerta para salir de la cabina rápidamente dejando al rubio confundido.  
  
Draco se quedo parado dentro de la cabina, no se le antojo seguirla. Le había tomado por sorpresa que ella lo besara también. El día anterior el la había obligado pero esta vez ella le había correspondido de la manera mas significativa posible.  
  
Sintió un estremecimiento en el cuerpo. ¿Se había dado cuenta Granger de que él y el chico de las cartas eran la misma persona?. Talvez, Granger era lo suficientemente inteligente para darse cuenta de la verdad. Al pensar esto Draco sintió que su corazón se agitaba salvajemente... si eso era cierto.. entonces quería decir que Granger lo había besado porque realmente sentía algo por él, aun siendo un Malfoy.   
  
Draco movió la cabeza en negación. Talvez se estaba imaginando cosas, pero tarde que temprano tendría que toparse con Granger y las respuestas aparecerían.  
  
Salió de ahí guardando su aristocrática compostura. Crabble y Goyle sonrieron al encontrárselo en el pasillo.  
  
- Te hemos estado buscando.- Dijo Goyle sin sospechar nada.  
  
- Los demás están en el otro vagón.- Dijo Crabble.  
  
Malfoy asentó con la cabeza y con un movimiento de su mano les indico a Crabble y Goyle que lo siguieran. Draco tomo suficiente aire pues su cabeza daba vueltas. Todavía podía sentir las pequeña cintura de Hermione entre los brazos de él. Sabia que tarde que temprano se encontraría con ella a solas y esa vez no se iba a ir sin una respuesta.  
  
***********************  
  
Quiero aclarar una cosa de este capitulo: Cuando Draco y Hermione se estaban besando en la cabina no pasaba en esos momentos ningun estudiante, asi que nadie los vio, ok??. Bueno, este capitulo 23 me ha emocionado porque esta vez Hermione le correspondio el beso a Draco, solo que ella esta confundida porque la manera de besar y de abrazar de Draco se parece mucho a la de su chico misterioso. Hermione no tiene un pelo de tonta, pero imaginense sospechar que Draco y 'M' pudieran ser la misma persona. Debe ser pesado no?. Pues despues de todo es su peor enemigo.  
  
Le agradesco los reviews a Zoe, Draco Girl, mariapotte2002, bebe, Invitada... no saben lo feliz que me hacen con sus comentarios. Estaba un poco dudosa de si iba a gustar o no mi fic. Inclusive ya estoy pensando en hacer otro, solo que aun no defino bien la historia.  
  
Si alguien me quiere contactar mas personalmente pueden agregarme a su msn kasaes@hotmail.com .   
  
Muchas gracias a todas!!! y los siguientes capitulos sera la definicion total de todo esto. 


	24. LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE RON

CAPITULO 24  
  
Caminaba cerca del lago pensativo, esta vez estaba solo. Desde su regreso de Hogwarts, se había dado cuenta de que probablemente lo que él pensaba que sentía había sido una especie de fantasía. Las palabras de su hermana menor le habían estado quemando el cerebro durante una semana.   
  
Sin las palabras de Ginny, no se había dado cuenta que desde las vacaciones él veía a Hermione como lo que era: su amiga. No había tenido sueños confusos ni tampoco la veía caminar con esa aura azul que el solía verle al principio del curso.  
  
Ciertamente Ginny hacia acertado y le había abierto los ojos. Ron suspiro, si todo era una confusión de sus hormonas y de un cariño de amigos, entonces había cometido un gravísimo error al declarársele a Hermione el día del castigo en el almacén de Calderos. Por alguna razón Hermione y él nunca habían comentado nada de las cartas. Tal parecía que eso había quedado en el olvido y en esos momentos era mejor así.  
  
- Ron!!.- escucho que lo llamaban.  
  
Se detuvo al escuchar la voz de Hermione.  
  
- Ron...- Hermione se paro un momento para tomar aire.  
  
El pelirrojo la miraba serio y extrañado por la manera de llegar de Hermione.  
  
- ¿Qué es lo que te sucede?.- Pregunto ella.  
  
- ¿De que hablas?.- Dijo él.  
  
- Tienes una semana que has estado evitándome y solo me hablas para lo necesario. Se supone que la que debería de estar molesta soy yo no tú.... Tú fuiste quien hizo la escena de...  
  
Pero Ron la detuvo con una mano. Hermione lo miro extrañada.  
  
- En realidad no estoy molesto por lo que paso en el tren y si te he estado evitando es porque necesitaba aclarar algunas ideas.- Ron respiro profundamente y continuo.- ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije lo que yo sentía por ti?.  
  
Hermione bajo la cabeza, le dolía tener que hablar de eso con Ron pues ella lo había rechazado la ultima vez que lo habían platicado.  
  
- Precisamente eso es lo que deseaba aclarar, no deseo que tengas una idea equivocada de todo esto... me dolería mucho perderte.- Dijo cabizbajo.  
  
- ¿Qué tratas de decir?.- Pregunto Hermione.  
  
- Que talvez me he confundido en tantas cosas, no se... a veces pienso que si sales con alguien mas nos abandonaras y que nuestra amistad se va a acabar.   
  
- Pero eso es una tontería!.- exclamo ella.  
  
- Lo se, pero necesitaba todo este tiempo para pensar muy bien que es lo que significas para mi.  
  
- ¿Y ya lo sabes?.- Pregunto un poco temerosa de la respuesta.  
  
- Si.- Contesto asentando la cabeza.  
  
Hermione se quedo callada. El rostro de Ron se ilumino con una sonrisa.  
  
- Que eres la mejor amiga que yo pudiera tener y que soy un tonto celoso al pensar que vas a olvidar nuestra amistad por otro chico.- Dijo Ron sonriente.  
  
Hermione sonrió abiertamente y emocionada abrazo a Ron.   
  
- Pensé que ya no querías ser mi amigo.- Dijo ella alegremente mientras lo abrazaba.  
  
- Te quiero mucho Hermi, no podría enojarme contigo.- Ron la abrazaba efusivamente. Aquello era la prueba que necesitaba, después de tanto tiempo no se sentía nervioso ni temeroso por abrazar a Hermione. Al fin se habían acabado los malos entendidos.  
  
- Yo también te quiero Ron, al igual que a Harry... no soportaría perderlos. – Dijo con los ojos llorosos.  
  
- Lo siento, me he comportado como un total tonto.- Ron comenzó a reírse.  
  
Hermione igual rió. No cabía de felicidad de que entre Ron y ella ya no habían malos entendidos. Se sentía aliviada de que Ron hubiera confundido sus sentimientos hacia ella, pues eso era un remordimiento que la atormentaba todo el tiempo. Ella había recuperado a su mejor amigo.  
  
- Que te parece si te invito una barra de chocolate.- Dijo ella sacando del bolsillo una pequeño paquete.  
  
Ron lo tomo con gusto y paso un brazo por los hombros de Hermione.  
  
- ¿No te parece que deberíamos de ir por Harry?.- Dijo Ron.  
  
- ¿Tienen practica de Quidditch, verdad?.-Pregunto.  
  
- Si, Angelina nos trae en entrenamiento duro. Parece que el fantasma de Wood se ha posesionado de ella. - Dijo él con una sonrisa.- Esta obsesionada por ganar el torneo.  
  
- Entonces vamos por él, yo lo acabo de ver con Janice.- Dijo ella.  
  
Los dos Gryffindor caminaron de regreso al colegio seguidos por la mirada de un Slytherin.  
  
*-*-*-*-  
  
- ¿Qué tanto ves?.- Pregunto Pansy a Blaise,  
  
- Al par de idiotas aquellos.,, me enferman.- Contesto él despectivamente.  
  
- No se porque haces tanto coraje por lo que hagan esos dos. Ni a quien le interese.- Contesto ella molesta.  
  
- ¿Dónde esta Draco?.- Pregunto Blaise tratando de cambiar el tema antes de que Pansy comenzara su sermón.  
  
- Esta con Erika buscando a Kelly. Se le ha perdido.  
  
- ¿Dejó escapar a esa cosa?.- Dijo él sorprendido.  
  
- Esa 'cosa' se llama Kelly y es la mascota de Erika.- Dijo ella enfadada.  
  
- Esa niña es de lo mas rara, mira que tener a una serpiente tan horrible como mascota. ¿No pudo conseguir otra mejor?.- Dijo él haciendo una mueca de asco.  
  
- ¿Qué tiene de malo esa serpiente?. A mi me parece muy inteligente y cariñosa.- Dijo Pansy cruzada de brazos.  
  
- ¿Cariñosa?. ¿Esa cosa horrible?- Dijo exasperado Blaise.- ¿Y como se supone que perdió a su mascotita?.- Agrego en un tono irónico.  
  
- La saco para darle un paseo, pero se le escapo de las manos y como es blanca se ha confundido con la nieve.   
  
- Mejor que ni la recupere es de muy mal gusto tener esa cosa en la casa. Estoy fastidiado de tener que tomar antídotos por sus mordidas cada vez que le piso la cola.  
  
- Bueno, al menos no te has muerto...- Pansy sonrió sarcásticamente.- Draco se ha encargado de preparar siempre una botella del antídoto para cualquiera que sea mordido por Kelly.  
  
Blaise hizo una mueca de inconformidad.  
  
- Vamos a ver si encuentra su monstruo...- Dijo él caminando hacia la escuela lamiéndose los labios.  
  
- Espérame!!.- exclamo Pansy tratando de alcanzarlo.  
  
Blaise y Pansy llegaron al patio donde estaban Erika y Draco haciendo enormes hoyos entre la nieve.  
  
- ¿Qué hacen?.- Pregunto Blaise.  
  
- Derritiendo la nieve. ¿Qué no ves?.- Contesto malhumorada Erika.  
  
- Erika, ya hemos derretido casi toda la nieve del patio, es mejor que continuemos otro día. Lo mas probable es que ni siquiera este cerca ya. - Dijo Draco estirándose un poco.  
  
- No!!. No puedo dejarla sola y sin comida.- Dijo llorosa Erika.  
  
- Despreocúpate de la comida, Erika. Te aseguro que hay muchas cosas que comer por aquí.-Dijo Pansy tratando de hacerla sentir mejor.  
  
- Erika, Erika... ¿tanto relajo por una simple serpiente horripilante?.- Blaise la tomo de uno de sus hombros tratando de fingir consuelo.  
  
Draco comenzó a reír.  
  
- Suéltame!!.- Dijo Erika.  
  
- ¿Pero que hice para que me trates así ?. Solo dije la verdad, tu mascota es de lo mas fea. Además dile a tu papa que te mande otra. Total él trabaja en Control de Criaturas Mágicas seguro te consigue una mas fea que esa.- Dijo Burlonamente.  
  
Erika lo miro irritada. Pansy se acerco a ella y la alejo de ahí mirándolos enfadada.  
  
Ambos Slytherin continuaron riendo y Draco le hizo una seña a Blaise de que se fueran de ahí.  
  
- Yo me voy, tengo mejores cosas que hacer.- Dijo Draco dando la retirada.  
  
Erika lo ignoro. Ella continuaba derritiendo la nieve bajo la mirada atenta de Pansy.  
  
  
  
Blaise se encogió de hombros y ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia la sala común de Slytherin.  
  
Solo espero que no encuentre a esa horrible serpiente.- Dijo Blaise con un halo de esperanza.  
  
Será muy difícil encontrarla mientras haya toda esta nieve.- Contesto Draco.- Talvez no la encuentre. Por cierto, ¿dónde estabas?. Por no encontrarte, Erika me puso a estar buscándola.- Dijo Draco con un tono de fastidio.  
  
- Estaba en el lago, ayudando a un animalejo a nadar,... pero el pobre no pudo hacerlo.- Contesto fingiendo pesar.  
  
Draco sonrió.- Pierdes el tiempo en esas tonterías.- Dijo.  
  
- Ni tanto, pero también vi la cosa mas vomitiva que pude ver esta mañana.- A Blaise se le encendieron los ojos.  
  
- ¿Qué se supone que viste?.- Preguntó sin darle importancia.  
  
- A Granger y a Weasley caminando felizmente por el lago.  
  
Draco se paro en seco y se quedo observando a Blaise.  
  
- ¿Qué viste a Weasel y a Granger solos por el lago?.- Draco apretó los puños.  
  
- Si... que mal gusto... ¿cómo anda alguien como ella con esa porquería?.- Dijo Blaise sin fijarse en la expresión de Draco.  
  
Draco apretó los dientes y siguió caminando tratando de ocultar su enojo.  
  
- ¿Todavía insistes en conquistar a esa sangre sucia?.- Dijo despectivamente.  
  
- A diferencia de ti, Draco. Cuando se trata de diversión la sangre es lo menos que importa.- Dijo Blaise con una gran sonrisa.  
  
- Dudo mucho que ella te haga caso..- dijo él con fastidio.  
  
- Eso ya lo se... con esos gustitos... – Blaise hizo una mueca de asco.- No sabría apreciar a este buen mozo.- Dijo en risas.  
  
Draco lo miro de reojo, en sus adentros estaba que le hervía la sangre. Le molestaba que Blaise insistiera tanto con Hermione... pero mas le enfadaba que ella anduviera sola por lago con el pelirrojo como si tuvieran algo que ver. Sabia que como amigos hacían estas cosas pero él no podía confiarse después de todo Weasley estaba interesado en Hermione.  
  
Pero el día para verse estaba por llegar. Kingson había enviado una carta para verse el próximo fin de semana... y esta vez ella no se iba a escapar de sus manos.  
  
  
  
***********************  
  
Hola a todas!!.. por fin llego el cap. 24 y este es un momento algo importante. No me atrevi a seguir haciendo daño a Ron (porque tambien a el lo adoro) asi que he puesto este capitulo para suavizar lo siguiente que continuara entre draco y hermione.  
  
Draco Girl: Gracias. Aunque ya he leido algunos reviews donde me dicen que el beso entre draco y hermione en el tren fue precipitado.  
  
Lulu: En el mail te dije que iba a haber un acercamiento de Draco con Hermione nuevamente. Pero he tenido que dividir el capitulo. Pero ya veras que pasa en el siguiente.  
  
mariapotte2002: bueno, entonces espero que sigas leyendo lo que continua.. jiji..   
  
Kore y Shiro: Yeah!!.. la situacion entre Draco y Hermione se ha precipitado en cuanto al beso porque ya era justo que les pasara. Draco tiene desde septiembre escribiendole (aunque se tomo un mes de receso) y luego con las cartas de Hermione en las vacaciones, lo que escucho de Eva (sobre que los sangre pura viven sin amor) tomo seriamente la determinacion de vivir lo que nunca antes habia vivido. Draco deja entrever su verdadera identidad para palpar como lo tomaria Hermione. En este caso, el dia del tren él solo estaba jugando con ella, pues a él le encanta hacerla rabiar. Por eso se sorprendio tambien de que ella le correspondiera.  
  
Despues del capitulo 23, la relacion entre Draco y Hermione se hace mas intensa. Ya no hay mas nada que ocultar... ¿que mas tendrian que esperar?. Ya estaban las cartas sobre la mesa. Draco como toda serpiente sabe esperar y atacar en el momento justo... y llego el momento!!.  
  
Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este cap 24.  
  
saludos  
  
J@ina 


	25. QUIERAS O NO

CAPITULO 25  
  
El día había llegado... era sábado por la mañana. Se había levantado demasiado temprano a consideración de que no había clases ese día. Pero era la única hora que podían verse sin estar bajo la mirada de los demás.  
  
¿Qué iba a hacer?. Ella ya estaba demasiado confundida con sus sentimientos, después de lo ocurrido con Malfoy en el tren ya no sabia ni que pensar. Pero aquella cita era la solución de todos sus pensamientos.  
  
  
  
Pero ¿cómo se zafaria de Ron y Harry?. No recordaba que esa mañana tuvieran practica de Quidditch. Tendría que ver la manera de separarse de ellos sin que le hicieran tantas preguntas.  
  
Era una mañana fría, así que se termino de colocar su suéter y su capa. Bajo rápidamente las escaleras para ir al comedor a desayunar. Después del desayuno tenia que ir a verlo.  
  
- Buenos días Hermione.- Saludo una vocecita adormilada.  
  
- Hola Ginny, Buenos días.- Contesto Hermione un poco nerviosa.  
  
- ¿Por qué te has levantado tan temprano?..-Pregunto Ginny con los ojos aun cerrados.  
  
- Tengo tarea que hacer en la biblioteca y preparar los ejercicios de transformaciones para los de tercero.- Dijo Hermione actuando con naturalidad.  
  
- Yo solo vine por un libro que por aquí deje. Mas tarde también ire a practicar con Dennis y Alicia transformaciones, andamos muy atrasados.- Dijo en bostezo.  
  
- ¿No sabes si Ron y Harry se han levantado?.- Pregunto ansiosa.  
  
- Ehhhh.. si. Los vi salir hace un momento. – Dijo.  
  
- ¿Tan temprano?.- Dijo asombrada.  
  
- Tienen practica de Quidditch y por lo que se, será casi toda la mañana.- Ginny tomo un enorme libro y camino de regreso a la escalera.  
  
- Seguro ahora están en el comedor... Nos vemos luego.- Dijo Hermione aliviada por la noticia.  
  
- Adiós.- Dijo Ginny mientras subía las escaleras.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Al llegar al comedor, vio a los chicos del equipo de Quidditch tomando su desayuno de buena gana. Entre ellos sus amigos.  
  
- Hola chicos!.- Saludo.  
  
Todos la saludaron alegremente. Hermione se sentó a un lado de Harry.  
  
- ¿Qué haces levantada tan temprano?.-Pregunto Harry.  
  
- Necesito terminar unos deberes, además recuerda que preparo clases particulares para los de tercer curso de Transformaciones. Han estado mejorando mucho....- contesto mientras tomaba su humeante taza de chocolate caliente.  
  
- Nosotros tenemos practica todo el día.- Dijo Ron.  
  
- Así que no podremos estar contigo una buena parte del día, pero puedes ir a ver la practica si gustas.- Dijo Harry.  
  
- Después de que termine algunas cosas les iré a ver.- Hermione sonrió.  
  
- Bueno chicos, es mejor que se den prisa. Tenemos exactamente cuatro horas para practicar las estrategias de juego.- Angelina sonrió de manera que mostraba sus dientes.  
  
- No se porque sospecho que nos tendrá practicando toda la tarde.- Dijo Ron en susurro.  
  
- Son las 7:45 de la mañana, Ron. Hay que empezar positivamente. – Dijo Hermione.- Además practicar hasta medio día no es nada en comparación al orgullo de ganar la copa.  
  
- Como tú no eres quien esta arriba de una escoba...- Ron frunció el cejo.  
  
Hermione solo hizo una mueca de inconformidad.  
  
- Ya nos vamos, Ron apúrate.- Dijo Harry.-. Si no somos puntuales no se que seria capaz de hacer Angelina.  
  
Ron asentó con la cabeza y se tomo rápidamente su taza de chocolate y tomo una pieza de pan con mermelada para el camino.  
  
- Hasta luego Hermione.- Se despidió Ron.  
  
- Adiós!.- Dijo Harry apurándose a tomar su escoba.  
  
- Los veo mas tarde!.- Dijo Hermione mientras con la mano se despedía de los demás chicos del equipo.  
  
*-*-*-*-  
  
Caminaba a paso lento, no se suponía que tenia que estar nervioso. No era la primera vez que estaría a solas con Granger. Pero no podía evitar sentir ese temblor en su cuerpo.  
  
Llego al lugar convenido. Sabia que por esos rumbos casi nadie pasaba y menos un sábado por la mañana, cuando solo estaban despiertos los que tenían realmente cosas que hacer. Con un pie movió una pequeña piedra como símbolo de que había llegado temprano y que tenia que entretenerse en algo mientras ella llegaba.  
  
Tapo su cabeza con la capucha de su capa y se froto las manos para calentarlas un poco. Aunque era en vano pues el mantenía casi siempre sus manos frías. Todavía faltaban unos minutos mas. Se recargo en uno de los árboles esperando el momento en que ella llegaría.  
  
Hermione por su parte caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela rumbo al lago. Su corazón palpitaba rápidamente. Tenia tantos nervios que no pudo probar casi bocado durante el desayuno.  
  
Se paro en seco cuando llego hasta el patio que daba al lago. ¿Y si no iba?. Pero si ella no lo hacia se quedaría con la duda de saber quien realmente es el dueño de los anónimos, no sabría si Draco tenia algo que ver con todo esto y... talvez no habría otra oportunidad de hacerlo.  
  
Cerrando los ojos de vez en cuando y resoplando para calmarse caminó rumbo al lugar de la cita. Sus pies se movían lento como si no quisieran llegar nunca... pero ya la habían llevado hasta ahí.  
  
Hermione sintió un ligero temblor en el cuerpo cuando vio una figura masculina recargada en un árbol. Podía notar lo alto y delgado que era. Mas sin embargo no podía ver su rostro, él estaba de espaldas.  
  
Hermione lanzo un grito ahogado. Frente a ella una serpiente blanca de tamaño mediano se movía esperando un movimiento de ella para atacarla.  
  
Draco se volteo al escuchar el grito y sonrió divertido al ver a Hermione mirando asustada a la serpiente.  
  
- Veo que encontraste a Kelly.- Dijo Draco caminando hacia ella.  
  
Hermione lo miro con pavor, no sabia que le daba mas miedo.. que Draco estuviera ahí a solas con ella o la serpiente que la miraba con sus espeluznantes ojos rojos y mostrando sus colmillos negros.  
  
- ¿q-quien?.- Pregunto tragando saliva.  
  
- Ella es Kelly, la mascota de Erika.¿Fascinante verdad?.- Dijo Draco con un brillo en los ojos.  
  
Hermione trato de sacar su varita pero la serpiente hizo un intento por abalanzarse a ella, haciendo que volviera a su postura original.  
  
- No puedes moverte mas rápido que ella Granger.- Dijo burlón.- Para cuando saques tu varita ella te habrá clavado sus colmillos. Y cuando eso suceda su veneno recorrerá lentamente todo el cuerpo causando espasmos espantosos.  
  
Draco comenzó a reírse al ver la cara pálida de la Gryffindor.  
  
- Imagínate Granger...- continuo.- el crimen perfecto!!. Todos pensarían que fue un accidente.- Draco la miro malvadamente.  
  
Hermione apretó los puños. ¿Draco la había llevado hasta ahí solo para asesinarla?.  
  
Pero antes de que ella pudiera pensar en como salvarse Draco camino hasta la serpiente y sin temor alguno la tomo de la cola. Kelly se enredo en su brazo y saco la lengua aparentando estar besándole la mejilla.  
  
- ¿Cómo.. hiciste eso?.- Pregunto ella sorprendida al ver que la serpiente se deslizaba por su brazo sin atacarlo.  
  
- No se requiere hablar parsel para controlar ciertas serpientes, Granger. Por alguna razón, soy de los pocos que Kelly no ataca. Ella y yo nos entendemos.- Dijo con una sonrisa.  
  
- ¿Eso se llama Kelly?.- Pregunto.  
  
- Es el nombre tonto que le puso Erika. Se va a alegrar cuando sepa que la encontré.- Dijo sin mirarla. Draco estaba ocupado acariciando la cabeza de la serpiente.  
  
Hermione lo miro extrañada. ¿Qué rayos se suponía que estaba pasando?.  
  
Draco la miro de reojo y se acerco un poco mas a ella.  
  
- Pensé que no vendrías...- Draco la miro fijamente con sus ojos grises.  
  
- Entonces tú...¿escribiste todas esas cartas?- dijo ella apagadamente.  
  
- No eres tan inteligente, entonces. Pensé que eso lo habías deducido hace siglos!!.- Dijo burlón.  
  
Hermione recobro su compostura ante el comentario de Draco y lo miro retadoramente.  
  
- ¿Qué se supone que significan las cartas que al principio me escribiste, la cita en la Noche de Brujas, todas esas cartas durante las vacaciones y el...?.- Hermione se callo, estuvo a punto de decir "y el beso que nos dimos en el tren".  
  
- No significan nada Granger. Solo fue un broma.- Draco se sonrió de lado y siguió acariciándole la cabeza a Kelly.  
  
Hermione sintió que la sangre que recorría sus venas se hacia mas pesada, como lava ardiente. ¿Pero que idiota había sido al creer en las palabras de aquellas cartas?. Con los puños cerrados se dio la media vuelta para salir de ahí.  
  
- ¿A dónde crees que vas Granger?.- Se escucho la voz paciente de Malfoy.  
  
- Muérete!!.- Dijo ella sin voltear a verlo.  
  
Draco dejo a Kelly en la rama de un árbol y tomo su varita. De la boca de Draco salieron unas palabras haciendo que Hermione tropezara y cayera al suelo. Con odio infinito Hermione se levanto mientras buscaba su varita en uno de sus bolsillos. Al estar totalmente de pie se encontró con que Draco ya estaba frente a ella.  
  
  
  
- ¿Por qué te vas Granger?. Apenas empieza la diversión. –Dijo Draco amenazándola con su varita.  
  
Hermione empuño la suya que todavía se encontraba en su bolsillo. Tenia que ser más rápida que él antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.   
  
Pero Draco guardo su varita y lejos de hacer lo peor que ella se hubiera imaginado, la tomo de la barbilla y la miro divertido.  
  
- ¿Sigues teniéndome miedo?.  
  
Hermione movió la cabeza para evitar la mirada del Slytherin.  
  
- Nunca te he tenido miedo. – Dijo ella enfadada y empuño su varita con mas fuerza.  
  
- Estas temblando Granger. Además sino ¿para que empuñarías con tanta vehemencia tu varita?.- Dijo él haciendo señas con la mirada la mano de Hermione.  
  
Hermione lo observo por un momento, él ya no tenia la suya en sus manos por lo que él no iba a lanzar un hechizo mas. Fue soltando suavemente su varita hasta que su mano salió del bolsillo.  
  
- Ya que estamos aquí , ¿no crees que deberíamos aclarar algo?.- Dijo él en un tono grave y cruzando los brazos.  
  
- ¿A que estas jugando Malfoy?.- Pregunto ella con sus ojos brillantes por el odio.  
  
- A un juego donde tuve que escribir unas cartas cursis, a tomarme una poción para ocultar mi identidad y hacerme el gracioso al mandar varias lechuzas mientras tú estabas en Escocia.- Dijo él irónicamente.  
  
- Por eso es que...- Hermione interrumpió lo que iba a decir. Su mente comenzó a armar el enorme rompecabezas, aun faltaban algunas piezas. Pero eso explicaba al chico moreno y de cabello oscuro que ella conoció la noche de Brujas.  
  
- Ahora, si te he citado aquí es porque necesito saber algo...- Draco acerco peligrosamente su rostro al de Hermione.- ¿Por qué correspondiste mi beso en el tren?.  
  
Hermione desvió su mirada. ¿Por qué tenia que hacerle esa pregunta?. ¿Qué le iba a decir?. ¿Qué lo beso pensando que besaba al otro chico?. Si ya estaba claro que eran la misma persona. No se le ocurría nada que decir...  
  
Draco tomo nuevamente su barbilla y la obligo a mirarlo. Los ojos grises del rubio estaban brillantes y serenos. Hermione trago saliva.  
  
- ¿Qué haces?.- Pregunto ella.  
  
- Trato de obtener la respuesta en tus ojos Granger.- Dijo él con mayor intensidad.  
  
Draco comenzó a recorrer con la mirada su rostro y los dedos de una de sus manos se enredaron suavemente por el cabello de ella. Hermione estaba sorprendida, al verlo en esa actitud le pareció que era un muchacho como cualquier otro. Su mirada en esos momentos carecía de maldad solo era una mirada examinatoria.  
  
Los ojos de Draco se encontraron nuevamente con los de Hermione. Al hacer esto él sonrió.  
  
- ¿No crees que tu novio merece mejor trato de tu parte?.- Dijo él burlón  
  
- ¿Mi que...?.- Pregunto confundida.  
  
- Me abrazas y me besas...- chasqueo la lengua.-...eres mi novia entonces.  
  
- Yo no soy tu novia!.- Dijo ella y se hizo hacia atrás..  
  
- ¿Como explicas que me hayas besado en el tren?.- Draco sonrió abiertamente al ver el rostro confundido de la chica.  
  
- Yo no te bese!.- Exclamo ella molesta.  
  
- ¿No?. ¿Entonces que significo eso?.- Draco camino hacia ella desapareciendo la distancia que los alejaba.  
  
- Eso no significo nada. – Hermione intento caminar hacia atrás pero Draco la tomo de una muñeca.  
  
- ¿Nada?.- Dijo alzando una ceja.  
  
Hermione miraba a todos lados, un temor se estaba adueñando de su cuerpo. Tenia que correr pero Draco la jalo suavemente hacia él y con un solo movimiento tomo su cintura.   
  
- Bien Granger... estoy esperando tu respuesta. ¿Por qué correspondiste mi beso?.- Esta vez el tono de Draco era tan suave como el siseo de una serpiente.  
  
Hermione sintió un estremecimiento por la manera en que Draco la tomo y ella no quería zafarse de esos brazos. Era un Malfoy quien la abrazaba pero en esos momentos ya no le importaba quien era, estaba frente a la persona que ella amaba... fuera quien fuera.  
  
- Yo..- murmuro.  
  
Draco la miro diferente, su mirada se torno anhelante y sin darle mas tiempo para contestar, la beso.   
  
Esta vez sus besos eran mas suaves, expresando un sentimiento puro que emanaba de sus corazones. No importaba quienes fueran lo único que importaba era lo que ambos sentían.  
  
Hermione lo abrazo cariñosamente y pasó una de sus manos por la nuca de Draco acariciando su rubio cabello. Él tembló ante la agradable caricia de la chica y este comenzó a acariciar el largo cabello castaño mientras que con la otra sostenía su cintura. Su mente estaba nublada por los besos de Hermione y su corazón latía tan rápido que ella podía sentirlo.   
  
Hermione se separo de él y abrió los ojos. Sin embargo Draco no la aparto sino que la abrazo fuertemente. Ella se sentía extraña, pero la realidad es que ella también sentía algo por él. No importaba quien fuera, aun así un Slytherin.  
  
Draco cerro los ojos, su corazón tenia una mezcla de sentimientos que eran muy difíciles de entender en esos momentos. Era la primera vez que su carácter se suavizaba, la primera vez que alguien lo abrazaba con tal cariño que él pudiera temblar.  
  
Como si ambos estuvieran coordinados, se separaron lentamente. Pero ninguno de los dos se miraba. El silencio se hizo latente.  
  
- ¿Ahora si me vas a contestar?.- Pregunto Draco mordiéndose un labio.  
  
Hermione lo miro confusa.  
  
- Ya te conteste, ¿no crees?.- Alzo una ceja.  
  
Draco la miro detenidamente y sonrió picaramente.  
  
- ¿Qué va a pasar con todo esto?.- Dijo ella con voz apagada.  
  
- Dejarlo ser.- Contesto él desviando su vista al cielo.  
  
- ¿Entonces que somos?.- Pregunto de brazos cruzados.  
  
- ¿No te conteste eso hace un rato?.- Dijo con cierto tono de exasperación.  
  
- Ah!!.. ¿Se supone que me estas ordenando que sea tu novia?.- Dijo ella mirándolo retadoramente.  
  
Draco la miro divertido y se acerco a su rostro.- Si.. - y le dio un beso.  
  
- No me gusta que me ordenen.- Dijo ella con la voz suave por la reciente caricia.   
  
Draco se separo un poco de ella y negó con la cabeza.  
  
- Quieras o no ya lo eres.- Draco la miro intensamente.  
  
Hermione sonrió maliciosamente ante la respuesta de Draco.  
  
- Pero.. ¿y los demás?.  
  
  
  
- No hay demás, Granger. Solo tú y yo.- murmuro.  
  
- ¿No crees que esto es complicado?.- Hermione lo miro interrogante.  
  
- ¿Qué mas da?.- Dijo él encogiéndose de hombros.  
  
- Pero..  
  
- ¿Siempre tienes que complicarlo todo?.- Interrumpió a Hermione con el cejo fruncido.  
  
Hermione hizo una mueca de inconformidad. Draco comenzó a reírse de la expresión de la chica y le tomo de una mano.  
  
- Solo déjalo ser, Granger. No importa como, solo déjalo que fluya....- Dijo Draco mirándola con sus fríos ojos grises.  
  
Hermione se sonrojo por la forma en que la miro Draco pero no dijo absolutamente nada.   
  
- ¿Has ido por ese lado del lago?.- Pregunto él con los ojos un poco entrecerrados por el brillo del sol en la nieve.  
  
- Algunas veces.- Contesto.  
  
Sin decir una sola palabra Draco comenzó a caminar sin soltar la mano de Hermione. Ella permanecía a su lado con los ojos puestos en el suelo. Kelly bajo del árbol tan pronto como vio pasar a la pareja y comenzó a seguirlos.  
  
  
  
Un siseo escalofriante hizo que Hermione se hiciera a un lado. Kelly hacia gala de sus horribles colmillos negros y el brillo de sus ojos rojos era amenazador.  
  
  
  
- No te asustes.- Dijo él divertido.- Su veneno no es tan potente.  
  
- Aun así...- dijo ella nerviosa.- y...¿ha mordido a alguien?.- Hermione miraba de reojo a la serpiente que se acerca y alejaba peligrosamente.  
  
- A varios, pero su favorito es Zabini. Creo que lo ha mordido como unas 20 veces.  
  
Hermione abrió un poco la boca para decir algo pero Draco la interrumpió.  
  
- Los efectos que produce su veneno solo son fuertes dolores de cabeza y mareo. Aunque para eso tengo un antídoto que dejo siempre en la sala común.  
  
- ¿Tu lo preparas?.- Repitió.  
  
- Si.- dijo orgulloso.  
  
- Pensé que dejarías a tus compañeros sufrir esos síntomas.- Dijo maliciosa.  
  
Draco rió. – Así fue desde un principio pero Snape me pidió que yo elaborara el antídoto. Era muy abrumador para él recibir a los estudiantes cada vez que la serpiente los mordía.  
  
Kelly una vez mas siseo amenazadoramente y Hermione se movió rápidamente detrás de Draco.  
  
- Solo trata de asustarte.- Dijo él mientras que con una mano trataba de jalar a Hermione hacia delante.  
  
- Lo esta logrando.- Contesto sin quitarle un ojo de encima a la blanca serpiente.  
  
- Si estas conmigo, no te hará daño.- Dijo él volviendo a tomar su mano.  
  
- ¿Por qué si ha mordido a tantos no la han sacado?.- Dijo con la nariz arrugada.  
  
- En Slytherin se permiten muchas cosas, siempre que no representen un peligro inminente. Nadie se va a morir por sus mordidas, así que no hay porque echarla.- Dijo.- Es como cualquier mascota.  
  
Draco miro a Hermione de reojo pero ella estaba entretenida viendo como se deslizaba el agua por una roca. Se sentía extraño pero de cierta forma gozaba sentir su cálida mano apretando la suya. Llegaron hasta una enorme roca y Draco se recargo en ella jalando a Hermione.  
  
- ¿Has pensado como vamos a llevar esto?.-Pregunto ella mirándolo de frente pues sus rostros habían quedado a la misma altura.  
  
- Todo va a depender del momento.- Draco tomo ambas manos de Hermione.  
  
- No acostumbras planear nada, ¿verdad?.- Dijo levantando una ceja.  
  
- Tomo mis decisiones de acuerdo a las circunstancias.- Dijo con una sonrisa picara.  
  
Hermione miro su reloj de pulsera.  
  
- Malfoy..- susurro Hermione. - Me tengo que ir.  
  
- ¿Es necesario?.- Pregunto serio.  
  
- Si...- Hermione se ruborizo de aquellos ojos grises que la miraban intensamente.  
  
- ¿A dónde vas a ir?.- Dijo alzando una ceja.  
  
- Tengo que ir a la biblioteca a terminar unos deberes y aun tengo otras actividades pendientes.- Hermione bajo un poco la mirada.  
  
Draco respiro pausadamente y asentó con la cabeza. Con una mano tomo la cara de Hermione y la acerco a la de él.   
  
- Mañana buscaré el modo de verte.- murmuro mientras la besaba.  
  
Hermione se separo de él lentamente y asentó con la cabeza.  
  
- Entonces hasta mañana.- Dijo ella con una sonrisa.  
  
Draco sonrió. Se quedo sentado observando como la Gryffindor se retiraba del lugar. Su corazón latía fuertemente, Hermione sentía algo por él y eso era lo único que importaba en esos momentos.  
  
Kelly subió lentamente por las piernas de Draco haciendo que este reaccionara. Él la miro sonriente.  
  
Draco estaba experimentando una metamorfosis al ciento por ciento, no sabia como acabaría lo de Hermione y él. Pero en esos momentos el futuro no importaba sino el presente.  
  
*******************************  
  
CAPITULO 25!!.. Draco y Hermione ya son novios. Despues de lo que sucedio ese dia en el callejon diagon (en la tienda de las escobas donde Draco la beso a la fuerza) se disparo todo el asunto. He recibido algunos mensajes donde me dicen que Draco se precipito.. de hecho creo que no tanto porque él estuvo esribiendose con Hermione durante las vacaciones. No lo mencione en los capitulos pero practicamente él dejo que Hermione le conociera el lado que nadie mas habia visto. Draco siempre ha sido considerado como un incansable luchador. Si algo lo desea lo obtiene como sea.  
  
Desde hace tiempo, él tiene a Hermione en la cabeza. No es para que simplemente lo olvide y ya. Él sabe por las cartas que le contesta Hermione que ella aun siente algo por él. Por eso es que él la beso en el callejon diagon. Luego en el tren, para Draco fue mucha tentacion verla sola y acostumbrado a molestarla entro.  
  
Cabe aclarar que Draco no entro para besarla ni declararsele ni nada. Mas que nada fue para molestarla. Pero cuando ellos quedaron cerca, Draco (como impulsivo que es) la beso, pero esta vez Hermione le correspondio, porque ella por un momento se saco de onda y penso que a quien besaba era al chico de las cartas (en parte asi fue pero ella no sabia bien).  
  
Ahora, despues de una semana de haber llegado de Hogwarts, Draco tomo la decision de verse con ella. Mas que nada porque ya era justo aclarar ciertas cosas con la chica (sobre todo el beso del tren). En cierta forma, Draco ya no queria pasar mas tiempo escribiendole, él queria algo mas palpable... Las serpientes saben esperar, pero muchas veces Draco es bastante impulsivo, no le importa las consecuencias, pues las afronta como tal.  
  
Despues de este capitulo, es donde la historia de Draco y Hermione se hace mas fuerte. Ahora que ya estan juntos tienen que luchar para mantenerlo.  
  
Espero que les haya gustado.!!.. a mi en lo particular me gusto, pero si tienen alguna sugerencia se los agradesco.!. Esperen el proximo Capitulo!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Muchos besos a todas!!  
  
J@ina 


	26. EL MIEDO DE HERMIONE

CAPITULO 26  
  
Sábado por la mañana y Hermione se encontraba en la biblioteca. Al parecer los profesores habían regresado con mas energía después de las vacaciones, sobre todo Snape, quien les había dejado 6 pociones a investigar para prepararlas en clase.  
  
Se encontraba azorada con montones de libros en su mesa. Mientras Harry y Ron tenían practica de Quidditch ella se concentraba en terminar por escrito las 6 pociones que tenían que preparar en la siguiente semana.  
  
Con fastidio se levanto de su lugar... había olvidado un libro. Camino hasta el fondo del pasillo donde se suponía que estaban los libros de pociones.  
  
Comenzó a observar los gruesos libros, hasta topar con uno café con letras negras y casi borrosas por la antigüedad del mismo. El libro estaba colocado un poco mas arriba del alcance de Hermione y no encontraba a la vista el pequeño escalón para alcanzarlo. No iba a perder el tiempo en buscar el escalón por lo que se coloco de puntillas y estiro su mano izquierda para alcanzarlo mientras con lo otra se apoyaba en el librero.  
  
Una mano pálida y fría tomo firmemente la muñeca de la mano de Hermione que trataba de agarrar el libro.  
  
- ¿Qué intentas hacer?.- Pregunto Draco con el cejo fruncido.- ¿Acaso quieres echarte todos los libros encima?. – Debido a que era mas alto que ella, el Slytherin tomo el libro con facilidad y se lo entrego a la chica.  
  
- ¿Qué haces aquí?.- Hermione lo miro sorprendida.  
  
- Que cálido recibimiento.- dijo él mirándola un poco frío.  
  
- Gracias.- dijo levantando el libro.- pero se supone que no deberías de estar aquí.-   
  
- Vine porque tengo que hacer algo.- Dijo cruzándose de brazos.  
  
- ¿Qué cosa?.- Hermione miraba nerviosa a todos lados mientras apretaba el libro contra su pecho.  
  
- Darte un beso.- Draco se acerco un poco a ella y la abrazo.  
  
Hermione lo miro extrañada.- Espera... ¿viniste hasta acá solo para darme un beso?.  
  
Los ojos de Draco chispearon de diversión afirmando la pregunta. Hermione estaba sorprendida, no sabia si molestarse o reír ante aquel gesto de Draco.  
  
- Estas loco, nos pueden ver.- murmuro ella.   
  
- Me iré hasta que me des un beso.- dijo Draco en murmuro también.  
  
Hermione lo miro resignada.   
  
- Esta bien.- dijo y le dio un pequeño beso.  
  
- ¿Vine hasta acá solo para eso?.- dijo decepcionado.  
  
- Por favor...- decía entre dientes.  
  
- Dame un beso y me voy.- contesto divertido.  
  
Hermione volvió acercarse a él y esta vez el beso fue mas cariñoso y mas largo. Al terminar la chica lo miro exasperada.  
  
- Ahora, por favor, vete..  
  
- Esta bien, ya me voy Herm...- Draco se calló. Un sentimiento extraño invadió la mente del Slytherin al querer pronunciar el nombre de Hermione. Parpadeo varias veces ante la mirada atónita de la Gryffindor.  
  
  
  
- ¿Qué ibas a decir?.- pregunto ansiosa.  
  
Él abrió la boca pero no pudo decir nada pues se escucharon unos pasos. Hermione miro nerviosa al lugar de donde provenían los pasos.   
  
Draco la soltó.- Te veo más tarde.- le murmuro en el oído. Y con rapidez salió por el lado contrario del pasillo desapareciendo de la vista de Hermione.  
  
Hermione seguía parada, aguantando la respiración y apretando contra su pecho el grueso libro. Una sombra se apareció frente a ella.  
  
- ¿Todo bien, Srita. Granger?.- Pregunto Madame Pince.  
  
Hermione soltó el aire.  
  
- Bien, gracias.- Dijo.- Estaba buscando un libro... y ya lo encontré.- dijo con una sonrisa.  
  
- Me pareció escuchar voces.- Dijo mientras examinaba el lugar.- Pero supongo que lo imagine.  
  
Hermione sonrió nerviosamente.  
  
- Nos vemos Srita. Granger.- Madame Pince salió de la vista de Hermione.  
  
- Adiós.- dijo ella. Automáticamente camino hacia su lugar y dejo caer pesadamente su cuerpo.  
  
Por un momento pensó que alguien los encontraría, pero su nerviosismo no se debía tanto a eso sino a que Draco había estado a punto de decir.. ¿su nombre?.  
  
Era extraño, Draco y ella nunca se habían llamado por su nombre desde que comenzaron a ser novios, a decir verdad, solo llevaban una semana viéndose. Pero ahora que se daba cuenta no pronunciaban sus respectivos nombres. Abrió mecánicamente el libro y comenzó a leer. Su mente volaba entre palabras como "arañas" "dos gotas" "Draco" "poción". Cerro los ojos fuertemente y trato de concentrarse en el contenido.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Draco caminaba por los pasillos a las afueras de la biblioteca, se sentía un poco nervioso. Había estado a punto de decir el nombre de Hermione.  
  
- "¿Que rayos te pasa Draco?."- Se dijo en sus pensamientos.- "Es solo un simple nombre. La has besado y te entra un pánico estúpido de llamarle por su nombre."  
  
Se paro en seco y paso una mano por sus cabellos. Era increíble como podía ser tan difícil llamarla 'Hermione'. Habían pasado 5 años llamándose por sus apellidos y sentía que llamarse por sus nombres era una especie de contacto mas intimo, no lo podía explicar muy bien pero era como sentirse totalmente desnudo ante ella.  
  
  
  
- "Solo... es un simple nombre.".- se decía.  
  
Draco se sintió raro, se dio cuenta que desde que comenzó a ver a Hermione nunca la había llamado por su nombre, de hecho casi ni usaba su apellido. Cerro los ojos un poco mientras una mano se aferraba a su nuca.  
  
El efecto de estar con Hermione era mas fuerte y la necesidad de estar con ella en todo momento se acentuaba con el pasar de los días. Por un momento le dio muchas ganas de darse la vuelta y regresar a la Biblioteca.   
  
Draco sacudió su cabeza un poco y reanudo sus pasos nuevamente en camino hacia la sala común. Tenia que prepararse, en una hora tenia practica de quidditch.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Los Gryffindor estaban agotados. Angelina nuevamente los había hecho levantarse temprano un sábado por la mañana.   
  
- Bien chicos. Solo faltan unos minutos mas y terminamos.- Dijo emocionada.  
  
- Estoy que me muero.- Dijo Ron.  
  
- ¿Qué acaso no se cansa?.- Dijo Fred con la lengua casi de fuera.  
  
- Solo unos minutos mas y me iré a dormir en mi cómoda cama.- Dijo George esperanzado.  
  
Harry no dijo nada, estaba respirando profundamente para reponerse del agotamiento. A lo lejos vio venir una figura conocida.  
  
- Hermione!.- Saludo Harry.  
  
- Hola chicos. Que caras traen.- Dijo ella.  
  
- No vamos a llegar al juego completos si seguimos con esta rutina.- Dijo Ron.  
  
- Pero es necesario.- Dijo Hermione sonriente.  
  
- ¿Cómo te fue en la biblioteca?.- Pregunto Harry.  
  
- Pude terminar la investigación de Snape.- Dijo Feliz.  
  
- Excelente!.- Dijo Ron. - ¿Nos la prestaras verdad?.  
  
- No.- Dijo Hermione molesta.- No es correcto Ron!!.  
  
- Pero si con las practicas de Quidditch casi no hemos tenido tiempo de terminarla!!. – Exclamo Ron.  
  
- Pueden terminarla hoy, todavía quedan muchas horas para que finalice el día. Además van por la poción numero 5, si terminan esa les ayudare con la numero 6 ya que es la mas complicada.- dijo con aire intelectual.  
  
- Harry.. Ron!!!.- se escucho una voz femenina. Angelina hacia señas para que se acercaran.  
  
- Ahí vamos de nuevo... – Dijo Ron.  
  
- Espéranos Hermione.- Dijo Harry.- Tengo carta de Canuto.  
  
- Esta bien.- Dijo Hermione.  
  
Los chicos volaron hacia el resto del equipo. Hermione se acomodo en las gradas y comenzó observar a las personas que estaban presentes. Al mirar a la grada de Slytherin su corazón palpito rápidamente, ahí estaban varios Slytherins, entre ellos Draco con el resto del equipo de Quidditch burlándose de los Gryffindor y aparentemente esperando su turno para usar la cancha pues llevaban el uniforme de practica.  
  
  
  
Con un suspiro de resignación volvió a mirar a los de su casa.  
  
*-*-*-*-  
  
- ¿Creen que con eso nos van a ganar?.- Dijo Crabble.  
  
- Son mas lentos que mi abuela.- Dijo Zabini sarcástico.  
  
- ¿Me trajiste a ver a esta porquería Zabini?. Mejor me hubiera quedado en la sala común haciendo otras cosas mas interesantes.- Dijo Pansy con aburrimiento.  
  
- Pues si, pero yo no vine a ver a los tarados estos... yo vine a verla a ella. Sabia que estaría aquí.- Dijo Zabini con malicia.  
  
Draco, quien estaba riéndose de los Gryffindor, se fue quedando serio al mirar al lugar donde Zabini estaba mirando. Ahí estaba Hermione, sentada en las gradas de Gryffindor.  
  
  
  
- Blaise, entiendo que a ti te valen las reglas de la escuela. ¿Pero tienes que hacer a un lado las reglas que tenemos los sangre pura?.- Dijo Erika Bull.  
  
- ¿A quien le importa eso cuando se trata de diversión?.- Dijo Blaise con una mano en la frente a manera de cubrir los ojos de los rayos del sol.  
  
- Que estúpido eres Blaise.- Dijo Pansy.- Y que mal gusto.  
  
- Dirán lo que quieran, pero esa chica esta bastante bien.- dijo riéndose.  
  
Malfoy apretó los dientes y lo miro irritado.  
  
- Cállate!!!.- Dijo Millicent.- Me enfermas cada vez que hablas así.  
  
Blaise comenzó a hacer ruiditos burlones y se acerco un poco a Draco.  
  
- Por cierto Draco… me debes una..- Dijo en susurro Blaise a Draco.  
  
- ¿De que hablas?.- Dijo entre dientes y mirando con enojo el equipo de Gryffindor tratando de disimular sus celos.  
  
- Esperaba que no encontraras a la serpiente...- Dijo Blaise con el cejo fruncido.  
  
- No es mi culpa que seas tan idiota que no te fijas por donde caminas...- Dijo él burlonamente.  
  
Zabini lo miro de reojo con molestia pero Draco solo sonrió triunfalmente.  
  
Un grupo de chicas de Slytherin comenzaron a gritar cosas como "que pésimos", "¿eso es lo mejor que pueden hacer?".  
  
Draco volvió a mirar hacia la grada de Gryffindor... Hermione ya no estaba. Comenzó a buscarla con la mirada pero no la encontró.   
  
- "¿A dónde ha ido?".- Se dijo Draco.  
  
Siguió buscando hasta que su vista se detuvo en la parte baja de la cancha. La practica de los Gryffindor había terminado y Hermione estaba esperando a sus amigos.  
  
Draco comenzó a apretar los puños fuertemente. Otra vez ese Weasley…  
  
Una mano en el hombro lo hizo reaccionar.  
  
- Es hora Malfoy…- Dijo un chico del equipo mientras salía volando hacia el centro de la cancha.  
  
Draco tomo con rabia su escoba y emprendió el vuelo para practicar.  
  
*-*-*-*-  
  
Después de la exhausta practica, Harry, Ron y Hermione pasaron casi toda la tarde en casa de Hagrid, era el único lugar donde ellos podían hablar abiertamente de Sirius y Voldemort.  
  
Voldemort no había dado una sola seña y eso a los chicos los tenia preocupados. ¿Por qué este año iba a ser diferente?. Lord Voldemort siempre buscaba la manera de cómo volver.  
  
Hermione estaba un poco nerviosa. Sirius les había mandando una carta donde les decía que tuvieran cuidado en el colegio. Sabia que Voldemort estaba planeando algo, aunque todavía no sabia bien que.   
  
Esa noche tenia que llevar a cabo su acostumbrada inspección por los pasillos pues después de las nueve los estudiantes tenían prohibido estar fuera de sus dormitorios.  
  
El pasillo estaba solitario, Hermione se sentía poco a poco asustada. Nunca se había sentido así durante sus rondas, pero ese día sentía algo particularmente extraño. Era demasiado el silencio.  
  
Como si fuera una película su mente comenzó a recordar los momentos en que Harry y Ron habían tenido que enfrentarse a Voldemort el año pasado. Ahora que lo pensaba ella nunca había sido expuesta a tal peligro.¿Ahora le tocaría experimentar la cercanía de la muerte?.   
  
Respiro profundamente.  
  
- "Estas paranoica Hermione. La carta de Sirius te puso así… estas paranoica,.. todo esta bien.".- Se decía en la mente.  
  
Un mano salió de la nada y la tomo de un hombro. Hermione dio un respingo y se dio la vuelta. Su corazón latía tan rápido que casi se le salía del cuerpo y estaba tan pálida que Draco la miro confundido.  
  
- ¿Qué te sucede?.- Pregunto.  
  
Hermione se sentía desmayar y lo abrazo temblando.  
  
- ¿Estas bien?.- Dijo él quedamente.  
  
Ella no contestaba. La impresión de sentir que alguien la tomaba del hombro mientras pensaba en la muerte la había asustado mucho.  
  
- ¿Hermione?.- Dijo él suavemente en su oído tratando conseguir una respuesta por parte de ella.  
  
Esta vez Hermione se aparto y lo miro. Sus ojos estaban brillantes por unas pequeñas lagrimas.  
  
- ¿Cómo me llamaste?.- pregunto.  
  
- Bueno, así te llamas. ¿No?.- Dijo él con cierto nerviosismo.  
  
- Draco...- Dijo Hermione suavemente y se abalanzo sobre él besándolo.  
  
Al escuchar su nombre, Draco se sintió diferente. Como si un hilo de electricidad recorriera su cuerpo. La manera tan dulce en que ella lo había pronunciado lo hacia sentirse mas nervioso y emocionado .  
  
Cuando terminaron de besarse, Draco tenia un brillo en sus ojos que denotaba preocupación.  
  
  
  
- ¿Te sientes bien?.- Pregunto él.  
  
Hermione asintió con la cabeza sin mirarlo.  
  
  
  
- ¿Terminaste la investigación de Pociones?.- Pregunto ella tratando de cambiar la conversación.  
  
- Claro.- dijo él con un tono de orgullo.- ¿Y tu?  
  
- También yo.- dijo cruzada de brazos y con aire intelectual.  
  
- ¿No tuviste dificultades con la ultima?.- Dijo con una leve sonrisa.  
  
- No. ¿Por quien me tomas?.- Hermione alzo una ceja.  
  
Draco coloco una mano en la nuca.- Es cierto, se me olvidaba. Estoy con la sabelotodo Granger.- Dijo él divertido.  
  
- Que gracioso. – Dijo Hermione fingiendo estar molesta. – Por cierto, ya es hora que nos marchemos, hay que terminar la guardia.   
  
- Espera, antes de que te vayas contéstame algo.- Dijo Draco serio.  
  
Hermione asintió.  
  
- ¿Por qué te asustaste tanto cuando te toque el hombro.?.Otras veces no reaccionas así.- Draco la miraba como si estuviera analizándola.  
  
- Bueno.. es que yo...pensaba en tonterías y me asuste.. es todo.- dijo ella un poco apenada.  
  
Draco no contesto, aun seguía mirándola serio. Después de unos segundos le sonrió.  
  
- Correcto.- dijo. Draco la tomo de los brazos y la beso. Pero esta vez fue un beso corto.  
  
- Te veo mañana.- Susurro Hermione.  
  
- Hasta mañana.- dijo el.  
  
Draco y Hermione se soltaron y antes de marcharse se miraron el uno al otro. Cada quien camino en sentido opuesto dirigiéndose a sus respectivas casas.  
  
Hermione dio la vuelta por un pasillo y camino rápidamente respirando un poco con dificultad. Se paro en seco cuando vio a una persona parada frente a ella y con cierto aire de enojo.  
  
-¿Que se supone que es esto?.  
  
- H-harry!!.  
  
************************  
  
Capitulo 26!!!!!!!!!... Caray, ya cruze la parte donde Draco y Hermione se dicen su nombre. La verdad este capitulo no me gusto mucho, pero ni modos... no se me ocurrio que mas poner.. jejeje.  
  
Fijense que hay algo que quiero aclarar... El Draco que aqui pongo, es un Draco temeroso de mostrar sus sentimientos... pero sin embargo la generosidad y los cariños de Hermione lo suavizan. Es como una transformacion interna pero es solamente con ella, porque con los demas sigue igual que siempre.  
  
En los siguientes capitulos tengo planeado algo interesante, asi que tendran que continuar leyendo. Ah!! y por ahi alguien me pregunto si todavia quedaban varios capitulos. De hecho si, todavia me quedan varios capitulos por publicar, asi que todavia hay fic para rato.  
  
Les agradesco a todas las chicas que me dejaron reviews de los ultimos capitulos... no saben lo que me emociona leerlos!!!.  
  
Bueno, pues no se pierdan el 27,... ¿que pasara con Harry y Hermione?.  
  
Besos!!  
  
J@ina 


	27. CELOS

CAPITULO 27  
  
Harry estaba parado frente a Hermione, en una mano sostenía la capa invisible y en otra unas hojas. Sus ojos estaban rojos de cansancio y la miraban fijamente.  
  
- Harry.. ¿que haces aquí?.- dijo ella temblando.  
  
- Mira, no se que estaba pensando Snape cuando mando a investigar esta poción. Pero no entendemos esta parte.- Harry se acerco y le mostró las hojas.  
  
Hermione lo miro confundida.- ¿De que me estas hablando?.  
  
- De la poción!!. Lo que pasa es que ni Ron ni yo sabemos que es esto...- Harry le mostraba casi exasperado las hojas.  
  
- ¿Viniste hasta acá solo para que te explicara la poción?.- Dijo ella sorprendida.  
  
- Dijiste que si la terminábamos hoy, mañana nos ayudarías con la ultima. Bien, ya estamos por terminarla pero no entendemos nada de esto que dice aquí. Todavía te faltan 20 minutos para que termine tu ronda, así que no pude esperar mas.- Harry tomo una posición de cansancio.  
  
- Es que yo pensé...- Hermione se apretó sus manos fuertemente.  
  
- ¿Pensaste que?.- Dijo Harry.  
  
- Nada,.. errr.. déjame ver eso.- Hermione le arrebato los papeles.  
  
Harry se acomodo los lentes y se acerco a ella para leer.  
  
- Harry!. Se supone que no deberías de estar aquí.- Dijo Ginny aproximándose a ellos.  
  
Hermione la miro sorprendida. ¿Acaso se habían puesto de acuerdo?. Solo faltaba que llegara Dumbledore y Ron.  
  
- Tenia que ver a Hermi para que me explicara una poción de Snape.  
  
- ¿Por qué no esperaste hasta mañana?.- Dijo Ginny cruzada de brazos.  
  
- Porque Hermione dijo que no nos iba a ayudar con una ultima poción si no terminábamos esta el día de hoy... y sabemos que cumple lo que dice...- Contesto Harry mirando de reojo a Hermione.  
  
- Harry... esto esta claro!!.- Dijo Hermione exasperada.  
  
- Para ti...- dijo entre dientes.  
  
- Solo tienes que agregar tres cuartos de escama de dragón y cinco octavos de lengua de rana.- Dijo ella aun mas exasperada.  
  
- Perfecto.- Dijo Harry con una sonrisa ignorando la expresión en el rostro de Hermione.  
  
- Es mejor que te vayas Harry.- Dijo Ginny.- No querrás que nadie mas te vea.  
  
- Nos vemos en la sala común.- Dijo Harry mientras se acomodaba su capa.  
  
- Nos vemos.- Dijo Hermione de brazos cruzados.  
  
Harry desapareció por completo, por el ruido de sus pasos, Ginny y Hermione dedujeron que ya se había ido.  
  
- ¿Terminaste?.- Dijo Ginny rompiendo el silencio.  
  
- Solo falta este pasillo en el que estamos.- Dijo Hermione aliviada.  
  
- Bueno, pues terminemos este y nos vamos a dormir.- Dijo Ginny un poco somnolienta.  
  
Hermione sonrió y comenzó a caminar junto con Ginny. Por un momento pensó que Harry la había visto con Draco. Si Harry la hubiera visto ella no tenia idea de que hacer o que decir... pero sabia que tarde que temprano lo iba a saber. No podía imaginarse la clase de escándalo que le haría y al pensar en Ron la cosa seria mucho peor... él era menos comprensivo que Harry.  
  
Tendría que pensar en la manera de decírselos.. el asunto era ¿CÓMO?.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Los Slytherins caminaban por el pasillo rumbo a la clase de Snape, Draco, como de costumbre, lo lideraba. Atrás de él se encontraba Pansy, irritada por la falta de atención de Draco hacia ella durante el día anterior. Ella le había solicitado ayuda para hacer la ultima poción pero él se negó a hacerlo, tuvo que conseguirla por medio de Zabini.  
  
Zabini mantenía el paso casi cerca de Draco y empezó a hacer un ruidito de burla. Los Gryffindor venían caminando del lado contrario del pasillo, encontrándose frente a frente para doblar por un pasillo que los llevaría a las mazmorras donde se encontraba el salón de clases.  
  
Pansy estaba de muy malhumor, sus ojos buscaban desesperadamente a la persona apropiada para desquitarse hasta que topo con Hermione. Era la persona perfecta para desquitarse y con un suave murmuro le lanzo el hechizo de "Empujo".  
  
Una fuerza invisible tomo a Hermione de la espalda y la empujo hacia delante haciendo que cayera encima de Ron.  
  
Los Slytherin en estallaron en risas. Hermione y Ron habían caído casi justo a los pies de Draco quien los miraba con curiosidad.  
  
- Siempre supuse que caerían a mis pies.- Dijo Draco con una sonrisa de satisfacción.  
  
- Eso quisieras verlo Malfoy.- Dijo Ron quien ayudaba a Hermione a levantarse.  
  
- Es el destino Weasel. Siempre estaré mas arriba que tú.- Draco lo miro con frialdad.  
  
- Vamos Ron.- Dijo Hermione molesta.  
  
- Vaya Weasel, ¿no puedes defenderte tú solo?.- Draco lo miro a los ojos retadoramente.  
  
Ron comenzó a ponerse rojo y se le fue encima pero Hermione actuó más rápido y se coloco en medio de los dos chicos.  
  
- Basta Ron!!.. – decía mientras empujaba hacia atrás a Ron.  
  
- ¿Qué pasa Weasel?...¿Me tienes miedo?.- Los Slytherin se reían, pero Draco tenia puesto sus ojos fijos en Ron dispuesto a golpearse ahí mismo.   
  
- ¿Quieres callarte Malfoy?.- dijo Hermione exasperada.  
  
- La que se tiene que callar eres tu, mugrosa sangre sucia.- dijo Pansy, quien se coloco por delante de Draco.  
  
Los Gryffindor hicieron un ruidito de espanto, sobre todo Lavender y Parvati. Hermione la miro fijamente a los ojos con incontrolable enojo. Pansy la miraba con entera burla y una cruel sonrisa se asomo en sus labios.  
  
Hermione se abalanzo sobre ella y Pansy, quien estaba demasiado irritada desde el día anterior, hizo lo mismo. Con rapidez Ron tomo de los brazos a Hermione y en un impulso Draco hizo lo mismo, sujeto a Pansy para evitar que se le fuera encima a la Gryffindor.  
  
- Suéltame Ron!!.- Decía furiosa Hermione.  
  
Pansy quien se había dado cuenta que Draco la tenia agarrada de los brazos, dejo de moverse y se hizo hacia atrás para sentir la cercanía del rubio.  
  
Hermione sintió que su sangre hervía al ver como Draco tomaba a Pansy. Ella se soltó abruptamente de Ron y se dio la media vuelta irritada.  
  
Ron, junto con el resto de los Gryffindor ,caminaron hacia el salón mirando de reojo a los Slytherins quienes sonreían burlonamente y hacían señas con las manos.  
  
Draco no perdió de vista la figura colérica de Hermione y soltó inmediatamente a Pansy. La chica sin embargo se le acerco aun mas.  
  
- Eso estuvo excelente.- Dijo Zabini frotándose las manos con emoción.  
  
- Si no fuera porque Draco me abrazo, la hubiera dejado mas horrible de lo que esta.- Dijo Pansy orgullosa.  
  
- No te abracé Pansy.- Dijo entre dientes Draco y se dio la vuelta para caminar hacia el salón.  
  
Los Gryffindor entraron a la mazmorra. Snape ni siquiera los miro. Hermione, quien aun estaba enojada, se sentó con Ron. Su cuerpo temblaba del coraje y no solo porque lo que le dijo Pansy sino por la actitud de Draco hacia Pansy.  
  
Draco se sentó un poco mas atrás, lugar que le daba el panorama suficiente para ver lo que hacían los Gryffindor. Draco miraba con rabia como Hermione se acercaba a Ron para decirle algo, sino fuera porque se vería demasiado extraño definitivamente se hubiera parado y ahí mismo le hubiera roto la cara en pedazos al pelirrojo.  
  
Zabini se sentó a un lado de él dejando a Pansy molesta, pues ella quería sentarse con Draco.  
  
- ¿Cómo ves a esos dos?.- Le susurro Blaise mientras Snape comenzó a escribir algo en la pizarra.- Te apuesto a que ya tienen que ver.  
  
Draco apretaba los puños por debajo de la mesa y se mordía el labio con rabia. Pero Zabini parecía no darse cuenta.  
  
- Necesito un plan para conseguírmela.- Blaise parecia pensar en voz alta pues sus ojos estaban fijos en Hermione.  
  
Draco lo miro de reojo. Sentía tanta rabia que tenia ganas de sacar su varita y convertir en alimañas a todos en especial a Ron y a Blaise.  
  
Ahora mismo van a realizar la poción numero 4, fórmense en parejas. Patil con Parkinson, Potter con Parker, Granger con Zabini, Malfoy con Weasley, Longbottom con Crabble…- Snape continuo formando las parejas. Sonrió malévolamente cuando los Gryffindor comenzaron a hacer ruiditos de queja.   
  
Zabini se levanto inmediatamente con una sonrisa maliciosa hacia Hermione. Draco apretó con mas fuerza su puño y miro con repugnancia a Ron que se acercaba a él.  
  
- Mas vale que tengas tu lengua quieta, Malfoy.- Dijo Ron amenazante.  
  
- No me des ordenes Weasel. Te podrías arrepentir.- Dijo Draco sin mirarlo.  
  
Harry se acerco a Parker y miró con exasperación a su compañera. Aunque se consoló rápidamente pues ella lo miro con frialdad y no le dirigió la palabra. Harry suspiro aliviado, por lo menos no escucharía ninguna idiotez de su parte.  
  
Hermione, sin embargo, trataba de contenerse ante Blaise, quien la miraba fijamente.  
  
- ¿Qué tanto me ves Zabini?,.- Dijo despectivamente.  
  
- ¿Te han dicho que estas bonita el día de hoy?.- Dijo en susurro Blaise para no ser escuchado por Snape.  
  
Hermione lo miro irritada.- Déjame en Paz, ¿quieres?. Y ponte a trabajar.  
  
- Lo que tu digas Preciosa.- Blaise sonrió sarcásticamente y comenzó a tomar los ingredientes de la poción.  
  
Draco cortaba las patas de araña con rabia. Ron permanecía en silencio mientras aplastaba las patas que Draco cortaba hasta hacerlas polvo.  
  
Harry miraba de reojo a Ron, quien estaba a un lado suyo. Busco a Hermione con la mirada y se topo con que la chica tenia la expresión mas colérica que había visto en ella. Y no era para menos estaba sentada a lado del estúpido de Zabini.  
  
Sus ojos se movieron hacia Malfoy y se detuvo. La expresión de Draco era de molestia y de vez en cuando miraba hacia donde estaba Hermione. Nunca había visto a Draco enojarse de esa manera. ¿Qué mas daba si Zabini estaba sentado a lado de ella?. Harry sacudió la cabeza un poco y se acomodo bien los lentes. ¿Acaso Draco estaba planeando hacerle algo a Hermione?. ¿Zabini llevaría a cabo alguna otra broma estúpida con Hermione?. Pero si fuera así.. ¿Por qué Draco estaba tan molesto?. Harry sintió un vuelco en el corazón... su rostro y su mirada mas bien parecían de ¿celos?.  
  
- Tonterías.- Pensó. – Tanta rana de chocolate te ha secado el cerebro.- Sacudió su cabeza un poco y continuo aplastando las patas de araña.  
  
  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Era la hora de la comida. Hermione se sentó a un lado de Ron y frente a Harry. Estaba sumamente molesta por lo sucedido en la clase de Snape, a tal punto que ni siquiera veía a Draco en la mesa de Slytherin.  
  
Draco la observaba disimuladamente. Antes de la comida le había enviado una nota a Hermione para que se encontraran en el lago. Comía de muy mala gana pues Pansy estaba a un lado de él tratando de llamar su atención. Él en lo absoluto escuchaba lo que ella decía pero movía la cabeza de vez en cuando como si estuviera escuchándola.  
  
La comida paso entre risas y comentarios. Hermione permanecía en silencio mientras Harry la examinaba de vez en cuando con la mirada. Ron platicaba animadamente con Neville sobre el próximo juego de quidditch con los Hufflepuff.  
  
- ¿Ya te vas?.- Pregunto Ron a Hermione quien ya se había levantado de la mesa.  
  
- Ya fue suficiente.- Dijo ella.- Además tengo cosas que hacer.  
  
Draco la observo a lo lejos y espero pacientemente a que ella se fuera, tenia que esperar un tiempo considerable para alcanzarla en el lago y no parecer sospechoso.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Hermione estaba recargada en el mismo árbol donde vio a Draco la primera vez. Escucho un ruido detrás de ella y volteo.  
  
Draco la miraba serio. Hermione camino un poco para quedar frente a él.  
  
- Y bien..¿de que quieres hablar?.- Dijo ella fríamente.  
  
Draco la inspecciono con la mirada.  
  
- ¿No se supone que él que debería de estar enojado soy yo?.- Dijo con una mirada fría.  
  
- ¿Por qué deberías de estar molesto?. Tú fuiste quien estaba de héroe con Parkinson.- Contesto sin mirarlo.  
  
Draco empequeñeció sus ojos tratando de enfocar el rostro de Hermione y sonrió con malicia.  
  
- ¿De héroe?.- Dijo Draco.- Yo no era quien estaba diciéndole cosas en el oído a Weasley durante la clase de Snape.  
  
- Él no tiene nada que ver en esto. Él es mi amigo.- dijo irritada Hermione.  
  
- Si de amigos hablamos. Pansy también es mi amiga y no solo desde Hogwarts sino mucho antes.  
  
- Ah!. ¿y eso significa que tengas que estarle cuidando y abrazando?.- Hermione se mordisqueaba el labio con rabia.  
  
- Yo no la abracé!!..- exclamo Draco.- Pero en cambio tú te paseas en todo Hogwarts con Weasley como si tuvieran algo que ver.  
  
- Eso no es cierto!!.- exclamo.  
  
- ¿Me llamas mentiroso?.- Dijo molesto.  
  
- Si.- dijo tajantemente.- y un paranoico.. sabes muy bien que Ron es un amigo y que entre él y yo no hay nada. Pero en cambio tú estas todo el tiempo con Pansy y ella si desea algo contigo.  
  
- Ah! ya entiendo....- Dijo maliciosamente.- Según tú, ¿qué crees que significo el que haya tomado a Pansy de los brazos?.- Draco la analizo con la mirada.  
  
Hermione no le contesto.  
  
- ¿Acaso crees que lo hice por ella?.- Draco comenzó a reírse.- Vamos Hermione!!.. La sujete para evitar que ella se te fuera encima.  
  
- Pues a mi no me lo pareció..- dijo entre dientes.  
  
- Bueno, en este caso a mi tampoco me pareció que anduvieras con Weasley por todo Hogwarts como si tuvieran algo que ver.- Dijo despectivamente.  
  
- No es lo mismo.- dijo con enojo.  
  
- Claro que es lo mismo!!!.- Los ojos de Draco brillaban de exasperación.  
  
- Por supuesto que no. Ron no anda tras de mi, en cambio Parkinson esta detrás de ti todo el tiempo tratando de llamar tu atención!!!.- Hermione tenia la cara roja.  
  
Draco se quedo callado. Si él le negaba que Ron no estaba tras de ella también, se vería obligado a confesar que él sabia que estaba enamorado de ella y que además él le había interceptado sus cartas... y no era precisamente lo que deseaba hacer.  
  
- Hermione..- dijo suavemente.- ¿Tu crees que si yo quisiera andar con Pansy estuviera aquí contigo?.¿Crees que quisiera estar complicándome la vida al verte a escondidas y fingir ante los demás?.  
  
Hermione lo miro a los ojos. Los ojos de Draco estaban claros y serenos.  
  
- Bueno.. creo que no...- Apretó los labios.  
  
- Entonces no tienes fundamente en lo que dices. Yo no deseo nada con Pansy.- dijo tajante.  
  
- Tu tampoco tienes fundamentos. Ron no quiere nada conmigo, él y yo somos amigos desde hace años.  
  
Draco la miro en silencio. Hermione parecía convencida que entre Ron y ella no había mas nada y ni lo habría.  
  
- Draco, yo no estoy dispuesta a dejar a mis amigos, mi estilo de vida ni nada de lo que estoy acostumbrada hacer solo por que tu así lo quieres. Yo no te he pedido que cambies.. sigues siendo el mismo tipo odioso de siempre.  
  
Los ojos del Slytherin brillaron de una manera extraña y se acerco a ella.  
  
- Yo tampoco te he pedido que dejes de ser una presumida y arrogante.- Contesto casi en murmuro.  
  
Hermione lo miro molesta y apretó los labios como si estuviera tratando de contenerse para decir alguna cosa.  
  
  
  
- Esto es mas difícil de lo que pensé.- Dijo Hermione sin mirarlo.  
  
- ¿Qué estas tratando de decir?.- Draco la miro fijamente.  
  
- Es solo que no soporto verte con Pansy yendo tras de ti a todos lados, no soporto tener que verte a lo lejos y no poder hablarte.. siento que es mucho para mí.- Hermione bajo la mirada.  
  
Draco sintió una especie de sentimiento extraño en su corazón, como si el se sintiera culpable por la mirada de tristeza de Hermione.  
  
- Es un riesgo que hay que correr.- Dijo él y la abrazo.  
  
- Pero ¿cual es el precio que hay que pagar?.- dijo ella abrazándolo fuertemente.  
  
- Aun no tengo la respuesta.- Contesto.  
  
Draco la miro a los ojos y coloco una mano en su mejilla.  
  
- Vamos a prometer algo: Que seremos tal y cual somos. No importa como seamos ante los demás. Lo importante es como somos entre nosotros.  
  
Hermione lo miro dulcemente y lo beso.  
  
- Estoy de acuerdo.- dijo ella entre besos.  
  
Draco tomo una mano de Hermione y la coloco en su pecho, cerca del corazón.  
  
- Cada vez que tengas duda de mí, quiero que recuerdes este latido.- Dijo él.  
  
Hermione miro al pecho de Draco, su mano podía sentir la rapidez con la que latía el corazón de Draco.  
  
Hermione asintió. Ambos se miraron fijamente y fue Draco quien se acerco a ella para besarse. Draco temblaba mientras besaba a Hermione... trataba de que ese beso fuera la demostración de cuanto la amaba y de lo difícil que era para él decírselo. Él nunca había dicho un "Te quiero" a nadie, le costaba tanto trabajo hacerlo y la única opción que le quedaba era intentar demostrárselo.  
  
Draco se sumergió en los besos de Hermione. No quería pensar en mas nada ni nadie.. solo en ella. Hermione había logrado entrar hasta su corazón y la necesitaba. Ella era la única luz en la oscuridad en la que él vivía.  
  
Hermione se aferraba al cuello de Draco sintiendo que miles de mariposas cruzaban por su estomago. Ella lo amaba, había aprendido a amarlo siendo un Malfoy.  
  
Un Slytherin y una Gryffindor continuaban besándose a las orillas del Lago. Sin pensar en mas nada que no fuera ellos... Pero ¿cuántas pruebas tendrían ellos que enfrentar para mantener su relación?. Probablemente muchas.  
  
*************  
  
Bua!!!.. Snif!!.. Me conmovio la parte donde Draco pone la mano de Hermione en su corazon para decirle que la amaba. Snif!!!.. Bueno, ya termino el capitulo 27. Espero que me dejen su opinion y me digan que les parecio este.  
  
No se pierdan el prox. cap. 28.  
  
Un beso a todas y gracias por sus comentarios!!!..  
  
J@ina 


	28. SOSPECHAS Y SUEÑOS

Nota de la autora:  
  
Quiero disculparme, porque el dia de ayer subi este capitulo y no me di cuenta que no era el actual. Este si es el verdadero.  
  
Gracias.  
  
=============================================================  
  
CAPITULO 28  
  
Harry se encontraba en la sala común, su mente trabajaba tratando de armar un difícil rompecabezas. Había visto a Hermione actuar muy raro en las ultimas semanas y no podía olvidar tampoco las miradas de Draco hacia ella durante las comidas en el comedor.  
  
Algo no estaba bien, algo sucedía con ellos dos.. ¿pero que?. Todo era tan confuso, pero tenia que saber la verdad. Su corazón simplemente le dictaba que nada de eso era normal.  
  
- ¿Levantado tan temprano Harry?.- Hermione estaba a un lado de él, con la pijama aun puesta.  
  
- Lo mismo podría decir de ti.- dijo él serio.  
  
- No podía seguir durmiendo, una sensación de ahogo me despertó.- dijo ella.  
  
- ¿Remordimientos?.- dijo el sin mirarla.  
  
- ¿A que te refieres?.- Hermione lo miro dudosa.  
  
- Algo pasa contigo Hermione y no se que es. Hay días en que te desapareces y no sabemos donde estas. Te levantas muy temprano y tardas mas tiempo en tus rondas de lo normal. – Harry la miro acusadoramente.  
  
Hermione se sonrojo. Era obvio que Harry la conocía muy bien y era demasiado observador. Pensó por varios segundos que lo mejor era decirle toda la verdad... pero... se arrepintió.  
  
- Suenas igual que Ron, Harry.- Dijo ella seria.  
  
- Entonces explícame que haces con todo ese tiempo.- dijo él.  
  
- Eso es algo privado!!.- Hermione lo miro indignada.- Se supone que hay cosas que una chica hace y no necesariamente tienen que saberlo todo.  
  
Harry bajo la mirada y respiro profundamente.  
  
- Lo siento, Harry.. no quise..- Hermione le tomo de un hombro.  
  
- Tienes razón Hermione. Se me olvida que eres lo suficientemente grande para saber como manejar tu vida.- dijo él con voz extraña-  
  
- Tu sabes muy bien que no hay cosa que mas agradezca que siempre se preocupen por mi, pero estoy bien. Es decir, nada malo pasa conmigo. Es solo que estoy cambiando.. es todo.  
  
- Al menos espero que sea para bien.- dijo Harry.  
  
- Claro que lo es, Harry. – Dijo Hermione esperanzada.  
  
- Eso espero.  
  
- Harry.- murmuro Hermione.  
  
-¿Que sucede?.- La miro extrañado.  
  
- Si yo.. si yo saliera con alguien que no es del agrado de ustedes... ¿seguirían siendo mis amigos?.- Hermione desvió la mirada.  
  
- Claro que si Hermione!!!.- exclamo.  
  
- ¿Fuera quien fuera?.- Pregunto mirándolo de reojo.  
  
- ¿Qué tan malo podría ser?.- Contesto con una sonrisa.- A menos que me dijeras que estas enamorada de Malfoy. – Harry se echo a reír.  
  
Hermione lo miro angustiada.  
  
- Es una broma Hermione.- Dijo Harry tomándola de la cabeza.- No tienes tan malos gustos después de todo.  
  
Hermione apretó los labios e intento reírse o hacer algo pero no pudo. Harry la miro desconcertado, la actitud normal de Hermione hubiera sido golpearlo en el hombro pero ella tenia una mirada de angustia que lo alerto.  
  
- Bueno Harry.. Me regreso a la cama.- Dijo tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo.  
  
- ¿Continuaras durmiendo?.- Pregunto sobresaltado. No tenia ganas de dejar ir a Hermione sin una respuesta a sus múltiples preguntas.  
  
- Talvez.- Dicho esto Hermione camino hacia las escaleras.  
  
- Entonces nos vemos en un rato mas.- Harry la miro suspicaz.  
  
- Si.. hasta al rato.- dijo antes de perderse de la vista de Harry.   
  
Harry se quedo preocupado mas de lo que estaba antes de que llegara Hermione. La gran pregunta era : ¿Qué rayos le pasaba a Hermione?.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Draco estaba sentado en una piedra frente al lago. Esperaba a Hermione con ansias de abrazarla y besarla. Escucho un ruido detrás de él, volteo a ver pero no vio a nadie. Se levanto de su lugar y comenzó a caminar hacia donde creía haber escuchado el ruido pero nada ni nadie aparecía.  
  
Comenzó a sentirse intranquilo y busco desesperadamente con la mirada alguna seña de Hermione. Pero todo permanecía en silencio, un silencio que no era para nada normal.  
  
- ¿Buscas esto Draco?.- Se escucho a sus espaldas.  
  
Draco tembló ligeramente, aquella voz era fría y familiar.  
  
  
  
- P-padre...- dijo al voltear.  
  
Draco miro a Lucius. Los ojos de su padre estaban inyectados de sangre y rabia. Miro un poco mas abajo y se encontró con los ojos de Hermione, que estaban llorosos.   
  
- Suéltala.- Dijo Draco entre dientes.  
  
Lucius la aventó al suelo y lo miro despectivamente.  
  
- ¿Acaso creíste que no me iba a enterar?. Mi propio hijo, un Malfoy... con una sangre sucia.  
  
Draco apretó los puños e intento acercarse a Hermione.  
  
- No te le acerques Draco.- Dijo apuntándole con su varita.- Quiero que veas esto.  
  
Una luz azul salió de la punta de la varita de Lucius. Su rostro estaba totalmente desfigurado por el odio, no sintió compasión alguna por los gritos de dolor de Hermione. Su cuerpo sangraba como si miles de navajas estuvieran cortando su piel.  
  
Draco deseaba moverse pero no podía. Parecía que su cuerpo se había quedado como piedra. Su respiración era agitada, dolorosa... vio con horror como Hermione se consumía lentamente.  
  
- Hermione... noooo!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Draco se levanto agitadamente, su cuerpo estaba bañado de sudor. Le basto unos minutos darse cuenta que todo había sido un sueño. Mecánicamente se llevo las manos a la cara tratando de ocultar el sentimiento de angustia que le llenaba en esos momentos su corazón.  
  
- Hermione.- murmuro.- Solo fue una pesadilla... Solo una estúpida pesadilla.  
  
Pero todo había parecido ser tan real, tan escalofriantemente real. Draco miro el enorme reloj que colgaba en la pared... ya había amanecido.  
  
Se levanto de la cama, no tenia ganas de seguir durmiendo. Lo único que deseaba hacer era verla, solo cerciorarse que ella se encontraba bien.  
  
Con pesadumbre se dirigió a la bañera y comenzó a desvestirse. Talvez el agua caliente lo haría sentirse mejor. Mojo su rostro varias veces con la tibia agua.. tratando de borrar su reciente sueño.   
  
Cerro los ojos un instante y trato de concentrarse en algo diferente. Sabia que no podía ver a Hermione todavía, tendría que esperar hasta la noche como habían quedado... pero no podía dejar de pensar en otra cosa.  
  
- Solo verla.- murmuro.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Hermione movía rápidamente su pluma tratando de copiar exactamente un párrafo del libro de "Como influye la música muggle en los magos". Cuando sintió una presencia cerca de ella.  
  
- Interesante titulo, Granger.- Zabini se sentó a un lado de ella y sonrió.  
  
- Déjame en paz, Zabini.- dijo sin mirarlo.  
  
- Vine en son de paz, Granger. Solo vine a hacerte una pregunta. La pregunta es que... – Zabini chasqueo la lengua.- Diablos Granger, no puedo hablar sino me miras.  
  
Hermione detuvo su pluma y lo miro exasperada.  
  
- Si escucho la tontería que me vas a decir, ¿te largas?.  
  
- Lo prometo.- Dijo él con una sonrisa.  
  
- ¿Qué quieres?.  
  
- ¿Quieres ir conmigo al baile?...- dijo con voz ronca tratando de aparentar seriedad.  
  
Hermione lo miro confundida. ¿Había escuchado bien?.  
  
- ¿Qué dijiste?.  
  
- Se acerca el día de San Valentín y va a haber un baile. ¿quieres ir conmigo?.- Zabini la miro divertido, gozando de la confusión de la chica.  
  
Hermione lo miro aun mas confundida. Zabini todo el tiempo la molestaba pero era muy diferente que él la invitara al baile.  
  
- Estas loco.- dijo molesta.  
  
- Un poco nada mas.- dijo burlón.  
  
- Eres un Slytherin.  
  
- Por si no te has dado cuenta, esas cosas de la sangre y todo lo demás a mi me sale sobrando.  
  
- Bueno, es que.. esto.. es desconcertante.- Hermione parpadeo varias veces.  
  
- Solo responde a mi pregunta.- Zabini se acerco a ella un poco mas. Los ojos negros del chico recorrieron su rostro y se detuvieron en los ojos miel de la chica. Pero Hermione se paro de la silla bruscamente.  
  
- ¿Quieres una respuesta?. Mi respuesta es NO,- dijo mientras levantaba sus libros.  
  
- Es en serio Granger.- Zabini se paro también de la silla y se interpuso en su camino.  
  
- Hazte a un lado.- dijo entre dientes.  
  
- No.- Zabini la miro burlón.  
  
Hermione lo miro rabiosa y poniendo todo su peso empujo a Zabini logrando quitarlo del camino. No se detuvo a ver si el chico la miraba o no. Lo único que deseaba era salir cuanto antes de ahí.  
  
Zabini por su parte observo como la Gryffindor huía de él y camino pesadamente hasta una mesa donde Draco se encontraba leyendo.  
  
- ¿Qué te sucede?.- pregunto Draco sin levantar sus ojos del libro.  
  
- Acabo de preguntarle a la sangre sucia si quería ir conmigo al baile.  
  
Draco bajo su libro y lo miro molesto.  
  
- ¿Qué hiciste que?.  
  
- Lo que oíste Malfoy. Pero no quiso ir conmigo.- Zabini arrugo una hoja de papel que se encontraba en la mesa.- se lo pedí de buenas maneras y la muy presumida se alejo dejándome parado como un idiota.  
  
Draco sonrió de lado y miro a Zabini divertido.  
  
- Búrlate lo que quieras. – dijo molesto.  
  
- Eso te pasa por querer mezclarte con quien no debes Zabini.- Dijo Draco con una enorme sonrisa a manera de burla.  
  
- Para lo que me importa. Yo puedo tener a quien yo quiera.- Dijo sonriente.  
  
- Lo dudo mucho.- Draco alzo una ceja.  
  
- Me refiero a las chicas de Slytherin, a las chicas de sangre limpia. Las sangres sucias no reconocen el verdadero valor de un Zabini.- Dijo cerrando un ojo.  
  
- Aun así.. hay una que no saldría contigo ni en un millón.  
  
- ¿Ah si?. ¿Quién?.- Zabini se acerco a él como si estuvieran a punto de hacer algún complot.  
  
- Pansy.- dijo con una mueca.  
  
- ¿Pansy?. No estarás hablando en serio. Pansy caería a mis pies si me lo propongo.  
  
- Yo lo dudo.- Chasqueo la lengua.  
  
- ¿Quieres verlo Malfoy?. Te apuesto a que Pansy ira conmigo al baile de San Valentín.- Zabini puso un puño en la mesa.  
  
- Eso quiero verlo.- Dijo divertido.  
  
- Lo veras Malfoy, lo veras.- Zabini se levanto de su silla y se dirigió directamente a una mesa donde estaba Pansy con Millicent dispues  
  
Draco sonrió malicioso. No podía creer que Zabini fuera tan torpe. Lo único que deseaba era quitar a Pansy de su camino para el día del baile... y lo había conseguido.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Era la hora de la ronda por los pasillos...Draco caminaba solo por uno de ellos, buscando algún alumno fuera del dormitorio, gozaba tener que reportarlos y mejor aun si eran de Gryffindor.  
  
Todavía recordaba el sueño. Jamás había soñado algo que le provocara tanta angustia como ese. Si en años anteriores el hubiera soñado lo mismo hubiera sido un festín, pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado.   
  
Draco respiro profundo. ¿Quién Siria que él se enamoraría?. Había pasado casi medio curso negando lo que realmente sentía por ella, por Hermione.  
  
Sintió una leve punzada en el corazón. Amaba demasiado a Hermione como para dejar que le pasara algo. Si su padre se enteraba o intuía...   
  
Draco interrumpió sus pensamientos. Vio a Hermione quien estaba de espaldas y aun no se percataba de su presencia. Se acerco siligiosamente y la tomo por la cintura, Hermione enredo sus dedos entre los dedos de él. Él coloco su cabeza en un hombro de ella, de tal forma que su rostro quedaba muy cerca al de ella. Al sentirla tan cerca, tan viva, tan diferente a como él la había soñado sintió un alivio.  
  
- Esta vez se te hizo tarde.- susurro ella.  
  
- Erika no se me quitaba de encima.- dijo en su oído.  
  
Draco la atrajo mas hacia si y se quedo callado. Realmente lo menos que deseaba hacer era hablar, solo quería sentirla.  
  
- ¿Qué te sucede?.- pregunto extrañada.  
  
- Pensaba en el próximo baile.- mintió.  
  
- Ah!.- Hermione hizo una mueca.  
  
- Si lo que te molesta es que vaya con Pansy, no lo hagas porque no iré con ella.- dijo sonriente.  
  
- ¿cómo paso eso?.- pregunto sorprendida.  
  
- Ira con Zabini.- contesto.  
  
- ¿Zabini?.  
  
- Después de que lo rechazaste, tomo a Pansy como segunda opción... aunque lo ayude un poco para que tomara la decisión. – Draco la abrazo mas fuerte.  
  
- ¿Iras al baile sin pareja?.- dijo con el ceño fruncido.  
  
- No. Iré contigo.- contesto despreocupado.  
  
- ¿Estas bromeando?.- Hermione se zafo de los brazos de Draco y lo miro frente a frente.  
  
- ¿Acaso me ves cara de bromista.?.- dijo de brazos cruzados y con la expresión fría.  
  
- No podemos ir juntos al baile.- reclamó la chica.  
  
- ¿Quién dice que iremos al baile?.- Draco tenia un brillo en los ojos.  
  
- ¿Cómo?.- Hermione lo miro aun mas confundida.  
  
- Hermione, solo estaremos un rato en el baile para evitar sospechas. En realidad, tú y yo nos iremos a otra parte.  
  
- ¿a dónde?.- Hermione alzo una ceja.  
  
- Eso es una sorpresa. Confía en mi.  
  
- ¿Confiar en ti?.- repitió.  
  
- Hermione, confía en mi.- Draco sonrió.  
  
Hermione sonrió y lo abrazo nuevamente. Draco se acerco a ella para besarla pero escucharon voces. Ambos se quedaron quietos unos segundos pero las voces se oían mas cerca. Draco solo la miro y se alejo rápidamente del lugar. Hermione comenzó a caminar hacia las voces.  
  
Draco se mordió los labios molesto. Se había marchado sin un beso de Hermione. ¿En que momento habían llegado a interrumpir lo mejor del día?.  
  
Se dirigió con paso firme a la sala de Slytherin y en el camino se encontró a Erika Bull.  
  
- Hola.- saludo Erika.  
  
Draco solo movió la cabeza y sus ojos se pusieron en el hombro de Erika. Kelly, la mascota de Erika, estaba enrollada en el hombro como su fuera un pájaro. Al verlo, Kelly siseo.  
  
- Le gustas.- dijo Erika sonriente.  
  
- Lo se.- dijo Draco mientras la tomaba.  
  
- Draco, tengo una pregunta que hacer.- dijo Erika.  
  
- Tu dirás.- dijo distraído. Estaba mas interesado en ver como Kelly se deslizaba por su hombro.  
  
- ¿Por qué no has invitado al baile a Pansy?.  
  
- ¿Pansy te mando a que me preguntaras?.- contesto serio.  
  
- Mas o menos.  
  
- No la he invitado porque no tengo ganas de ir con nadie.- Draco hizo una mueca.  
  
- ¿Supiste que Zabini la invito?.- La voz de la chica sonaba intrigosa.  
  
Draco se rió.- Si lo que tratas es hacer que yo sienta celos, estas equivocada. Zabini me dijo que la invitaría.  
  
- ¿No te importa?.- dijo con la boca abierta.  
  
- ¿Por qué habría de importarme?. Pansy nunca me ha interesado mas que como amiga.- Dijo alzándose de hombros.  
  
- Pensé que a lo mejor...- Erika lo miro de reojo.  
  
- Tengo mejores planes.- Kelly se deslizo hacia el otro brazo de Draco.  
  
- Como tu digas.- Erika hizo una mueca de inconformidad.  
  
Draco y Erika llegaron a la sala común de Slytherin.  
  
- Café ácido.- dijo Erika.  
  
Los dos Slytherin entraron a la sala común. Draco le entrego a Erika su mascota en silencio y se dirigió a su habitación.  
  
Draco se dejo caer en su cama. Le molestaba no haber besado a Hermione... pero todavía quedaba mañana y se las cobraría doble.  
  
**********  
  
Capitulo 28... Uff!!!.. en este me tarde mas,.. se me bloqueo el cerebro y no creo que me haya salido muy lindo que digamos. Pero solo queria poner la parte donde Harry comienza a sospechar algo. Y tambien la parte donde Draco se quita de encima a Pansy.  
  
Quiero agradecerles a todas ustedes sus reviews, disculpenme si no les escribo individualmente pero no cuento con mucho tiempo.  
  
Bueno, este capitulo no es tan impactante.. pero tiene mucho que ver con el curso de la historia. Ponganle mucha atencion al sueño de Draco. ^_^  
  
Saludos y besos a todas!!  
  
J@ina 


	29. EL DIA DE SAN VALENTIN

CAPITULO 29  
  
Miles de chicos y chicas se encontraban en el Gran Comedor, que estaba adornado con motivos del día de San Valentín. Enormes corazones flotaban por el techo mientras miles de cupidos disparaban sus flechas de humo y regalaban turrones y flores a los presentes.  
  
Hermione se encontraba con Ron y Harry. Ella repasaba el lugar cuidadosamente buscando a Draco con la vista, pero al parecer él aun no había llegado. Se sentía un poco nerviosa, Draco la había invitado a verse mas tarde y lo único que se le ocurría era disculparse por algún dolor de cabeza y retirarse aparentemente a su habitación.  
  
Ella estaba vestida con un traje azul de hombros descubiertos. Su cabello estaba suelto formando perfectos rulos y cubriendo sus desnudos hombros. Lucia perfectamente bonita y atraía la mirada de otros chicos que la habían invitado para ser pareja, pero ella a todos les había negado ese honor. Iría con su amigo Ron Weasley.  
  
Ron lucia un traje morado, haciendo juego con sus ojos azules. Sus pecas y su cuerpo esbelto lo hacían verse atractivo. Aunque ya se habían aclarado sus sentimientos con respecto a Hermione, él no quiso ir al baile con nadie mas que no fuera Hermione.  
  
Harry por su parte vestía con un traje verde olivo, luciendo sus chispeantes ojos verdes. Janice le hacia compañía con ún vestido blanco.  
  
A lo lejos estaba Ginny, quien lucia un vestido rosa que resaltaba el color rojo de su cabello, acompañada de Jerry Philips un pecoso chico de Ravenclaw. Neville había conseguido de pareja a una tímida chica de Hufflepuff llamada Sara. Fred y George estaban con unas chicas del equipo de Quidditch.  
  
Draco entraba en ese momento al salón. Su traje negro y gris resaltaban su palidez, su cabello estaba mas suelto que de costumbre cubriendo una parte de la frente. Varias chicas lo miraron con la boca abierta, no solo porque lucia estupendamente sino porque llegaba solamente con la compañía de sus siempre guardaespaldas, Crabble y Goyle. Draco era conocido por su constante burla del día de San Valentín, no era de extrañarse que alguien no lo acompañara cuando talvez solo había asistido para la cena.  
  
Hermione tembló ligeramente cuando vio a Draco, pero miro rápidamente hacia la mesa de los profesores. Se dio cuenta que Hagrid se había peinado la barba y vestía decorosamente haciéndolo ver bastante extraño. Dumbledore vestía una túnica azul con motivos dorados ayudando a que sus ojos se vieran mas brillantes que de costumbre.  
  
Como era costumbre, Dumbledore se levanto de la mesa para dar su discurso de San Valentín. Todos aplaudieron emocionados y la música comenzó invitando a los chicos bailar.   
  
Harry tomo a Janice y comenzaron a bailar al ritmo alegre de la música. Ron con una sonrisa tomo a Hermione de la cintura quien se dejo llevar.  
  
Draco observaba todo desde lo lejos pero trato de concentrarse en la platica que tenia con otro grupo de chicos de Slytherin.  
  
- Hola Draco.- Pansy estaba frente a él con una sonrisa. Vestía toda de amarillo resaltando el color de su cabello. A su lado estaba Blaise Zabini quien sonreía triunfal.   
  
- Hola.- Saludo secamente Draco.  
  
- ¿Por qué no tienes pareja?.- pregunto burlón Blaise.  
  
- Porque no se me dio la gana.- Contesto Draco con una sonrisa.  
  
- Es extraño que vengas sin pareja…- comento Pansy con expresión de duda.  
  
- Todo esto es aburrido y cursi.- Dijo Draco con fastidio.- Solo vine a cenar.  
  
- Bueno Draco, nosotros nos iremos a divertir. Con tu permiso.- Dijo Blaise con una sonrisa burlona.  
  
Draco sonrió, se burlaba mentalmente de que Blaise se considerara triunfador de la apuesta y mas risa le daba que Pansy tratara de darle celos con Zabini.  
  
Harry miraba a Draco mientras bailaba, era extraño que no tuviera pareja. Sobretodo porque a Draco siempre le gustaba llamar la atención, pero él parecía disfrutar el baile solo. Sus ojos brillaban y sonreía maliciosamente. Su corazón le decía que algo planeaba pero no podía asegurarlo.  
  
Tocaron varias piezas, en todas Hermione enseño su capacidad para bailar bien. La música era estilo escocés y también tocaron algunas piezas clásicas. La música muggle no era conocida en las fiestas de Hogwarts pero aun así los chicos se divertían.  
  
Hermione miro su reloj, ya era casi la hora y tenia que buscar una excusa rápida. Se acerco a Ron un poco y le susurro al oído que deseaba sentarse.  
  
Ron la llevo a la mesa. Hermione lucia acalorada y su respiración era agitada y nerviosa.  
  
- ¿Te sientes bien Hermione?.- pregunto Ron.  
  
- Creo que no me siento bien.- dijo.  
  
- ¿Quieres que te lleve con Madame Pomfrey?.- pregunto Ron.  
  
- No. Creo que mejor me voy a mi habitación.- contesto.   
  
- Te acompaño.- Dijo Ron preocupado.  
  
- No, quédate. Solo avísale a Harry.- dijo Hermione.  
  
Hermione se levanto de su lugar y camino hacia la puerta. Le daba remordimientos haberle mentido a Ron de esa manera pero no tenia otra salida, si quería estar con Draco.  
  
Camino silenciosamente por el pasillo esperando no ser encontrada por nadie mas.  
  
Con rapidez se dirigió al Lago, al mismo lugar donde ella y Draco se habían visto la primera vez.  
  
En la oscuridad de la noche no podía ver casi nada, solo la luna iluminaba un poco el lugar. Podía sacar su varita e iluminar el sendero pero pensaba que si lo hacia llamaría la atención.  
  
Mientras se acostumbraba un poco a la oscuridad fue llegando al lugar y vio a Draco esperándola pacientemente.  
  
Al verla Draco se acerco a ella y le tendió una mano.  
  
- Lumos.- dijo Draco.  
  
Hermione observo alrededor y vio que Draco tenia en una mano su escoba.  
  
- ¿Qué significa la escoba?.- Pregunto mientras alzaba una ceja.  
  
- No podemos ir caminando, así que la traje.- dijo él serio.  
  
Draco se acomodo en la escoba y la miro.  
  
- Sube.- dijo con voz grave.  
  
Hermione miro por un momento la escoba y respiro profundamente. Ella no le gustaba volar mucho y tampoco confiaba muy bien en las dotes de Draco para hacerlo. Draco volaba demasiado rápido para su gusto. Con lentitud se coloco en la parte trasera de la escoba y con timidez le tomo de la cintura.  
  
Draco dio un golpe en el suelo y comenzaron a elevarse.  
  
Hermione se aferró mas fuerte de Draco y este sonreía ante el miedo de la chica. Durante el camino ninguno de los dos dijo nada, solo Hermione cerraba sus ojos de vez en cuando para sentir la fresca brisa en su cara. Draco no volaba muy veloz, de hecho lo hacia a una altura y velocidad agradable. Ella podía ver como se iban alejando poco a poco del lago y como subían hacia las enormes colinas que lo rodeaban.  
  
Draco fue bajando lentamente hacia una colina, no muy alejada del colegio. Hermione fue la primera en bajar y se asombro de ver el espectáculo que podía verse desde allí.  
  
El lago se divisaba a lo bajo adornado por mantos de árboles. La luna se reflejaba en ella y miles de hermosas estrellas refulgían por el cielo oscuro. A lo lejos podían verse algunas montañas aun salpicadas de nieve y el viento fresco acompañado de un olor a hierba aromatizaba el ambiente.  
  
- Es Hermoso..- dijo Hermione emocionada.  
  
Draco no dijo nada, solo la observo de reojo. Hermione se acerco a él y lo abrazo. Draco la tomo de la cara y la miro a los ojos. No se decían nada solo se observaban uno al otro. Como si fueran un imán, se acercaron lentamente y sus labios se unieron en un suave beso. Ambos cerraron los ojos dejándose llevar por la caricia. Draco la apretaba contra él como si no quisiese que se escapara y Hermione se aferraba a su cuello.   
  
El beso poco a poco iba haciéndose mas intimo al grado de encontrarse sus lenguas. Hermione estaba visiblemente sonrojada por la fogosidad con que Draco la besaba. A medida que el beso fue haciéndose mas asfixiante Hermione se separo.   
  
Draco la observo divertido y comenzó a jugar con sus cabellos.  
  
- ¿Qué es lo gracioso?.- pregunto Hermione.  
  
- Estas visiblemente aturdida.- dijo el maliciosamente.  
  
Hermione bajo la mirada.   
  
Draco la soltó suavemente y se dejo caer en la suave hierba. Llevo ambas manos a su cabeza para poder observar las estrellas. Hermione lo miro unos segundos y se sentó a un lado de él.   
  
Ambos miraban el brillo de las estrellas y la luna. Draco se sentia feliz a lado de Hermione. En esos momentos no le importaba nada que no fuera ella. Ni siquiera la sombra de su sueño entorpecería la sensación que vivía.  
  
Por su parte Hermione se sentía triste, su mente viajo a la posibilidad de llevar una relación con Draco sin mentiras ni escondites.  
  
- ¿En que piensas?.-Pregunto Draco.  
  
- Pensaba en hasta donde va a llegar esto.- contesto sin míralo.  
  
Draco se levanto de su cama verde y se acerco a Hermione.  
  
- Durara lo que tenga que durar.-contesto.  
  
- ¿Cuánto quieres que dure?.- pregunto ella.  
  
- No lo se...- murmuro.  
  
- ¿Qué pasara si pasa el tiempo y esto se hace mas sólido?.-Hermione estaba visiblemente triste.  
  
- ¿Por qué quieres mortificarte ahora?.- dijo Draco con una mirada de molestia.  
  
- Es solo que pensaba cuanto tiempo vamos a estar así... escondiéndonos.- Hermione bajo un poco la mirada.  
  
- No trates de investigar el futuro... es mejor el presente. Es lo que tenemos.- Draco le tomo de la barbilla y la obligo a mirarlo.- Tengo algo para ti...- dijo con una sonrisa.  
  
Hermione lo miro confusa y observo como Draco sacaba de entre sus cosas una caja.  
  
Al abrirla sus ojos se abrieron sorprendida. Dentro de la caja había un anillo plateado con un hermoso grabado alrededor de el.  
  
- Era de mi bisabuela.- dijo con voz grave.- Ella me dio el cosmos observador y además también me dio este anillo. Lo puedes usar cada vez que sientas la necesidad de verme.  
  
- ¿Qué significa eso?.- Pregunto.  
  
- Me refiero a que si un día te mueres de ganar de verme para darme un beso solo tienes frotarlo firmemente tres veces.- Draco comenzó a reírse.  
  
Hermione alzo una ceja y permaneció seria. Draco se acerco y le dio un beso.  
  
- Suponiendo que quiera verte. ¿cómo me localizaras?.- pregunto seria.  
  
- Yo tengo el otro.- dijo alzando una mano.- De alguna manera están conectados. No recuerdo muy bien como funciona, pero un día podemos probar.- dijo serio.  
  
Hermione saco el anillo de la caja y se lo coloco. Al ponérselo sintió que se estaba colocando un cubo de hielo en el dedo en vez del anillo.  
  
- Gracias.- dijo sonriente y lo abrazo.  
  
Draco tembló ligeramente, nunca alguien le había abrazado de ese modo y tampoco él había tenido un gesto con alguien parecido a como lo estaba teniendo con ella.  
  
- Draco.- murmuro Hermione en su oído.- Tengo algo para ti...  
  
Hermione se alejo un poco de él mientras Draco la miraba extrañado.  
  
Hermione se llevo ambas manos a su cuello y se quito el colgante que tenia puesto. – Es un guardador de sentimientos.- dijo.- Lo compre cuando estaba de vacaciones en Escocia y ahora quiero que lo tengas tu.  
  
Draco acerco una mano para tomarlo y lo observo con curiosidad. Era un dije dorado y brillante en forma de corazón. A Draco le pareció esmeradamente cursi pero no dijo nada.  
  
- Ábrelo.- dijo con una sonrisa picara.  
  
Draco lo abrió y miles de luces revolotearon por su cabeza, dejando a Draco entre sorprendido y maravillado. De pronto aquellas luces se juntaron y formaron un rostro que sonreía y se llevaba sus manos al pecho. Era Hermione.  
  
- Como te decía, es un guardador de sentimientos. En este caso puse una replica mía y ese sonido que oyes son los latidos de mi corazón.- dijo con aire intelectual.  
  
Draco entrecerró los ojos. Lo que veía era algo que nunca antes había visto ni tampoco nadie le había ofrecido. La replica de Hermione sonreía y miraba por encima de sus hombros con coquetería y tenia puesta una mano en el pecho. Podía oír un pequeño sonido,.. un latido,.. que delataba el amor que Hermione sentía por el.  
  
El no sabia que decir, era muy difícil decir algo.... Con cierto nerviosismo lo cerro y se lo coloco en el cuello. Miro a los ojos a Hermione, quien esperaba ansiosa algunas palabras, pero lo único que acertó hacer fue darle un pequeño beso.  
  
Ambos permanecieron un poco en silencio mientras observaban las estrellas. Pero para Draco el mirar solo las estrellas le estaba desesperando. Se levanto y le tendió una mano a Hermione. Ella la tomo y se paro quedando cerca de el. Draco la tomo de la cintura y comenzó nuevamente a besarla. Pero esta vez sus besos eran mas entregados.  
  
La manos de Draco acariciaban su espalda y la cintura de Hermione. Ella por su parte bajaba y subía sus manos acariciándole los brazos.  
  
- Te amo...-dijo entre besos Hermione.  
  
Draco abrió los ojos sorprendido pero no dejo de besarla. Sintió una especie de miedo, una emoción que no podía explicarlo. Ella le había dicho que lo amaba... y el también la amaba pero no podía decirlo... le costaba tanto trabajo.  
  
Ambos se separaron con la respiración un poco agitada. Hermione estaba sonrojada levemente y miraba a Draco de reojo. Draco no la miraba sino que observaba con insistencia el suelo.  
  
- ¿Qué te sucede?.- pregunto.  
  
- Nada. Es mejor que nos vayamos.- dijo él con una media sonrisa.  
  
Hermione lo miro triste.   
  
Sin decir mas nada ambos se subieron a la escoba y volvieron a la escuela.  
  
Antes de que se marchara, Draco tomo de la mano a Hermione y se despidió de ella con un dulce beso, tratando de que ella entendiera que el también la amaba.  
  
Hermione le sonrió y se perdió entre las sombras de los árboles.  
  
Draco por su parte sintió una punzada en el pecho. Recordó aquel sueño donde veía a Hermione morir a manos de su padre y no había sido esa única vez, pues esa misma mañana también había tenido el mismo sueño. Se monto nuevamente en la escoba en absoluto silencio y se dirigió a un parte del colegio donde fuera mas fácil llegar a la Mazmorra de Slytherin.  
  
*-*-*-*-  
  
Hermione entro siligiosamente a la sala común, la fiesta probablemente ya estaría por terminar, así que nadie sospecharía nada.  
  
- ¿Dónde estabas?.- Harry estaba sentado en el enorme sofá rojo y la miraba acusadoramente. Ron se encontraba a un lado suyo con una expresión molesta.  
  
- Yo..- fue lo único que acertó decir Hermione.  
  
- De una vez por todas Hermione nos vas a decir la verdad.- Harry se paro de su asiento y se acerco a Hermione. Ella nunca lo había visto tan molesto, sabia que Harry no tenia derecho de hablarle así pero también sabia que estaba preocupado por ella.  
  
- Le pedimos a Ginny que fuera a verte a la habitación para ver como seguías y ella nos dijo que no estabas. Te estuvimos buscando por todos lados..- La cara de Ron estaba tan roja como su cabello.  
  
- Pensamos que te había sucedido algo y como no aparecías por ningún lado nos imaginamos lo peor.- Dijo con voz extraña Harry.  
  
- Si lo que quieren es saber la verdad, esta bien...- dijo determinante.- Tengo novio.  
  
- ¿Tienes novio?.- pregunto asombrado Harry.  
  
- ¿Por qué no nos dijiste?.- Pregunto molesto Ron.  
  
- Porque yo sabia que ustedes no lo iban a aprobar, pero se que estoy haciendo lo correcto.- dijo.  
  
- ¿Qué no lo íbamos a aprobar?... ¿Pero que cosas dices Hermione?.- exclamo Harry.  
  
- ¿Por qué no habríamos de aprobarlo?.- Pregunto Ron.  
  
- Porque estoy saliendo con Draco Malfoy.- dijo seria.  
  
Harry y Ron se quedaron en silencio. Ron tenia ligeramente la boca abierta, Harry miro a Ron con una mirada de angustia.  
  
¿¿Con Malfoy??!!!.- Pregunto casi a gritos Ron.  
  
- ¿Pero que diablos te pasa..?.- Harry se llevo una mano a la frente.  
  
Hermione los miraba con un poco de tristeza y miedo. No quería que ellos actuaran así, deseaba que ellos entendieran sus razon pero eso seria un milagro.  
  
- Ese maldito te embrujo.- Dijo entre dientes Ron.  
  
- El no me embrujo!!!. – exclamo.- Es solo que nos enamoramos...  
  
- Ese tipo solo esta enamorado de si mismo, Hermione!!.- dijo Harry exasperado.  
  
- Si te quisiera, no estaría escondiéndote.- dijo Ron.  
  
- Mas bien, los dos hemos decidido no decir nada por el momento.- dijo Hermione aturdida.  
  
- Yo no lo creo...- Ron se acerco a Hermione amenazadoramente.  
  
Harry también se acerco mas a ella. La mirada de Harry no era dulce como solía ser, ahora su mirada era fastidiosamente acusadora.  
  
- Di que es una broma.- Dijo Harry acomodándose los lentes.  
  
- Tu no estas enamorada de Malfoy..¿cierto?.- pregunto con una sonrisa nerviosa Ron.  
  
- Lo estoy... y el también me quiere.- Dijo Hermione decidida.  
  
- El solo te esta usando Hermione. ¿Y tu has sido tan tonta como para permitirlo?.- Ron estaba desesperado, de buena gana hubiera sacudido a Hermione.  
  
- ¿Qué te sucede Hermione?. Estamos hablando de MAL-FOY.- dijo Harry desesperado.  
  
- El conmigo es diferente... no es el mismo Malfoy que ustedes conocen.- Hermione los miraba seria.  
  
- El siempre será siendo el mismo idiota!!!!.- exclamo Ron.  
  
- No es así!!!.- Hermione tenia la cara roja.  
  
- Esto no es normal.. el te hizo algo...- dijo Harry.  
  
- ¿Cuántas veces les tengo que decir que el no me hizo nada?.- dijo exasperada.  
  
- ¿Entonces como fue que se enamoraron?. ¿Te mandaba flores todos los días?.- Pregunto burlón Ron.  
  
- Cartas...- dijo quedamente Hermione.  
  
- ¿Qué?.- pregunto Harry,  
  
- Cartas... el me mandaba cartas anónimas todos los días. Me las mandaba desde septiembre. Solo apenas que regresamos de vacaciones supe que eran de él.  
  
- Eso no puede ser!!.- Ron estaba horrorizado.- El no pudo... Harry..- Ron miro a Harry.  
  
- ¿Que es lo que sucede?.- pregunto ella.  
  
- Hermione, me temo que Malfoy ha estado engañándote. Ron fue quien escribió esas cartas, no él.- dijo Harry.  
  
- Eso no es cierto.- dijo con temor.  
  
- Lo es..- Harry tomo de un hombro a Hermione.- Ron era quien te escribía esas cartas, cuando.. cuando el creía sentir algo por ti.- Harry trago saliva.- Estoy seguro que Malfoy intercepto esas cartas y las envío en nombre de él. Pero en realidad todas esas palabras son de Ron.  
  
Hermione se quedo paralizada, por su cuerpo recorría una corriente fría. Camino lentamente hacia el sillón y se dejo caer.  
  
¿Draco nunca había escrito esas palabras?. ¿La conquisto con palabras de otro?.¿Debía estar enamorada entonces de Ron y no de Draco?.  
  
Harry y Ron se miraron el uno al otro. No sabían que decir, pero de algo estaban seguros... Malfoy las iba a pagar.  
  
********************  
  
Bua!!.. Cap. 29... no se que les haya parecido.. dejenme su opinion. Esta parte me fue muy muy muy dificil escribirla. La reescribi como 4 veces... por eso no lo subia... no se que opinen...pero lo que si les se decir es que no se pierdan el prox. va a estar muy interesante.  
  
A todas las chicas que me han dejado su reviews se los agradesco. Me encantaria mandarlos individualmente pero estoy falta de tiempo.  
  
Para la chica que me pregunto si puede publicarlo en su grupo. Claro que si!!,..sera un honor para mi. No pense que mi fic fuera tan bueno.  
  
Mil besos a todas y por favor, si dejan un review pueden dejar tambien sus mails para que yo pueda contestarles.  
  
J@ina 


	30. SUEÑO EN PESADILLA

CAPITULO 30  
  
Harry y Ron se encontraban en su habitación a punto de irse a la cama. Harry tenia la mirada perdida y Ron se dio cuenta.  
  
- ¿En que piensas?.- pregunto.  
  
- En Hermione, Malfoy y todo lo que esta pasando.- contesto distraído.  
  
- No puedo creer que Hermione nos haya traicionado.- dijo Ron.  
  
- Lo que yo no puedo creer es que Malfoy haya salido con ella...- dijo Harry.- El odia a los hijos de muggles!!.  
  
- Es obvio Harry. Malfoy siente un placer malsano en andar molestando al prójimo... y mas si se trata de Hermione. Tu bien sabes cuantos años hace que se burla de ella y la molesta.  
  
- Pero ¿por qué se tomaría tanto tiempo para hacerlo?... es decir, ¿por qué no simplemente lo hizo unos días y luego termino con la farsa?.  
  
- Harry... – Ron respiro profundamente.- Malfoy es un idiota. Habrá encontrado divertido seguirle el juego a Hermione, viéndola como suspiraba por las cartas.  
  
- Pero si ella después supo quien era.. ¿por qué no opto por ignorarlo?.¿por qué continuo aun a pesar de saber la verdad?.- Harry miraba a Ron fijamente tratando de encontrar alguna respuesta en su pequeñas pecas.  
  
- Talvez la hechizo..- contesto un poco dudoso de su respuesta.  
  
- Si así hubiera sido, Hermione no hubiera reaccionado tan rápido cuando le dijimos que las cartas las escribiste tu y no el...- Harry se quito las gafas.  
  
- ¿Crees que realmente ella este enamorada de el?.- pregunto horrorizado.  
  
- No lo se... la vi tan decida en la sala... – Harry trago saliva.- Podría decirse que si.  
  
- Esta loca...- Ron se tapo la cara con las manos.  
  
Harry lo miro unos momentos, él estaba tan confundido como Ron. Su mente trataba de interpretar el maquiavélico juego en el que participaban Malfoy y Hermione.  
  
- Ron..¿no crees que fue demasiado tiempo invertido solo para que Malfoy quisiera burlarse de ella?. ¿No crees que desde la primera oportunidad el hubiera terminado con todo?.   
  
- No lo se Harry. Malfoy tiene una mente muy maligna. – Ron tenia una expresión vaga.  
  
- Talvez,.. pero algo no encaja.- dijo preocupado.  
  
  
  
- Harry..!!.- dijo molesto Ron.- Me importa un rábano lo que le pase a Malfoy o lo que tenga en mente Malfoy... lo que importa aquí es Hermione.  
  
- Siento que a Hermione le ha afectado la noticia. La note muy distante cuando subió a su cuarto.  
  
- Es una traidora.- dijo Ron con los brazos cruzados.  
  
- Creo que no deberíamos de ser tan duros con ella.  
  
- Nos mintió Harry... y... – Ron se detuvo.  
  
- Creo que estas mas molesto porque ella se haya enamorado de él y no de ti, ¿no es cierto?.- Harry lo miro fijamente.  
  
Ron bajo un poco la cabeza y se sentó tristemente en la cama.  
  
- En realidad me irrita que las cartas, después de todo si funcionaron... y solo para que otro se aprovechara.  
  
- Ron.. tu le dijiste a Hermione que estabas confundido... que todo había sido una confusión, que la querías como una amiga después de todo.- Harry se acerco a él y se sentó a un lado.  
  
- Lo se Harry, pero tampoco quiere decir que tenga que aceptar a que Malfoy se aproveche de eso,... talvez si fuera otro... pero no Malfoy!!.- exclamo.  
  
- Lo entiendo.  
  
- ¿Volverás a hablar con ella?.- pregunto Ron cabizbajo.  
  
- Talvez... ¿y tu?.  
  
- Yo no quiero hablar con ella.... solo tengo ganas de romperle la cara a Malfoy.- dijo Ron mientras se acostaba en su cama.  
  
Harry se levanto y se acomodo en la suya. Neville en esos momentos entraba con Seamus.  
  
- Increíble!!.- exclamo Seamus.  
  
- ¿Qué es lo increíble?.- pregunto Ron tratando de cambiar su humor.  
  
- A Neville lo han besado!!!.- dijo Seamus con cierto tono de burla.  
  
- Seamus!!!.- exclamo Neville.  
  
Harry sonrió.  
  
- ¿Te besaste con aquella niña de Hufflepuff?.-pregunto.  
  
Neville se sonrojo y guardo silencio.  
  
- Yo mismo lo vi.- Dijo orgulloso Seamus.  
  
- Calla!.- dijo sonrojado Neville.  
  
- Vaya, al menos alguien la paso bien esta noche.- dijo Ron sarcásticamente.  
  
Neville y Seamus se miraron. No entendieron lo que quiso decir Ron por lo que se encogieron de hombros y continuaron preparándose para dormir.   
  
*-*-*-*-  
  
Se había levantado muy temprano, lo único que pensaba era en el maldito sueño. Una vez mas vio como la sangre cubría el cuerpo débil de Hermione. ¿Por qué tenia ese sueño frecuentemente?. ¿Por qué no podía sacarlo simplemente de su cerebro?.   
  
La noche anterior había sido la mejor de sus noches. El estar a solas con Hermione y el haber podido compartir con ella algo mas intimo como el anillo de su bisabuela lo hacia sentirse unido a ella.  
  
Se sentía un poco ridículo por actuar así, pero desde que se enamoro de ella todo en su ser había cambiado... al menos en ciertas cosas. Decididamente eso no había cambiado sus gustos por las artes oscuras ni su manía de molestar a los Gryffindor. Tampoco cambiaba el concepto de tolerar a los muggles aunque ella era un caso excepcional.  
  
Pensaba en la palabra de Hermione: "Te amo". El también la amaba pero su lengua se paralizaba con el solo hecho de pensarlo. Por mas que quisiera recordar el nunca había dicho esas palabras. Sin embargo su corazón palpitaba con fuerza cada vez que la veía, sentía un cúmulo de emociones que no podía explicar pero estaban ahí, en su corazón.  
  
Miro su reloj, aun eran las 8 de la mañana. Se tomo un baño caliente tratando de borrar el reflejo de cansancio en su rostro, se vistió lo mejor que pudo y salió decididamente hacia el comedor para buscar a Hermione, al menos con la mirada.  
  
Cada vez que despertaba del sueño sentía la necesidad de verla, por lo menos se sentiría mas tranquilo viéndola sana y salva.  
  
Al llegar al comedor, no la vio. Solo algunos alumnos de Gryffindor, entre ellos Potter y Weasley.   
  
- "Si ellos están despiertos, ella también debería estarlo".-se dijo mentalmente. Se sentó en la mesa y al verlo Ivonne Hill se acerco a él.  
  
- Hola Draco. Buenos días.- Saludo la chica de cabellos castaños.  
  
- Hola.- dijo un poco serio.  
  
- Te levantaste muy temprano. Supongo que es porque te saliste de la fiesta muy temprano.  
  
- Las fiestas me aburren, al menos las de Hogwarts, en mi casa son mas divertidas.- contesto con una forzada sonrisa.  
  
- Lo se, solo una vez he asistido a una fiesta en la mansión Malfoy.- Ivonne lo miraba coquetamente.  
  
- ¿Y cuando fue eso?.- dijo.  
  
- En uno de tus cumpleaños. Si no mal recuerdo, cumplías 9 años.- sonrió.  
  
- La verdad no recuerdo.- contesto sinceramente.  
  
- Llega el correo...- dijo ella señalando a una lechuza.  
  
Una lechuza negra se coloco majestuosamente en la mesa y con hinchado orgullo levanto la pata a Draco. Con paciencia Draco le quito el sobre color crema. El emblema rojo era bastante conocido: Los Granchester.  
  
Era una carta de Eva Granchester, una chica de cabello negro y ojos verdes que era amiga suya desde la infancia. Le causaba cierta gracia que Eva le hubiera escrito justo un día después de San Valentín, abrió la carta para leer:  
  
"Querido Draco: Estarás recibiendo esta carta probablemente después de San Valentín, no he podido escribir desde antes por algunas situaciones que en las siguientes líneas te explicaré.  
  
Antes que nada te escribo para felicitarte por el día de San Valentín, es hermoso, ¿no crees?. Si, ya se que tú no le encuentras sentido, pero créeme que si estuvieras enamorado le encontrarías el sentido.  
  
No se como decirte esto, ¿recuerdas lo que hablamos en tu casa, el día del baile de navidad?... Después de eso me puse a pensar un poco en mi situación, sobre permitir que mi padre maneje mi vida a su antojo y no dejarme escoger lo que yo creo que es conveniente para mi. Yo se lo que quiero, Draco, y lo que quiero es luchar por lo que realmente deseo, no lo que mi padre imponga.   
  
Tome una decisión determinante y a estas alturas no puedo dar marcha atrás. Es por esta razón por la que me retrase en escribirte pues necesitaba dejar todo arreglado.  
  
Probablemente no tardaras en enterarte de lo que esta pasando. Las noticias vuelan mas rápido que mis lechuzas.  
  
Con esta carta me despido de ti. Espero que no sea la ultima que te escriba pero por el momento no me será posible escribirte ni una mas.  
  
Cuídate mucho y espero un día te enamores... como yo.   
  
Te quiere....  
  
Eva Grandchester"  
  
Draco volvió a leerla nuevamente, no podía creer que Eva de alguna manera se estuviera despidiendo. ¿a dónde iba?, ¿qué haría?, ¿de que noticia se iba a enterar? y sobre todo las palabras que mas le preocupaban "espero un día te enamores como yo".  
  
Ivonne lo miraba de reojo mientras le untaba mermelada a su tostada pero Draco estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no le presto atención. Seguía pensando en Eva, recordó que entre las cosas que habían estado hablando Eva y él era sobre el amor. Recordó que Eva se había enamorado de un mago hijo de muggles pero que había sido adoptado por una familia de magos importantes. A su padre eso no le interesaba, le interesaba mas las sangre que corría por sus venas.  
  
Guardo la carta en su bolsillo y presto atención nuevamente en su desayuno. Comenzó a untar de mantequilla un panque mientras continuaba pensando en que era lo que haría Eva. Ivonne se dio cuenta que Draco ya no leía y volvió a acercarse un poco.  
  
- Draco, ¿qué tienes planeado hacer en el verano?.- pregunto.  
  
- ¿Cómo?.- pregunto distraídamente.  
  
- ¿Qué si tienes planeado algo para el verano?. – volvió a preguntar.  
  
- Eh!.. si.. estaré ocupado en algunas cosas de la familia.- contesto.  
  
Ivonne bajo un poco la mirada.- Es una lastima yo pensaba que talvez...- su voz se fue apagando.  
  
Draco puso los ojos en blanco y respiro resignadamente. Sabia lo que Ivonne quería decir, visitarla en su casa, compartir algún tiempo juntos, etc. etc.. aunque decididamente era estúpido preguntar eso cuando apenas estaban en febrero.  
  
Potter y Weasley se levantaron de la mesa. Ambos traían puestos sus trajes de entrenamiento de Quidditch. El partido de Gryffindor contra Slytherin era el día mañana y sabia que iban a practicar como locos con tal de ganarles el partido. De esto Draco sonrió burlonamente.  
  
El tenia practica durante la tarde, podría tener el tiempo justo para hacer su ronda nocturna y buscar a Hermione para charlar un rato. De pronto se dio cuenta de algo, Hermione aun no había llegado a desayunar, algo le decía que no era normal que ella no se hubiera levantado temprano. Ya eran las 9 de la mañana.  
  
Para fortuna de Draco, Ivonne se mantuvo callada el resto del desayuno por lo que termino de desayunar tan rápido como pudo.   
  
Se levanto de la mesa de Slytherin y comenzó la tarea de localizar a Hermione. ¿El primer lugar posible donde encontrarla?: La biblioteca.  
  
*-*-*-*-  
  
Hermione se había levantado muy temprano, los recientes hechos no la habían dejado dormir y tenia los ojos ligeramente hinchados por llorar casi toda la noche.  
  
Tuvo que hacer un hechizo obstaculizador de sonido para que Lavender y Parvati no la escucharan. Se sentía decepcionada y traicionada. Ella siempre había pensado que Draco era quien le escribía todas esas cartas, que el había mostrado un lado oculto y sensible al escribirle. No tenia intenciones de verlo ni hablarle y se sentía terriblemente sola sin la amistad de Harry y de Ron que probablemente no le volverían a hablar.  
  
Se encontraba en la biblioteca, tratando de hacer una tarea de Aritmancia que contenía un cierto grado de dificultad. En su mesa tenia libros de Runas Antiguas y de Historia de la Magia. Por mas que intentaba no lograba concentrarse y eso la estaba poniendo de mal humor. Ni siquiera había tomado el desayuno, no sentía apetito.  
  
Se levanto pesadamente en busca de un libro en la sección de Historia. Encontró el pequeño libro café con letras blancas, al dirigirse nuevamente a su lugar su corazón palpito rápidamente, .ahí frente a ella se encontraba Draco y aparentemente no la había visto aun. No tenia intenciones de hablar con él, no deseba hacerlo. Se acerco a su silla y tomo rápidamente sus cosas.  
  
Draco volteo a ver hacia donde estaba Hermione. Miro a los lados y se fijo que no hubiera nadie cerca que los pudiera ver, con una sonrisa en los labios se fue acercando a ella. Su sonrisa fue desapareciendo al ver los ojos amenazadores de Hermione. Draco la miro extrañado, parecía que ella estaba huyendo de él. No la quiso dejar ir sin ninguna explicación y le obstaculizó el paso.  
  
- ¿Qué te sucede?.- pregunto visiblemente confundido.  
  
- Hazte a un lado.- dijo exasperada.  
  
- ¿Me puedes explicar que rayos te pasa?.- La expresión de Draco era de confusión total.  
  
- Me entere de todo..- dijo ella cortante.  
  
- ¿Enterarte de que?.- pregunto Draco serio.  
  
- Que interceptaste las cartas que me enviaba Ron y...  
  
- Ah! Eso..- Interrumpió Draco.  
  
- ¿No lo niegas?...- dijo visiblemente enojada.  
  
- No.- dijo Draco sin sentirse afectado.  
  
- ¿Todo este tiempo me engañaste?.  
  
- ¿A que le llamas engaño?.- Draco la miro fijamente.  
  
- Me hiciste creer que tú sentías todo eso que escribiste y en realidad todo era una mentira.- dijo irritada.  
  
- ¿Realmente piensas eso?.- dijo Draco alzando una ceja.  
  
- Por un momento pensé que tenias esa sensibilidad para amar, pero en realidad siempre fue Ron.- Tomo una pausa para mirarlo detenidamente a los ojos.- No quiero volver a verte.- dijo entre dientes.  
  
Draco se quedo paralizado. Las palabras de Hermione le zumbaron fuertemente en los oídos. Su sangre comenzó a hervir como volcán a punto de estallar.   
  
- Bien Granger, ya que lo sabes todo. No tengo porque seguir con esta estúpida farsa.- dijo fríamente. Él no podía darse el lujo de demostrarle que le habían afectado sus palabras, un Malfoy nunca mostraba sus verdaderos sentimientos.  
  
- Eres un imbecil Malfoy.- dijo ella.  
  
Con una mueca de repugnancia Draco se dio la vuelta dejando a Hermione apretando los libros con nerviosismo.   
  
Ella lo observo hasta que desapareció de su vista. Su corazón palpitó muy rápido al sentir la fría mirada de Draco. En esos momentos deseo no haber dicho nada, deseo abrazarlo y olvidar todo. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, el sueño había terminado.  
  
*-*-*-  
  
Draco salió de la biblioteca con paso firme y rápido. Su corazón latía salvajemente lleno de incontrolable furia. En su mente revoloteaban las palabras de Hermione. Apretó los puños con rabia y la suerte quiso que nadie en ese momento se cruzara en su camino porque hubiera sido fatal.  
  
Llegó a la sala común y al entrar a su habitación le dio un fuerte golpe a la pared.  
  
- "Todo este tiempo siempre quiso estar con el pobretón ese y no conmigo.... y yo actuando como un estúpido".- se dijo.  
  
Un hilillo de sangre corrió por el puño lastimado de Draco, quien no parecía sentir nada. Se sentó en la cama y fijo sus ojos al piso. ¿En que momento él se había rebajado para llegar a amarla como el lo hacia?. Se llevo la mano adolorida al cuello y se arranco el colgante que ella le había dado y lo quiso lanzar hacia el otro lado de la habitación, pero en vez de eso lo observo detenidamente en su mano y lo abrió.  
  
Una replica de Hermione le mandaba besos con la mano y se escuchaba el suave latido de su corazón. La observo por largo tiempo, tratando de entender como se había enterado ella y porque lo había juzgado tan duramente. Era cierto que el intercepto las cartas de Weasley pero él mismo había escrito otras en su lugar, según esto porque los poemas de Weasley no conquistarían ni a una vaca.  
  
Lo que mas le había dolido era haberlo comparado con el pelirrojo diciéndole que él tenia mas capacidad de amar. ¿Solo por unas estúpidas cartas?. ¿Acaso no era suficiente el hecho de que él estaba con ella a pesar de todo?.   
  
No quería admitirlo pero sentía un ligero dolor en su pecho, algo que nunca había sentido pero sabia muy bien cual era la razón. Él nunca se había imaginado tener que dejar ir a Hermione, ¿cuántas veces le había dicho a ella que viviera el presente, que no pensara en el futuro?, y todo porque en realidad él no deseaba que terminara nunca.  
  
Cerro nuevamente el pequeño obsequio de Hermione y lo guardo en una caja de madera cerca de su buró. Lo cerro con varios hechizos y se recostó en la cama.  
  
Todo había terminado, volverían otra vez las burlas y las miradas de odio, volvería a hacerle la vida imposible como lo hacia anteriormente, continuaría su camino como si nada hubiera pasado... como si ella jamás hubiera tocado su corazón.  
  
De alguna manera tenia que lograr olvidarla. Maldijo una y otra vez el día en que se enamoro de ella y el momento en que ella le había correspondido también... o que ella había fingido corresponderle.   
  
Cerro los ojos, el recuerdo de los besos de Hermione le quemaban y en su mente no se esclarecía la manera en que él borraría su recuerdo... pero tenia que luchar para hacerlo.  
  
*-*-*-*-  
  
Después de un día agitado y cansado, Ron caminaba por los pasillos emanando bufidos de su boca. No podía dejar las cosas así, tenia que arreglar cuentas. Lo que había pasado el día anterior merecía algo mas que quedarse sentado viendo pasar a Malfoy.  
  
Sabia que Malfoy, como prefecto, tenia que hacer su acostumbrada inspección por los pasillos. Y era ese el momento justo que estaba esperando... encontrarlo a solas.  
  
Se iba internando un poco por los pasillos cerca de la sala común de Slytherin, tenia que encontrarlo. Y justo en ese momento sus plegarias habían sido escuchadas.  
  
Ron estaba frente a él, los ojos de Draco brillaron con malignidad. Sabia perfectamente que estaba haciendo el pelirrojo por los pasillos de Slytherin, pero aun así jugaría con él un rato.  
  
- ¿Que haces aquí Weasley?.- pregunto arrogante Draco.  
  
- Sabes muy bien a que vine, Malfoy.- Ron caminaba lentamente hacia él mientras sus puños se apretaban con fuerza dispuestos a descargar la furia que llevaba por dentro.  
  
- Pues no lo se.- dijo en un tono burlón.  
  
- Engañaste a Hermione, te aprovechaste que yo le estaba escribiendo cartas y las interceptaste. Eres tan basura que hasta las hiciste pasar tuyas.  
  
- ¿Ah si?, ¿Cómo sabes eso?.- Draco permanecía en el mismo lugar, dejando que el pelirrojo se acercara más.  
  
Ron se detuvo y lo miro con rabia.  
  
- Ella nos contó lo de las cartas y te puedo asegurar que tu las robaste. Aprovechaste para burlarte de ella y me alejaste la oportunidad de acércame a ella... eres un cobarde.  
  
Draco rió.  
  
- Weasley. ¿Quién ha estado junto a ella todos estos años?. No tuviste las agallas suficientes para decírselo en su cara.... ¿quién habla de cobardía ahora?.  
  
Ron apretó la mandíbula.  
  
- Te voy a matar...- dijo Ron.  
  
- Puedes matarme si quieres pero no podrás borrar los besos que le di a Granger.- Draco sonrió burlonamente.  
  
Sorprendidamente Ron no se movió solo lo miro con furia infinita mientras en su mano apretaba fuertemente su varita. Draco por su parte lo miraba curiosamente sin perder de vista la mano de Ron aunque en ese punto él ya tenia su varita en la mano.  
  
- Hubieras visto a Hermione ayer por la noche, defendiéndote como podía pero cuando se entero lo de las cartas lo que sea que haya sentido por ti, desapareció.- dijo con voz ronca.  
  
Draco trago saliva y miro a Ron con frialdad.  
  
- Te digo esto para que sepas que el sucio juego que planeaste no te funciono porque ella en estos momentos ni siquiera piensa en ti. – continuo.  
  
- ¿Y crees que eso me importa?.- dijo con frialdad.  
  
- Se que no te importa Malfoy así como a ella no le importa tampoco... – Ron lo miro fijamente.  
  
Draco sintió que un estremecimiento le cubría el cuerpo pero su cuerpo no se movía al igual que el de Ron, solo se miraban uno al otro retadoramente.  
  
- Vamos a resolver esto Malfoy, como hombres... sin varitas.- dijo Ron.  
  
Draco asentó y ambos guardaron sus varitas. Se acercaron lentamente y Ron fue quien dio el primer golpe.  
  
El rubio se llevo las manos al estomago y respiraba agitadamente. Sus ojos estaban inyectados de odio y se le fue encima al pelirrojo dándole un puñetazo en la cara. Ron cayo al suelo pero llevándose consigo a Draco. Los dos rodaban por el piso dándose de golpes en la cara, las manos de Draco buscaban la manera de golpear la cabeza de Ron contra el suelo y Ron trataba de ahorcarle.   
  
Justo cuando Draco le asentó otro puñetazo a Ron una fuerza extraña lo jalo hacia atrás.  
  
- ¿Me quieren explicar que pasa aquí?.- Pregunto Snape molesto y confundido.  
  
- Weasley vino a molestarme profesor. Yo solo me defendí.- dijo Draco mientras se limpiaba la sangre de su boca.  
  
Ron por su parte se levanto rápidamente y miraba con cierto temor a Snape. Sabia que no le iba a ir muy bien.  
  
- Cincuenta puntos por atacar a un alumno de Slytherin y otros cincuenta puntos menos por estar fuera de su habitación.  
  
- Aun no son las nueve!!.- se quejo Ron.  
  
- Le quitare, Sr. Weasley, otros cincuenta puntos si no se calla y se larga de aquí.- dijo Snape con una sonrisa de triunfo.  
  
Ron lanzo una ultima mirada a Draco y se fue.  
  
- ¿No desea ir a la enfermería para que le atiendan esas heridas?.- Pregunto Snape a Draco.  
  
- No es necesario profesor.- contesto Draco.  
  
Snape sonrió de lado y se dio la vuelta dejando a Draco con un mar de emociones. Camino hacia los últimos pasillos que quedaban por revisar y se quedo paralizado al ver a Hermione caminar rápidamente hacia él.  
  
- ¿Dónde esta Ron?.- pregunto.  
  
- No lo se y tampoco me importa.- contesto él con frialdad.  
  
Draco iba a pasar de largo pero Hermione lo tomo del brazo con firmeza.  
  
- ¿Qué le hiciste?.- dijo enojada.  
  
- Quita tu sucia mano de encima, Granger.- murmuro Draco.  
  
Hermione lo soltó lentamente mientras veía los ojos centellantes de Draco.  
  
- Y mas vale que te largues, estas apestando el ambiente.- Draco hizo una mueca de repugnancia y siguió caminando.  
  
Hermione lo volteo a ver con los ojos relampagueantes por las lagrimas, los ojos que anteriormente la veían con serenidad ahora la miraban con infinito odio. Miro a todos lados y comenzó a buscar a Ron pero no había rastros de él, probablemente ya se había marchado.  
  
Se regreso nuevamente a los pasillos cerca de la Torre de Gryffindor, con el aspecto miserable y cansado. Lo que antes había sido un hermoso sueño... ahora era una pesadilla.  
  
***********************  
  
Termino este capitulo... y me he quedado un poco triste despues de terminarlo. Y creo que muchas de ustedes me mandaran vociferadores por el rompimiento de Draco con Hermione.  
  
Me dolio un poquito como trato Draco a Hermione al final de este cap. pero ni modos él es asi... ademas recuerden que el esta dolido porque Hermione lo comparo con Ron.  
  
Aun faltan varios capitulos chicas, asi que no se pierdan la continuacion. Todavia falta ver lo de la carta de Eva, los sueños de Draco, que hace el anillo que le regalo Draco a Hermione y aun faltan muchas cosas entre Hermione, Harry y Ron. Y les aseguro que el final de esta historia no sera triste...asi que...  
  
Espero sus reviews!!!.. pero por favor, no sean duras conmigo!!!.  
  
Un besotote...  
  
J@ina  
  
p.d. Aaah!! y para alguien que pregunto cada cuanto actualizo mis fics, lo hago cada semana pero si lo tengo en menos tiempo lo publico antes. 


	31. AMOR Y ODIO

CAPITULO 31  
  
La segunda noche no había sido mas fácil que la primera, una vez mas las lagrimas resbalaban sobre la almohada que apretaba tratando de contener su tristeza.   
  
En la tranquilidad de su cama, pensaba si no había sido injusta con Draco. Dentro de su corazón albergaba la lejana esperanza de que todo fuera un malentendido pero sabia que no era así. Draco la había engañado, él nunca había escrito esas cartas y fingió sentir algo por ella desde un principio cuando realmente no lo sentía.   
  
Se sentía culpable por quererlo. Porque cuando Ron se le había declarado en el Almacén de Calderos ella lo había rechazado por el hecho de sentirse enamorada del chico que le escribía las cartas... sin saber que el verdadero dueño de esas cartas era Ron.  
  
Con desgano se levanto de la cama, tomo una ducha de agua caliente y se vistió modestamente con una falda hasta las rodillas color café y una blusa de manga larga color crema. Se puso unos zapatos bajos cafés acompañados de sus largas medias blancas. Se amarro el cabello con un listón blanco dejando escapar algunos mechones.  
  
Con cierta tristeza vio el anillo plateado de su dedo y una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios al recordar que Draco le había dicho que cuando tuviera ganas de besarlo frotara el anillo.   
  
De pronto la sonrisa se le borro de los labios y con cierto coraje trato de quitarse el anillo... pero no pudo. Intento varias veces mas y el anillo se negaba a salir de su dedo. Era extraño y a la vez escalofriante... ¿por qué ese anillo no quería salir?. Probo remojarlo en agua, en jabón, algunos hechizos y simplemente no salía.  
  
Por un momento se sintió temerosa, ¿y si era victima de alguna clase de maldición?. Pero el anillo no parecía ser maligno y ella se sentía perfectamente como para pensar que estaba bajo el embrujo de algo.  
  
El asunto era que no iba a dejar mucho tiempo ese anillo en su dedo, tenia que encontrar la manera de quitárselo. Tomo su varita y su capa y salió de la Torre de Gryffindor. Aun no se sentía con hambre para desayunar por lo que se dirigió directamente a la Biblioteca para encontrar alguna información sobre anillos que se niegan a salir del dedo.  
  
Al llegar a la biblioteca, tomo tres libros distintos sobre objetos encantados. Habían varias cosas sobre anillos... tantos que Hermione no se podía imaginar. Al pasar rápidamente las hojas de uno de los libros mas antiguos se detuvo al mirar un dibujo hecho a mano de un par de anillos muy parecidos a los que llevaban Draco y ella. A un lado de ellos aparecía el nombre de un mago, aparentemente el creador de los mismos. Con cierta curiosidad comenzó a leer:   
  
"Alakmonamen, nacido en Egipto en el año III D.C. . Fue un mago reconocido por la creación de varios instrumentos para la lectura de las estrellas. Entre ellos esta un mapa astral al que le dio nombre como Cosmos Observador, que hay muy pocos ejemplares hoy en día. Alakmonamen estaba enamorado de Klophaner, hija de un mago importante del Faraón, quien le correspondió su amor. Pero Klophaner estaba comprometida con otro mago y tenia prohibido ver a Alakmonamen. Alakmonamen ideo la manera de comunicarse con ella sin que su padre se enterará y eso lo llevo a crear un par de anillos para que pudieran hablar. Resultó efectivo hasta que fueron atrapados por el prometido de Klophaner y les dio muerte.   
  
Ambos anillos estaban encantados para que no salieran del dedo de su portador, con el fin de asegurar que se encontraran en la persona correcta. El hechizo se rompe cuando las manos de ambos portadores se unen. "  
  
Hermione detuvo su lectura y respiro pausadamente. Lo que acaba de leer le aclaraba sus dudas y miedos. No iba a poder quitarse el anillo tan fácilmente.   
  
Al menos el anillo no tenia alguna especie de hechizo maligno y eso la tranquilizaba. Lo que no la tranquilizaba era el hecho de tener que portar el anillo a no ser que le pidiera a Draco que le diera la mano y romper la conexión... algo absolutamente absurdo.   
  
Continuo leyendo pero el resto del contenido ya no era tan útil como la primera parte que había leído. Decididamente no había otra solución.  
  
Se levanto de su asiento y acomodo los libros en un carrito. Con cierto desgano se dirigió al comedor para desayunar.   
  
Al llegar noto que aun no llegaban Harry y Ron. Solo estaban Dennis y Seamus. Se sentó a un lado de ellos tratando de no sentirse sola.  
  
- Hoy luces algo.. diferente Hermione.- dijo Dennis.  
  
- Si, tus ojos están apagados.- dijo Seamus con curiosidad.  
  
- No he dormido bien.- contesto ella.  
  
- No deberías de desvelarte por las noches.- dijo Seamus.- Si sigues así no rendirás para los próximos exámenes.  
  
Hermione sonrió tristemente.  
  
Justo en ese momento en que tomaba su taza de leche tibia, Draco hacia entrada con Crabble y Goyle. Ella los siguió con la mirada. Draco no tenia huellas en la cara de la pelea que había sostenido con Ron la noche anterior. Tampoco se veían huellas de infelicidad ni amargura. Pareciera que a él no le había afectado la separación de ambos.   
  
Con un dejo de irritación vio como llego Pansy Parkinson cinco minutos después y se sentó junto a Draco. La mesa de los Slytherins estaba de buen humor, inclusive Draco sonreía ante los comentarios de sus compañeros y ni siquiera miraba a la mesa de los Gryffindor, a Hermione se le arrugo el corazón.  
  
Harry y Ron entraban al comedor en ese momento y se vieron uno al otro al ver a Hermione sentada en la mesa. Harry fue quien se sentó a lado de Hermione y Ron casi al frente de ella. Pero ninguno de los dos le hablo.  
  
- Eh! Chicos, ¿cómo se sienten para el partido de hoy?.- Pregunto Seamus.  
  
- Creo que no me siento muy bien.- Contesto Ron.  
  
- Hermione lo miro de reojo mientras masticaba su desayuno.   
  
- Pero estoy seguro que ganaremos.- dijo Harry intentando sonreír.  
  
Dennis y Seamus se miraban, definitivamente la mesa estaba muy tensa y el trío ni siquiera se hablaba, cosa que los desconcertaba.  
  
Durante el desayuno Harry y Ron platicaban con el resto de los Gryffindor sin tomar en cuenta a Hermione. Ginny, que había llegado ocho minutos después de ellos, se dio cuenta de la situación.   
  
Hermione no soporto mas la tensión y se levanto de la mesa sin despedirse. Harry y Ron la observaron salir del comedor.  
  
- ¿Alguien me puede decir que esta pasando?.- pregunto Ginny sentándose en el lugar que antes ocupaba Hermione.  
  
- Nada.- contesto secamente Ron.  
  
- ¿Por qué Hermione se marcho sin dirigirles la palabra?.- insistió Ginny.  
  
Harry bajo la mirada y continuo comiendo.  
  
- ¿Se han peleado?.- Pregunto nuevamente Ginny.  
  
- Digamos que tenemos una diferencia.- dijo Ron.  
  
- ¿y tú Harry también estas disgustado con ella?. Hermione casi nunca discute contigo.- dijo Ginny.  
  
- Esta es una excepción.- contesto sin animo.  
  
Ginny los miro a los dos y frunció el cejo.  
  
Entiendo que Hermione tiene un carácter un tanto difícil pero no se me hace justo que ustedes la - hayan ignorado durante la platica. ¿Me pueden decir realmente que esta pasando?.- Ginny los miraba con enojo.  
  
- Anda ve y pregúntale.- contesto Ron sin mirarla.  
  
- Pues eso es lo que haré.- Ginny se levanto de la mesa y fue a la busca de Hermione.   
  
Hermione se encontraba en el pasillo mientras se limpiaba unas lagrimas de sus mejillas. Se sentía una traidora y una tonta, había preferido andar con un mentiroso que valorar la amistad de sus amigos.   
  
- Hermione!!.- grito Ginny tratando de acelerar el paso para alcanzarla.  
  
Hermione se detuvo y la miro sonrojada.  
  
- Hermione...- Ginny comenzó a respirar hondamente para recuperar el aliento.- ¿qué esta sucediendo entre mi hermano, Harry y tú?.  
  
- Ellos están disgustados conmigo.- dijo hondamente.- En este momento soy una traidora.  
  
- ¿De que hablas?.- Los ojos de Ginny estaba desorbitados.  
  
- Les mentí, yo... les mentí acerca de una persona con la que estaba saliendo.- dijo con la mirada al suelo.  
  
- ¿Salías con alguien?.- Ginny abrió los ojos.- ¿Quién?.  
  
- No quiero decírtelo.. si te lo digo me odiaras al igual que ellos.  
  
- Pero ¿cómo puedes pensar eso?. Yo no te odiaría Hermione.- Ginny la miro compasivamente.  
  
- ¿Quién es la persona que ellos mas odian en Hogwarts?.- pregunto Hermione a Ginny con los ojos tristes.  
  
Ginny abrió ligeramente la boca. Solo habían dos personas que Harry y Ron odiaban: Snape y Malfoy. Definitivamente no estaban hablando de Snape... solo quedaba...  
  
- Malfoy..- Murmuro sorprendida Ginny.  
  
Hermione bajo la mirada.  
  
- Tu no.. Hermione... es una broma... ¿cierto?. – Ginny tenia la piel pálida.   
  
- Desgraciadamente no lo es. Por eso Harry y Ron están molestos conmigo y lo entiendo.  
  
- ¿Pero como?... ¿cuándo?.- Ginny se jalo el lóbulo de su oreja izquierda en un dejo de nerviosismo.  
  
- Es una historia larga que puedo contarte lejos de aquí.. no quiero que nadie nos escuche.- Dijo Hermione.  
  
Ginny asentó con la cabeza. Quería escuchar la historia de Hermione, su mente daba miles de vueltas para entender porque Hermione Granger había salido con Draco Malfoy. Eran enemigos a muerte desde el primer año... ¿Qué pudo haber cambiado?.  
  
Hermione y Ginny caminaron hacia el lago. Ginny escuchaba atentamente toda la historia de Hermione. Se tapo la boca de la sorpresa al enterarse de las cartas de su hermano, del cosmos observador que le envió Draco en las vacaciones, del anillo y como se había enterado ella de la mentira de Draco.  
  
Al terminar, ambas chicas permanecieron en silencio. Ginny trataba de digerir toda la información. Ahora entendía la actitud de su hermano y la de Harry. Sin embargo, ella parecía ser mas comprensiva. Después de todo Hermione había sido victima de los hechos... había sido victima del asqueroso y mentiroso Draco Malfoy.  
  
Después de aquel silencio Ginny se acerco a Hermione y la abrazo. Ella se refugio en su hombro para soltar unas lagrimas.  
  
- Tranquilízate Hermione. Todo saldrá bien.- dijo Ginny.  
  
- Ni siquiera me dirigieron la palabra... me siento como vacía sin ellos.- dijo triste.  
  
Ginny la miro a los ojos, sentía un poco de rabia hacia Hermione por haber sido tan tonta pero no quería recriminarle también por su comportamiento, bastante tenia con Harry y Ron.   
  
- Hermione.. todavía no me puedo explicar como sucedió realmente pero solo fuiste una victima de las circunstancias y ellos lo tienen que entender. – Ginny se mordió un labio y se quedo pensativa.- Ahora entiendo porque mi hermano fue a buscar Malfoy ayer por la noche. Los de mi clase dijeron que por culpa de mi hermano nos habían quitado 100 puntos.   
  
- Eso es cierto.- dijo avergonzada.  
  
- Tu has cambiado Hermione. Eres un ejemplo para todos nosotros. La chica mas inteligente y fuerte de Hogwarts. – Ginny rió haciendo que Hermione también riera.  
  
- Gracias, Ginny.  
  
- Es en serio, Hermi. No podemos vivir reprochando los errores de las personas ni tampoco reprocharnos a si mismos.... y eso lo tienen que aprender mi hermano y Harry.  
  
- Lo entiendo.- Hermione sonrió ampliamente. Ella se había comportado como la misma niña llorona de primer año cuando Ron se había burlado de ella, pero ahora ella era distinta y Ginny se lo había recordado.  
  
- El partido ya va a comenzar.- Dijo Ginny emocionada.  
  
- No estoy muy segura de querer ir.- Dijo con un poco de cansancio.  
  
- Tendrás que venir. Hoy los Leones aplastaran a las Serpientes.- Ginny hizo una ademán con el pie de estar aplastando algo.  
  
Hermione rió y asentó con la cabeza.  
  
- ¿Entonces iremos?.- Pregunto Ginny.  
  
- Iremos.- Contesto.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Harry y Ron se encontraban en el cuarto del equipo de Gryffindor, esperando a que fuera el momento para salir a jugar. Ron tenia la mirada vaga y Harry apretaba impacientemente el palo de su Saeta de Fuego.  
  
- Ron...- Harry se acerco a él.  
  
Ron lo miro triste.  
  
- Me siento mal por todo esto... no puedo estar molesto mucho tiempo con Hermione.- susurro.  
  
- Yo tampoco.  
  
- ¿No crees que deberíamos de hablar con ella?.  
  
- ¿Y que le vamos a decir?. ¿ "Te deseamos que seas muy feliz con Malfoy y que tengan muchos hijos " ?.- dijo en tono irónico.  
  
- Vamos Ron. Dudo mucho que después de lo de anteanoche Hermione siga con él.- Dijo Harry un tanto molesto por la actitud de Ron.  
  
- Aun todavía no se me olvida el asunto Harry.- dijo con rencor.- Tengo ganas de terminar de romperle la cara a Malfoy.  
  
- Ron, si continuas con eso terminaran por expulsarte o por bajarnos mas puntos.- Dijo un tanto exasperado.  
  
- Con tal de verlo partido en dos, no me importaría.- dijo con un brillo en los ojos.  
  
- Harry, Ron.. a sus lugares.- Interrumpió Angelina.  
  
Harry miro a Ron con recelo y camino rumbo a su posición para salir al campo.   
  
El campo de Quidditch estaba lleno de estudiantes, profesores e invitados especiales. El juego que iba a presidir era Gryffindor contra Slytherin. Habían letreros de colores con mensajes como "Vamos Gryffindor", "Slytherin el mejor", "Potter Apesta", "Malfoy el Grande".   
  
Harry ni siquiera leyó los letreros, por primera vez se sentía nervioso, Malfoy había mejorado mucho como buscador y tenia un grave problema... no podía concentrarse. Era como sentirse en un abismo sin fondo. Apretaba con fuerza el palo de la escoba... Malfoy estaba tan cerca... tan peligrosamente cerca que no supo hasta ese momento que el también quería romperle la cara en mil pedazos.  
  
Draco daba vueltas alrededor de él y lo miraba retadoramente.  
  
- ¿Listo para perder Potter?.  
  
- Comerás polvo Malfoy.  
  
Draco sonrió abiertamente ante el comentario de Harry. El juego comenzó.  
  
El equipo Gyffindor fue el primero en obtener la quaffle. Anotaron. Marcus golpeo la bludger directamente a la cara de Fred quien con facilidad la esquivo. Anotaron los Slytherin. Todos se movían rápidamente pero para Harry era como estar en cámara lenta. No veía a la Snitch y el marcador estaba señalando a favor de ellos. 40 a 30. Pero no podía confiarse... Malfoy se veía tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo...  
  
Una bludger se le fue encima a Draco quien por poco cae de la escoba para la satisfacción de los Gryffindor.  
  
Hermione observaba el juego junto a Ginny y Neville. La gritería estaba en grande y ella miraba a Draco luego a Harry y de ultimo a Ron. Este ultimo estaba tapando casi todas las quaffles.  
  
La snitch hizo su aparición y fue Harry quien la vio primero. Draco se dio cuenta y voló hacia la snitch igualmente. Harry empujo a Draco para evitar que tomara a la Snitch pero este le correspondió igualmente. El calor comenzó a hacerse latente en las venas de Harry y sentía unas ansias poderosas de golpear a Malfoy. A su vez Draco no tenia la mínima consideración con su enemigo de hace 5 años.  
  
Se emparejaron, la Snitch volaba a unos centímetros. Los gritos de Gryffindor y Slytherin no se hicieron esperar. Ginny gritaba una serie de cosas que espanto a Hermione. Neville por su parte mordía una esquina de su capa con nerviosismo.  
  
Gryffindor!!!!!!!.. Slytherin!!!!!!!!!!..  
  
De pronto una bludger alcanzo a Harry y este se precipito al suelo. Se escucharon exclamaciones de angustia. Harry se elevo a tiempo para evitar estrellarse contra el suelo pero Malfoy ya le llevaba ventaja. Ahora él quedaba detrás de Malfoy y....  
  
Atrapó la snitch!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!. Slytherin es el ganador!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Los Slytherin gritaron de felicidad. Draco Malfoy había atrapado la Snitch mandado a la derrota a los Gryffindor. Un enorme marcador 80 a 200 hacia la enorme diferencia. El juego había terminado.  
  
Draco daba vueltas a la cancha rodeado de los demás Slytherin.   
  
Los Gryffindor veían con rabia y tristeza el triunfo de las serpientes. No esperaban que esta vez Draco atrapara la snitch. Harry se quedo mirando la escena con sorpresa.  
  
El equipo Gryffindor se dirigió al suelo de la cancha mirando a Harry con desilusión. Había sido un golpe muy duro: Derrotados por los Slytherin. Angelina miraba con reproche a Harry.  
  
Los Slytherin no se hicieron esperar, se acercaron al equipo a hacer gala de su triunfo.  
  
- Eh, Angelina...¿Qué tal te supo el sabor de la derrota?.- Dijo Marcus, el capitán del equipo Slytherin.  
  
Angelina no contesto solo torció la boca. Ron estaba mirando a Draco y este le miraba burlonamente. A diferencia de la noche anterior, Ron no pudo contenerse y se le lanzo hacia Draco. Este respondió igualmente a golpes. Los dos chicos rodaban por el suelo ensuciándose de arena. Harry se abalanzo hacia ellos para separarlos pero Marcus se lo impidió lanzándose un golpe.  
  
Esta vez Fred y George se le fueron encima a Marcus haciendo que los demás Slytherin se involucraran en la pelea. Todos los chicos de ambos equipos estaban en el suelo golpeándose como bestias.  
  
McGonagall se acerco rápidamente junto con Snape separando a los chicos. La profesora tenia una mueca de absoluto enfado y desilusión por el comportamiento de su casa, pero en cambio Snape tenia una sonrisa de orgullo. A Ron le fluía sangre por la nariz y Draco tenia una ceja rota. Harry tenía los lentes destrozados y su boca sangraba, el resto de ambos equipos estaba agitado, sucio y sumamente golpeado.   
  
- Váyanse inmediatamente a la enfermería.!!!- Mascullo McGonagall con mucho enojo.- AHORA!!!.  
  
Snape no dijo nada, solo contemplaba con diversión a los Gryffindor caminar hacia la enfermería con paso adolorido. El sabor de la victoria de Slytherin era suficiente. Las serpientes se miraban unos a otros con fascinación.  
  
Snape miro a Draco con hinchado orgullo y le dio la espalda, posteriormente. Draco se lamió los labios saboreando su victoria.  
  
Hermione y Ginny alcanzaron a los Gryffindor a la enfermería. En ese momento estaban atendiendo a Ron. Harry ya no sangraba de la boca y en sus manos tenia lo que quedaba de sus anteojos.  
  
Hermione se acerco a él y saco su varita. Una chispa cubrió los anteojos de Harry y quedaron reparados. Harry la volteo a ver agradecido pero a la vez confuso.  
  
Ella se mordió los labios y lo miro suplicante. El bajo la mirada y observo a Ron quien veía a Hermione como una especie de animal raro.  
  
- Vengo a hacer las paces...- dijo al fin Hermione.  
  
Harry bajo la mirada nuevamente. La Sra. Pomfrey soltó a Ron y se acerco a Fred quien tenia un ojo mas pequeño que otro. Justo cuando Ron iba a decir algo los Slytherin hacían su entrada.  
  
- Santo cielo!!!.- exclamo la Sra. Pomfrey.- ¿Pero que trataban de hacer?. ¿Matarse?.  
  
Los Slytherin sonrieron ante aquella insinuación.  
  
- Voy a necesitar ayuda. Srita. Granger, ¿me haría usted el favor?.- Pregunto la Sra. Pomfrey.  
  
- Claro.- contesto.  
  
- Necesito que le ponga esto en la herida del Sr. Weasley. Srita. Weasley podría ponerle esto a su otro hermano.- Ella saco una especie de ungüento y algunas vendas.  
  
Ginny asentó con la cabeza y se acerco a su hermano George. Hermione le colocaba el ungüento a Fred con cuidado.  
  
- Auucchh!!!.—se quejo Fred.  
  
- Lo siento.- dijo.  
  
- Con ustedes en Hogwarts necesitare hacerme de una doble!!.- Dijo la Sra. Pomfrey molesta.  
  
La Sra. Pomfrey se acerco a Draco y este automáticamente se sentó en la cama. Ella le unto una especie de crema negra en la ceja rota de él. Draco solo hizo una minúscula mueca de molestia.  
  
Draco no miraba a Hermione y ella tampoco. Parecían que jamás en su vida se habían visto o hablado.  
  
- Listo, Sr. Malfoy.- Draco se levanto de la cama, la ceja se encontraba cerrada y sin dolor.- Ahora usted..- dijo a Marcus.  
  
Antes de salir de la enfermería, Draco lanzo una mirada retadora a Harry y Ron. Ron solo alzo un poco el puño amenazándolo y este le sonrió con frialdad.  
  
Salió de la enfermería para dirigirse a la sala común y disfrutar un poco de su triunfo sobre el equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor. Lucius Malfoy apareció en ese instante y miraba a su hijo fijamente.  
  
- Excelente actuación, Draco.- dijo él con una sonrisa.  
  
Draco le regalo una media sonrisa.  
  
- Vine a hablar contigo.- Lucius tenia la expresión seria.  
  
- ¿Sobre que quieres hablar conmigo?.- Pregunto extrañado.  
  
Lucius lo miro un momento y volteo a mirar disimuladamente a sus lados.  
  
- Es mejor que caminemos por aquí...- dijo Lucius señalando un pasillo solitario.  
  
Padre e hijo caminaron en silencio. El semblante de Lucius era de seriedad total, lo que preocupo un poco a Draco. ¿Sobre que querría hablar su padre con él?.  
  
- Tengo una desagradable noticia que darte, Draco.- dijo Lucius con una fea mueca.  
  
Draco miro a su padre de reojo con extrañeza.  
  
- Eva Grandchester ha huido de la casa de sus padres.- dijo él.- Se ha huido con un sangre sucia.  
  
- ¿Qué dices?.- Pregunto sorprendido.  
  
- Que tu amiga ha pisoteado el apellido Grandchester por debajo del suelo.- dijo con una mueca de nausea.  
  
Draco respiro profundamente para salir del trance en el que estaba.  
  
- Grandchester ha mandado a buscarlos y cuando los encuentre... – Lucius sonrió cruelmente.  
  
- Los matara...- dijo Draco serenamente.  
  
- Eva probablemente viva, no sin antes ver morir al sangre sucia.- Sonrió complacido.- Pero tendrá una muerte lenta y muy dolorosa, experimentara un dolor que jamás en su vida se pudo haber imaginado.  
  
- Si Eva vive, no creo que regrese a la Mansión Grandchester.- dijo Draco.  
  
- Si llegase a vivir seria por petición de su madre, por supuesto. Pero la encerrara en uno de los calabozos de la Mansión.- contesto.  
  
- Ella misma ha buscado su destino.- Dijo Draco con frialdad.  
  
Lucius sonrió.  
  
- Pero no es eso exactamente el motivo de mi visita hijo.  
  
Lucius Malfoy se detuvo para mirar directamente a su hijo a los ojos.  
  
- El hijo de Crabble ha mencionado a su padre un cierto cambio en ti... algo extraño...- Lucius lo miro como si estuviera examinándolo.  
  
- No hay nada raro en mí, Padre.- Dijo Draco.- El solo hecho que desee por un momento alejarme de tan insulsa compañía no quiere decir que hay algo raro.  
  
- Me sentiría muy decepcionado si esos cambios repercutieran en tus deberes, hijo.- Lucius entrecerró los ojos.  
  
- Tu me conoces Padre. – Draco lo miro intensamente.  
  
- Entiendo.- Lucius sonrió con satisfacción.- Necesito que comiences a prepararte, pronto tendrás que poner en practica lo que has aprendido en estos años.  
  
- Lo haré Padre.- Dijo Draco con una sonrisa.  
  
- Tu madre te envía saludos.- Lucius avanzo lentamente.- Te veré muy pronto Draco.  
  
Draco se inclino ante su padre en una formal reverencia.- Envíale igualmente saludos a mi madre.  
  
Lucius inclino la cabeza a manera de despido y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo. Draco se quedo parado con las manos sudorosas y los labios temblando.  
  
Eva había huido con el mago sangre sucia y tenia probabilidades equitativas de morir o ser enterrada en vida en un calabozo. Trago un poco de saliva el solo pensar lo que le sucedería al chico cuando fuera atrapado junto con Eva. Tendría la muerte mas tormentosa y probablemente viviría algún tiempo en agonía antes de morir.   
  
Sintió un frió por todo el cuerpo, mantener una relación con Hermione le había hecho cambiar algunos hábitos en su vida y su padre comenzaba a preguntarse el motivo de ellos.  
  
Oportunamente, Hermione y él ya no eran absolutamente nada. Si su padre tan siquiera se imaginara que él y Hermione tenían algo que ver, debería de prepararse para verla sufrir en la peor de las muertes...  
  
  
  
Tal y como sucedía en su sueño, pero eso nunca pasaría. Hermione Granger estaba a salvo ahora.  
  
*-*-*-*-  
  
Hermione se encontraba frente a Harry y Ron como si estuviera en un tribunal a punto de ser juzgada por su delito.... y así era.  
  
Ron caminaba de un lado a otro con una mano pegada en los labios. Harry frotaba con nerviosismo una moneda tratando de sacarle brillo.  
  
- Esto no puede continuar así...- dijo Hermione rompiendo el silencio.- Se que cometí una falta pero no merezco que me traten de este modo.  
  
- ¿Deque modo quieres que tratemos?.- Dijo Ron con los ojos desorbitados.  
  
- Como su amiga. Nos conocemos desde los 11 años!!.- Exclamo.- Merezco ser escuchada tan siquiera por todas las veces que les he ayudado cuando han estado en problemas, cuando les he salvado al vida e inclusive cuando les he ayudado con sus deberes.  
  
- No pensaras en reprocharlo!!.- Exclamo Ron.  
  
- Confieso que lo que hice no estuvo bien pero no pueden vivir todo el tiempo juzgándome por mis errores!!!. ¿Cuántas veces he tenido que soportar algunas las peores cosas que has hecho?- Dijo mirando a Ron.- O a ti Harry... ¿Cuántas veces les he fallado?.  
  
Harry y Ron se quedaron paralizados ante Hermione. Aquella chica llorosa y temblorosa de dos noches atrás había desaparecido. Al parecer Hermione había tenido tiempo suficiente para pensar bien las cosas y había sacado fuerzas de donde no tenia pero ella se mostraba mas serena y mas fuerte.  
  
- Hermione...- Ron quiso decir algo pero las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta.  
  
- No te vamos a otorgar un premio por hacerte novia de Malfoy.- Dijo Harry con voz entrecortada.  
  
- No espero que me otorguen un premio.- Dijo Hermione con voz firme.- Quiero que las cosas vuelvan a hacer como antes entre nosotros.  
  
- De todos los chicos que hay en Hogwarts... ¿por qué tuvo que ser Malfoy?.- Dijo Ron con voz rencorosa.  
  
- Se los explique la noche anterior. Malfoy era muy diferente... – Hermione perdió su vista en el techo.- Su mirada, el tono de su voz y hasta los detalles que tenia conmigo era muy diferentes al Malfoy que ustedes conocen.  
  
- ¿Detalles como ese anillo?...- dijo Harry haciendo una seña con los ojos.  
  
- Como este anillo,.. claro.- Dijo ella levantando la mano.  
  
- ¿Por qué lo tienes todavía?.- Pregunto Ron con la cara roja.  
  
- Porque no he podido quitármelo. Lo intente esta mañana pero tiene una especie de encantamiento.- Dijo Hermione con expresión resignada.  
  
- Pero eso pudiera ser algo para espiarnos o tener magia negra... – La expresión de la cara de Ron era de angustia.- Pudiera ser algo terriblemente maligno.  
  
- Lo investigue hoy en la biblioteca y no es nada maligno Ron.- Hermione respiro profundamente.-Solo es un anillo para comunicarse. El asunto es que no puedo quitármelo, a menos, que tome de la mano a Malfoy, quien carga el otro.  
  
Ron se llevo una mano a la cara. -¿Estas segura que solo tienes que tomarle la mano a Malfoy para liberarte de ese anillo?.  
  
- Hasta donde leí, sigue siendo la única solución.- contesto.  
  
Ron miro a Hermione con preocupación.  
  
- Siento haberles causado esto... no volveré a ser tan tonta.- dijo ella.  
  
Harry se acerco a Hermione y la abrazo. Ron con un poco de timidez hizo lo mismo.  
  
- ¿Amigos?.- Pregunto Hermione con una sonrisa.  
  
- Amigos!!.- Dijo Harry.  
  
- Ningún Slytherin nos va a separar..- dijo Ron con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
  
Hermione sonreía feliz. Su corazón estaba partido en dos partes. Una reía por la recuperación de sus mejores amigos pero la otra mitad se lamentaba por la perdida del chico que mas amaba... Draco Malfoy.  
  
*********************  
  
He finalizado este capitulo... y yo se que algunas se sentiran decepcionadas porque no ha habido ninguna especie de reconciliacion entre Draco y Hermione. Pero este capitulo me parece importante porque Hermione ha hecho las paces con sus amigos.  
  
Ademas la aparicion de Lucius en este capitulo es muy importante para las decisiones que va a tomar Draco en el futuro.  
  
En el siguiente capitulo va a suceder algo interesante. Espero no se lo pierdan.  
  
Y no olviden dejar un review!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Cualquier cosa pueden dejarme un correo personal a kasaes@hotmail.com  
  
J@ina  
  
p.d. Para quienes preguntaron cada cuanto actualizo el fic es de 5 a 7 dias. 


	32. LA VERDAD DE LAS COSAS

CAPITULO 32  
  
Había pasado un mes desde que Hermione y Draco se habían separado. Durante ese tiempo ellos habían tenido encuentros desagradables y todos terminaban en insultos. Ambos parecían estar determinados a continuar con sus vidas olvidando cualquier cosa que hubiera sucedido entre ellos... era como si no hubiera sucedido nunca.   
  
Draco se encontraba acostado boca arriba mirando el colgante que le había dado Hermione. Sonreía vagamente con la imagen de la replica de Hermione que le mandaba besos con la mano.  
  
Sentía una opresión en el pecho al ver la replica de ella. Con sus dedos trataba de simular acariciarla pero lo único que hacia era traspasar el juego de luces que brotaba del colgante. Sentía una necesidad enorme de verla, de abrazarla y besarla.   
  
Era muy difícil mantenerse lejos de ella o ignorar lo que había sucedido entre ellos. Varias veces caminaba por el pasillo que guiaba hacia la biblioteca con tal de buscarla y decirle que la amaba tanto que incluso a veces dolía. Pero se detenía a la mitad del pasillo, respirando pausadamente tratando de entrar en razón. Ya no importaba el orgullo de un Malfoy lo que mas importaba ahora era mantenerla a salvo de su padre.   
  
Lucius Malfoy se había mostrado inquieto ante los comentarios del Sr. Crabble. Draco estaba seguro que su padre no sospechaba de su relación con Hermione pero si sospechaba de estar haciendo algo a sus espaldas y que no tenia el poder de controlar.  
  
Si había algo que Lucius no soportaba era precisamente no poder controlar las cosas. Además de que Lucius tenia un olfato especial para percibir cuando las cosas se salían fuera de la línea.  
  
La conclusión era única, su padre lo mandaría a vigilar y mantendría los ojos muy abiertos con tal de averiguar en que asuntos estaría inmiscuido su hijo.  
  
Aquellas pesadillas, esas horribles pesadillas donde veía morir a Hermione solo eran un presagio de lo que se veía venir.   
  
Draco respiraba tranquilo, él y Hermione ya habían terminado su relación y si ella no se hubiera adelantado en terminar la relación tarde que temprano él lo hubiera hecho. Su padre no se andaría con rodeos, era un ser tan terriblemente cruel que no hubiese tenido piedad con ella.  
  
Eva se había arriesgado, ¿pero cual era el precio?. Draco sabia que a ambos los atraparían y Eva tendría que ver morir a la persona que mas amaba. ¿El tendría ese valor para ver a morir a Hermione?. Definitivamente no, lo sabia porque era la misma sensación que el sentía en aquellas pesadillas.  
  
Draco en alguna vez había pensado en enfrentarse, aun incluyendo el desterramiento de la sociedad mágica y de su propia familia, ¿pero si lo hacia a donde huirían?. ¿cuánto tiempo tendrían que mantenerse ocultos?. ¿un mes, dos, tres meses?.  
  
Su padre los perseguiría y nunca los dejaría en paz. Su conclusión siempre era que él no podrían a ser felices, la sombra de su padre siempre estaría detrás de ellos y él no podía arriesgar la vida de Hermione... guiarla a una muerte segura y dolorosa.   
  
Era ridículo pensar en el futuro porque no había ninguno. Por esta razón él nunca deseaba hablar con Hermione sobre lo de ellos porque realmente era incierto cual seria el final. Simplemente vivía el momento.  
  
¿Cuántas veces no había deseado ir a hablar con ella y componer las cosas?. ¿Cuántas veces no deseaba estrecharla entre sus brazos? ¿Cuántas veces no se detenía a mitad del camino y se regresaba nuevamente ante la idea de verla morir en su presencia y de la manera mas espantosa que se le pudiera ocurrir?.  
  
Con un suspiro de cansancio cerro el guardador de sentimientos de Hermione y lo coloco en la misma caja de madera. Se sentó en el borde de la cama, definitivamente no podía conciliar el sueño.   
  
"Tiene que haber algo... alguna manera"- se decía a si mismo. "Algo que pudiera hacer que olvide todo esto que solo me da vueltas en la cabeza".  
  
Se levanto y se sirvió una vaso de agua. Lo bebió con prontitud y se regreso nuevamente a la cama pero solo se quedo parado frente a ella. Se sentía nervioso y distraídamente comenzó a jugar con su anillo... con el mismo anillo gemelo que tenia Hermione.  
  
De pronto ante el asombro de Draco las cortinas verdes que rodeaban su cama se diluían como si fuese pintura y se teñían de color rojo. Su cama dejo de ser ancha para dar paso a una cama un poco mas angosta pero igual de confortante que la suya.  
  
Miro a todos lados con confusión, su habitación se había transformado completamente... aquella ya no era su habitación. Era una habitación muy distinta y con un clima mas cálido. Las paredes estaban adornadas con tapices y retratos que en su habitación no había.   
  
Su cuerpo tembló de pies a cabeza cuando observo lo que estaba frente a él.  
  
- "Hermione..."- murmuro.  
  
Draco estaba parado confundido frente a la cama de Hermione. Solo un rayo de luna la iluminaba por entre la rendija de las cortinas que pendían alrededor de la cama. Draco se adentro un poco entre las cortinas para ocultarse de las demás alumnas que dormían en la habitación.   
  
Acecho un poco las demás camas, pero el resto de ellas estaban cubiertas en su totalidad, la de Hermione era la única que no estaba cerrada totalmente y Draco no la cerro, deseaba observarla un poco con la ayuda de la luz que se infiltraba por la ventana.  
  
Temblorosamente camino lentamente para acercarse un poco a ella. Unos ojos amarillos se encendieron en la oscuridad. Draco supo inmediatamente que se trataba de Crookshanks, el gato de Hermione. Pensó que el gato haría algo para despertar a su dueña pero lo único que hizo fue echarse en su regazo mientras lo observaba fijamente.  
  
Draco trago saliva, miro a Hermione de pies a cabeza, estaba cubierta hasta el pecho por sabanas rojas y blancas, sus cabellos estaban regados por toda la almohada y sus manos reposaban cerca de su estomago.  
  
"El anillo..."- pensó. "Sin darme cuenta he frotado el anillo".  
  
Hermione se veía tranquila. Sus labios dibujaban una ligera sonrisa lo que significaba que tenia una sueño feliz. Draco mordía su labio inferior con el solo hecho de imaginarse besarla tal y como lo hacia cuando eran novios.  
  
Deseaba tanto abrazarla y poder sentir las manos de Hermione acariciando su cabello como solía hacerlo. Deseaba que ella abriera los ojos y le regalara una sonrisa cálida y tierna. Deseaba tanto poder tomar esa mano...su cabello...  
  
"Solo el cabello.." murmuro para sus adentros. "Solo tocarle su cabello...".   
  
No pudo mas, Draco se acerco lentamente a Hermione con el miedo de ser descubierto y estiro una mano para tocarle uno de los rizos del cabello de ella. Su pálido dedo se enredo en el cabello marrón de la chica, lo toco con suavidad y deslizo su mano por el resto de los cabellos.  
  
Sonrió al sentir aquella suavidad, seguían siendo tan suaves como la ultima vez que los había tocado.  
  
Draco se hizo hacia atrás lentamente, tratando de no hacer ningún ruido. Crookshanks lo veía y él se sintió, de alguna manera, cómplice del felino. Con firmeza, comenzó a frotar el anillo que traía puesto.  
  
Nuevamente todo parecía diluirse, solo que esta vez ya se encontraba en su habitación.   
  
El corazón de Draco palpitaba salvajemente. Había visto a Hermione, la había visto tan cerca como nunca pensó que lo estaría mas.   
  
Eso era lo que hacia el anillo. Podía hacerte aparecer en el lugar donde estuviera el portador de su gemelo. Mientras Hermione lo usara él podría tener la oportunidad de verla cuantas veces quisiera.  
  
¿Pero porque Hermione usaba ese anillo?. Se suponía que eran nuevamente enemigos. ¿Podría ser posible que Hermione no lo odiaba después de todo?. No lo sabia con certeza, talvez solo lo usaba porque era muy bonito y no porque significara algo en especial.  
  
Draco se metió a la cama con una sonrisa de satisfacción. No importaba en esos momentos las razones para que Hermione portara el anillo siempre y cuando el tuviera la misma oportunidad de verla otras noches.  
  
Cerro sus ojos recordando la suavidad del cabello de Hermione e instintivamente abrazo una almohada con tristeza imaginándose que la abrazaba como en otros tiempos.  
  
Continuo pensando en ella, dibujando en su mente los momentos en que él la besaba y eran felices. Y abrazando aquella almohada con mas fuerza... se durmió.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-  
  
A la mañana siguiente, Hermione se despertó con una sonrisa en los labios. Nuevamente había soñado que veía a Draco en la orilla del lago y que él la tomaba entre sus brazos mientras reían juntos.   
  
Crookshanks se acerco a ella y comenzó a ronronear.  
  
- He tenido un sueño maravilloso Crookshanks...pero ha sido solo eso... un sueño.  
  
Crookshanks maulló.  
  
- Se que debería de olvidarlo, pero no puedo hacerlo... por mas que intento me siento tan unida a él.- Hermione miro con tristeza al gato.- A pesar de sus insultos aun lo amo... y... no se cuanto tiempo este así.  
  
Hermione suspiro y se levanto de la cama dirigiéndose al baño. Como todas las mañanas, ella era la primera en levantarse, así que podía usar el baño con tranquilidad. El agua caliente comenzó a caer en la tina mientras Hermione se deshacía de su ropa de dormir.  
  
Pronto la tina se lleno de burbujas de olor a cereza. Hermione se metió dentro de ella gozando la sensación del agua en su piel y de momento recordó a Justin. El chico prefecto de Hufflepuff estaba decido a hacerle cumplir la promesa de ir con él a Hogsmeade.  
  
Justin era un buen chico, inclusive talvez la mejor pareja que le convendría. Solo que su corazón se negaba a corresponderle por mucho que quisiera.   
  
Su situación con Ron ya se había calmado, seguían siendo los mejores amigos y Ron no parecía estar interesado en ella de otra forma aunque de vez en cuando la celaba cuando Justin se acercaba a saludarla.  
  
Harry por su parte ya le había pedido a Janice que fuera su novia, por lo que él ya no mantenía el mismo tiempo que antes para ellos, aun tenia que hacerse tiempo para las clases y los entrenamientos.  
  
Y Draco... aquel rubio la hacia temblar cada vez que lo veía aunque el siempre le regalaba una sonrisa cruel. A pesar de sus engaños y sus malos tratos ella aun lo amaba... y es que era tan difícil olvidarlo, todavía podía sentir su cercanía en la piel de ella.  
  
Salió de la tina una vez terminado su baño. Se vistió falda azul tabloneada corta hasta las rodillas y un suéter blanco, solo tomo su capa para cubrirse un poco del frío de la mañana.   
  
Antes de salir de la habitación, donde ya comenzaban a arreglarse las demás chicas vio la caja de madera donde solía guardar las cartas de Draco. Después de unos segundos de pensarlo, la tomo y salió de la habitación.  
  
Si quería olvidar a Draco tenia que deshacerse de cualquier recuerdo y aunque las cartas eran de Ron eran una evidencia de su malignidad. Al llegar a la sala común, se encontró con Ron.  
  
- Hola Ron.- saludo.  
  
- Hola Hermione.- dijo con una sonrisa.  
  
- Te has levantado temprano.  
  
- No me levantaría tan temprano si no fuera porque tengo un compromiso.- dijo él.  
  
- ¿Compromiso?.- dijo extrañada.- ¿qué clase de compromiso?.  
  
- Con Susan... en la clase de la profesora Trelawney. La compartimos con Hufflepuff. ¿recuerdas?. Tuve que hacer equipo con ella.  
  
- ¿Y que paso con Harry?.  
  
- A el le toco trabajar con Mónica.- dijo resignado.- Solo que Mónica le dijo a Harry que podían verse mas tarde. Susan se negó, me dijo que mas tarde tendría cosas que hacer.- chasqueo la lengua.- Y aquí me tienes.  
  
- Eso esta bien. Hay que sacarle provecho al día.- dijo con una sonrisa amplia.  
  
- ¿Qué llevas ahí?.- pregunto con curiosidad.  
  
- Oh!.. esto...- dijo tratando de esconder la caja.- Es una caja.  
  
- Se que es una caja Hermione.- dijo alzando una ceja.  
  
- Es una caja donde solía... pues...- Hermione lo miro temerosa.- donde... guardaba las cartas de.. tu sabes.  
  
Ron miro la caja con tristeza.  
  
- ¿Qué vas a hacer con ella?.  
  
- Voy a deshacerme de ella.- contesto quedamente.  
  
- ¿Puedo acompañarte o... prefieres hacerlo sola?.- pregunto con cierto temor.  
  
- Puedes acompañarme..- dijo.- Así no me sentiré tan mal... aunque después de todo son tuyas.  
  
Ron intento sonreír pero solo hizo una mueca.  
  
*-*-*-  
  
Hermione y Ron caminaron hacia el lago, donde nadie podría ver el ritual que llevarían a cabo. Ron se sentía nervioso y a la vez aliviado de que Hermione estuviera deshaciéndose de todo lo que le recordara a Malfoy.  
  
Al llegar al lago Hermione se sentó cerca de un árbol, Ron la imito. Ambos miraban la caja como si tuvieran temor de que salieran los fantasmas de las amarguras que habían probado días antes. Tomando aire profundamente Hermione saco los sobres y los coloco en el suelo.  
  
- Incendi...  
  
- Espera!!..- interrumpió Ron el hechizo de Incendiare.- No las quemes.  
  
- ¿Qué?... ¿Por qué?.- pregunto Hermione mirando a su amigo confundida.  
  
- Esas cartas no son las mías.- dijo Ron con la boca abierta.  
  
- ¿Cómo que no son las tuyas?.- Dijo.  
  
Pero Ron no contesto nada. Tomo un sobre y saco el contenido. Su rostro estaba extremadamente rojo y sus manos temblaban al ir leyendo las líneas.  
  
- Hermione..- dijo él sin mirarla.- Estas no son mis cartas... yo no te escribí nada de lo que dice aquí...- Ron señalo con el dedo el contenido.  
  
- ¿Qué estas diciendo?.- Hermione se levanto del suelo.  
  
- Que estas no son mis cartas, esta no es mi letra y el color del papel era crema cuando este es gris!!!.- Ron se levanto agitado y arrugando la carta entre sus manos.  
  
- Pero...- Hermione miraba el resto de los sobres que estaban en el suelo.  
  
- ¿Qué broma es esta?.- dijo Ron mirando hacia el lago.- ¿Qué diablos hizo Malfoy?.  
  
Hermione se llevo una mano a la boca. No podía creer lo que le decía Ron... aquellas no eran sus cartas. Entonces, ¿Dónde estaban las de él?. ¿Quién había escrito las que le enviaban?. ¿Draco lo hizo?. Su corazón comenzó a palpitar rápidamente.  
  
- Yo conozco tu letra...no se porque no me había dado cuenta antes... pensé que a lo mejor habías usado un hechizo para modificarla...   
  
- No pudo haber sido él...- dijo Ron apretando los puños.  
  
- Entonces, ¿quién?. ¿Zabini, Crabble...?  
  
- No!!!.- exclamo Ron.- Solamente...  
  
- No hay otra explicación...- Hermione comenzó a morderse el labio nerviosamente.  
  
- Si él las escribió... ¿por qué no te dijo nada entonces?. ¿Por qué el Sr. Slytherin dejo que creyeras que las que recibiste eran las mías y te voto de su vida?. ¿No se supone que te quería mucho?.- Dijo en tono irónico.  
  
- No lo se...talvez, fue por la manera en que se lo dije... – Hermione se cubrió el rostro con las manos.- Yo le insinué que eras mejor tú que él.  
  
Ron la miro sorprendido.  
  
- Bueno, no le dijiste nada nuevo... yo soy mejor que él..  
  
- Oh! Ron.. ¿qué no entiendes?. Malfoy siempre fue el autor de estas cartas... él.. él...- su voz se quebró.  
  
- Si estas tratando de insinuar que después de todo él te quiere...- Ron apretó los dientes.- déjame recordarte los últimos insultos de la semana.  
  
- Aun cuando éramos novios hacia lo mismo. El y yo lo hacíamos así para que nadie sospechara.  
  
- Estas loca Hermione!!.- Ron parecía desquiciado.- ¿Acaso crees que ese Slytherin te ama?. ¿Por qué te aferras a algo que no es verdad?.  
  
- Porque nunca le di oportunidad a Draco de explicarse!!!.- exclamo.  
  
- ¿Y ahora le dices Draco?.- dijo molesto.  
  
- El era Draco cuando éramos novios.- dijo exasperada.  
  
- Suficiente... todo esto me dan ganas de vomitar.- Ron se alejo un poco de Hermione y comenzó a respirar profundamente.  
  
- Ron... tengo que hablar con él.- Hermione se paro a un lado de él.- Tengo que saber la verdad de todo esto.  
  
- ¿Tu lo amas Hermione?.- dijo Ron con los ojos tristes.  
  
- Si.- Los ojos de Hermione brillaban por las lagrimas.  
  
- Pero él no te quiere... solo te hará sufrir.- dijo llevándose una mano a la frente.  
  
- Todavía no lo se... yo no le di oportunidad de que se explicara conmigo... por favor Ron...- Hermione le sujeto de un brazo.- Necesito saber la verdad. Si él en realidad no me quiere entonces lo borrare de mi vida pero antes necesito saber.  
  
Ron la miro triste y confundido. Hermione parecía decidida a hablar con Malfoy, así fuera que él la insultara o se burlara de ella. Su propio orgullo no deseaba que su amiga hablara con él, pero de alguna manera Hermione lo haría, tarde o temprano.  
  
- Ron, solo hablare con él una vez. Te prometo que nunca mas lo volveré a hacer si él me rechaza.- dijo seria.- Te lo prometo.  
  
- No necesitas de mi permiso para hacerlo.- la voz de Ron se quebró.  
  
- No voy a volver a mentirte y si voy a hablar con Malfoy requiero que lo sepas... y lo apruebes.- Hermione se acerco a él y lo abrazo.  
  
- Tu sabes que te quiero mucho Hermione y que no soportaría verte sufrir.- Ron la abrazo fuertemente.- Pero si lo que deseas es quitarte la venda de los ojos,.. hazlo.  
  
Hermione le dio un beso en la mejilla.- Gracias!!.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Varios alumnos de Slytherin se encontraban desayunando, Draco entre ellos. No podía dejar de leer una y otra vez una carta que le había enviado su madre.  
  
"Draco:  
  
Me temo que en esta carta no te doy muy buenas noticias, estoy segura que al terminar de leerla te quedaras del mismo modo como me he quedado yo. Es tan indigno!!.  
  
Eva ha sido encontrada pero ha podido escapar. Afortunadamente para Grandchester el chico con el que huyo fue atrapado. Esta mañana tuve noticias de que fue ejecutado en el bosque de la mansión de Grandchester. Aunque todavía siguen buscando a Eva.  
  
Es una desgracia que una chica de sangre limpia haya manchado de esa manera su apellido. Es una suerte no haber tenido una hija así, seguramente tu padre no hubiera tenido misericordia ni de ella ni del sangre sucia.  
  
Ella era mi esperanza, a mi me gustaba para tu prometida y creo que a ti también. La hija de los Parkinson no termina de agradarme pero en ese caso será tu elección.  
  
Tu padre me ha pedido que te mencione que la respuesta a tu ultima carta es afirmativa. Por lo que seguro te has de sentir muy orgulloso de comenzar a participar en algunas actividades importantes. Pero recuerda que mientras tanto, tienes que seguir actuando como siempre.  
  
Por el momento me despido hijo. Siento mucho tener que dejarte con esa desazón, pero era necesario que te enteraras de lo que ha pasado con Eva.  
  
Tu madre,  
  
Narcisa "  
  
¿Elección?. ¿A que elección se refería su madre?. Su elección estaba muy debajo de lo que ellos deseaban como la prometida de su hijo.. una sangre sucia como podía decirse.  
  
Y Eva... Simplemente no podía creerlo, su amiga de la infancia... la única chica con la que podía sentirse fraternizado e identificado. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al pensar en el novio de Eva... ¿de que manera habría muerto el pobre infeliz?. ¿Qué sentiría Eva a estas alturas sabiendo que él ha muerto?.  
  
Por un momento pudo imaginarse el dolor de su amiga, si él mismo se imaginaba ser el protagonista. ¿cómo sobrevivir al dolor de perder a la persona que amas?.  
  
Se sentía mareado, atontado por la noticia que aun no podía asimilar. ¿Dónde estaría Eva?. ¿Aun estaría huyendo o se entregaría a su padre viendo que ya no había por que mas luchar?. Draco guarda la carta mecánicamente en su bolsillo. Comenzó a morder su desayuno sin ganas.  
  
Su padre había dado el permiso... él podía integrarse al grupo de JPM (Jóvenes Principiantes a Mortifagos), se supone que tendría que estar contento pero en realidad le pesaba porque eso lo alejaría mas de Hermione. Sin embargo, ser mortifago no era solo su destino sino uno de sus mas apreciados sueños.  
  
En ese instante, en el Comedor entraban Ron y Hermione. Draco los miro fijamente con el corazón acelerado.   
  
Ahí estaba ella... tan viva y feliz. Se sentía afortunado de que su relación había sido un secreto y que ella continuaría con su vida. No podría soportar perderla, aunque ya la había perdido... desde hace mucho.  
  
Desvió la mirada hacia Crabble y Goyle que estaban comentando sobre la próxima salida a Hogsmeade. Draco solo los escuchaba en silencio como casi siempre solía hacer.  
  
Hermione desde el otro lado lo observaba.  
  
- Deja de mirarlo de ese modo.- dijo Ron con irritación.  
  
- Solo lo estoy observando, no lo miro de ningún modo.- dijo seria.  
  
- Llamaras la atención si ven que miras a la mesa de Slytherin.- agrego.  
  
Hermione suspiro cansada y termino por desviar su mirada hacia los otros Gryffindor de la mesa, tratando de integrarse a la platica.   
  
- Hola Ron.- Saludo Susan Bones.- Hola Hermione.  
  
- Hola Susan.- saludo con una sonrisa Hermione.  
  
- Hola.- dijo secamente Ron.  
  
- ¿Estas listo?.- pregunto con una sonrisa tímida.  
  
- Aun estoy empezando a desayunar.- dijo Ron con cierta indignación.  
  
- Pues pensé que habíamos quedado que nos veríamos temprano.- dijo la chica de brazos cruzados.  
  
- Lo siento, tuve algo que hacer antes.- Ron miro a Hermione.  
  
- ¿Por qué no te sientas con nosotros mientras Ron termina de desayunar?.- Dijo Hermione tratando de suavizar las cosas.  
  
Susan acepto y termino sentándose a un lado de Ron.  
  
- ¿Cómo vas con las investigaciones de la clase de Historia Muggle?.- pregunto Hermione rápidamente.  
  
- Muy bien. Estoy por terminar la segunda guerra mundial. Creo que ha sido la peor parte.- Hizo una mueca de asco.  
  
- Ha habido cosas peores, pero definitivamente la parte de la guerra es lo peor.  
  
Ron miraba a ambas chicas con poco interés, cuando se trataba sobre muggles él era el menos indicado para opinar.   
  
Por su parte Draco había terminado de desayunar, aunque Crabble y Goyle aun seguían con los platos llenos.  
  
- Me iré a la sala común.- dijo.  
  
Los chicos solo movieron la cabeza pues tenían las bocas llenas de comida.  
  
Draco se levanto de la mesa y cruzo la puerta del comedor. Lo único que deseaba era descargar toda la ira que tenia encerrada.  
  
Por primera vez se había dado cuenta de la enorme carga que tenia encima, por un lado su deber era continuar la larga tarea que era heredada de padres a hijos y por otro lado debía frenar el maldito sentimiento que le quemaba las entrañas y la mente.  
  
De una vez por todas tenia que ponerle un alto a todo. El era Draco Malfoy, próximo a ser mortifago. Su deber al nacer era eliminar a los sangre sucia y muggles. El no había nacido para amar ni para sentir compasión.  
  
Debía de haber un hechizo que le hiciera olvidar todo...olvidar de una vez por todas a Hermione Granger.  
  
Sus pasos se desviaron al lago, no deseaba ir a la sala común. Necesitaba pensar y no escuchar la voz de Pansy Parkinson detrás de él o la de Blaise Zabini preguntándole lo que no le importaba. Justo cuando se hubo alejado lo suficiente de la escuela una voz le hablo detrás de él.  
  
- Malfoy.- Hermione Granger estaba parada detrás de él con el semblante firme y frío.  
  
- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí, Granger?.- pregunto Draco con la voz llena de arrogancia.  
  
- Necesitamos hablar.  
  
*-*-*-*-  
  
Ok...!!! cap 32!!!.. a ver que les parece... creo que con este me tarde un poco mas pero la verdad es que fue porque tenia que estar segura de lo que iba a poner.  
  
Espero que les haya gustado y traten de no perderse la continuacion.  
  
Quisiera contestar uno a uno los reviews que me han dejado pero la verdad que no tendria tiempo por lo que se resumiria en un GRACIAS. La verdad que muchas gracias por estar pendientes de mi fic y de leerlo. Agradesco los comentarios que todos han sido muy buenos y ojala que en este cap no tenga tantas faltas de ortografia o redundancia en mis frases. (Si los tengo por favor disculpenme)  
  
Casi no le he dedicado tiempo para revisar la redaccion porque ahora he tenido mas trabajo. Pero bueno, a ver que tal este.  
  
Les mando un fuerte abrazo a todas.  
  
J@ina 


	33. LA ULTIMA VEZ

CAPITULO 33  
  
Draco miro a Hermione con curiosidad. ¿Qué intentaba Hermione siguiéndolo de esa manera?. ¿Acaso no le daba miedo estar con él a solas?.  
  
- Tu y yo no tenemos nada que hablar.- dijo él cortante.  
  
- Si tenemos.- Hermione levanto una carta. Draco abrió un poco los ojos reconociendo claramente aquel sobre gris con caligrafía elegante.  
  
- Lárgate,- dijo entre dientes.  
  
- No.- Hermione lo miro desafiante.- y digas lo que digas, no me iré de aquí sin una respuesta tuya. Tu escribiste estas cartas, ¿cierto?.  
  
Draco la miro fijamente. Apenas hasta ese momento Hermione se había enterado que él había escrito esas cartas, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Él había escogido su camino como mortifago y Hermione no tenia cabida en esa vida que él deseaba llevar a cabo. Si su padre se enteraba de sus relaciones era muy probable que ella muriera y como castigo para él, verla morir.  
  
- Esas cartas solo fueron una broma en la que estúpidamente caíste Granger.- Draco la miro burlonamente.  
  
- No te creo...- Hermione se acerco a él.- Estas cartas las escribiste tú y no me dijiste nada... ¿por qué dejaste que yo pensara que Ron lo había hecho?. ¿Qué hiciste con las de Ron?.  
  
- Las de Weasley reposan entre las cenizas de mi chimenea y sobre estas...- Draco le arranco el sobre a Hermione.- No existen.,.- El chico rompió el sobre por la mitad.  
  
Hermione miro los pedazos rotos que caían lentamente en el suelo.-  
  
- ¿Todo fue una mentira?.- Sus ojos comenzaron a brillar.  
  
- Eres tan ingenua Granger... ¿acaso creíste que yo...?- Draco estallo en risas.  
  
Hermione lo miro sonrojada y apretó sus puños con fuerza.-   
  
- No se porque pensé que realmente sentías algo por mi...¡que estúpida!.  
  
- ¿Estúpida?.- Draco continuo riendo.- Pero si tienes el cerebro hueco... mira que pensar que yo me fijaría en alguien tan poca cosa como tu.  
  
- Es suficiente!!!,- Hermione estampo uno de sus puños en la cara del rubio haciendo que este cayera de espaldas. A pesar de eso Draco continuo riendo.  
  
La chica lo miro con desprecio y saco su varita. Los ojos de Draco se hicieron mas grandes... ¿qué trataba de hacer Hermione?. Pero ella bajo un poco la cabeza y volvió a guardar la varita.  
  
- No vales la pena...- Hermione comenzó a caminar deprisa, alejándose rápidamente del lugar.  
  
Draco la miro fijamente sin aun dejar de reír. Al ver que ella se había alejado lo suficiente dejo de hacerlo.  
  
"Lo siento Hermione..."- pensó.- "No puedo arriesgarme a que mi padre te hiciera daño, no me lo perdonaría. Tú y yo escogimos caminos diferentes y yo tengo que ocupar el mío...-"  
  
Draco se levanto del suelo sacudiéndose la ropa y apretando los labios con tristeza. Había perdido a Hermione definitivamente, después de esto si ella aun lo amaba acabaría por destrozar aquel amor, pero eso era lo que él había escogido y no podía dar marcha atrás.  
  
Una profunda sensación de vació embargo a Draco. Camino solitariamente por el lago pensando en lo que seria su vida de ahora en adelante. ¿Cómo podría vivir sin Hermione?. Ella era la única chica que lo había amado por lo que era, las demás se interesaban en él solo por el dinero y la posición.  
  
¿Por qué tuvo que enamorarse de ella?. Talvez con el paso del tiempo la olvidaría, pero estaba seguro que no podría olvidarla y tampoco podría llegar a amar a alguien con la misma intensidad con que lo hacia con ella. Si al menos las cosas hubieran sido mas fáciles, talvez hubiera renunciado a todo con tal de estar con ella... pero habían demasiados factores en contra de ellos, el mas peligroso era su familia.  
  
Por un momento quiso regresar nuevamente a buscar a Hermione y pedirle que lo perdonara por ser un estúpido mentiroso, que la amaba mas que nada y que estaba pagando su desdén hacia ella con esa sensación tan dolorosa.  
  
Al verla frente a él deseaba tanto abrazarla y decirle que estar junto a ella era su mas caro anhelo, que temía por su vida si su padre se enteraba y que él podría pelear por ella pero sabia que su padre no actuaría solo,... talvez serian felices unos meses y cuando menos se lo esperara la encontraría muerta o la vería morir.  
  
Draco se sentó encima de una roca, escondiendo su rostro entre sus piernas. Su corazón se estaba cayendo en pedazos y no podía evitarlo.  
  
*-*-*-  
  
Hermione corrió hacia la escuela quitándose bruscamente las lagrimas que caían por su rostro. ¿Cómo había sido tan tonta para volver a buscar a Draco?. ¿Por qué no había escuchado a Ron cuando le había dicho que no la amaba?. Aquella manera de reírse de Draco... era tan cruel. Una vez mas había sido el objetivo de sus burlas y mentiras. Cielos!!.. ¿Por qué dolía tanto?. Por lo menos deseaba escuchar de él que la amaba y que si no había dicho nada de las cartas fue por orgullo pero... la realidad era distinta.  
  
- Hermione!!!!..- Escucho que la llamaban.  
  
Hermione reconocio perfectamente la voz pero no quiso detenerse, su vergüenza seria mayor si la veian asi por un Slytherin.  
  
- Espera... !!!.- Harry corrio tras de su amiga y la detuvo tomándola de un hombro.  
  
Hermione se echo a llorar sobre Harry con angustia. Harry la abrazo y comenzo a acariciarle el cabello sin saber que decir o hacer. Habia visto a lo lejos Hermione y noto que ella estaba llorando.  
  
- ¿Qué sucede Hermione?. ¿Qué ha pasado?.  
  
- Soy una estupida Harry.- dijo en sollozo y sin verle a la cara.  
  
- ¿Por qué dices eso?.  
  
- Porque lo fui a buscar...- Hermione se armo de valor y miro a los ojos a Harry.- Fui a buscar a Malfoy para hablar con él respecto de las cartas.  
  
- ¿Qué hiciste que?.- Harry la miro confundido.- ¿Pero porque hiciste eso?.  
  
- Ron me confirmo esta mañana que las cartas que recibí todo este tiempo no habían sido escritas por él sino por Malfoy. Supuse que no me había dicho la verdad porque estaba de por medio su orgullo y yo hice el mío a un lado para hablar con el y que me dijera la verdad. Tenia la esperanza que todo fuera un malentendido y que podríamos regresar a lo que éramos antes.  
  
Harry se mordió un labio con angustia.- ¿Hablaste con él?.  
  
Hermione suspiro.- Si, lo hice y fue lo peor que pude hacer. Malfoy me dijo que todo había sido una mentira, una broma que había preparado para burlarse a sus anchas de mi... y yo caí ingenuamente.  
  
Harry la miro impresionado, sintió que su sangre hervía lentamente. ¿Cómo se había atrevido Hermione a hablar con ese gusano?. Y sobre todo, ¿Cómo se había atrevido él a lastimarla de esa forma?.  
  
- ¿Dónde esta él?.- pregunto.  
  
- En el lago..- contesto distraídamente.  
  
Harry soltó a Hermione.  
  
- ¿Harry...pero que?.- Miro a su amigo confundida.  
  
- Esa serpiente venenosa va a pagar el daño que hizo!!.- grito Harry dirigiéndose al lago.  
  
- No Harry... espera!!..- Hermione corrió tras de él.  
  
- No te atrevas a interferir Hermione.- Harry la volteo a ver molesto.- Esto es algo que debí de haber hecho desde hace tiempo. Eres como una hermana para mí y ese imbecil no se va a seguir burlando de ti una vez mas.  
  
La chica lo miro asustada, los ojos de Harry estaban inyectados de ira. Jamás lo había visto tan molesto. Harry se dio la media vuelta y continuo su camino, ella se quedo parada moviendo nerviosamente las manos. ¿Ahora que hacia?. No podia dejar a Harry pelearse con Draco Tendría que encontrar a Ron.  
  
Harry caminaba a toda prisa mientras empuñaba su varita con furia. De una vez por todas el Slytherin tenia que dar la cara y no precisamente tomaría el té con él cuando lo viera.  
  
Llegó al lago y comenzó a buscar con la mirada hasta que lo encontró. Ahí estaba, sentado en una roca con....  
  
"¿Hermione?".- pensó.  
  
Draco no se había dado cuenta de su presencia por lo que él estaba observando tristemente el rostro de la replica de Hermione del Guardador de Sentimientos.   
  
Harry lo miro estupefacto, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. ¿Cómo Malfoy tenía una replica de Hermione y la miraba de una manera tan...?. Harry no tuvo la palabra exacta.  
  
Draco sonrió melancólicamente y una mano se deslizo por el rostro de la chica mientras ella le sonreía. Después de unos segundos, el Slytherin guardo en su bolsillo el objeto.  
  
Harry continuo mirándolo en silencio, tratando de entender lo que acababa de ver. Quiso retirarse sin hacer ruido pero Draco por instinto volteo a ver hacia Harry.  
  
Los dos se quedaron mirando en silencio. Ninguno decia nada, Harry por lo que habia visto y Draco porque temia que Harry hubiera estado ahí desde hace rato.  
  
- ¿Qué haces parado como Idiota Potter?.- Dijo molesto.  
  
Harry no respondio inmediato, solo se acerco lentamente a él empuñando su varita. Draco se levanto de la roca y saco su varita.  
  
- ¿Qué es lo que estabas haciendo?.- Pregunto Harry.  
  
Draco trago saliva…. Harry lo habia visto.  
  
- No te inmiscuyas en mis asuntos Potter.- Amenazo con la varita.  
  
- Lo que vi es de mi asunto Malfoy, porque Hermione es mi amiga.- Harry lo miro friamente.- ¿De donde sacaste eso?.  
  
- Mas vale que te largues Potter, porque si continuas metiendo tus narices en donde no debes podria irte mal.  
  
- Le has hecho mucho daño a Hermione, Malfoy. Eso puedo esperarlo de ti siempre…. Pero te pregunto una vez mas. ¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo con esa replica de Hermione?. ¿No la desprecias tanto como para estar observandola?.- Harry alzo una ceja,  
  
Draco apreto los labios. Lo habian descubierto pero él no se iba a portar debil ante Potter. Antes que eso preferia aventarse a un precipicio.  
  
- HARRY!!!..- Ron llego agitadamente en compañía de Hermione.  
  
Harry y Draco voltearon a ver a la pareja con molestia.  
  
- Vayanse…- dijo entre dientes Harry.- Esto es algo entre Malfoy y yo.  
  
- No Harry… tambien es mi asunto.- Ron apunto su varita a Draco.  
  
- Vaya con los valientes de Gryffindor…. Dos contra uno.- Draco los miro uno a uno friamente.  
  
- Por favor Ron!!!.. Te avise para que te llevaras a Harry de vuelta no para que pelearas tu tambien…- Hermione tenia el rostro angustiado.  
  
- Ron.,.. baja la varita.- Dijo haciendo él lo mismo.  
  
- No!!!.- exclamo.  
  
Bajo el asombro de los presentes, Draco hizo lo mismo que Harry y comenzo a caminar hacia Harry.  
  
Ron iba a lanzar un hechizo en contra del Slytherin pero Hermione le sujeto del brazo. Draco paso de largo a lado de Harry sin decir una sola palabra.  
  
Los tres Gryffindor lo observaron alejarse con la cabeza en alto y el paso firme.  
  
- ¿Qué diablos…?- Ron estaba confundido.  
  
- Vamonos…- Harry se acerco a sus amigos y comenzaron a caminar de vuelta a la escuela.  
  
- ¿Qué paso Harry?.- pregunto Hermione.- ¿Por qué…?  
  
- No se la respuesta.- Mintio Harry.  
  
Ron miro a Harry y este le miro significativamente. Ambos hablarian después sin la presencia de Hermione.  
  
*-*-*-  
  
Draco pateaba rabiosamente todo lo que se encontrara en el camino.  
  
- Maldita Sea!!!..- murmuraba.- Ese Potter…  
  
- Te he estado buscando Draco.- Zabini avanzaba hacia a él.  
  
- ¿Para que rayos?.- contesto molesto.  
  
- No se que te haya puesto de malas tan temprano pero te tengo una noticia que te pondra de buenas en unos segundos.- Zabini sonrio malévolamente.  
  
- ¿De que hablas?.- Draco tenia ganas de darle un puñetazo en el estomago. Si habia algo que mas odiaba es que no fueran directo al grano.  
  
- Mi padre me ha enviado una lechuza diciendome que lo que hemos aprendido durante las vacaciones vamos a aplicarlo muy pronto.  
  
- Te refieres a que…- Los ojos de Draco brillaron un poco.  
  
- Exacto.- Zabini sonrio.- Por fin tendremos nuestra oportunidad de intervenir.  
  
- Esa es una gran noticia.- Draco se llevo una mano a la nuca.- ¿Tan pronto?.  
  
- Ya era hora, ¿no crees?.- exclamo Zabini.- hemos estado preparandonos para esto desde que teniamos 14 años. Considero que ya era el momento.  
  
- Si..- Draco se mordio un labio.- ¿Cuándo decidieron eso?.  
  
- Ellos tuvieron una reunion el dia de ayer y al parecer no tardaran en decírtelo a ti tambien..  
  
- Seguro.- Draco sonrio.  
  
- Todavía no nos dan las ordenes, solo espero que sea algo donde pueda ver retorcer de dolor a alguien..- dijo Zabini con expresión demente.  
  
- ¿Crabble y Goyle estan en esto?.- Pregunto Draco.  
  
- Mi padre me dijo que tambien, solo que no se en que se ocuparan. En las ultimas maldiciones no les fue muy bien.- Zabini sonrio.  
  
- Son unos idiotas.- dijo con expresión exhausta.  
  
- Lo importante es que estamos dentro.- Zabini se lamia los labios con placer absoluto.  
  
- Vayamos a la sala comun para platicar, no es muy seguro hablar de estas cosas por aquí.- Dijo Draco mirando a todos lados.  
  
- Si… vamos.- Zabini comenzo a caminar a un lado hacia la sala comun de Slytherin.  
  
El corazon de Draco palpitaba fuertemente, habia recibido la noticia mas esperada desde que inicio sus clases de Artes Oscuras. Sin embargo, palpitaba por otra razon… Hermione Granger.  
  
*-*-*-  
  
Hermione ya habia subido a su recamara para dormir, el dia habia sido agitado y triste. No solo para ella sino para Harry y Ron. El verla llorar casi toda la mañana no les habia hecho ninguna gracias. Ron habia estado inquieto tratando de hablar con Harry sobre lo que habia pasado con Malfoy cuando estaban a solas. Y ese era el momento justo… nadie mas estaba en la sala comun.  
  
- Ahora si Harry… tienes que decirme.- Interrumpio Ron a Harry mientras este escribia una carta.  
  
- Solo deja que termine esta frase.- dijo Harry con un pedazo de lengua fuera de la boca.  
  
- Harry por favor.!!- Ron comenzo a dar golpecitos en la mesa.  
  
- Espera… Listo.!- Harry se limito a doblar su hoja de papel mientras miraba a Ron con exasperación.  
  
- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió con Malfoy?.- Pregunto en susurro.  
  
- Ha sido la cosa mas rara Ron.- Harry se llevo una mano a la boca.  
  
- ¿Puedes decirme de una vez?.- dijo con la cara roja.  
  
- Vi a Malfoy de una manera como no pense verlo.  
  
Ron arrugo la cara.- ¿A que te refieres con verlo como nunca antes lo has visto?.  
  
- Siempre lo hemos visto arrogante, frio y todo lo demas. Pero el Malfoy que vi esta mañana en el lago era susceptible, melancolico… diria yo que hasta triste.  
  
- ¿Triste?. ¿Susceptible?.- Ron nego con la cabeza.  
  
- Lo vi y no solo era eso… el tiene una replica de Hermione guardado en una especie de colgante. Si hubieras visto como la observaba.. parecia que iba a llorar.- Harry se quito los lentes para limpiarlos.  
  
- Tu..- Ron apreto los puños.- No pudiste haber visto eso.  
  
- Te digo que si lo vi… mas bien parecia mirarla como una especie de… algo… pero te puedo asegurar que no era odio ni asco.- Harry se coloco nuevamente los lentes.  
  
- No.. no.. tu no viste eso.- Ron tenia la cara roja.  
  
- Es en serio Ron… te lo juro. No se lo que este pasando con Malfoy… pero..  
  
- ¿Qué insinuas?.- Interrumpio Ron.- ¿Estas diciendome que el la quiere?.  
  
- No estoy seguro de eso… pero tampoco la odia.  
  
- ¿Qué no la odia?.- Ron dio una golpe en la mesa con el puño.- Pero si le hace la vida imposible, la insulta, se burla de ella!!!…  
  
- Eso lo se Ron. Yo tambien he estado presento en sus necedades… pero algo pasa.. y eso lo voy a averiguar.  
  
- No pensaras ir a hablar con Malfoy…- Ron abrio los ojos sorprendidamente.  
  
- Necesito hacerlo.. pero talvez no lo haga ahora. Sera mejor en otro momento.- Harry se mordio un poco el labio con preocupación.  
  
- No Harry… tu no vas a hacer eso!!.  
  
- ¿Por qué no?. ¿No deseas lo mejor para Hermione?  
  
- Pero estas diciendo que hablaras con ese perro rastrero y…  
  
- Entiendo eso.. yo tampoco quiero hablar con el. Su presencia me repugna y se que la mia tambien le repugna a el.. pero en estos momentos no pensemos en nosotros sino en nuestra amiga.  
  
- Yo no estoy de acuerdo.- Ron se cruzo de brazos.  
  
- Tu no.. pero yo si.- Harry puso una mano en el hombro de Ron.  
  
- Estas loco Harry.- Ron bajo la mirada.  
  
- Mas loco estaria si veo sufrir a Hermione y no hago nada.  
  
Ron guardo silencio. Definitivamente no estaba de acuerdo con Harry pero sabia que el chico llevaria a cabo su proposito con o sin el.   
  
*-*-*-*-  
  
Draco se levanto de su cama con una cierta ansiedad. Habria sido un excelente si no hubiera sido por lo de Hermione. Se habia propuesta dejar de pensar en ella y deshacerse de todo lo que le recordara a ella… inclusive el colgante. De ahora en adelante tenia que seguir con su vida, una vida que le llenaria de grandes infortunios pero tambien de satisfacción.  
  
El anillo era una de las cosas que lo ataban a ella, pero ese dia en la biblioteca habia investigado sobre como recuperar el otro. Tenia que tomar a Hermione de la mano y murmurar una frase, con eso ambos anillos se zafarian de los dedos.  
  
De alguna manera deseaba ver a Hermione por ultima vez, seria como una despedida para siempre de un amor que habia sido intenso a pesar de haber durado poco.  
  
Sabia lo que tenia que hacer, solo tendria que pararse cerca de su cama, frotar el anillo y aparecer frente a Hermione.  
  
Asi lo hizo.  
  
Draco la vio. A diferencia de la noche anterior el rostro de Hermione era palido y triste. Saco su varita.  
  
- Somnolimus fill.- murmuro.- Impeda sonorus.- murmuro nuevamente.  
  
Una especie de humo de color azul comenzo a brotar del suelo. El hechizo tenia doble intencion, si Hermione se despertaba ella creeria que estaba dormida y si ambos hablaban las demas chicas no podrian escuchar nada.  
  
Draco se acerco a Hermione con paso seguro y se sento a un lado de ella. La chica abrio un poco los ojos y se incorporo asustada.  
  
- ¿Qué..?.- Titubeo.  
  
Draco le coloco una mano en los labios de ella y se acerco lentamente. Los labios de Draco comenzaron a besar los de ella con suavidad. La chica no se resistio sino que enlazo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de el.  
  
Draco la tomo por la espalda y comenzo acariciar su cabello. El Slytherin se aferraba a ella como si fuera su bote salvavidas, era como si sus besos fueran parte del oxigeno que lo hacia estar vivo. Dolia tenerla asi, como nunca penso que seria. Era como tenerla y al vez no tenerla. Para ella solo era un sueño, para el era una pesadilla,… porque ese seria el final para ellos dos.  
  
- Te amo Hermione…- murmuro Draco. Ya no podia aguantar mas sin decirlo. Era necesario que ella supiera al menos en sueños cuando significaba para el, aunque el resto del tiempo la despreciara.  
  
Hermione se hizo hacia atrás mirandolo sorprendidamente.  
  
- ¿Me amas?.- La chica sonrio. Era la primera vez que Draco le decia que la amaba.  
  
- Te Amo…- dijo entre besos.- Te amo como no pense amar a nadie y como talvez nunca mas vuelva a amar.- Draco se refugio en un abrazo.  
  
Hermione lo abrazo con intensidad.- Yo tambien te amo Draco. No quiero estar lejos de ti.- Unas lagrimas comenzaron a asomarse por sus ojos.  
  
- Tengo que hacerlo.- dijo el en su oido.- Se que seras mas feliz sin mi…  
  
- No puedo ser feliz sin ti.- Las lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas.  
  
- Tienes que hacerlo. Se que esto lo podras olvidar… eres muy fuerte.  
  
- No.- Hermione lo miro a los ojos.- Yo no quiero olvidar nada… te quiero conmigo.  
  
Draco la miro con tristeza y le sonrio.  
  
- Prefiero verte viva aunque estes lejos de mi que verte muerta estando conmigo.- Draco le comenzo a limpiar las lagrimas.  
  
Hermione lo beso nuevamente y el comenzo a temblar al sentir la caricia de la chica.  
  
"¿Por qué duele tanto?".- dijo para si mismo.- "¿Por qué no puedo dejarla ir?"  
  
Draco se separo un poco de ella y se levanto de la cama. Hermione lo miro ansiosa.  
  
- No te vayas.- susurro ella.  
  
Draco la miro tristemente.  
  
- Tengo que irme.- dijo él.  
  
- Al menos espera a que yo me duerma.- dijo ella frotandose un ojo.  
  
Draco se volvio a sentar y le acaricia un rizo del cabello.- Me quedare solo hasta que te duermas.  
  
Hermione sonrio. Se hizo a un lado dejando que el entrara a la cama. Draco se acomodo entre los suaves almohadones de la chica. Crookshanks miraba la escena desde la mesita de noche y se alejo de ahí en silencio.   
  
La Gryffindor coloco su cabeza en el pecho de él y Draco coloco un brazo alrededor de ella abrazandola. Sintio un fuerte estremecimiento cuando ella enredo una de sus piernas en una de las de el.  
  
Draco comenzo a jugar con el cabello de Hermione mientras esta le daba pequeños besos en la barbilla poniendole mas nervioso. Esa era un momento que nunca olvidaria y que el hubiese deseado que se repetiera todos los dias de su vida.  
  
Pero desafortunadamente eso no podria ser… era el final de todo. Solo quedarian los recuerdos. El corazon de Draco se acongojo.  
  
El rubio se dio cuenta que ella habia dejado de moverse… Hermione estaba completamente dormida.  
  
- Hermione Granger.- murmuro. – Cuando despiertes, creeras que todo esto fue un sueño y sera el ultimo dia que estaremos juntos. Después de esto yo sere otra persona. Te juro por la sangre que corre en mis venas que te amo demasiado pero no puedo arriesgarte a verte sufrir a mi lado.  
  
Cerro sus ojos un poco y la abrazo mas fuerte para sentir su cuerpo cerca del suyo. Era el momento de decir…  
  
"Adios…"  
  
****************  
  
Perdon por la tardanza!!!.. es que la verdad he tenido muchisimo trabajo y este capitulo lo he escrito como va. Disculpenme si tiene alguna incoherencia pero no lo revise. Lo publique tal y como lo escribi.  
  
Yo se muchas se decepcionaran porque pensaban que Hermione y Draco se contentarian,.. pero la cosa no acaba aqui chicas. Todavia quedan otros capitulos y cada dia nos acercamos mas a la final. Asi que ya pronto estare preparando el final de este fic.  
  
Y asi me dedicare tiempo completo a mi otro fic "El medallon de Hildegarde".  
  
No se que piensen de este capitulo... ojala les haya gustado porque lo escribi algo rapido.  
  
A lo mejor se me ha escapado por ahi algunos puntos... sino para el siguiente los corrijo.  
  
Les mando un beso a todas las personas que estan leyendo de este fic. no saben cuanto aprecio todos sus reviews!!  
  
Espero reviews por este..  
  
Abrazos!  
  
J@ina 


	34. LA RONDA DE LA MUERTE

CAPITULO 34  
  
Ginny Weasley se encontraba sentada a un lado de Harry y su hermano, Ron. La expresión de cada uno de ellos era de seriedad absoluta, se podria pensar que tramaban algo. Al menos asi le parecia a Hermione.  
  
- ¿Ninguno de ustedes me va a decir nada?.- pregunto la castaña con el ceño fruncido.  
  
- Se ha dado cuenta.- murmuro Ginny a Harry.  
  
- Solo platicamos de Quidditch.- dijo Harry fingiendo como si no pasara nada.  
  
- Si.- dijo inmediatamente Ron.  
  
- No creo que sea de Quidditch, estan muy serios como para estar hablando de eso.- Hermione alzo una ceja.  
  
- ¿No crees que ya es hora de nuestra ronda?.- Dijo Ginny dando un salto del sillon de la sala comun.  
  
- Si, ya casi seran las 9 de la noche...-dijo Harry mirando su reloj.  
  
- Ustedes no saben mentir.- replico molesta.- Vamonos Ginny.  
  
Ginny miro a los dos chicos y sonrio nerviosamente. Harry y Ron solo se alzaron de hombros. Cuando las chicas se fueron Harry solto el aire.  
  
- ¿No crees que estamos llegando demasiado lejos?.- dijo Ron.  
  
- No lo creo. Te dije que hay que hacer esto.- Harry se levanto del sillon y se acomodo el suéter.  
  
- Hemos estado vigilando a Malfoy desde hace dos semanas y no he visto ningun indicio de lo que decias Harry.  
  
- Se lo que vi, Ron y Malfoy tiene un 'no se que' con una imagen de Hermione como un holograma.  
  
- ¿Un que?.- pregunto confundido el pelirrojo.  
  
- Holograma...- Harry puso los ojos en blanco.- Olvidalo, luego te explico que es.  
  
- Sea lo que sea, yo no he visto que él saque nada parecido a lo que describes. Ademas tampoco he visto que mire a Hermione melancólicamente ni nada parecido.  
  
- He llegado a pensar que Malfoy después de todo siente algo por nuestra amiga.  
  
- Pienso que tal es idea es completamente absurda!.- exclamo.  
  
- Aun asi es posible.- Harry dio vuelta al sofa.- Solo imagina... alguien como él enamorarse secretamente de su peor enemiga y tener que fingir ante los demas que no siente nada.  
  
- Hay cosas que mi cerebro no puede asimilar, Harry.- dijo Ron haciendo una mueca de disgusto.  
  
- Solo quiero averiguar que esta pasando por el bien de Hermione. Si hay algo sucio en todo esto quiero saberlo.  
  
- Estoy contigo... pero elimina de tu cabeza todas esas cosas de Malfoy enamorado de Hermione.  
  
- Necesito hablar con él.- dijo Harry.  
  
- Estas loco!. ¿Crees que Malfoy te invitara a tomar el te en su sala comun para hablar de Hermione?.  
  
- Al menos voy a intentarlo... por lo menos observar su reaccion cuando pregunte por ella.- Harry miro a Ron firmemente.  
  
- Tendrías que hablar a solas con él y eso es imposible, Crabble y Goyle no se le despegan.  
  
- Menos cuando hace las rondas de prefecto.- Los ojos verdes de Harry brillaron.  
  
- De ninguna manera!.- Ron abrio los ojos mas de lo normal.- La ultima vez que hice eso le quitaron cien puntos a Gryffindor.  
  
- Entonces solo hay otra forma... buscarlo en la salida a Hogsmeade el dia de mañana.  
  
- No..- Ron nego con la cabeza.- Imposible... el lugar estara lleno de estudiantes y ni siquiera sabemos si va a ir.  
  
- ¿Quién se pierde un viaje a Hogsmeade?.-Sonrio.  
  
- Ademas mañana saldras a Hogsmeade con Janice...  
  
- Le puedo decir que tengo algo que hacer...  
  
- Y tambien tenemos que ver a Sirius...- añadio Ron.  
  
- Oh cielos!.- Harry se llevo una mano a la cara.- Esa parte la estaba olvidando.  
  
- Me lo imaginaba.- dijo Ron sonriendo.- ¿No crees que todo seria mas facil si le preguntaras a Hermione por el colgante ese que tiene Malfoy?.  
  
- Ni lo pienses... Hermione es muy lista y puede deducir rapidamente la situación.-  
  
- Oh si...- dijo apagado.  
  
- Lo mejor es que nos vayamos a dormir... mañana sera un largo dia.- dijo Harry con ojos somnolientos.  
  
- Aun no tengo sueño.- replico.  
  
- Tampoco yo pero podemos platicar un poco en la habitación.  
  
Ron asento con la cabeza y se levanto del sofa. Ambos subieron hacia los dormitorios de los alumnos de sexto grado de Gryffindor imaginando que lo pasaria el dia de mañana.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-  
  
El pasillo estaba completamente solo. Los pocos alumnos que estaban fuera de la sala comun ya se estaban dirigiendo a la misma. Parecia que la guardia seria completamente normal.  
  
Hermione caminaba con paso firme y fijaba su vista siligiosamente por los lados como si temiera que alguien la tomara desprevenida. Aunque eso era algo totalmente tonto porque la unica persona que se aparecia de ese modo era Draco Malfoy, cuando ellos eran novios.  
  
Iniciaba el mes de abril y con ello la fecha de salida a Hogsmeade. Justin le habia recordado una vez su promesa de ir con él. Era una promesa que habia hecho cuando regreso de sus vacaciones de invierno, pues habia olvidado salir con él despues de que regresara de Escocia. Aunque en realidad no estaba de animos de salir con él pero ella cumplia sus promesas.  
  
Ella se encontraba desconcertada por la actitud que habia estado tomando Harry, Ron y Ginny en los ultimos dias, pensaba que estaban tramando algo a sus espaldas. Los ultimos dias para ella se habian convertido en algo denso, muy difícil de asimilar, a veces se sentia aturdida durantes las clases y las idas a la biblioteca. Veia a Malfoy a lo lejos como una especie de mal sueño y eso era precisamente lo que deseaba evitar. Olvidar de una vez por todas los besos y abrazos del infernal Slytherin.   
  
Cada vez que realizaba sus rondas se imaginaba sentir los brazos de Draco rodeándola y dándole un beso en la mejilla o susurrándole alguna palabra cariñosa. Su corazon se acongojaba los momentos en que él pasaba y ni siquiera la volteaba a mirar como si ella no existiera.  
  
¿Por qué seria tan difícil olvidarlo?. ¿Por qué no podia odiarlo a pesar de la burla de la que fue objeto?. Hermione alzo su mano para mirar su reloj y el fulgor de algo en su dedo le llamo la atención.  
  
"Este anillo...".- penso.  
  
¿Cuándo tendría el valor para devolver ese anillo?. No queria seguir teniéndolo, no deseaba tener nada que la uniera a Draco. Jamas habia intentado usarlo para ver al chico aunque sabia como podia hacerlo, pero siempre habia sentido miedo por aparecer frente a toda una comunidad de Slytherin riéndose a carcajadas.  
  
Hermione suspiro. ¿Cuándo entonces seria el momento de devolvérselo?. Hacia mucho que no lo veia solo en la escuela y sabia que podria estar solo en esos instantes porque era la guardia por los pasillos. Pero... ¿se arriesgaria a que apariciese frente a otros Slytherin?. ¿Cómo podria explicar ella su presencia?.  
  
Pero por otro lado, ya no deseaba tener nada de él y esa seria talvez la unica vez que lograria tener la fuerza suficiente para enfrentarlo a solas.  
  
"Solo espero que no este nadie..."- se dijo mentalmente y froto el anillo deseando que Malfoy estuviera completamente solo.  
  
*-*-*-  
  
Draco caminaba lentamente por los pasillos pensando en la salida de Hogsmeade. Talvez porque era el momento de hacer muchas cosas ademas de que una buena cerveza de mantequilla no le caeria mal.  
  
Los ultimos días en Hogwarts se le hacian mas pesados y mas melancólicos. Le costaba un poco de trabajo concentrarse durante las clases y cada vez que tenia que estudiar. Aunque habia mejorado en pociones significativamente al grado que era mejor que Hermione... pero eso no lo hacia feliz de cualquier manera.  
  
Cada vez que veia a Hermione a lo lejos imaginaba que ella corria hacia él y que lo abrazaba fuertemente y le besaba como solia besarlo cuando se veian en las guardias nocturnas. Se sentia en cierta forma orgulloso de mantener la cabeza fria en los momentos en que ella estaba presente, ignorándola por completo o tratándola con el mas fingido desprecio. Al parecer ella ya habia agotado su paciencia con él y muchas veces acababan sacando las varitas apuntándose rabiosamente. A eso le daba un poco de gracia puesto que asi era la unica manera de llamar su atención y no borrarse completamente de su vida, aunque fuera para odiarlo pero lo tendría presente mientras que el la amaba vigorosamente cada dia mas.  
  
Se detuvo sorprendido al ver a una especie de humo aparecerse frente a él. Sus ojos se abrieron del asombro al notar que la vision iba tornandose mas consistente al grado de entender que Hermione habia hecho uso del anillo, tal y como el lo habia hecho dos noches.  
  
Ambos chicos estaban uno frente al otro mirándose concienzuda y seriamente. Como si ninguno de los dos creyera que estaban solos en aquel frio pasillo de Slytherin. Los ojos grises de Draco la recorrieron lentamente como si quisiera asegurarse de que era la chica de Gryffindor quien estaba frente a él. Hermione parpadeo varias veces ante el temor de las consecuencias del descabellado acto de aparecerse frente a su enemigo.  
  
- Te recuerdo que estos pasillos no te corresponden.- dijo Draco con cierto tono de enfado.  
  
- Solo vine a devolverte esto. No deseo tenerlo ni un minuto mas.- Hermione levanto el puño.  
  
Draco dio un vistazo rapido al puño de Hermione y luego la miro a los ojos nuevamente.  
  
- Ah!,, eso.-dijo sin darle importancia.  
  
- Tambien deseo que me devuelvas el colgante que te di.- Lo miro con odio.  
  
Draco no objeto nada, saco de su bolsillo el Guardador de sentimientos de Hermione. El tambien habia estado buscando el momento adecuado para devolvérselo, pero la chica se le habia adelantado. Hermione tomo el colgante y lo guardo rapidamente, de su bolsillo saco el Cosmos Observador.  
  
- Toma.- dijo cortante.- Ahora dame tu mano.  
  
Draco hizo una mueca de repugnancia.  
  
- No te creas que me voy a divertir por tocar tu asquerosa piel...- dijo ella.  
  
- Solo espero que despues de tocarte no me salgan granos pestilentes.- dijo entre dientes. El rubio tomo la mano de Hermione de mala gana.   
  
- Finite abasolon amorum...- murmuraron los dos.  
  
Los anillos brillaron con tanta intensidad que ambos tuvieron que cerrar los ojos. Despues, todo quedo como antes.  
  
Draco y Hermione permanecieron tomados de la manos y mirándose con desconcierto unos segundos, pero el Slytherin reacciono mas rapido que ella y la solto bruscamente. Hermione se sintio avergonzada y se saco rapidamente el anillo entregándoselo a Draco en absoluto silencio.  
  
El rubio lo tomo y lo guardo. Por un segundo ninguno de los dos se movio, fue Hermione quien se dio la vuelta para regresar nuevamente a los pasillos de Gryffindor.  
  
Draco la miro fijamente sintiendo la necesidad de abrazarla pero se contuvo. Se quedo parado observando como desaparecia entre la oscuridad del pasillo.  
  
*-*-*-*-  
  
Hermione sentia que las piernas le traicionaban. No habia sido un encuentro muy amistoso con el Slytherin pero al menos ya no tenia nada de él, por lo que prácticamente habia cortado cualquier lazo o recuerdo.  
  
"Si tan solo hubiera sonreído... tal y como lo hizo en el sueño..".- penso.  
  
Aquel sueño al que se referia Hermione era el que ella creia que habia sido un sueño cuando en realidad Draco si la fue a ver para despedirse definitivamente de ella.  
  
Ell podia recordar el beso de Draco, aun escuchaba la palabra 'Te amo' en su oido. Pero solo habia sido efectivamente un sueño.  
  
Solo habia pasado un mes y medio desde que termino con él y a pesar de todo seguia amándolo. Talvez podria intentar olvidarlo con algun hechizo pero no se atrevia.  
  
Mientras iba pensando en la solucion a sus problemas. Escucho unas voces que provenian de un pasillo totalmente oscuro. Hermione se refugio en una columna para evitar que fuera vista por los que aparentemente serian Slytherins.  
  
- Sera facil, Crabble... Malfoy ya lo tiene todo listo.- dijo una voz.  
  
- ¿Crees que Potter se lo crea?.- dijo otra voz.  
  
- Por supuesto. No hay manera de fallar, me lo ha dicho Malfoy.  
  
- ¿Y entonces como conseguiremos que él caiga en la trampa?.  
  
- Es una vergüenza que seas de Slytherin, Crabble. Ya te lo explique.  
  
- Solo quiero asegurarme de haber entendido bien.  
  
- De todas formas, tú no estaras al mando de la situación. No dejaremos que eches todo a perder.  
  
- Por fin el Sr. Oscuro regresará.- dijo Crabble.  
  
- Por fin...- dijo la otra voz.  
  
- ¿Qué pasará si descubren que Potter ha desaparecido?.  
  
- Cuando lo descubran sera demasiado tarde... eso te lo aseguro. No veo el momento en el que pueda ponerle las manos encima.  
  
Los dos chicos comenzaron a reirse y pasaron relativamente cerca de Hermione. Se cubrio la boca para que su respiración no fuese escuchada.   
  
Hermione estaba asustada, algo tramaban ellos y Malfoy en contra de Harry. Escucho que los pasos se alejaban y aguardo unos segundos antes de salir de su sitio.  
  
Al moverse hacia la salida de los pasillos de Slytherin choco contra el cuerpo del alguien.  
  
- LUMOS!...- La cara de Zabini se veia magistralmente diabólica.- ¿Espiandonos Granger?.-   
  
- ¿Qué haces aquí mugrosa sangre sucia?.- pregunto Crabble del otro lado.  
  
Hermione sentia que se atragantaban las palabras y permanecio muda del susto. Se suponia que ellos se habian alejado lo suficiente.  
  
- Crabble....- Zabini la miro desquiciadamente.- La sangre sucia Granger ha decidido ayudarnos en nuestra misión.  
  
Crabble dio un quejido ahogado de diversión.  
  
STUPEFY!!.  
  
El cuerpo de Hermione cayo sin sentido en el frio piso de los pasillos de Slytherin.  
  
*-*-*-*-  
  
Draco se levanto muy temprano para ir a Hogsmeade, sentia demasiado nerviosismo por ser su primera participación como iniciante de mortífago. Voldemort habia decidido que atrajeran a Harry Potter a una trampa para que él pudiera reclamar sus fuerzas.  
  
Potter no le interesaba en lo mas minimo, ni siquiera sentia compasión por lo que le fuera a pasar. Asi que le era indiferente si moria o no en el proceso. Draco sonrio, al menos tendría la dicha de ver a Potter en una situación en la que seguramente temblaria y suplicaria por su vida.  
  
Salio de su habitación emocionado. Zabini ya lo esperaba en la sala comun junto con Crabble y Goyle. Los cuatro Slytherins estaban listos para llevar a cabo el plan para atrapar a Harry Potter.  
  
- ¿Todo listo?.- pregunto Draco friamente.  
  
- Listo....- dijo Zabini.  
  
Tenemos algo que contarte... no sabes lo que ayer...- Crabble fue interrumpido por un pisotón de Zabini.  
  
Draco alzo una ceja.- ¿Qué hicieron ayer?.  
  
- Es solo que ayer nos divertimos bastante molestando a unos sangres sucia. – dijo Zabini con aire arrogante.   
  
Malfoy sonrio.- Crabble, solo dime que hiciste lo que te ordene el dia de ayer.  
  
- Si.- dijo con el labio inferior temblando.  
  
- Bien, entonces no hay mas nada que hablar señores. Manos a la obra.- Dijo Draco sonriendo y frotando sus palidas manos.  
  
Zabini miro a Draco de una forma extraña y miro a Crabble con molestia. Crabble temblo ante la mirada del moreno.  
  
Malfoy salio de la sala comun seguido de Goyle. Antes de caminar Zabini tomo del brazo a Crabble.  
  
- Mas te vale que no le digas a Malfoy que tenemos a la sangre sucia,- dijo Zabini mostrando sus dientes.  
  
- No entiendo Zabini... sabes muy bien que si hay alguien que se alegraria con la noticia seria él.  
  
Zabini sonrio.- Yo tengo mis razones Crabble y por el momento es mejor que Malfoy no sepa nada.  
  
Crabble lo miro confundido pero asento con la cabeza. Zabini lo solto y ambos caminaron rapidamente alcanzando a Malfoy y a Goyle.  
  
*-*-*-  
  
Hogsmeade estaba lleno de estudiantes por doquier. Harry se encontraba con Janice en la dulceria comprando una gran cantidad de dulces como para dos meses. Ginny estaba en la misma tienda con otras amigas de quinto año de Gryffindor.   
  
- Harry...- esucho que alguien lo llamaba.  
  
- Hola Justin.- Saludo con una sonrisa.  
  
- ¿Has visto a Hermione?.- pregunto angustiado.  
  
- ¿Hermione?. Eeh.. no.. Pense que saldria contigo.- dijo Harry sorprendido.  
  
- Quedamos en vernos a la salida de Hogwarts pero nunca se presento. Me canse de esperarla y decidi venir, pense que a lo mejor me habia entendido mal y vino al pueblo.- dijo rascándose la cabeza.  
  
- No,... – Harry parpadeo.- No vi a Hermione en la mañana, supuse que ya estaria contigo. Yo...- Harry camino hacia Ginny.- Oye, ¿Viste a Hermione temprano el día de hoy?.  
  
Ginny miro a Justin y a Harry desconcertada.- No... no la veo desde ayer que salimos de la sala comun. La estuve buscando por los pasillos pero no la encontre supuse que ya habia terminado su ronda y que ya se habia ido a dormir.  
  
- No entiendo...Ella no hubiera salido sin ti.- le dijo a Justin.  
  
- Habra que buscar a alguien que la haya visto.- dijo el chico.  
  
- Harry, ¿Qué sucede?.- pregunto Janice.  
  
- Algo raro pasa con Hermione. Justin dice que no se aparecio hoy en donde quedaron de verse para venir al pueblo.  
  
Janice se mordio el labio inferior.- Seguramente es un malentendido, debe estar con Ron.  
  
- Eso espero.- dijo Harry preocupado.  
  
- Busquemos a Ron. Seguro que el nos dira.- dijo Ginny.  
  
Los cuatro chicos salieron de la tienda para buscar a Ron. Encontraron al chico en la tienda de Zonko con sus hermanos, Fred y George.  
  
- Hey!. ¿Ya vieron estos pollos mágicos de goma?. Si los aplastan brincan..- dijo con una sonrisa el pelirrojo al ver a sus amigos.  
  
- ¿Has visto a Hermione?.- pregunto inmediatamente Ginny.  
  
- Eh..- Ron miro a Justin.- Se supone que estaria con él.- dijo señalándolo.  
  
- No esta conmigo. Nunca llego a la cita.- dijo Justin temeroso.  
  
Ron fruncio el cejo. Fred y George que estaban riendo se quedaron serios.  
  
- Ni siquiera la vi en el comedor esta mañana. No me extraño.. otras veces no baja a desayunar.- dijo el pelirrojo.  
  
- Es importante saber donde esta, Hermione no es de las personas que se desaparece asi como asi.  
  
- Habra que dividirnos y preguntar a alguien si la han visto.- dijo Janice.  
  
- Yo puedo hacer lo mismo y si es necesario regresare a Hogwarts para buscarla en el dormitorio.- dijo Ginny.  
  
- Ire contigo.- dijo Ron.  
  
- Entonces dividámonos .- dijo Harry.  
  
- Iremos contigo Justin.- dijo Fred. George asintió con la cabeza.  
  
- Harry si se algo de Hermione, te buscare. ¿De acuerdo?.- dijo Janice mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla. Harry sonrio nervioso.  
  
El chico de ojos verdes de Gryffindor se alejo de sus amigos para introducirse en otras tiendas del pueblo. A los conocidos les preguntaba por Hermione pero nadie daba señas de ella, Harry comenzaba a sentirse nervioso. A lo lejos vio a Lavender y Parvati, las compañeras de cuarto de Hermione.  
  
- Lavender!!!. Parvati!!..- las llamo Harry.  
  
Las chicas se detuvieron y miraron a Harry como si fuera un loco por gritarles asi.  
  
- ¿Alguna de ustedes vio a Hermione temprano?.- pregunto Harry jadeante por la carrera que habia dado.  
  
- No.- dijo Parvati extrañada.- Cuando nos levantamos Hermione ya se habia levantado, su cama ya estaba hecha.  
  
- Por lo general, ella siempre se despierta antes que nosotras.- dijo Lavender.  
  
Harry sintio que el corazon se agitaba salvajemente. Ellas eran la esperanza de tener noticias de su amiga y habian fallado.  
  
- Gracias...- dijo Harry llevándose una mano a la cabeza.- Si la ven, por favor diganle que la ando buscando.  
  
- Si, Harry.- dijo Parvati.  
  
- Adios.,- dijo Lavender mientras tomaba a Parvati del brazo para alejarse del muchacho.   
  
Harry sentia que todo le daba vueltas. Algo extraño estaba sucediendo con Hermione y estaba seguro que no era nada bueno. Su amiga nunca habia estado desaparecida por tanto tiempo y lo mas extraño es que nadie la habia visto temprano, al parecer ella nunca habia regresado a la sala comun... Ginny no habia podido localizarla durante la ronda... si.. definitivamente algo habia pasado con Hermione.  
  
- Hola Harry.- Dennis Creevey, el hermano menos de Colin sonreia tontamente ante el desesperado Harry.  
  
- Hola Dennis..- contesto distraídamente.  
  
- Te noto nervioso.- dijo.  
  
- Dennis... ¿Has visto a Hermione?. ¿La viste de casualidad en la biblioteca o en el comedor?.  
  
- Yo fui esta mañana a la biblioteca pero no la vi pero mi hermano Colin la vio.- dijo sonriendo.  
  
- ¿Colin la vio esta mañana?. Necesito hablar con tu hermano..- dijo Harry tomando a Dennis de un hombro.  
  
- Por supuesto... te llevo con él si quieres.  
  
- Si.. si...- dijo Harry nervioso y aliviado a la vez. Al parecer habia una persona que habia visto a su amiga, talvez él tendría alguna explicación.  
  
Dennis camino con Harry hacia donde el pueblo terminaba. Harry miro a Dennis confundido.  
  
- ¿Dónde esta Colin?.- pregunto Harry extrañado.  
  
- Esta tomando fotos....- dijo Dennis señalando el lugar.- Creo que encontro algunos animales pequeños muy interesantes.  
  
- Ya estamos un poco lejos del bullicio del pueblo. Podria ser peligroso si esta solo.  
  
- No esta solo.- dijo Dennis sin darle importancia.  
  
Harry respiro profundamente hasta llegar a una vieja casa abandonada. Dennis entro y Harry le siguió pero con cierto temor.  
  
- ¿Dónde esta Colin?.- pregunto Harry al momento que intentaba sacar su varita.  
  
- Saca la mano del bolsillo Potter.- dijo Goyle a un lado de Harry amenizándolo con su varita.  
  
Harry lo miro perplejo.  
  
- Haz lo que te dicen Potter.- Dijo Crabble apuntando a Harry.  
  
- A menos que quieras morirte.- El Dennis que habia seguido Harry era nada menos que Zabini que ya habia finalizado c la transformación con la pocion multijugos.  
  
Harry se quedo quieto un momento. Los tres chicos de Slytherin lo estaban apuntando con su varita y el tenia que ser demasiado rapido para lanzar un hechizo a uno de ellos y escapar de los hechizos de los otros dos.  
  
Preferia jugársela, Harry hizo un movimiento rapido para sacar su varita y...  
  
- STUPEFY!!!!!!!- grito Harry.  
  
- STUPEFY!!!!.- gritó Zabini.  
  
Dos cuerpos cayeron al suelo aturdidos por el hechizo. El de Goyle y el de Harry. Zabini se acerco a los dos cuerpos y coloco un pie en el cuerpo de Harry como su fuera un animal de caza.  
  
- Listo. Crabble... ahora trae el transportador.... iremos a alcanzar a Malfoy.- dijo Zabini.  
  
Crabble asintió y saco de entre los escombros de la casa un viejo plato.   
  
- Es increíble como Potter cayo en una trampa de lo mas estupida..- dijo Zabini lamiéndose los labios.  
  
- Cuando tu digas Zabini.- Dijo Crabble.  
  
Zabini coloco las manos de Potter y de Goyle en el plato para que pudieran tocarlo. Crabble y Zabini se agacharon para hacer lo mismo.  
  
- Ahora... 5....4....3...2..1......- Una luz ilumino el lugar desapareciendo a los tres Slytherin y al Gryffindor.  
  
*-*-*-*-  
  
Draco se encontraba parado frente a un enorme altar de piedra. La tabla estaba sostenida por los brazos de cuatro horripilantes serpientes con colmillos mas grandes de lo normal y ojos de diamante. El se encontraba vestido de negro, su cabeza esta cubierta por la capucha de su capa.   
  
A su lado se encontraba Lucius Malfoy, cubierto de la misma forma que Draco. El orgulloso padre le tomo del hombro.  
  
- Te aseguro Hijo, que el Señor Oscuro te recompensara grandemente por esto.- El hombre sonrió friamente.  
  
Draco miro a su padre e igualmente sonrio.   
  
- Amo Malfoy.- Un hombre pequeño de aspecto sucio y descuidado apareció en la puerta arrodillándose ante los dos Malfoy.  
  
Lucius alzo una ceja.  
  
- Acaban de llegar los otros muchachos,... traen a Potter.  
  
Los ojos de Draco brillaron... sus compañeros habían podido traer a Potter sin su ayuda.  
  
- ¿Alguno esta herido?.- pregunto Lucius.  
  
- Ninguno Amo.- dijo el hombrecito con voz chillona.  
  
- Largate.- dijo Lucius.  
  
El hombre se paro y no levanto su cabeza para mirar a los Malfoy de nuevo.  
  
- Hoy es el gran dia...- dijo Lucius esperanzado.  
  
- Ire a ver a los otros.- dijo Draco.   
  
El Slytherin salio de la enorme sala para alcanzar a los demas chicos. Draco se sentia orgulloso, su pocion multijugos habia dado efecto. Era increíble como Potter habia sido tan estupido en creer que Dennis Creevey lo necesitaba... Draco rio internamente.  
  
Bajo por unas mazmorras propias del castillo en el que se encontraba, todo el lugar estaba humedo y maloliente. Solo estaba iluminado por las antorchas que estaban encendidas mágicamente. Al llegar a una celda encontro a los tres Slytherin riéndose y golpeando a Harry.  
  
Los ojos verdes de Harry miraron a Malfoy con infinito odio.  
  
- Ah!.. Potter... estas aquí.- dijo el chico con una sonrisa ironica.- ¿No te han tratado bien estos chicos?.  
  
La cara de Harry estaba sucia por el contacto con el suelo y su boca sangraba ligeramente.  
  
- Crabble, Goyle vayan a la sala principal. Hay que comenzar a preparar todo para que nuestro invitado especial se sienta mas comodo.- dijo sonriendo.  
  
Los dos fortachones chicos obedecieron, solo quedo Zabini.  
  
- Temia que fallaran.- dijo Draco.  
  
- Ya ves que no.- dijo Zabini y con un pie empujo a Harry al suelo.- ¿Sabes Malfoy?. Hay algo que deseo mostrarte y que lo he estado reservando para el final.  
  
- ¿Qué cosa?.- dijo Draco de brazos cruzados.  
  
Harry observaba la escena en silencio y con sumo odio. Malfoy solo lo veia por la rabadilla del ojo y sonreia cruelmente.  
  
- Sigueme.- dijo Zabini con una amplia sonrisa.- Estoy seguro que te gustara.  
  
Draco alzo una ceja.- Vayamos entonces.  
  
Los dos Slytherin salieron de la celda de Harry y la cerraron con varios hechizos.  
  
- ¿Dónde esta la varita de Potter?.- pregunto Draco al tiempo que seguia a Zabini.  
  
- La tengo en mi bolsillo.- contesto.  
  
Draco y Blaise caminaron por entre otro pasillo con varias celdas de igual o menor tamaño que la de Harry. Llegaron a una que parecia ser la mas oscura y la mas oculta.  
  
- Veras...- dijo Zabini con una risita.  
  
La puerta de la celda se abrio pero Draco no pudo ver nada por la misma oscuridad del lugar.  
  
- Aquí huele a muerte.- dijo Draco.  
  
- Ah!. Es porque pronto habra una.- dijo Blaise.- Lumos....  
  
El lugar fue iluminado inmediatamente y Draco pudo observar el cuerpo de una persona que yacia inconscientemente en el sucio piso.  
  
- Acércate...- dijo Zabini con los ojos brillantes.  
  
Draco frunció el cejo y se acerco al cuerpo. El rubio noto que era el cuerpo de una chica y su corazón comenzó a palpitar fuertemente deseando que no fuera lo que se estaba imaginando.  
  
Con el pie hizo rodar al cuerpo para poder averiguar su identidad. Los ojos de Draco se abrieron de la sorpresa.... en el suelo maloliente yacía la persona que mas amaba... Hermione Granger.  
  
***********************  
  
Ok... ok... No se que les haya parecido este capitulo. La verdad disculpenme enormemente por atrasarme en escribirlo pero es que mi hermano es un caos, no me ha querido dar la computadora los fines de semana que puedo escribir ya que en la oficina es imposible.  
  
Solo espero que no haya escrito alguna incoherencia porque una vez mas no le hice la revision.  
  
Como sabran, el capitulo continua... espero que no se pierdan el 35. Por cierto, ya me estoy acercando al final del Fic.. asi que no se lo pierdan... ok???  
  
Por favor, dejen su review.. ok??.. REVIEWSS!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Le agradesco a todas las chicas que me han dejado su review y no les escribo individualmente por falta de tiempo. Pero leo cada uno y me emociona enormemente todas las cosas que dicen de mi fanfic.  
  
Les mando un fuerte abrazo.  
  
Karen "J@ina"  
  
p.d. Kore, Shiro, BB muchas gracias por todo su apoyo y sus correos. 


	35. EL ESCAPE

CAPITULO 35  
  
El cuerpo de Hermione yacía sin sentido en el frío suelo, sus ropas estaban hechas jirones como si algo la hubiese atacado. Draco la miraba sorprendido, sin comprender que estaba pasando.  
  
- ¿Qué hace ella aquí?.- pregunto fríamente.  
  
- Estaba espiándonos Malfoy...teníamos que traerla sino nos delataría.- dijo Zabini calmadamente.  
  
- Alguien pudo verlos...- dijo entre dientes.  
  
- No te preocupes porque ella estaba en nuestros terrenos y además dudo que alguien anduviera por los pasillos cuando haces las rondas, nadie es tan tonto.- Zabini encendió una antorcha de la celda con su varita, se acercó a Hermione y la apunto.  
  
- Enervate...- ordeno.  
  
Hermione abrió los ojos y se levanto lentamente sintiendo que su cuerpo se partiria en mil pedazos. Sus ojos de clavaron llenos de odio en los de Zabini y después miro a Draco. Su rostro se torno pálido y sus ojos brillaron.  
  
- Maldito...- musito ella.  
  
El corazón de Draco palpitó fuertemente al ver el odio con el que lo miraba y le decía las palabras.  
  
Zabini echo a reír.- Pero que romántica eres Granger.  
  
Draco apretó los puños debajo de su capa con ganas de darle un puñetazo a Zabini.  
  
- Es hora de irnos..- dijo fríamente.  
  
- Solo deja que me divierta un poco,- dijo Zabini en tono de suplica.  
  
- Vamonos.- ordeno y miro a Zabini con coraje.  
  
- Lo que tu digas... por algo eres el líder.- dijo Zabini alzándose de hombros.  
  
Draco y Zabini salieron de la celda mientras Hermione caía en el piso llorando amargamente.  
  
Era una estúpida, una chica tonta que se había relacionado con el peor de los hombres. Una cabeza hueca que no supo diferenciar entre el engaño y el amor.  
  
Sus manos cubrieron su rostro mientras se tragaba parte de sus sollozos. Se sentía adolorida, desvalida e inútil. Si ella estaba ahí era porque Draco Malfoy la mataría.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Draco apretaba los dientes fuertemente, aguantándose de decir una maldición en contra de Zabini. Definitivamente el panorama había cambiado con Hermione ahí. Dada las circunstancias Zabini la debió de haber raptado cuando ella fue a verlo para devolverle el anillo.  
  
Zabini se relamía los labios triunfantemente mientras Draco maquinaba algún plan para sacar a Hermione.   
  
- Dame la varita de Potter, Blaise.- dijo el rubio molesto.  
  
- ¿Para que la quieres?.- pregunto el chico molesto.  
  
- Porque yo soy quien esta a cargo y la quiero.- Los ojos grises de Draco miraron furiosamente al moreno.  
  
Zabini saco de entre sus bolsillos la varita de Potter y la entrego. Draco la guardo y continuo caminando. Zabini por su parte apretaba los puños hasta dejar los nudillos en blanco.  
  
- Pensé que te alegrarías por tener a la sangre sucia...- Zabini lo miro de reojo.- tal parece que no.  
  
- Lo que me preocupa es que alguien mas los haya visto y echen a perder todo.- dijo Draco apretando los puños disimuladamente.  
  
Zabini le coloco un brazo en el pecho al rubio deteniéndolo por completo.  
  
- Estoy harto Draco de que siempre me trates como a un tonto.- dijo Zabini mirándolo a los ojos con furia.  
  
- No trato, Blaise... AFIRMO.- dijo Draco con una sonrisa irónica.  
  
- Tu padre no estará toda la vida para defenderte Malfoy...  
  
- No necesito de mi padre para destruirte con mis propias manos si sigues con esta actitud insensata.- dijo Draco poniéndole una mano en el pecho a Blaise.  
  
- Eso lo veremos.- dijo entre dientes el moreno.  
  
Draco lo empujo y sonrió burlonamente. Zabini hizo una gran mueca de disgusto y se fue por el otro lado dejando a Draco caminando del lado contrario y sumido en su ola de ira.   
  
- "Me las vas a pagar, Blaise".- dijo Draco así mismo.- "Te juro que si tocas una vez mas a Hermione te mato".  
  
- Draco.- Un voz ronca y fria lo saco de sus pensamientos.  
  
El joven Slytherin se acerco a su padre con seriedad.  
  
- La ceremonia no será hasta la medianoche, puedes irte a Hogsmeade para hacerte ver y evitar sospechas. – Lucius sonrió.  
  
- Por supuesto.- dijo Draco en tono cansado.- Ahora mismo me iré.  
  
Draco se dio la media vuelta dejando a su padre observándolo detenidamente. Los ojos de Lucius brillaron intensamente.  
  
- "Solo espero hijo mío que no me defraudes..."- susurro Lucius.  
  
*-*-*-*-  
  
Ron, Ginny y Janice estaban sentados en las Tres Escobas. A diferencia de otras salidas los tres estaban muy callados y pensativos.  
  
- Primero Hermione y ahora Harry.- dijo Ron.- ¿Dónde estarán?.  
  
- ¿Y si Harry encontró a Hermione?.- Dijo esperanzada Ginny.  
  
- Talvez por eso aun no aparecen.- dijo Janice.  
  
- No lo se... todo esto es tan... tan..- Ron se llevo ambas manos a la cara desesperado.  
  
- Tranquilo Ron. Los encontraremos.- dijo su hermana abrazándolo.  
  
- Si algo le pasa a ellos dos...- dijo el pelirrojo en voz baja.  
  
- No digas esas cosas...- le reprocho Janice.- Ellos van a estar bien.  
  
- Deberíamos de ir a Hogwarts y avisar a Dumbledore de todo esto.- dijo Ginny.  
  
- Estoy de acuerdo.- dijo Janice.  
  
- Vayan ustedes.- dijo Ron.- Yo tengo algo que hacer.  
  
El joven Gryffindor se levanto de su asiento y sin despedirse salió del lugar.  
  
- ¿a dónde va?.- pregunto Janice.  
  
- No lo se.- contesto sinceramente Ginny.  
  
Ron camino por las calles de Hogsmeade con el corazón arrugado. La situación le estaba preocupando demasiado. Hermione desaparecida y ahora Harry parecia haberse desvanecido. Se dirigio a las afueras del pueblo y vigiló que no hubiera nadie mas siguiéndolo u observándolo. Entró a una especie de cueva subterránea y se adentró en la oscuridad de la misma.  
  
- Lumos.!- dijo.  
  
- Hola Ron.- dijo una voz ronca.  
  
- Hola Sirius.- contesto el pelirrojo tristemente,  
  
- ¿Qué sucede?. ¿Dónde esta Harry?.- pregunto preocupado Sirius.  
  
Ron se sentó en una piedra y comenzo a contarle a Sirius todo lo que habia pasado. Desde lo de Hermione hasta el desaparecimiento de Harry. Los ojos de Sirius no parpadeaban ni tampoco hacía ningún gesto, escuchaba atentamente todo lo que el pelirrojo tenia que decir. Al terminar, Sirius cerro los ojos y aguanto la respiración.  
  
- Hay algo malo en todo esto... Harry y Hermione están en peligro.- dijo Sirius.  
  
- Ni siquiera se donde están.- dijo Ron.  
  
- Alguien debió de haber visto a Harry... habrá que preguntar.  
  
- Ya lo intente... hubieron varias personas que lo vieron, pero nadie se dio cuenta a donde fue.  
  
- Tendrás que insistir.. esta vez te acompañare.  
  
Ron asintió y se levanto de la roca que le servia como asiento. Sirius se convirtió en un enorme perro negro que lo siguió hasta la salida de la cueva.  
  
El pelirrojo parecía estar en un trance, talvez a punto de llorar o de gritar. El cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse y todavía no tenia ninguna información que pudiera ayudarles. A lo lejos vio a los hermanos Creevey... a ellos no les habia preguntado.  
  
- Hey!... Dennis!!. Colin!- grito Ron.  
  
- Hola Ron.- contesto Dennis agitando la mano en son de saludo. Colin sonrio.  
  
- ¿Han visto a Harry?.- pregunto Ron.  
  
- No lo hemos visto. Unos chicos de Slytherin nos encerraron en un armario del colegio. Solo tenemos pocas horas de estar por aquí.- contestó.  
  
- ¿Quiénes de Slytherin?.- pregunto inmediatamente Ron cuando vio que Sirius agitaba la cola.  
  
- Crabble y Goyle.- contesto Dennis  
  
- Aunque tambien estaba Zabini.- dijo Colin.- Solo que él reia unicamente mientras los otros nos sometian.  
  
- Nos hemos perdido gran parte del dia en el pueblo.- dijo molesto Dennis.  
  
- ¿No estaba Malfoy?.- pregunto Ron.  
  
- No. Pero si lo buscas él está en este momento por alla.. con todas las demas serpientes.- contesto Colin señalando un establecimiento.  
  
- Gracias chicos. Los veo luego.- Ron sonrio fingidamente y se encamino hacia donde se suponia estaba Malfoy con el resto de los Slytherins.  
  
Ron se acerco a la ventana del lugar. Ahí estaba Malfoy tomando algo con el resto de sus abominables amigos, sin embargo su rostro denotaba una gran seriedad. Al querer abrir la puerta alguien choco con él.  
  
- Weasley!!.- exclamo Lavender enojada.  
  
- Perdona.- Dijo el pelirrojo avergonzado.  
  
Lavender lo miro con ojos altivos y quiso continuar su camino pero Ron la detuvo de un brazo.  
  
- Oye, ¿has visto a Harry o a Hermione?.- pregunto el chico.  
  
- A Harry lo vi hace horas pero a Hermione no.- Lavender alzo una ceja.- ¿Qué pasa con ellos dos?.  
  
- ¿Viste a donde fue él?.  
  
- No, pero lo vi platicando con Dennis Creevey.  
  
- Lavender ya es hora de irnos.- Parvati se aparecio en medio de la platica con varias bolsas en mano.  
  
- Parvati, ¿viste a donde se fue Harry?.- pregunto la chica a su amiga.  
  
- Lo vi con Dennis y vi que se fueron por alla.- dijo señalando.  
  
- ¿A las afueras del pueblo?. ¿Estas segura?.- dijo Ron con los ojos abiertos.  
  
- Claro!.- exclamo indignada Parvati.  
  
- Mejor ya vamonos.- dijo Lavender.- Adios Ron.  
  
- Adios.- contesto el pelirrojo.   
  
Sirius comenzó a empujar con el hocico a Ron.  
  
- ¿Oiste eso?... ¿cómo pudo Dennis hablar con Harry si él estaba encerrado en un armario?.- dijo el chico caminando hacia la salida del pueblo.   
  
Sirius comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de él.  
  
- Alguien usurpo el lugar de Dennis... talvez así atrajo la atención de Harry y lo hizo llevar hasta las afueras.- dijo Ron mirando hacia el horizonte.- Inclusive pudieron hacer lo mismo con Hermione.  
  
Ron escucho que alguien mas estaba saliendo del establecimiento. Con cierta destreza se escondió entre unos barriles... la persona que salía era Draco Malfoy.  
  
Draco tenia puesto los ojos en el cielo y después miro su reloj. Miro disimuladamente a sus lados y comenzó a caminar justo hacia el lugar a donde iba Ron.  
  
El pelirrojo apretó los labios y Sirius permaneció en calma. Viendo que el Slytherin había caminado lo suficiente comenzaron a seguirlo cuidadosamente.  
  
Draco llego a una casa abandonada y sucia. Ron entró junto con Sirius.  
  
- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?.- dijo Draco entre las sombras del lugar.  
  
- ¿Dónde están Hermione y Harry?.- dijo el pelirrojo mirándolo ferozmente.  
  
- Yo que se.- contesto con una mueca.  
  
- Si lo sabes... yo se que si.  
  
- No.- dijo cortante.  
  
Sirius se transformo nuevamente en humano y apunto a Draco con su varita. Draco no se inmutó, parecía saber que aquel perro era Sirius Black.  
  
- Contesta muchacho. ¿Dónde están ellos dos?.- Dijo firmemente.  
  
Draco permaneció mudo y con la sangre fría sonrió.  
  
- ¿Crees que porque eres mayor que yo y apuntándome con una varita te voy a decir donde están?.- dijo Draco burlonamente.  
  
- Desgraciado!!.. Tu lo sabes...- Ron corrió hacia el rubio para golpearlo.  
  
- Alto!!.- exclamo el hombre a Ron.- Malfoy... Ron me contó todo... lo de las cartas, lo de Hermione...  
  
- ¿Y eso que?.- dijo el chico de brazos cruzados.  
  
- Yo se que la amas.- dijo Sirius bajando la varita.  
  
- ¿Qué?.- exclamo Ron mirando a Sirius sorprendido.  
  
Draco permaneció serio y en silencio.  
  
- Por todo lo que me ha dicho Ron... creo que tú estas intentando alejarte de ella. Adivino que es por lo misma razón por la que yo huí de mi casa: cuestiones de la sangre.  
  
- Tú no sabes nada.- gruñó Draco.  
  
- Si lo se y tengo una idea de lo que estas sintiendo.  
  
- No lo sabes.- El chico sonrió irónicamente.  
  
- Talvez no te preocupes por Harry pero por Hermione si.... y tú sabes donde está ella.- Sirius se acerco al chico que parecía estar perdiendo su postura.  
  
- ¿Lo sabes?.- pregunto el pelirrojo mirando los ojos grises del Slytherin.  
  
- Si la amas verdaderamente no vas a permitir que algo le pase... ¿cierto?.- dijo Sirius.  
  
- Preferiría dejar de ser un Malfoy antes que permitir que a ella le pase algo.- dijo Draco mirando fijamente a los ojos a Sirius.  
  
Ron sintió que las piernas se le doblaban al escuchar a Malfoy. Había declarado ante ellos que si sentía algo por Hermione.  
  
- Ahora, ¿dónde esta?.- pregunto calmadamente el hombre.  
  
- Muy lejos de aquí....- dijo Draco volviendo a tomar su postura altiva.  
  
- Vas a decirlo ahora mismo.- dijo Ron tirandose encima de Draco.  
  
Ambos chicos rodaron al suelo y comenzaron a golpearse con furia. Sirius quiso acercarse a ellos pero desaparecieron. Ron dejo de golpear a Draco al darse cuenta que ya no estaban en la casa abandonada y el rubio aprovecho para empujarlo.  
  
- ¿Cómo llegamos aquí?.- pregunto el pelirrojo molesto.  
  
- Esto es un transportador.- dijo Draco mostrando una moneda en su mano.  
  
- Por eso no sacabas tu varita, sabias que desaparecerías en cualquier momento.- mascullo Ron.  
  
Draco lo miro con desprecio y se dio la media vuelta.  
  
- Aquí están ellos... ¿verdad?.- pregunto el pelirrojo tomándole de un brazo.  
  
Draco se soltó bruscamente.- No vuelvas a tocarme con tus sucias manos.  
  
- No entiendo Malfoy. Hace un momento dijiste...- Ron lo miro desconcertado.  
  
- Lo que yo haya dicho solo lo dije para que dejara de molestarme.- dijo Draco enfadado.  
  
- Serás un bastardo mentiroso e insensible.- Ron empujo a Draco hasta la pared con los ojos brillantes de coraje,- Pero estoy empezando a creer ese cuento de que estas enamorado de Hermione.  
  
Draco apretó los labios fuertemente y empujo con todas sus fuerzas al pelirrojo.  
  
- Solo sácala de aquí.- dijo Draco con voz fría.- Sígueme.  
  
Ron se quedo mirando al rubio confundido por el repentino cambio de actitud.  
  
- ¿Qué esperas imbecil?.- dijo con fastidio.  
  
El chico se dio prisa y siguió a Draco con inseguridad y varita en mano. A pesar de todo no confiaba del todo en él y el Slytherin podría llevarlo a una trampa. Ambos llegaron a una celda oscura y fria. El pelirrojo se estremeció.  
  
- Eterba anavrin.- susurro Draco tocando levemente la cerradura con la varita.  
  
La puerta se abrio y los dos chicos entraron. Harry se encontraba sentado en el sucio piso y miro a los chicos desconcertado.  
  
- ¿Ron?.- pregunto Harry.  
  
- Harry. ¿estas bien?.- pregunto su amigo acercándose a él pero no perdiendo su mirada a Draco.  
  
- Si... pero..- Harry miro a Draco.  
  
- Se necesitan dos para salir de aquí. – Dijo Draco serio. El chico saco de entre sus bolsillos una especie de péndulo y una varita.- Toma Potter.  
  
Harry miro confundidamente las dos cosas que le estaba dando el Slytherin... una de ellas era su varita.  
  
- Aquel .- dijo Draco señalando al péndulo.- Indica donde queda la salida, si aparece una luz significa que están tomando mal el camino. A... – titubeo.- a Hermione la encontrarán al final de este pasillo y doblando a la izquierda. – dijo Draco fríamente.  
  
- Pero...- Harry miro a Ron con cierta angustia.  
  
- Si siguen parados como dos estúpidos no podrán salir. La ceremonia comenzara en una hora y estoy seguro que Hermione será parte de la diversión.- Draco se dio la media vuelta y salió de la celda.  
  
Harry fue quien reacciono y lo siguió.- ¿Qué va a pasar contigo?.  
  
Draco lo miro por encima del hombro.- No tienes que fingir preocuparte por mi porque esto no lo hago por salvarte la vida sino la de ella. Ustedes sáquenla y yo me ocupare de que nadie venga a las mazmorras todavía.  
  
- Pero si descubren que nos has ayudado....- dijo Ron quedamente.  
  
Draco los miro impasible.- Déjense de estupideces!!. Yo soy un Malfoy y nadie sospecharía jamás de mi... aunque así fuera....- los ojos grises del chico brillaron.- no vivirá.  
  
Ron tragó saliva al mirar el semblante cruel del Slytherin. Harry lo miro por unos segundos y tomo a Ron del brazo para dirigirse a la celda donde se encontraba Hermione.  
  
- ¿Pero que esta pasando?.- pregunto Ron con el rostro pálido y las manos sudorosas.  
  
- Lo que siempre sospeche.. que Malfoy siente algo por Hermione.- dijo Harry caminando apresuradamente.  
  
- ¿Viste como nos miro?. Sigue siendo tan maldito como siempre.- gruño Ron.  
  
- El hecho de que él ame a Hermione no quiere decir que no ame a nosotros.- dijo Harry.- El solo me soltó porque sabe que necesitamos ser varios para huir de aquí...con vida.  
  
- ¿Estaremos en la casa de Malfoy?.- pregunto Ron.  
  
- Probablemente.- dijo Harry preocupado.  
  
Harry se detuvo ante una celda pequeña y totalmente a oscuras. Como un eco se podían escuchar unos sollozos.  
  
- Hermione...- susurro Harry.  
  
Los chicos caminaron lentamente agudizando el oído para escuchar de donde provenían los sollozos.  
  
- ¿Harry?.- se escucho una vocecita.  
  
- Hermione...- repitió esta vez Ron.  
  
- Ron.. Harry...- contesto Hermione.  
  
- ¿cómo se abre esto?.- pregunto Harry ante la puerta de acero.  
  
- Eterba anavrin.- susurro Ron con su varita. La puerta de la celda de Hermione se abrió.  
  
- Lumos.- dijo Harry.  
  
Hermione estaba parada cubriéndose los ojos por la luz que emitía la varita de Harry.  
  
- Hermione!!.- Ron se lanzó hacia ella y la abrazo.  
  
- Ron..- Hermione se echo a llorar alegremente.- Harry.  
  
Harry sonrio.- Es mejor que nos vayamos antes de que venga alguien.  
  
- ¿Puedes caminar?.- pregunto el pelirrojo.  
  
- Si.- contesto ella.  
  
El trío se movió con cautela por los pasillos de las mazmorras. Harry tenia en su cuello el péndulo que le había dado Malfoy indicándole donde estaba la salida y con la otra tomaba su varita. Hermione caminaba a un lado de Harry mirando meticulosamente a los lados y hacia atrás.  
  
*-*-*-*-  
  
Draco por su parte caminaba por los pasillos del castillo buscando a los demás estudiantes de Slytherin.  
  
No había nadie mas cerca, lo que significaba que todos los mortifagos se habían reunido para la ceremonia del retorno de Lord Voldemort. Sin embargo, había algo que no reparó desde el principio.... nadie vigilaba a Potter cuando llegó.  
  
- Malfoy!.- exclamo una voz visiblemente enojada.  
  
Draco se detuvo y sacando su varita, se dio la media vuelta.  
  
- Hace tiempo que sospechaba que eras un traidor....- dijo Blaise apuntando a Draco al pecho.- Esos cambios de actitud tuyos, aquellos dias en que no sabiamos en donde estabas o que hacias....  
  
- Hago lo que se me venga en gana.- dijo Draco calmadamente.  
  
- Por culpa de una sangre sucia TU echaras a perder la ceremonia negra.- dijo Blaise con los ojos desorbitados como si fuese un demente.  
  
- No entiendo de que hablas.- contesto Draco.  
  
- Deja de hacerte el ignorante, Malfoy. Potter ya no esta en su celda y se que lo liberaste para que escapara con la sangre sucia.  
  
Draco hizo una mueca de enfado.- No la vuelvas a llamar asi,.... Blaise.  
  
- Entonces... después de todo tuviste que ver con ella.  
  
- Le aplicaste la maldición crucio.- Draco caminaba lentamente hacia el chico.  
  
- Tenia que practicar...- dijo Blaise con una sonrisa.- Ya me había cansado de probarlo con animales... aunque.. no hay mucha diferencia.  
  
Draco entrecerró los ojos como si estuviera buscando el foco de ataque en el cuerpo del otro Slytherin.   
  
- Ya me canse de ser siempre tu segundo.- dijo el moreno.  
  
- Es el nivel que te corresponde.  
  
- Te vas a arrepentir Malfoy...- dijo Blaise con los labios distorsionados por una sonrisa cruel.  
  
- No, Blaise... el que se va a arrepentir eres tú.- dijo el chico con la voz helada.  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡CRUCIO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
******************  
  
******************  
  
PUM!!!!!!!!!!!.. seguramente alguien me dara de tiros con una pistola que emita balas estilo laser por este capitulo.  
  
Ahora me di un poco mas de prisa para escribirlo, este fin de semana me tuve que venir a la oficina para terminarlo porque mi hermano me hecho todo un rollo de que tenia tarea, investigaciones y no se que mas. La continuacion de este capitulo ya lo tengo casi casi... pero mientras les paso este para que se entretengan y me den su opinion.  
  
Sinceramente no se que les paresca... creo que no hay mucha accion... o si???..  
  
No se pierdan el proximo capitulo... ya sera la parte mas interesante... Blaise Zabini contra Draco Malfoy... y aun falta la parte donde escapa El trío y ni que decir de los mortifagos.  
  
Agradesco a todas por sus reviews, pues eso me ha dado mucho animo para seguir escribiendo y tambien agradesco que difundan el fic a otras chicas.  
  
Espero que me dejen algunos reviews... espero no haberles decepcionado.  
  
UN beso a todas  
  
J@ina. 


	36. FINAL: JUNTO A TI

CAPITULO 36  
  
Blaise Zabini se revolcaba dolorosamente en el piso a causa de la maldición de Draco. El rubio lo miraba con una expresión de crueldad como nunca había tenido.  
  
Draco mantenía su varita fija en el cuerpo del moreno Slytherin, el chico movía lentamente su varita intentándole dispararle algún hechizo.  
  
- Tormenta!!.- grito el moreno. Draco fue lanzado por los aires por un rayo. El chico fue a estrellarse directamente a una pared de piedra, dejando al chico semiconsiente.  
  
- ¿Recuerdas cuando me dijiste que no pusiera mis ojos en Granger porque era una vergüenza para la casa de Slytherin?.- dijo el moreno enfadado.- Tú eres la vergüenza de tu familia.  
  
- Ella no merecía estar contigo.- dijo el rubio incorporándose con la respiración agitada.  
  
- ¿Y contigo si?. Eres igual que yo Draco...  
  
- No, Blaise... estas equivocado tu solo deseabas divertirte a sus costillas.- El rubio miro a Blaise fijamente.  
  
- ¿Debo interpretar eso como que tu no querías divertirte con ella?.- Blaise se quedo mirándolo con seriedad.  
  
- Solo decidí que lo mejor era que ella se mantuviera lejos de mi... por su bien.- Sus ojos brillaron.  
  
Blaise entrecerró los ojos y lo miro con curiosidad.  
  
- ¿No me digas que te enamoraste de ella?.- Blaise comenzó a reír forzadamente.- Un Malfoy... integrante de una línea de sangres puras y se enamora de una...  
  
- Si dices esa palabra haré que te arrepientas...- interrumpió Draco.  
  
- Sangre sucia.- Dijo Zabini para finalizar la frase sin importarle la amenaza de Draco.  
  
- Petra morfosis.- dijo Draco con un tono siseante.   
  
- No... no puedo moverme!!!.- grito desesperado Zabini.  
  
- La raptaste y torturaste. Hiciste que ella gritara de dolor. ¿Y sabes que Blaise?, haré exactamente lo mismo que le hiciste a ella. -Draco se acerco a Blaise con una mueca de asco.  
  
- Detente..- suplico.- Draco no escogerás a una muggle en vez de tu mejor amigo.- Los ojos de Zabini estaban abiertos de la angustia. Su cuerpo se estaba convirtiendo lentamente en un bloque de piedra, impidiéndole tener cualquier movimiento.  
  
- Nunca fuimos amigos. Mas bien nos utilizamos el uno al otro para llevar a cabo nuestros propósitos.   
  
- Si me matas, tu vida se va al infierno. Nadie te perdonara que hayas matado a un mago de sangre limpia por una sangre sucia.- grito Blaise.  
  
- Probablemente tenga que huir pero al menos con el agradable sabor de verte muerto.  
  
Los ojos del moreno miraban suplicante al rubio, quien lo veía con un cruel regocijo. Las extremidades de Blaise poco a poco se iban convirtiendo en piedra. Si la metamorfosis cubría todo su cuerpo caería muerto.  
  
- ¿Qué se supone que significa esto Draco?.- Lucius Malfoy estaba detrás de Draco y Zabini, quien lloraba lastimosamente.  
  
Draco se dio la media vuelta con el corazón tan agitado que apenas podía respirar, sin embargo se mantuvo firme. Lucius hizo salir un rayo de luz roja en su varita y el cuerpo de Zabini volvió a la normalidad.  
  
- Sr. Malfoy...- dijo jadeante Blaise.- Su hijo... dejo escapar a Potter.  
  
Lucius miro incrédulamente a Draco y después a Blaise. Apretó la mandíbula con fuerza dibujando en sus labios una mueca desagradable.  
  
- ¿Qué es lo que estas diciendo?. Mi hijo no pudo haber hecho eso.- Lucius miro impaciente a su hijo.  
  
- Yo no he hecho nada de lo que dice.- dijo Draco con calma.- Solo lo dice en venganza por lo que le estaba haciendo, que bien merecido lo tenia por haberse revelado.  
  
Blaise miro a Draco con odio mientras recuperaba el aliento y miro a Lucius con desesperación.   
  
- Blaise, vete a ayudar a los demás.  
  
- Pero Señor...- Dijo Zabini con la expresión enfadada.  
  
- ¿No me oíste?.- Lucius lo miro exasperado.  
  
- Cuando se de cuenta Sr. Malfoy... será demasiado tarde...- dijo Zabini entre dientes mientras se marchaba del lugar.  
  
Draco y Lucius quedaron a solas. El hombre comenzó a caminar alrededor de su hijo mirándolo como si fuese un animalito del zoológico.   
  
- Ya estamos a solas, Draco.- dijo con voz suave.- Explícame que pasa con Potter.  
  
- Nada, Padre.- dijo Draco con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.  
  
- ¿Estas seguro que no tienes nada que decirme?.- Dijo Lucius colocándole una mano en el hombro.- Ser mortifago no es cosa de juego... si algo sale mal en esta ceremonia despídete de serlo.  
  
- Nada va a salir mal.- dijo Draco entre dientes.  
  
- ¿Potter esta en su celda?.- pregunto.  
  
- Como siempre.- mintió.  
  
- Entonces busca a Crabble para que te ayude a llevarlo a la ceremonia. – dijo Lucius con voz fría.  
  
- Si Padre.- Draco se alejo de Lucius manteniendo su postura segura y aristocrática. De ninguna manera le demostraría lo nervioso que estaba.  
  
Estando lo suficiente lejos de la mirada de Lucius, Draco se recargo en una pared manteniendo la respiración, era como si en esos momento llevara un enorme peso encima. Ahora estaba en un temible aprieto y gracias a la intervención de Blaise. Sus planes de hacer pasar la fuga de Potter como un error ahora era una mala idea. En esos momentos todo estaba en su contra, o llevaba a Potter para dar efecto a la ceremonia o se presentaba con las manos vacías como un traidor.  
  
Si ante el Señor Oscuro se presentaba de esa forma tendría inminentemente una muerte dolorosa que él no podría evitar ni con el mas hábil de sus hechizos. Entonces, ¿qué podía hacer?. La palabra 'Huir' se agitaba fuertemente en su cabeza y parecía ser lo mas accesible.  
  
Pero, ¿a dónde huiría?. Ni siquiera tenia nada para hacerlo... solo su varita. Solo había una cosa por hacer, salir cuanto antes de la mansión antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Los pasos de Draco se dirigieron rápidamente hacia una salida pero una duda le asalto de repente. ¿Habrían escapado finalmente de las mazmorras Potter, Weasley y Hermione?.  
  
Draco toco una pared que hizo aparecer un pasadizo oculto, el chico se introdujo rápidamente, si ellos aun continuaban en las mazmorras podrían atraparlos fácilmente.  
  
*-*-*-*-  
  
El trío de Gryffindor caminaba siligiosamente por los oscuros pasillos de las mazmorras cuando vieron a lo lejos algo que parecía ser una escalera.  
  
- Creo que es una salida.- murmuro Harry.  
  
Hermione soltó el aire en un profundo suspiro y se recargo fuertemente en Ron.  
  
- ¿Estas bien?.- pregunto Ron.  
  
- Si.. es solo que siento que las piernas me traicionan.- dijo Hermione con una mueca de dolor.  
  
- Pronto saldremos de aquí.,- Dijo Harry tratando de dar animo a la chica.  
  
- Ahora solo falta saber hacia donde nos lleva esas escaleras.- dijo Ron.  
  
- El péndulo no brilla... eso significa que si es una salida.- dijo el moreno.  
  
- Solo espero que eso no sea una trampa.- Ron miro a Harry con cara de preocupación. Harry solo le devolvió una sonrisa forzada.  
  
Harry y Hermione permanecieron en silencio mientras subían las escaleras. Harry empuño su varita con mas fuerza. Cuando llegaron a la superficie notaron que se encontraban en un viejo cementerio.  
  
- U-un cementerio.- dijo Hermione impresionada.  
  
- El cementerio de los Malfoy.- dijo Ron.  
  
- Aquí es donde deberían de estar todos.- dijo con odio Hermione.  
  
Harry miro a su amiga.  
  
- Hermione.. Malfoy…fue quien...  
  
- ¿Qué fue eso?.- pregunto la chica.  
  
Se escucharon unos ruidos cerca de donde estaban ellos.  
  
- STUPEFY!!!.- gritó una voz.  
  
- Hermione!!.- grito Ron al ver que su amiga había caído al suelo inconsciente.   
  
Harry miro desesperado a todos lados pero no lograba ver nada... ni nadie.  
  
- ¿A dónde creen que van?. No pensaran perderse la fiesta, ¿verdad?..- Zabini salió al frente de los chicos de entre unas lapidas con aire triunfal.  
  
- Tu eres el invitado especial... Potter.- Crabble apareció de un lado.  
  
- Y Granger 'sangre sucia' es la parte del entretenimiento.- dijo Goyle apareciendo del otro lado  
  
- Junto con su buen amigo 'muerto de hambre" Weasley.- dijo Zabini en una sonora carcajada.  
  
- ¿Cómo supiste que estábamos aquí?.- pregunto Harry, temiéndose que Draco los hubiera delatado.  
  
- No los vimos en sus celdas y supuse que Draco les había dirigido hacia las tumbas puesto que es el camino mas rápido.- dijo alzándose de hombros.  
  
- Bajen sus varitas,- ordeno Crabble.  
  
- Estoy apuntándole directamente en la cabeza a la sangre sucia.- dijo Goyle.- Asi que decidan...  
  
Harry y Ron bajaron las varitas al suelo y Zabini las tomo.  
  
- Creo que hoy sera una excelente noche… ¿no creen?. Miren las estrellas.. estan brillando de alegria porque el Señor Oscuro retornara.- Zabini sonrio.  
  
Crabble y Goyle comenzaron a reirse tontamente.  
  
- Y pensar que todo esto es por su culpa…- dijo Zabini señalando a Hermione.- Lo que pueden hacer un par de ojos color miel.  
  
Harry y Ron se miraron el uno al otro. Hermione seguía en el suelo inconsciente.  
  
Zabini iba a agregar algo mas pero dos figuras aparecieron entre la oscuridad del cementerio uniéndose a un lado de Zabini y quedando al frente de los chicos.  
  
- Crabble, Goyle, Zabini…¿Qué demonios esta pasando?.- Lucius Malfoy y Frank Zabini se detuvieron sorprendidos mirando a cada uno de los chicos.  
  
- ¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?.- Pregunto Frank señalando a Hermione y a Ron.  
  
- Solo es parte de la diversión, Papa.- dijo Blaise.  
  
- ¿Dónde esta Draco?. Se supone que él tenia que ir a buscar a Potter a su celda.- Lucius Malfoy se veía intensamente irritado por la situación.  
  
- Siento confirmarle Sr. Malfoy que en su familia hay un traidor. ¿Sabia que su hijo tenia que ver con esta sangre sucia?.- dijo Zabini señalando a Hermione.  
  
Lucius miro incrédulo al chico y después miro a Hermione con asco.  
  
- Blaise, mide tus palabras…. Estas hablando del hijo de Lucius…- Ordeno Frank a su hijo.  
  
- Se lo que digo y lo que hago.- contesto el chico a su padre.- Usted hizo caso omiso cuando el Sr. Crabble le dijo que Draco estaba actuando muy extraño en la escuela... si hubiera tomado medidas no estuviera incómodamente en este cementerio.- chasqueo la lengua.  
  
- Ya basta de bromas muchacho!!.- grito exaltado Lucius e intento sacar su varita para noquear a Blaise.  
  
- Alto Lucius!!.- Ordeno Frank.- Tu no vas a hacer nada a mi hijo. Si el dice que tu hijo es un traidor, entonces tu también podrías serlo.- Frank Zabini tenia apuntando a Lucius con su varita mientras este tenia las manos arriba en el aire.  
  
- Mi hijo no es un traidor!!!.- grito Lucius.  
  
- El soltó a Potter!!!.- grito Zabini.  
  
Lucius miro a Potter con rencor y este le devolvió la mirada de la misma manera pero no dijo nada.   
  
- BLAISE…!!.- Se oyó una voz que gritaban al frente de ellos.  
  
Draco Malfoy estaba encima de un mausoleo con los ojos llenos de odio y con la varita tomada firmemente. El moreno lo volteo a mirar.  
  
- Miren quien llego... El traidor de Slytherin...!.- grito fanfarronamente y apunto a Draco.  
  
- Estoy apuntando a la cabeza de tu padre en estos momentos, Blaise. No querrás recoger sus cesos por todo el cementerio…- la voz de Draco sonaba con frialdad.  
  
- ¿Crees que vas a poder con todos nosotros?..- Zabini carcajeo.  
  
- No quieras probar mi habilidad para los hechizos.. talvez podrías arrepentirte.- Dijo entre dientes. - Dile a tu padre que suelte al mío… no lo repetiré nuevamente.  
  
Lucius miro a su hijo con seriedad.  
  
- No voy a hacer eso.- dijo Frank Zabini y volteo a mirar a Draco.  
  
Lucius aprovecho la distracción del otro hombre para coger su varita y lanzarle un hechizo a Frank Zabini. Harry y Ron aprovecharon, igualmente la confusión, para soltarse de Crabble y Goyle a base de golpes.   
  
Blaise le envió un hechizo a Draco pero este lo evito escondiéndose detrás de la cúpula del mausoleo.   
  
Crabble y Goyle yacían en el piso enredados con una cuerda que Ron hizo salir de la varita de Crabble cuando se la quitó.  
  
Lucius y Frank se lanzaban y evitaban hechizos ferozmente. Zabini estaba mas ocupado buscando a Draco que no vio cuando Harry se le fue encima para darle un golpe directamente a la cara haciendo que este cayera al suelo. Ron le lanzo un stupefy.  
  
Draco le lanzo un hechizo a Frank Zabini y este cayo inconsciente. Lucius miro inmediatamente hacia donde estaban Harry y Ron y les lanzo un hechizo para amarrarlos a unas cadenas que surgieron del suelo, evitando que ellos tomaran sus respectivas varitas. La varita de Crabble que sostenía Ron salió disparada hacia los pies de Lucius.  
  
Draco apareció frente a su padre y comenzó a caminar con rapidez hacia el cuerpo de Hermione. Lucius se quedo en el mismo lugar, mirando a su hijo de una manera extraña, como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía.  
  
- ¿Qué estas haciendo?.- dijo el hombre con una mueca de repugnancia al ver que este se coloco al frente protegiendo a Hermione.  
  
- No vas a hacerle ningún daño.- Draco lo miro fríamente.  
  
¿Qué dices?.- pregunto Lucius incrédulo.- ¿Estas defendiendo a una sangre sucia?.  
  
- Tal como lo oyes.- dijo Draco serio.  
  
- Eres un Malfoy... un mago de sangre pura... mi heredero.- Lucius lo apunto con su varita.  
  
- No quiero pelear contigo, Padre...- dijo Draco con los brazos pegados al cuerpo.- Pero si intentas hacerle daño a Hermione no me quedará mas remedio.  
  
Harry y Ron miraban la escena con asombro, no solo porque Draco estaba defendiendo con su cuerpo a Hermione sino que Lucius estaba temblando de la furia al ver a su único hijo en esa posición. Lucius ni siquiera los miraba, parecía que no existían ellos dos, estaba completamente concentrado en Draco.  
  
- ¿Acaso no fue suficiente lección con la de Eva Grandchester?. Perdió absolutamente todo por un sangre sucia que no valía la pena.  
  
- La diferencia entre Eva y yo, Padre, es que si vas a matar a Hermione tendrás que matarme a mi primero.  
  
- ¿Eso es lo que quieres?.- dijo Lucius con infinito odio.  
  
- Si.- contesto tranquilamente y alzo su varita en posición de defensa.  
  
Lucius levanto la varita.  
  
- No!!!.. Lucius no lo hagas!!!..- Narcisa Malfoy apareció corriendo con el rostro cansado y angustiado.  
  
Draco miro a su madre confundido. Narcisa miro a Lucius y a Draco desesperada.  
  
- Es nuestro único hijo.- dijo titubeante Narcisa.  
  
- Sabes muy bien que esto es una degradación a nuestro honor!!..- grito Lucius.- Es necesario terminar con esto de una vez.  
  
- Madre, esto es entre mi padre y yo.- dijo Draco mirando reprendidamente a Narcisa.  
  
- No puedes hacerle esto a tu único heredero!!.- grito Narcisa a su esposo.  
  
- Aun así...- Lucius miro a Draco .- AVADA KEDABRA!!!  
  
Draco cerro los ojos esperando sentir alguna especie de dolor pero lo único que sucedió fue escuchar un silencio absoluto que resultaba ser casi tétrico.  
  
El joven Slytherin abrió los ojos para observar con espanto el cuerpo de su madre delante de él totalmente inconsciente. Lucius abrió los ojos enormemente y se agacho en conjunto con Draco a revisar el estado de la mujer.  
  
- Narcisa...- murmuro Lucius con el rostro totalmente rígido.  
  
- Madre...- Draco tomo el pulso de la mujer.  
  
-¿Acaso la sangre de esa chica vale mas que la de tu madre?.- dijo Lucius con los ojos rojos por la furia.  
  
Draco lo miro con el rostro mas pálido de lo normal.- Esta muerta...  
  
Harry y Ron miraron con espanto aquella escena. Narcisa Malfoy había muerto bajo la maldición de su propio esposo. Harry cerro los ojos sintiendo una punzada en el pecho por una serie de recuerdos que se le vinieron a la mente. Narcisa Malfoy murió como lo había hecho su madre... protegiendo a su único hijo.  
  
- Se interpuso para salvarte... y tú... – El hombre apretó los labios.  
  
- Mataste a mi madre.- dijo Draco con los ojos visiblemente confundidos.  
  
Lucius se paro violentamente,- Si hubiera sabido desde el día de tu nacimiento que serias la desgracia para esta familia te hubiera arrojado al pozo de las serpientes.  
  
Draco miro a su padre desde abajo y se levanto lentamente.  
  
- Talvez eso hubiera sido lo mejor....- dijo en susurro.  
  
- Eres lo más repugnante que he visto, no mereces ser un Malfoy....- Lucius levanto la varita apuntando a Draco.- Muere junto con tu sangre sucia.... vayan juntos al infierno.  
  
- STUPEFYYYY!!!!!!!.- Varias voces se oyeron al unísono y el hechizo había ido a parar directamente a Lucius Malfoy haciendo que este cayera al suelo inconsciente junto con el resto de los Slytherin.  
  
- Profesor Lupin!.- exclamo Harry.  
  
- Harry..!!.. Ron!!.. ¿Están bien?.- Remus Lupin libero de las cadenas a los dos Gryffindor.  
  
- Estamos bien...- contesto Harry.-   
  
- Hermione...- Ron corrio hasta el cuerpo inconsciente de la chica.  
  
Lupin se acerco, se agacho y le tomo el pulso.- Estará bien, solo esta lastimada...la noquearon muy fuerte.  
  
- ¿cómo supieron?.- Harry miro confundidamente a su antiguo maestro y al grupo de aurores que estaban apresando a los Slytherins, entre ellos a Draco.  
  
- Ginny y Janice hablaron con Dumbledore sobre la desaparición de Hermione y la tuya. Sirius también hizo lo mismo, luego nos entrego esto.- Lupin saco de sus bolsillos un péndulo parecido al que Draco le había dado a Harry para salir de las mazmorras.  
  
- Es como el que tengo.- dijo Harry mostrando el suyo.  
  
- Es un objeto muy utilizado por los Malfoy.- dijo Lupin.- Solo como guía para llegar hasta la salida del castillo. Dumbledore pensó que esto tenia mucho que ver...- El Mago miro a Harry y Ron con suspicacia.  
  
- Seguramente se le cayo a Malfoy cuando peleamos.- dijo Ron.  
  
- Seguramente... aunque Dumbledore sospecha que el chico lo hizo deliberadamente para que supiéramos llegar hasta el castillo.  
  
- Entonces, ¿por qué se lo llevan?.- Pregunto Harry mirando hacia los aurores que estaban llevándose como prisioneros a los Slytherin.  
  
- Hay que hacerle un juicio, Harry... después de todo él estaba participando como iniciador de mortifago.  
  
Ron bajo la cabeza pensativamente.- ¿Ira a Azkaban?.  
  
- Probablemente.- dijo Lupin.- A menos que haya alguien que quiera declarar a su favor y salir libre de cargos..  
  
- ¿Qué ha pasado con Voldemort, Colagusano...?.- Pregunto Harry con los ojos muy abiertos.  
  
- Han podido escapar.- dijo Lupin triste.- Desgraciadamente no pudimos atraparlos. Antes de venir aquí estábamos en el salon donde estaban llevando a cabo la ceremonia. Había demasiada confusión en ella puesto que no aparecías Harry. Aprovechamos esa confusión para atacarlos.  
  
- Regresara...- dijo Harry con la mirada perdida.  
  
- Si que lo hará, Harry... pero no estas solo.- Lupin le coloco una mano en el hombro.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-  
  
==== DOS SEMANAS DESPUÉS ====  
  
- Es un alivio saber que ya todo termino.- dijo Ron bajando su edición del profeta.  
  
- La mayoría de los mortifagos mas peligrosos están en Azkaban.- dijo Ginny con una sonrisa.  
  
- Entre ellos Lucius Malfoy.- dijo George.  
  
- Aun no puedo creer que haya matado a su esposa.- dijo Fred con un aspecto sombrío.  
  
- No deseaba matarla a ella sino a Draco Malfoy.- dijo Ginny.  
  
- Igual.- dijo alzándose de hombros Fred.- Pero aun no puedo creer que no hayas declaro en contra de él, Harry.  
  
- Después de todo, él nos ayudo a escapar.- contesto el chico.  
  
- Se ha escapado de una buena condena en Azkaban.-dijo Ginny.  
  
- Me siento un poco extraño con respecto a él.- dijo Ron.- Hubiera sido una excelente noticia oir que Malfoy estaria preso por el resto de su vida pero..  
  
- No era lo correcto, Ron.- dijo Harry.  
  
- ¿Desde cuando Malfoy esta en sus planes de hacer lo correcto?.- Pregunto George con un tono cansado.  
  
- Desde que lo vi con tanta valentía enfrentarse ante todo para defender a Hermione.- contesto Harry.- Además si él no hubiera intervenido probablemente estaríamos muertos.  
  
- Dumbledore dijo que aunque el participo en el rapto de Harry, merece una segunda oportunidad por el hecho de habernos ayudado a escapar. – dijo Ron con una mueca.  
  
- Y....¿Qué dice Hermione a todo esto?.- pregunto Ginny con la nariz arrugada.  
  
- No quiere hablar del tema. Solo fue a declarar al ministerio con respecto a su secuestro pero ni siquiera menciono a Malfoy en las declaraciones.- contesto Ron.  
  
- Es que Malfoy no fue quien la rapto sino Zabini, y Crabble.- Aclaro Harry.  
  
- Igual…- Ron bajo la cabeza.- El asunto es que desde ese día la noto muy diferente.  
  
- Casi no habla, de eso me he dado cuenta.- dijo Fred.  
  
- Y la he visto llorar en silencio.- dijo Ginny.  
  
- Hermione supo la verdad sobre Malfoy, ¿cierto?...- Fred miro a su hermano Ron.- Es decir.. todo eso de que la salvo, etcétera.  
  
- Supo toda la verdad.- dijo Harry.- Pero tal parece que le afecto aun mas.  
  
- Hermione no ha hablado con Malfoy, ¿verdad?.- pregunto Ginny.  
  
- No... y cuando se lo mencione me dijo que dejara ese nombre en paz, que no quería volver a escucharlo.- dijo Ron alzándose de hombros.  
  
- Tal parece que ya decidió hacerlo a un lado de su vida.- dijo Harry acomodándose los lentes.  
  
- Creo que es mejor así...- dijo Fred.  
  
- Imagínense a Hermione y a Malfoy.- George hizo una mueca de asco.  
  
- Talvez...- Harry perdió su mirada hacia la chimenea de la sala común.  
  
- ¿Dónde esta Hermione?.- pregunto Ron.  
  
- En la biblioteca...- contesto Ginny de brazos cruzados.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Era la primera vez que Draco Malfoy entraba a la oficina del Director de Hogwarts. El lugar llamaba mucho la atención por los numerosos cuadros que se exhibían en las paredes. Draco alzo su vista buscando al ancestro de los Malfoy que había sido director siglos atrás.  
  
- Póngase cómodo, Joven Malfoy.- dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa.  
  
Draco se sentó en una confortable silla pero su rostro lo mantuvo serio.  
  
- Me voy a permitir hacer a un lado los formalismos... Draco e iré directamente al punto a donde quiero ir.- Dumbledore apoyo las manos en su escritorio.- No entiendo porque no quieres continuar estudiando en Hogwarts. El hecho de haber estado unos días en Azkaban no impedirá que puedas quedarte aquí.  
  
- Es la decisión que he tomado Profesor.- dijo Draco fríamente.- Solo deme mis papeles y podré irme en paz.  
  
- ¿Por qué persistes en irte?. Estas a un año de graduarte.- dijo el anciano tranquilamente.  
  
- Continuare mis estudios fuera de Gran Bretaña.- El chico bajo la mirada.- Aquí hay muchas cosas que me... hacen sentir mal.  
  
- Lo que paso no fue tu culpa Draco.  
  
- Muchas de las cosas pasaron porque no supe quedarme en el lugar que me correspondía... lo único que he hecho ha sido perderlo todo.- El labio de Draco comenzó a temblar.  
  
- Perdiste a tu madre, cierto.- Dumbledore lo miro fijamente.- Eso es una perdida irreparable, Draco y tengo idea de lo que sientes pero no puedes culparte por eso ni porque tu padre este en Azkaban... cada uno de ellos fue dueño de sus actos, tú no tuviste nada que ver.  
  
- Lo único que quiero hacer es irme y.....- dijo Draco con la mirada distraída..- Olvidar...  
  
- ¿No has pensado en alguien que no quiere que te vayas?.- dijo el anciano con una media sonrisa.  
  
- Dudo mucho que yo le importe a... alguien...- dijo el chico mirando fijamente al director.  
  
- Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso...- Dumbledore se acerco mas a Draco y le sonrió.  
  
El chico lo miro confundido.  
  
- Usted esta equivocado, si yo le interesara a Hermione, me hubiese ido a buscar al Ministerio pero nunca lo hizo...- Draco se sonrojo al haber mencionado a 'Hermione'.  
  
- Si no te quedas, no sabrás lo que realmente piensa ella de ti.  
  
- No necesito saber lo que piensa de mi... soy quien soy y eso no va a cambiar.  
  
- Haz cambiado, Draco.- corrigió.  
  
- Eso no es cierto.- dijo el chico con un tono de enfado.  
  
- Si tu deseas salirte de Hogwarts yo no puedo hacer nada para impedírtelo, sin embargo es mi obligación persuadirte.  
  
- No lo haga, solo deme mis papeles para que pueda marcharme cuanto antes.- dijo el chico desviando la mirada el anciano.  
  
- Esta bien...- Dumbledore saco una carpeta con una serie de pergaminos.- Aquí están.  
  
Draco tomo la carpeta y se levanto.  
  
- Es una lastima.- dijo Dumbledore.  
  
- No tengo ninguna razón que me haga quedarme. – Draco bajo su vista tristemente.- No tengo padres... ni.. nadie.  
  
- ¿Qué harás ahora que ya no eres estudiante de Hogwarts?.- Pregunto Dumbledore con una expresión interesada.  
  
- Solo terminare de ver algunos asuntos de la herencia que me dejo mi madre y algunos bienes de los que tendré que hacerme cargo puesto que mi Padre no podrá hacerlo mas....posteriormente me iré del país.- dijo Draco recuperando la postura.- Le... agradezco que haya declarado en mi favor.  
  
Dumbledore sonrió.- Estoy seguro que tienes mucho potencial y que tarde que temprano escogerás el camino correcto.  
  
Draco intento sonreír pero no pudo. Solo inclino un poco la cabeza en señal de despedida y salió de la oficina de Dumbledore.  
  
Los ojos de Draco se nublaron pero continuo bajando las escaleras dirigiéndose a la salida del Colegio. Sentía un opresión en el pecho que no le dejaba respirar.  
  
Los días en Azkaban no se comparaban en nada con la zozobra que vivió al esperar a Hermione en el Ministerio...pero nunca apareció. Talvez ella nunca le había perdonado por todo lo que la hizo sufrir. Ahora ya no había mas nada por hacer, solo irse muy lejos donde pudiera olvidar todo lo que le había sucedido. Aunque sabia muy bien que eso iba a hacer muy difícil.  
  
Talvez nunca olvidaría a Hermione y viviría con el recuerdo de ella clavado en su corazón, pero al menos tendría que intentarlo. Justo cuando iba a doblar por una columna choco con Harry Potter.  
  
- Fíjate por donde vas, Potter.- dijo toscamente.  
  
- Veo que ya regresaste.- dijo Harry con una mueca burlona.  
  
- No pienses que por el hecho de que hayas declarado en mi favor voy a hacer bueno contigo, Potter.- Los ojos grises de Draco se clavaron fijamente en los de ojos verdes de Harry.  
  
- Solo hice lo que me pareció correcto Malfoy, no porque me muriera de ganas por ser tu amigo.- dijo el chico cortante.  
  
Draco sonrió.- De cualquier forma me libro de ti de una vez por todas.  
  
- ¿Qué quieres decir?.- Pregunto Harry confundido.  
  
- Que en este mismo momento me largo del colegio.- Draco alzo la carpeta que contenía todos sus documentos escolares.  
  
- ¿Te vas?.- Pregunto Harry desconcertado.  
  
- Me voy Potter... para no volver mas.- Draco se siguió de largo dejando al chico en una pieza.   
  
Harry lo miro alejarse silenciosamente y se dirigió nuevamente a la sala común.  
  
*-*-*-*-  
  
Harry entro a la sala común de Gryffindor donde aun estaban los Weasley sentados tranquilamente platicando.  
  
- Tengo una noticia que darles.- Dijo Harry agitado por subir las escaleras rápidamente.  
  
- ¿Qué ha pasado?.- pregunto Ron interesado.  
  
- Malfoy se va del colegio.- Contesto Harry tratando de tomar aire.  
  
- ¿Malfoy se va?.- pregunto Fred.  
  
- ¿Para no regresar nunca jamás?.- Pregunto esperanzado George.  
  
- Hasta donde él me dijo...no piensa regresar nunca.- contesto el chico.  
  
- ¿Cuándo lo viste?.- pregunto Ginny.  
  
- Hace un momento. Me dirigía a la oficina de Dumbledore y me lo encontré. Después de una 'amistosa' charla, él me dijo que por fin se libraría de mi porque decididamente se iba del colegio...  
  
- Talvez hasta de país.- Intervino Ron con los ojos vidriosos de esperanza.  
  
Harry iba a agregar algo mas cuando...  
  
PLAF!!  
  
Hermione había dejado caer unos libros con la mirada llena de confusión. Miro a Harry a los ojos y salió corriendo de la sala común.  
  
Fred, George y Ginny se miraron unos a otros confundidos. Harry junto con Ron observaron a Hermione correr hacia la puerta.  
  
- ¿No estaba ella en la biblioteca?.- Pregunto Harry.  
  
- Cuando te fuiste ella subió minutos después... saco todos esos libros para estudiar.- contesto Ginny.  
  
- ¿No creerás que ella...?.- Pregunto Ron con la boca abierta.  
  
- Creo que ira a buscarlo....- contesto Harry con los ojos parpadeantes.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Hermione corría con todas sus fuerzas por el pasillo que daba hacia la entrada principal del Colegio. Su corazón latía desesperadamente y sus ojos recorrían el lugar con la esperanza de ver la figura del Slytherin.  
  
Se detuvo bruscamente para obtener aire y miro con tristeza que no había ninguna señal del rubio.  
  
- "No.. no pudo haberse ido...".- dijo Hermione agitadamente.- "Por favor... no.."  
  
La chica miro a todos lados con una sensación de angustia. No veía Draco Malfoy por ninguna parte. Hermione se cubrió la mitad de la cara con una mano intentado obtener alguna fuerza mágica para no llorar. Se sentía terriblemente desesperada pues necesitaba hablar con él.   
  
¿Por qué no había ido a ver a Draco cuando sabia donde encontrarlo?. ¿Por qué no hablo con el para aclarar todas las cosas que rondaban en su cabeza?. ¿Por qué había sido tan orgullosa para no verlo y decirle todo lo que ella sentía por el?.  
  
Al parecer ya era demasiado tarde para formularse esas preguntas... Draco se había ido. En un acto de desesperación, Hermione volvió nuevamente a correr y en su carrera choco con Lee Jordan.  
  
- Oh!.. Lo siento..- dijo Hermione mirando a Lee que se encontraba en el piso.  
  
- No hay problema.- dijo el chico sonriente.- ¿Qué haces corriendo por los pasillos de esa manera?.  
  
- ¿Has visto a Malfoy?.- pregunto inmediatamente.  
  
- Si.. acaba de irse... Escuche que se dirigía a la estación del tren.  
  
Hermione se llevo una mano al pecho y se mordió los labios intentando no llorar. Lo había perdido... Malfoy se había ido para siempre y ella había sido una cobarde al no buscarlo anteriormente. Su mirada se perdió en el suelo.  
  
- Lee...- dijo quedamente.- ¿Esa es tu escoba?.  
  
- Ehh.. si.- contesto el chico confundido.  
  
- ¿Me las prestas?.- Pregunto Hermione.  
  
- Ehh.. si claro.. pero.. a ti no te gustan las escobas...  
  
- Pues ahora tienen que gustarme...- La chica tomo del suelo la escoba del Gryffindor y salió corriendo hacia la entrada principal.  
  
Con cierta miedo Hermione se sentó en la escoba de Lee y dio un golpe en el suelo que la hizo levantarse.  
  
Hermione comenzó a volar con destino a la estación de trenes. Si volaba lo suficientemente rápido y bien, podría alcanzar a Malfoy antes de que el se marchara.   
  
"No puedo dejarlo ir... no lo dejare ir...".- pensaba Hermione. "Lo amo.. Dios.. no permitas que se vaya...".  
  
Al llegar a la estación, Hermione hecho a correr con escoba en mano hacia el pasillo de los pasajeros. Habían varias personas subiendo al tren y Hermione comenzó a buscar entre las multitud a Draco.  
  
Sentía una cruel desesperación puesto que no veía ninguna seña de él. ¿Se habría ido ya?. Dio un brinco y sus ojos se abrieron impresionados, Draco Malfoy estaba subiendo en el ultimo vagón.  
  
Hermione volvió a correr aunque chocando con las personas que la veían con exasperación.  
  
- Perdone, usted.- Se disculpo la chica al casi derribar a una regordeta bruja.  
  
La chica se subió al mismo vagón a donde había visto subir a Draco. Comenzó a buscarlo entre los diversos cubículos, bajo la mirada escandalosa de los magos y brujas que ahí se encontraban. No lo veía... pero sabia que había sido él quien vio subir. Al llegar al ultimo cubículo ahí estaba... solo y con la mirada vaga observando por la ventana.  
  
- Draco...- dijo Hermione agitada y apoyándose en la puerta.  
  
El joven Slytherin se levanto de su asiento mirando a Hermione sorprendido.  
  
- ¿Qué haces aquí?.- Dijo Draco con los ojos abiertos.  
  
- ¿Por qué....?.- dijo ella recuperando un poco el aliento y recargando la escoba en la entrada del cubículo.- ¿Por qué te vas?.  
  
- No tengo nada que me detenga aquí.- contesto él con cierto temblor, al notar que la chica se acercaba mas.  
  
- No quiero que te vayas.- Hermione coloco sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de él abrazándolo con fuerza.- Por favor, no te vayas.  
  
La chica alzo su mirada para verlo directamente a sus ojos grises sin dejar de abrazarlo.  
  
- Se que fui una tonta y una egoísta... solo pensé en mi orgullo y amor propio sin pensar que tu habías perdido mas que yo. Si no hubiese sido por ti probablemente estaría muerta... y yo... – La chica sentía un nudo en la garganta puesto que Draco no la abrazaba sino que mantenía los brazos pegados a los lados.  
  
Draco la miro estupefacto y sin poder un músculo por la misma impresión que le había causado la chica. El había pensado que ella no deseaba mas nada con él, que si no lo había ido a ver al ministerio durante su juicio era porque ella no le perdonaba absolutamente nada. Pero ahí estaba ella... abrazándolo de aquella manera que le daba un profundo vértigo y emoción.  
  
Hermione bajo la mirada y sin soltarlo, comenzó a sollozar en silencio debido a la actitud fría del Slytherin.  
  
Draco entrecerró los ojos y levanto una mano para acariciar una mejilla de Hermione.  
  
- ¿No quieres que me vaya?.- pregunto titubeante.  
  
- No..- Hermione levantó su mirada nuevamente.-... TE AMO.  
  
Draco sintió una punzada en el corazón al escuchar como Hermione le había dicho que lo amaba y con una débil sonrisa en los labios la abrazo con ternura.  
  
Hermione se colgó del cuello de él y le susurro al oído.- Te Amo, Draco.. nunca he dejado de amarte... no quiero que te vayas.. quédate conmigo.. por favor,  
  
Draco cerro los ojos al escuchar a Hermione y se acerco a ella para darle un dulce beso. Hermione se dejo llevar por la caricia del Slytherin y sus lagrimas bañaron los labios de ambos. Draco la beso con anhelo, con una entrega total que trataba de decirle a la chica que la amaba con todas sus fuerzas.  
  
El chico se alejo un poco para mirarla a los ojos.- Te amo pequeña.  
  
Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida y beso nuevamente a Draco con los ojos aun mas húmedos por las lagrimas. El chico la abrazo para acercarse a su oído.  
  
- Siempre te ame. Todo este tiempo me moría en silencio por abrazarte, por besarte y decirte lo mucho que te adoraba. Perdóname por no haberte dicho la verdad y por haberte expuesto al peligro.- dijo él con voz suave.  
  
- No.. no... yo debí de haber comprendido.- dijo Hermione acariciando los cabellos rubios de Draco.- Gracias a ti estoy viva... yo soy la egoísta... tu...  
  
Hermione lo miro a los ojos cuando noto que Draco la había soltado por completo.  
  
- Tu eres quien perdió en todo esto...- continuo Hermione. La chica bajo un poco la mirada, ella se estaba refiriendo a la madre de Draco que ya estaba muerta.  
  
- Talvez yo hubiera podido evitarlo...- dijo Draco con la mirada perdida.- Mi madre no tenia porque pagar por mis errores...  
  
- No te culpes por eso. Nadie tuvo la culpa... solo sucedió.- dijo ella tomándole de una mejilla y mirándolo con amor.  
  
Draco la miro con un brillo extraño a los ojos y suspiro.  
  
- No tienes porque irte... quédate. Yo te necesito.- dijo ella con la voz temblando.  
  
El Slytherin sonrió vagamente y con una mano comenzó a quitar suavemente las lagrimas que rodaban por las mejillas de la chica.  
  
- Tengo que irme, Hermione.- dijo él en voz baja.  
  
- No tienes que hacerlo... no...- dijo angustiada Hermione.  
  
- Tengo que arreglar algunos asuntos personales, es necesario que me vaya.- dijo el chico con la mirada seria.  
  
Hermione se llevo las manos a la cara para cubrir las lagrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas. Draco la aprisiono con ambos brazos y dejo caer su cabeza en la cabeza de ella tratando de calmar la angustia de la chica.  
  
- Solo dame una semana para arreglar mis asuntos y me tendrás en Hogwarts. No creo que haya ningún problema con Dumbledore.- dijo él.  
  
Hermione levanto la cara y lo miro desconcertada.- ¿Como...?  
  
- Que me voy únicamente para arreglar unos asuntos de familia y regreso a tu lado...- dijo él con una sonrisa divertida. El chico disfrutaba el desconcierto que había causado en Hermione al decirle que se tenia que ir, cuando el se estaba refiriendo por un corto periodo para arreglar sus asuntos.  
  
- Pero....- La chica lo miro desconfiada.  
  
- Te prometo que regresare..- Draco la abrazo por la cintura y la acerco a él.- No hay otra cosa que quiera mas en el mundo que estar contigo.  
  
Hermione frunció el ceño.- ¿No me estas diciendo esto solo para que yo deje que te vayas?.  
  
Draco suspiro y sonrió.- Nunca llegaras a confiar completamente en mi, ¿cierto?.  
  
- Es que...- Hermione se mordió el labio.  
  
Draco saco de entre sus bolsillos un anillo y se lo coloco en un dedo de Hermione.  
  
- El anillo...- titubeo la chica.  
  
- Con esto, puedes verme las veces que sea necesario.- Dijo él con una sonrisa sincera en los labios y acercándose un poco mas a ella.- No hay manera de escapar de ti.  
  
Hermione se acerco a él y le dio un pequeño beso.- Esta bien.. Pero solo una semana porque si no estas de regreso para esa fecha estaré apareciendo y desapareciendo a mi antojo.  
  
Draco echo a reír.- Solo espero que no aparezcas en la hora de mi baño.  
  
Hermione se sonrojo.- Oh!.. podré cubrirme los ojos por si aparezco en un momento no conveniente.  
  
Draco tomo con mas fuerza la cintura de ella .- ¿No sientes que el tren se esta moviendo?.  
  
Hermione miro hacia la ventana asustada.- ¡¡Es cierto!!. Es mejor que me baje.  
  
Draco negó con la cabeza.- Mas bien, nos bajaremos los dos.  
  
- Pero dijiste que tenias que irte...- Hermione arrugo la nariz.  
  
- Puedo tomar el tren mañana.- dijo Draco dándole un beso en la mejilla y levantándola del suelo.- El día de hoy lo pasare contigo.  
  
Hermione sonrió abiertamente y beso a Draco en los labios. El chico la coloco suavemente en el piso.  
  
- Vamos!!.- dijo él tomándole de una mano.  
  
Draco y Hermione saltaron del vagón rápidamente. El chico la tomo de la cintura para acércala a él y la miro fijamente con sus intensos ojos grises. Los ojos miel de Hermione se internaron en aquel mar de glaciares.  
  
Draco echo a reír de repente bajo la mirada desconcertada de Hermione.  
  
- ¿Qué sucede?.- pregunto la chica.  
  
- Estaba recordando cuando le dije a Potter que ya no me vería mas por la escuela, estoy seguro que en estos momentos estará haciendo fiesta junto con Weasley... me temo que se la voy a arruinar.  
  
Hermione frunció el ceño pero se suavizo cuando una mano de Draco acaricio sus cabellos y la acerco para besarla.  
  
La chica cerro los ojos para sentir los labios del Slytherin. El chico acaricio suavemente su cintura y cerro los ojos dejándose llevar por el amor que corría por sus venas.  
  
Draco y Hermione se fundieron en un fuerte abrazo mientras continuaban besándose. El corazón de Draco latía agitadamente, con una fuerte sensación de retorcijones en el estomago por la emoción. Mientras que Hermione sentía la embriaguez de la felicidad por todo su cuerpo, sintiendo el aliento de menta de Draco.  
  
Ambos permanecieron en aquel concurrido pasillo abrazados y besándose. Pensando en que era el comienzo de un amor libre, sin que nada los separe.  
  
FIN.  
  
*****  
  
*****  
  
*****  
  
Comentarios de la autora:  
  
Este es el capitulo final de mi historia. Ha llegado a 36 capitulos y aun no puedo creer que hayan sido tantos, este es el primer fic que hago y ha sido un orgullo compartirlo con ustedes que me han estado apoyando desde el inico del fic.  
  
La verdad no se como agradecerles lo mas de 160 reviews hasta el momento y los tantos mails que me han enviado para darme animo y continuar con la historia. Si no hubiera tenido tanto apoyo probablemente no lo hubiera terminado.  
  
Disculpenme si en algun momento perdi un poco la trama o la coherencia de la historia pero no es tan facil recordar ciertos detalles (sobre todo si es el primer fic que te avientas).  
  
Quiero darles mi agradecimiento en especial a mis amigas BB, Shiro y Kore que con sus platicas por el mesenger, sus reviews y mails me han dado mucho animo. Tambien quiero agradecer a chicas como Yenne-chan, Hermione de Malfoy, Catrina Malfoy, Malfoy Obsession, Annie Taylor, Dana Felton, mariapotter2002, lumen, Amanda, DarkSinister, Ross Malfoy, Alma, Anyt, Esther, Claro de Luna, Alykea, Mon Felton, sthef@ny Rowd, Blanca Malfoy, Paulina Malfoy, Donde la Belleza toma forma, La Hechicera, Arladiel, Marina, Alexandra, Jenny Anderson, entre otras mas chicas que han estado leyendo mi fic desde que lo inicie. (Disculpenme si me falto mencionar a alguien pero es que ya hasta he perdido la cuenta... jejeje ^^)  
  
En estos momentos tengo otro fic circulando: El Medallon de Hildegarde, tiene una mezcla de vampiros, pociones, dragones, entre otras cosas. Espero que se den una vueltecita por ese fic.  
  
Tambien tengo en proyecto un dominio en la red (que ya compre pero que aun no le he puesto nada) donde podre publicar varios fics (no solo mios sino de amigas).   
  
Sobre escribir otro fic, es probable que ya comienze la publicacion de otro. Una idea que estoy trabajando pero que aun no la he definido muy bien, pero estoy segura que si desarrollo el fic lo sabran.  
  
Cualquier comentario, duda, quejas mi correo es kasaes@hotmail.com  
  
Fue un gusto entretenerlas y espero continuar la amistad con ustedes.  
  
Atte  
  
Karen "J@ina" 


End file.
